


Ships and Time Passing in the Dark

by SareksApprentice1960



Series: The Elisevah Chronicles [3]
Category: Cross-Over - Fandom, Star Trek, Star Trek Original Series, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Absence/Comfort, Explicit Sex, F/M, Implied Relationships, Implied post-traumatic stress, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Character Death, Oral Sex, cross-over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 113,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1601192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SareksApprentice1960/pseuds/SareksApprentice1960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a series of one-shots in the continuing relationship between Elisevah, a Jedi and Pavel Chekov of the U.S.S. Enterprise.  It begins about two weeks after the end of "Apprentices, Abdications, and Ensigns" and continues over many years as a series of one-shots.  This is part of a series that began with "A Journey Beyond Babel" and ends somewhere after the fall of the Empire and the death of Palpatine.  The first chapter is sentimental and romantic.  The second chapter is how two people spend a year of their lives working towards their career goals.  The third chapter is a Jedi undergoing The Trials of Knighthood.  The fourth and Fifth chapters have the Enterprise assisting in a diplomatic mission that includes some romance and danger and the deaths of several minor characters. The Sixth chapter is a rekindling of their affair.  There is romance, longing, and explicit sex.  Comments and reviews are welcome.  Chapter Nine is actually presented in five parts.  It covers the Fall of the Jedi Order and the Republic.  Jedi Master Elisevah is on the run from the forces of the new Emperor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Photographs and Memories

     Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu leaned against the doorway of the bathroom he shared with Pavel Chekov. He had just finished a shower and was wearing the Academy sweatpants he wore to sleep in and nothing else. He watched his helm partner move about the cabin in his quick but efficient manner. It was mid-July and Chekov had orders to report for extended studies at the Starfleet Weapons and Tactical Analysis School in Riverside, Iowa on the First of August. He would be gone for the next year and when he returned, he would be a full Lieutenant, the Chief of Security and the Weapons and Tactical Officer on the ship. The Russian packed his bags as Sulu watched. The cabin that had been his home for the last four years would remain assigned to him while he was gone, but Chekov was deciding what was staying and what he was taking with him. He moved around the spotlessly clean and neatly arranged room with his usual restless energy. He put some of the more personal items that he was leaving behind into storage and others he placed in the duffle bag he was taking with him.

     Starfleet Command had allowed Captain James T. Kirk the pick of Academy graduates and he had picked Pavel Andreievich Chekov. Pavel Chekov had come highly recommended and he was second in his class at the Academy. Chekov was recognized as a child prodigy on the piano and a mathematical genius before he was ten years old. At 16, his involvement in a serious accident that nearly taken all of that away. Sulu did not know all the details, but he knew that Chekov had spent a year in the hospital recovering from the near loss of his leg. It might have been easier if the boy had received an artificial leg but the Academy would not have accepted him, so the boy had fought a hard and painful battle to regain the use of the leg. The doctors thought he might never be able to walk on it, Pavel had learned to run and to dance without a trace of a limp. At the Academy, he had leapt to the top of his class within the first weeks of instruction. He could have graduated first in the class if he had not blown his Navigation final. The other Midshipman had been highly competitive and had set his sights on being first in the class. Pavel knew how much it meant to the other student and what it did not mean to him, so he deliberately tanked the final exam in his best course to give the prized position to the other student. He had also come with the recommendation of the previous Captain of the Enterprise, Christopher Pike. Pavel had been one of the cadets that Pike had saved from a radiation leak when the ship they were on had a plate baffle. The cadets had escaped uninjured because of his actions but Pike had been left hideously disfigured and permanently confined to a wheelchair. Pike had started a letter of recommendation but his injuries and extended recovery prevented him from finishing the letter. The Academy had placed the unfinished recommendation into his record just the same. Kirk had seen character in the boy. He always said you could teach skills but you could not teach character. Pavel had character.  
Sulu remembered when his friend had first moved in. The relationship had not gotten off to the best start. The Captain had asked Sulu to take the boy under his wing when he came aboard. Kirk had arranged for Chekov to have the cabin next to Sulu, connected by a shared bathroom. It was unusual to give an ensign these cabins. Most ensigns and Lieutenants, Junior Grade were forced to share cabins on lower decks and the bathrooms were shared by a lot more people. Sulu had been a little annoyed with the favoritism that the new kid was receiving. Pavel moved into the cabin and promptly rearranged the shared bathroom. He had cleaned it and put all the items into the medicine cabinet and drawers and he hung up or put away all the towels. Sulu had been frustrated, but he admitted if only to himself, that it was nice to have a neat bathroom. Then Chekov had cleaned his cabin. That had been too much the Helmsman. Sulu had come back from a long workout to find his usually messy cabin spotlessly clean and neat as a pin. He could not find anything, including the boots he needed for duty. He had stormed into the Mess Hall and confronted the ensign as he ate dinner with Uhura. Sulu, usually so calm and friendly, had yelled at the kid in front of everyone. A hurt-looking Chekov had blushed deeply and apologized in heavily accented and broken English. Pavel actions were a gesture of friendship and Sulu had taken it all wrong. He was stunned and immediately regretted embarrassing the poor guy. He apologized on the spot. Chekov accepted his apology with a smile and offered to show him where he had put everything.

     Chekov was extremely handsome in a boyish way. He had dark brown eyes with long lashes and thick, dark brown hair, Slavic cheekbones, and a long, sharp nose and a generous mouth. He had a slim, wiry build, athletic and very limber. Despite his short stature, people who were taller never intimidated him. Though he appeared to be outgoing, he hid both his brilliance and his shyness behind a bashful, boyish demeanor and wise cracks or boasted about everything being “inwented in Russia” in his adorable accent. The accent and his English came and went depending on the situation. Chekov had raised in the Historical District in Russia. The people of the District lived a traditional, rural, Russian lifestyle with very little modern technology. His parents had also raised and educated him on a sailing ship museum that sailed to major ports around Earth and preserved and demonstrated traditional sailing technology. He sported a tattoo on his left shoulder from his days before the mast. His education had taught him the ancient traditions of the land and the sea, but it sometimes left him “high and dry” in the modern world. The accent and broken English hid some of awkwardness. People often underestimated him, but they only did it once. The time people spent focusing on his accent and mangled sentences gave him time to assess the situation and come up with a brilliant solution. He never took advantage of the situation and always shared generously with anything he had.  
Sulu had fallen more than a little bit in love with him, his energy and cheerfulness had drawn the older man to him. Once, just after Chekov’s 22 birthday, Sulu had laid a sloppy, drunken kiss and a clumsy confession of his love on the younger man. Chekov had jerked back from the kiss, but he quickly smiled and put his hand on Sulu’s shoulder.

     “Hikarusha, you are the best friend I have ever had and I love you like a brother, but I like girls.” He had never let the sexual tension come between them and the crush faded. Sulu had come to love him like a brother, too.

     As he stood in the door, Sulu wondered how he was going to get through this next year without his friend. Sulu was popular with the crew and a number of friends in different parts of the ship but this cocky, Russian kid was his most frequent companion. He turned and went back to his room and returned with a thin package.  
“I thought you might like this,” he said as he handed it to Chekov who smiled and unwrapped it quickly. The package contained a framed picture of Pavel and a young woman. Pavel sat down on the bed and gently touched his long, elegant fingers to the figure of the woman.

     “Lizochka,” he said slowly and tenderly as a sad smile crept across his face. In the picture, Pavel lounged against the sofa in Sulu’s quarters in his sweatpants and black undershirt. The girl, in equally casual dress, sat with her legs draped across Pavel’s lap, their hands intertwined in the girl’s lap. The moment was totally unguarded and their deep love for each other shone through.

     Sulu remembered the day the young woman had come into their lives three years ago. During the Coridan Admission Crisis, he waited by the shuttlecraft ready to transport the Vulcan Ambassador and his party up to the Enterprise. Two women, an older, taller woman in a blue travel cloak and a small, delicate younger woman in pale grey trailed behind the tall and dignified Ambassador. The younger female was barely a woman, a mere girl nearing her 19th birthday. She was petite, barely five feet tall and 100 pounds. The Ambassador, Mister Spock’s father, was 104 years old with greying black hair and he was a foot taller and outweighed her twice over. They made a striking partnership. Her voice was a high, clear soprano and her accent was as aristocratic as her elegant, even features. She had waist length dark blonde hair the color of ripe wheat and blue-grey eyes like a stormy, winter sky. She had a string of titles and styles in those days; she was Her Most Serene Highness, Elisevah, Princess of the House Organa, and Heiress Apparent to the Throne of Alderaan. The girl was intelligent and reserved with a quiet intensity that was very unnerving in one so young. Many people found her intimidating; they mistook her reserve and quiet watchfulness for a sense of superiority. If anyone dared to talk to her, she was open, warm, funny, giving, but incredibly shy. Sulu had connected with her from the very beginning.

     Captain Kirk had brought the two women up to the Bridge. The Princess recognized Sulu and came down to talk to him about his role as Helmsman. Chekov was smitten instantly and had embarrassed himself by staring at her. In a slightly sadistic form of punishment, Kirk had assigned the ensign the duty of escorting the girl to the reception that evening. The two young people had bonded over their love for Classical music from Earth. They had also recognized the shyness and loneliness that each hid from the world in different ways. She had insisted the two men, and their friend, Nyota Uhura, call her Elise; it was what her mother called her. It was a gift and a rare glimpse into her sheltered world; an act of trust and loyalty on her part.

     That sheltered world had shattered two years ago. The Princess had suddenly announced her abdication from all her titles, from her wealth, her family, and even her planet. Then she had disappeared for a solid year. Chekov and Sulu heard from her occasionally, but they had no idea where she was or what she was doing.  
Just over a year ago, she had come back into their lives again and everything had changed. She was no longer the Princess from the wealthy and powerful planet of Alderaan. She came aboard the Enterprise under the assumed name of Elise Grayson and sporting a buzz cut with a pencil-thin braid behind her right ear. The titles and the wealth were gone and in their place, she carried a lightsaber, the traditional weapon of the Jedi. She had always been a Jedi, the child of a respected Jedi; and when she left the titles behind, she felt truer to herself. There was a quiet confidence and peace around her that had not been there before.

     Over the last year, Pavel and Elise had carved out a quiet place for just the two of them. Sulu never heard them make any plans or promises; they had lived in the moment, as if every day together might be their last. Elise had returned to world of Jedi Knights and Masters only two weeks ago. Pavel had not said much, but Sulu noticed the dark circles under his large, expressive eyes and he suspected that he was not sleeping very well.

     “Thank you, Karu, I will keep this very close,” he said looking up from the picture. Pavel had two other pictures of Elise. One of them was of the two of them at the piano in his parent’s home in Russia. It was very early in their relationship, she was still the Princess and he was the shy, young ensign. His favorite picture lived on the nightstand next to his bed. It was a picture of her asleep at the end of his bed. She had fallen asleep waiting for him to return from an extra shift. She wore the creamy silk and lace negligee and the rose gold bracelet he had given her. Her sweetness was as visible as the rosy flush across the pale, ivory skin. Elise had scolded him when she saw it, but to Pavel, she had never been more beautiful.

     “Did you give her a copy when she left?” he asked with an inquiring smile.

     “No, I gave her the one McCoy took of the four of us at your promotion party. I figured she could keep it and it wouldn’t raise any questions. The Jedi are allowed to have friends, after all.” He offered encouragingly. It would not bear scrutiny, of course. Pavel sat next to her in the group picture and he only has eyes for her. Anyone who really looked at the photo would see that.

     “Koshka, you know, she’s the only woman I have ever truly loved,” he said looking down at the picture again.

     “I know,” Sulu replied, knowing it was true. “Lissy loves you, too.”

     Chekov looked up and scoffed, “She never said such a thing. It is not permitted.”

     “She never had to, Pasha. Just look at her face, she never looks at anyone else like that.” Pavel looked down to the picture with a hopeful look on his face.

     “Do you think so?” he asked. Pavel had always been emotional and had a tendency to the dramatic.

     Sulu shook his head with a wry smile on his face, “I know so. The two of you are perfect for each other. Everyone can see that even if you two can’t.” Chekov sighed and gently placed the picture with the other two.

     “I heard from Lissy this morning. She sounded like she was enjoying the mission,” Sulu observed. While most people called her Elise, Sulu had called her Lissy once he heard a Jedi call her that. Pavel was the only one who called her Liza. “Have you heard from her?” he asked.

     “Yes, I heard from her this morning, also. We exchange emails every other day. She is writing another treaty.” The Jedi were training Elise to be a diplomat and she enjoyed the process of writing treaties and other types of negotiations. Pavel was proud of her Jedi abilities even if it meant they would separate him from her forever.

     The doorbell to his quarters sounded and the two men looked towards the door. “Come,” Pavel invited in a loud voice. Nyota Uhura entered and wrapped Pavel in a warm hug and kisses on the cheeks. Uhura had been the first friend Pavel had made on the ship. The communications officer had sensed the shyness he hid behind the cockiness and wisecracks. She also spoke Russian and the two of them would speak it together when they were alone. He thought of the beautiful woman as an older sister and he often sought out her opinion and advice.

     “I thought I’d find you here,” she smiled at Sulu, and then returned her attentions to Pavel. “I heard from Lissy today; she wanted me to check on you. She doesn’t think you’ve been sleeping well.” He rolled his eyes and looked guilty. “You have a big day tomorrow. You should get some sleep.”

     “I will have nothing to do on the voyage back to Earth. I will sleep then,” he said while returning to packing.

     “I’m off duty tomorrow, do you want me to keep you company?” she asked warmly. She had suspected he was too nervous to sleep. He had matured over the years since he came on board but was still emotional and energetic. He nodded. She went over and started to make tea for the two of them. It was going to be a long night.

     “Look, I have duty tomorrow, so if you’re going to stay up with him, I’m going to hit the rack. Try to get some sleep, Pasha. You’ll feel better in the morning.” Sulu smiled and waved at the two of them and retreated into his own room.

 

     The next morning, Sulu rejoined Pavel and Nyota in the Mess Hall. The Captain and Doctor McCoy stopped by their table for a friendly chat on their way to breakfast.

     “Thank you, Keptin, for recommending me for the position,” Pavel stated in his most professional manner. He smiled broadly in gratitude to his mentor.

     “Make us proud, Mister Chekov, make us proud,” he said patting the young officer on the shoulder and moving on. McCoy patted his shoulder, too as he moved away. McCoy and Chekov had worked out a friendly, almost paternal relationship over the years.

     “Now, Jim, isn’t that what that boy always does?” he scolded the Captain in jest.

 

     Sulu reported to his regular duty station at 0700 HRS and was at the helm when the Enterprise dropped out of warp at the appointed co-ordinates at 1000 HRS.

     “Here we are, Captain. The Lexington is already here. Permission to pilot the shuttlecraft over, Sir?” Sulu asked turning around to Jim Kirk as he sat in the center chair.

     Kirk smiled, “Permission granted, Mr. Sulu. Give him a good ride,” he said with a friendly smile. Kirk had gotten used to how well the two men worked together. They had developed a reputation throughout the Starfleet as being the best helm partners in the fleet. Kirk was going to miss the irrepressible Navigator.

     “Aye-Aye, Sir,” Sulu rose and took the turbolift down to the hangar deck. Chekov was already at the shuttle, he had stowed his gear and was going through the pre-flight checklist when Sulu arrived.

     “I thought you were going to assign Hadley?” Pavel asked as Sulu took his seat in the pilot’s position.

     “And not get to see you off or meet my new pilot? Not a chance,” he answered with a broad grin. The two men chatted quietly on the trip over. There were some cargo modules that were being transferred and some bulk mail that the Enterprise had picked up at a recent Starbase call.  
Sulu landed the shuttlecraft onto the deck of the Lexington and waited for the airlock to cycle. When the lights turned green, he opened the hatch.

      Two crewmembers from the Lexington appeared to unload the cargo modules and there was an anti-grav sled with cargo modules to take back to the Enterprise. Sulu and Chekov exited the shuttlecraft and walked over to the airlock. Natalya Bobrova was waiting with Commodore Wesley. The two men from the Enterprise saluted the Commodore. This was to be his last voyage; Bob Wesley was bound for Earth and retirement from Starfleet.

  
      

      Ensign Natalya Bobrova was a tall, striking young woman with long, light brown hair and blue-green eyes. She had an attractive, athletic figure and an outgoing personality, prone to wisecracks and dark humor. She had been Elise Grayson’s roommate at the Academy and Pavel had met her several months ago on Starbase 11. The Russian Navigator had introduced the Russian pilot from the Lexington to the Belarusian Astrophysicist on the Enterprise, Lieutenant Vasiliy Petrovsky. The two had become deeply involved over the last several months. Natasha’s transfer to the Enterprise would allow the two to be together.  
Natasha was several inches taller than Chekov or Sulu; she walked over and warmly embraced her fellow Russian.

      “Pasha, eto khorosho, chtoby uvidet' vas, yesli tol'ko na nekotoroye vremya” she offered in a warm greeting. She had to lean down slightly to kiss both of his cheeks.

     “Nata, zabotit'sya o moikh druzey,” Pavel replied, blushing when the height difference gave Pavel an interesting view during the embrace. She let him go and then grinned at him. She turned towards Sulu to embrace him but Pavel cleared his throat and gave her a cautioning look. Sulu was very friendly but he usually refrained from physical expressions of his affection. He had learned to tolerate the hugs and kisses Pavel’s parents had lavished on him, but he just tolerated it. Natasha smiled at Sulu and offered her hand to shake. Sulu shook it firmly.

     Commodore Wesley watched the goodbyes between the two Russian. “Welcome aboard, Mister Chekov. Perhaps you’ll share some of your skills with my Navigation department while you’re with us.”

     “Thank you, Commodore, I would be happy to,” he replied cheerfully. The crewmembers loading and unloading the cargo modules had finished. They nodded to the Commodore who nodded back.

     “Ensign Bobrova, it was a pleasure to serve with you. Give my regards to Captain Kirk. Gentlemen if you have any goodbyes now would be the time to say them.” He smiled at the two men.

     Sulu hugged Chekov and smiled. The Russian smiled back. “Give my love to your parents when you see them. Just think, the next time you see me, you’ll be a Lieutenant but I’ll be a Lieutenant Commander and you’ll still have to salute me! ” Sulu teased.

     “You wish,” Pavel scoffed with a sarcastic grin. “Take care of yourself!” The younger man picked up his bags and walked towards the airlock. Sulu turned and picked up one of Natasha’s bags and started towards the shuttlecraft.


	2. Looking up at the Same Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pavel Chekov heads off for special training at the Starfleet special school in Iowa. Elisevah heads off to a negotiate an end to a civil war with her Master, Adi Gallia. Over the course of a year, Elisevah and Pavel chat on the vidcom. Pavel has his studies and Elisevah has her treaty to write and they are light years away, each missing the other.

     Pavel arrived at Starbase 1, in orbit around Earth just a few days before he was scheduled to report for classes. He took one of the shuttles down to Starfleet Headquarters in San Francisco. It had been two years since he had last visited Earth. He breathed in the misty fresh air coming off the San Francisco Bay and smiled. He would not have much time in the city where he had studied at the Academy before heading off to his special school. He attended Commodore Wesley’s official retirement ceremony and checked in with his old teachers at the Academy. He missed his Navigation instructor, Lieutenant Arex, by only a few days. Arex had left to replace him at Navigation on the Enterprise.

  
      Pavel also contacted his parents as soon as he arrived but they had been out to sea with the New Imperial Russian Navy and were not able to see him immediately. It was good to hear their voices and to know that at least they were all under the same sky once again.

  
      Pavel reported to the Starfleet Weapons and Tactical Analysis School at Riverside, Iowa on August 1st. The area was a green and rolling farming community beyond the sterile glass and steel buildings that housed the specialized Starfleet school. He reported in, was issued his red Security tunic and checked into his dorm room. The single room was small with a bathroom en suite, the desk was by the window; it looked out over the extensive lawns, and manicured walking and jogging trails that crisscrossed that campus. The room would be his home for most of the next year. He opened the window and breathed in the warm, humid air. It was really warmer than the Russian liked, but the air was fresh and full of the sweets scents of green and growing things. It was not canned and recirculated. He would sleep with the windows open until well into the winter only closing it when the temperatures dropped significantly below freezing and the snow was drifting in.

  
      Pavel’s classes were very demanding. He took classes in Security procedures and investigations. He studied weapons systems, learning how to tear them down and build them back up. He spent hours and hours studying the capacity of the systems and how best to use them.

     In addition, he worked on his personal combat skills. Chekov had a temper and was known to get into a scrape or two from time to time; but he had never been a very good fighter, just someone quick to wade in one. In Security school, he learned better skills in defending himself. He was maturing as he approached his 26th birthday. He was growing better able to pass up a fight and his fencing practice with Sulu and Elise had built up some of his tactical skills. He was beginning to recognize how much danger the landing parties had been in because they lacked skilled leadership from their Security Chief. He developed a firm resolve to build a highly efficient Security team, with the emphasis on “team” when he returned to the Enterprise.  
Pavel spent many hours beyond the classroom working on his Doctoral dissertation in Navigation. He was not planning to return to the Navigator’s seat, but he was still interested in conveying some of his skills to other navigators. He would spend the summer term at the main Academy in San Francisco teaching and preparing for the oral defense of his thesis. Spock had been his biggest supporter in his studies. Spock had spent many hours mentoring the Navigator, directing, and aiding him in his studies. In many ways, Chekov was nearly as brilliant as the Vulcan Science Officer.

     Most of the students at the Weapons and Tactical School were male. This made Pavel happy. He was still missing Elisevah. The two of them had practically lived together for the last year. Pavel had always liked girls. He had his first crush as a small boy of seven or eight. When he was a teenager, he used to bring local girls to the cherry orchard near the family estate. They would hold hand, hug, and kiss. With the eyes of the community on them, it had not gone past a few stolen kisses or fleeting touches. Traditional Russian girls were treated with respect and the community would not permit a boy to take liberties. Pavel lost his virginity to a fellow Russian student, Irina Galliulina just a few weeks after he arrived at the Academy. He had two other affairs with students at the Academy. They had not been very serious and had only lasted a few months each. Pavel loved to flirt with girls, he honestly preferred a passionate cuddle and necking with a girl he liked, to casual sex with a relative stranger. Aboard the Enterprise, he had a long relationship with a Yeoman named Martha Landon. She was beautiful and outgoing but they had little in common and the romance had faded after a few months. He spent most of the next year trying to get over Martha and his affection for Elise. During that year, the Enterprise had come across a rag-tag group of counter-culture rebels in search of a legendary planet, Eden. Irina had been part of that group. He helped them locate the planet only to discover it was not habitable. He and Irina had slept together three times while she was on the ship. She had left long scratches down his back and then gone off with her group of friends.

  
      On the 12th of September, Pavel’s parents, Andrei and Tanya, arrived in Iowa to celebrate their son’s birthday with him. He had not seen them since the early summer three years past when Elise and Hikaru had come to visit. His parents had adored Sulu and had adopted him into the family on the spot. They had welcomed Elise into their home with open arms as well, but they were a little more skeptical about her place in Pavel’s life. It was not that they disliked her, but they worried that Pavel had fallen for a woman he could never have.

     “Pasha, it’s so good to see you with color in your cheeks,” his mother clucked as she patted her son’s cheek. “You have gotten some sun, are you sleeping any better? You are not so pale.”

     “Yes, Mama, I have been in the sun and I am sleeping better,” he protested.

     “How is Karusha? Have you heard from him lately,” Tanya asked, fussy around his dorm room.

     “Of course, he is doing very well. He has put Natasha Bobrova on Helm Assist on Alpha shift. Keptin Kirk likes having a Russian on the Bridge.” He grinned.

     “And Liza?” his father asked sitting by the window and looking out over the quiet walking paths below them. Andrei Chekov was something of a dreamer. He had spent many hours during Pavel’s childhood telling him old folk tales and searching for the Firebird. He had been much more welcoming of Pavel’s romance with Elise than his wife had been.  Somehow, Andrei Chekov always felt that his son had managed to catch the elusive Firebird and her name was Liza.

     “Liza is well. She is working on writing a treaty with her Master. They are nearly finished, I think. Then she will return to Coruscant and studying at the Jedi Temple,” he replied in an even tone.

     Pavel had told his parents about his relationship Elise while she was serving aboard the Enterprise. They had been a little hurt that she had not visited them when she was studying at the Starfleet Academy the prior year. She explained that she had not wanted Pavel to know where she was studying and that she did not want them to have to keep a secret from their son. They made her promise to come and visit the next time she was on Earth. They were very pleased when they heard her speaking Russian, even if she did have a Muscovite accent. It touched her that these two people had welcomed her into their family. 

     “Pasha, what will happen when she is no longer an apprentice?” his mother asked, a little more coldly than she wanted.

     “I don’t know, Mamuchka. We will cross that bridge when we come to it,” he said cocking his head to the side. Pavel had thought about this a great deal. He and Elise had never made any promises towards each other. Elise had never said that she loved him. Pavel had confessed his love for her and she had begged him to take it back.

 

 

     Jedi Master Adi Gallia disembarked from the small shuttle pod and walked towards the Starfleet officers on the hangar deck of the U.S.S. Enterprise. Captain James T. Kirk stood with his Vulcan First Officer, Spock and a younger man in the same gold Command uniform as the Captain; she believed his name was Pavel Chekov. Her Padawan, Elisevah was standing with the men in her grey Jedi robes. It was the first time in two years since Master Gallia had seen her in person. During the occasional vidcom, Elisevah had been wearing a gold Starfleet uniform or the silver-blue uniform of an Academy cadet. Master Gallia exchanged greetings with the officers. She politely declined the Captain’s invitation to dine. She turned and headed back to the shuttle pod. Elise fell in behind her Master as the tall, Tholothian woman and followed her onto the shuttle pod. She sat behind the co-pilot’s controls and went through a pre-flight checklist as the airlock cycled and the hangar bay doors of the Enterprise opened and space loomed in front of them. She lifted the small craft off the deck and flew into the dark void. The red and white Jedi interstellar shuttle floated a few hundred kilometers off the starboard stern of the Enterprise. Elise contacted the Jedi ship for recovery of the pod. A tractor beam pulled the small pod into its docking position. Master Gallia sat back and watched her Padawan skillfully pilot the small, but unfamiliar craft. They had exchanged no words beyond the simple bow, the traditional Jedi greeting. Master Gallia was one of the most talented pilots in the Jedi Order. Elise had been an exceptional pilot among the Terrans but for a Jedi she was merely reliable; she had been a good student with solid and dependable skills. It was her enthusiasm more than her skills that was noteworthy among the Jedi. She watched her Padawan with a great fondness. They had spent most of the last few years apart from each other. The master was familiarizing herself with her apprentice. Elisevah had come to her as a shy, retiring, quiet child of eleven. She had blossomed into a bright young woman who was still shy and quiet but she had more confidence in herself and her abilities. The master was pleased.

     Aboard the larger ship, Master Gallia showed Elisevah to the cabin they would be sharing. Elisevah unpacked her few extra clothing items. She left the Starfleet uniforms and boots in the duffle bag. She put the nightgown Chekov had given her under the pillow of the bunk and her few toiletries into the “fresher”. She left the small embroidery her mother had made for her in the bag. She unpacked a small picture frame Sulu had given her before she left the ship. Doctor McCoy had taken the picture for Sulu at Pavel’s promotion party. In the picture, Pavel and Elisevah sat side-by-side at a table while Hikaru and Nyota crouched behind them. Pavel smiled while he gazed at Elise with his head cocked to the side. Elisevah smiled at the picture and set it on the narrow shelf above her bunk.

  
      Master Gallia stood near the door to the cabin and watched all of this in a calm, detached way. They still had not spoken a single word since boarding the shuttle pod. She came over and sat down on the bunk across from Elisevah.  
In her perfect, elegant Coruscanti, Master Gallia spoke to her Padawan, “Tell me about Pavel Chekov.”

     Elisevah sat down and faced her Master. She looked at the floor; she shrugged, and placed her hands in her lap. She sighed and pursed her lips, and then she looked up.

     “Pavel Chekov and I were physically intimate. We made no promises to each other. We made no plans for the future. I was always clear that I would be returning to the Jedi Order and that we could not be together,” she said calmly, ultimately looking her Master in the eye.

     Adi Gallia was Tholothian, a species with a very long life span, and while she looked no older than 40, she was much older and had sponsored more than one Padawan through the ten to fifteen year process of apprenticeship. Her position on the High Council had given her experience with many more Padawans. She had seen many succeed but she had also seen some of them fail. Some fell to temptations of an easier life. Some fell to the emotional needs; the Jedi lived a hard life with very few friends or family connections outside of the Order. Some fell to the Dark Side, pulled down by a combination of needs. Adi remembered when her friend Qui-Gon had nearly been exiled from the Order after his attachment to Daria of Alderaan was discovered. She did not want to see her Padawan, the child of one of her best friends fall to these temptations.

     “Do you love him?” Adi asked, observing her young charge intensely.

     “Master, I have done my best to keep my emotions at a distance. He is a friend as much as a lover, for my part,” she replied looking down again.

     “And from his part? Does he love you?” Elisevah stared straight at her Master in silence.

     “He has said he does. I have asked him not to, but even when I told him I could never return his love, he still…,” she replied looking down at her boots with a conflicted expression on her face.

     The Tholothian Master looked at her Padawan with a wise and tolerant gaze. She could see how conflicted the young woman was. She knew how difficult it had been for Elisevah to grow up. The young woman had been a child of two worlds, never fully at home in either for many years. Elisevah had been born to a Princess of the House Organa and her secret lover, Qui-Gon Jinn who was an advisor to her father, the Viceroy of Alderaan. Elisevah’s abilities began to manifest when she was a very small child of three. Her mother, Daria, had sought to keep her only child and heir for herself, but the Jedi did not wish to surrender their claim to her and lose her Force abilities. The Jedi High Council sent Qui-Gon sent away from Alderaan and a new Jedi, Adi Gallia, replaced him as advisor to the throne and the child’s main tutor in the Force. Elisevah began her shuttling between Alderaan and the Alderaani Embassy on Coruscant when her mother served in the Galactic Senate. Moreover, Daria and the Jedi had worked very hard to protect the girl’s abilities from the knowledge of outsiders. Elisevah grew up in the narrow shelter between the two worlds, with only a handful of friends and family knowing seeing the whole picture. She had grown up a quiet, shy, sensitive, and observant child. Gallia took her to the Jedi Temple to study with younglings her own age but mostly she studied with Gallia. On Alderaan, she had only a few cousins of her own age to play with; most of the people she knew were her mother’s advisors and ministers, almost none of them privy to her abilities.

     Gallia and Elisevah were close even before she became a Padawan at age 11. Gallia was friends with both Qui-Gon and Daria. She oversaw visits with Qui-Gon and later with Qui-Gon and his Padawan, Obi-wan Kenobi. Elisevah became fast friends with the teenaged boy with reddish blond hair and the sarcastic attitude. Elisevah had been unaware of her father’s identity at this point in her life. To her, Qui-Gon was just an old family friend and interested in her abilities in the Force. When she was fourteen, Elisevah confronted Qui-Gon with her suspicions that he was her father. He neither confirmed nor denied it, “Reach out, what do your feelings tell you?” he had asked. That was all that passed between them. Qui-Gon never publically acknowledged her.  
Like her father, Elisevah was keenly aware of the Force. She inherited his gift with languages and the ability to use the Mind Trick. She shared his ability to shield her emotions and thoughts, a skilled that she improved with her training on Vulcan. She was a better pilot than her father was but she was not as aggressive or as skilled with a lightsaber as her father had been. She inherited her mother’s stubbornness, determination, and her father’s tendency to ignore the rules and higher authority. She was a loyal friend to the handful of people she had allowed into her sheltered world. The Starfleet officers had been the first outsiders to offer her friendship.

     “Pasha understands me. He offered friendship and acceptance…” she looked up at her Master. Friendship meant a great deal to her, Adi knew. “I had friends there,” she said looking at the picture.

     “The Jedi life is a difficult one. We do not seek personal attachments or possessions. We live a life of service without fear or regret or reward. Are you prepared to live this way or would you rather stay with your friends?”

     “I am a Jedi, Master. I will live and die as a Jedi. But it was nice to have friends, if only for a short while.”

     “Then are you ready to begin the briefing for our assignment?” Adi asked in motherly fashion.

     “I am ready, Master. How may I serve?” she replied firmly with a resolute look on her face.

 

     The Jedi High Council had assigned the two Jedi to negotiate a settlement to a planetary civil war in the Camistan system. A civil war between one of the smaller countries on the planet resulted in a major dispute between the planet’s three wealthiest countries, each country backing one of the warring factions in the smaller country and throwing the whole planet into turmoil. The governments of the major powers had appealed to the Senate for intervention since the trouble was starting to affect trade relations in the system. Elisevah spent the four-day journey to system reading the planetary history and learning the elaborate etiquette and customs that would be necessary to oversee negotiations.

     The planet orbited a G type star and had a turquoise colored sky. It had more landmass than Earth but climate was slightly warmer and more humid. The Camistanians were humanoid but taller and more heavily built than Terrans or Alderaani. In times past, the planet had developed three major religions and three major racial groups. The underlying tensions were racial and religious as well as economic. The negotiations looked to be protracted and tense.

     The capital city of one of the neutral countries offered to host the negotiations. Elisevah and Master Gallia were set up in a penthouse suite in the most elegant hotel in the city. The negotiations themselves were to be in the conference center of a local university. The two Jedi were wined and dined by the major delegations and the planet’s press corps devoted extensive coverage to their arrival. The women avoided speaking directly to the media but they were often present at evening events and outside the conference center on a regular basis. After a week of public balls and receptions, the two

     In the evenings, when it was dark, Elisevah often went into the rooftop garden of their suite to gaze at the stars. She learned what quadrant of the local sky that Earth and Sol would appear. She could not really see them, of course, but while she meditated, it was soothing to look up and think about Pavel and wonder if he was doing the same.

 

 

     About two months into the treaty negotiations, Elisevah asked if she could contact Pavel on the vidcom as a birthday present. They had been in regular contact through e-mails but they had not seen each other since Elisevah’s departure from the Enterprise. Unexpectedly, Master Gallia authorized the communication and Elisevah arranged for them to connect in real time.

     Pavel sat at the desk in his small dorm room. He was wearing his new red Security tunic with the Academy insignia on the chest. He smiled broadly and nearly shouted into the screen, “Lizochka, Lyubimaya, it is so good to see you!”

     “Happy Birthday, Pasha, your red tunic is very becoming!” it was an illogical gesture but she touched the screen in front of her. Pavel reached out and touched the screen in return. It was the middle of the night for Elisevah. She sat at the small desk in the sitting room. “How are your studies coming, Dorogoy?” she asked in Russian.

     “Very well. My dissertation is also progressing very nicely. I will be ready to defend by summer. How are the negotiations going?” he asked politely.

     “It has been almost three months and we are just settling the shape of the table and the seating arrangements at the table,” she replied with a hint of frustration. She had written Pavel several long messages to express her frustrations with the slow and contentious discussions. “It has proven very difficult to get past all the racial and religious taboos of the three groups.”

     “I don’t know how you do it. I would be too frustrated,” he responded frankly. Pavel’s emotions were always close to the surface.

     She laughed softly, “Master Gallia would say I am too easily frustrated.” They chatted for an hour. Pavel’s parents arrived at his dorm room to take him for dinner.

     “Greetings Andrei and Tanya. It is good to see you well,” Elisevah spoke in a warm and welcoming voice.

     “It is good to see you, too, Liza,” Andrei responded in Russian. Tanya smiled into the screen and nodded approvingly. Elisevah had talked to his parents on the one or two special occasions when they had called the Enterprise to talk to Pavel. They chatted for a few minutes until Master Gallia came into the room. She stood quietly just off screen with a maternal look on her face. Elise looked over and then returned her gaze to the screen.

     “Pasha, I must go. Master Gallia has come to remind me that I need to sleep,” she said sadly. “May the Force be with you, Pasha. And with you, too, Andrei and Tanya.”

     “Mozhet sila budet s vami, Lizochka,” he answered with equal sadness. Elisevah was not able to get any sleep that night. The erotic dreams that had troubled her years before returned. Seeing his face and hearing his voice brought back the memories of lovemaking. She had to spend many hours meditating to suppress the memories and the desires they provoked. Pavel had similar problems, but he dealt with them more directly.

     Pavel and Elisevah next spoke again on January 7th, the date the Russians celebrated Christmas. Pavel was visiting his parents and there was snow on the ground. He had been out ice-skating earlier in the day. Elisevah was still on Camistan; negotiations had moved into conditions for a cease-fire and other settlement issues. She was looking forward to leaving the planet. She did not like the weather; it was monsoon season in this area of the planet so the already warm and humid air was warmer still. The idea of ice-skating in the cold, brisk air was a happy thought. They were able to speak for a little over an hour before Master Gallia appeared to end the communication. She put her hand on the screen and held on for a moment after his image had faded. Master Gallia gave her a stern look. The younger woman was still distracted by the handsome officer. The Jedi did not approve of distractions.

     Elisevah was not able to speak to Pavel again the night before he graduated from the Security course. She noticed that his shoulders and biceps seemed more developed; a result of some of his training as a Security officer. Pavel would receive his promotion to Lieutenant in separate ceremony held later in the day. His parents were there to see him graduate. With treaty negotiations concluded, Elisevah was back on Coruscant. It was winter in the Temple district. The temperatures were not nearly as cold as Russia, but they were a welcome relief from the eight months of the hot, humid climate of Camistan. Elisevah was teaching a class of younglings at the Jedi Temple. She was working with them on beginning lightsaber moves. She had returned to accompanying Master Gallia to the Senate. She was also working towards her Jedi Trials. Pavel gazed at the young woman on the screen. It seemed so long since he had seen her. He noticed that her face was thinning out, some of the soft “baby fat” was gone from her cheeks, but the rosy glow remained. She held his gaze and smiled. He tried to remember her scent and the feel of her smooth, pale skin.

     “When will you be leaving for San Francisco, Pasha?” she asked with a smile.

     “I will be leaving in three days and I will have two weeks before I start teaching. It will be a relief to have only my doctoral studies to work on. I don’t know what I will do with all the extra hours,” he replied with a sarcastic smirk. Pavel hated being idle and had spent many off-duty hours working on course work or assisting Spock in his projects.

     “Be sure to visit ‘The Thai Orchid’ for me. Have a bowl of Kapow or Panang for me,” she teased. Sulu had taken her to the restaurant just after they met almost four years ago. Elisevah had visited several times when she was a cadet at the nearby Starfleet Academy.

     Pavel did not enjoy his food as spicy as she did. “Does it have to be so spicy?” he asked.

     “Oh, well, the Masaman Beef is rather sweet,” she assured him. He winced a little and she giggled. He had tried several of the Indian dishes she had helped prepare and he always found them too spicy, even when she had found them “mild”. They talked for another hour before Master Gallia appeared to end the conversation.

 

     Three days later, Lieutenant Pavel Chekov reported to the Admin Center at the Starfleet Academy. He received his dorm room assignment and his class roster and curriculum. He would be teaching a small class of senior Midshipmen who were the best in the Navigation courses. He also dropped by on the new Basic Navigation instructor, his old shipmate, Kevin Riley. Riley had been in charge of a landing party that had gone badly a few months before. He lost a crewmember and it had seriously shaken his sense of self and left him with doubts about his ability to command. He had requested a transfer almost immediately. Captain Kirk had granted it reluctantly, but he had really wanted Kevin to stay aboard the Enterprise and work through this doubt and to regain his self-confidence.

     The two young Navigators spent many of their summer evenings after class together. Kevin helped Pavel prepare for the oral part of defending his dissertation and Pavel helped Kevin with some of his teaching strategies. Kevin joined Pavel for the promised trip to the Thai restaurant.

     “Hey, Pav, try some of this, it’s not so bad,” he said hefting a large piece of Chicken Panang to his mouth. Pavel grimaced and took a bite of the fried rice. He soon regretted that, Kevin had ordered the fried rice as extra hot with lime and cilantro. Pavel was not a fan of cilantro, it tasted soapy to him, and the spice made him gasp and nearly choke. He reached for the Thai tea that he had insisted drinking at room temperature. He shot his friend an evil look. “What are looking at me for, you weren’t paying attention when I order it extra hot,” Kevin chided him.

 

     Pavel’s dissertation defense consisted of a 15-minute oral presentation in front of a panel followed by a 30-minute question that was open to the public. The panel consisted of three starship Science Officers, a professor from M.I.T. and Sorak, his advisor and a member of the Vulcan Science Academy. Spock had asked Sorak to be Pavel’s advisor two years prior. The audience included his parents, some friends and relatives from Russia and all of his students. The panel debated his score for a tense 37 minutes. Pavel paced in the corridor outside the room, Kevin and his parents, waited with him. When the panel reached their decision, the called him back in and awarded him a four with some minor recommendations for changes to the final dissertation which would be published. He let out an enthusiastic cheer and shook his fist in a show of boyish triumph.

     Pavel returned to his parents. They cried, hugged, and kissed him, especially his mother. There was a fancy dinner with his relatives at the best Russian restaurant in San Francisco, and then Lieutenant Pavel Chekov, Ph.D., hopped a shuttle out to Starbase 1. The U.S.S. Lexington, now under the command of the former First Office, Captain Enrique Morales, was just finishing a yearlong refit and was leaving for deep space once again. The Lexington would take him back out to the Enterprise and his new responsibilities. Pavel stood in observation lounge of the Starbase and looked out to the stars. They did not twinkle in space; there was no atmosphere to distort their light. He knew where to look to Coruscant and he wondered how long it would be before he saw her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyubimaya (любимая)-Beloved
> 
> Dorogoy (Дорогой)-Darling
> 
>  
> 
> Mozhet sila budet s vami (Может сила будет с вами)-May the Force be with you.


	3. And when the night is cloudy There is still a light that shines on me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elisevah and her Master, Adi Gallia return to Coruscant. Elisevah had returned to her Jedi training some months before and spent eight months on the planet of Camistan settling a civil war. After more than six months, she begins training for the Jedi Trials of Knighthood. There are five Trials and she must demonstrate her skills and courage and face her inner demons. Will she pass the Trials? Will she be knighted in the Hall of Knighthood? And what will become of her relationship with the Starfleet Officer, Pavel Chekov.

      The red and white long-range shuttlecraft landed on the Jedi Temple landing pad. Elisevah had piloted the ship for most of the way from Camistan. After two and a half years, she was back on Coruscant. When the hatch opened and the gangway descended, Elisevah walked out into the open atmosphere of the city that covered the entire planet. The air had a canned and recycled quality to it. It was cooler and less humid than Camistan had been and the sky had a yellowish cast, especially in the late afternoon light. The air hummed with the sounds of air and ground transports. Elisevah looked up to study the traffic pattern and reacclimate to the planet she had once considered home. It was so different from any of the other planets she had been on in the last two years. She lowered her eyes and scanned the landing pad. Standing near the entrance to the Temple was a familiar figure with reddish blond hair. He waved to the two women as they disembarked.

  
       “Master Kenobi, it is good to see you!” Elisevah shouted cheerfully and waved back. He approached the two women and bowed. The women returned the bow.

      “Welcome back to Coruscant, Master Gallia, Padawan Elisevah. I bring greetings from the High Council. They are waiting for you to brief them.” He gestured towards the entrance to the Temple and dropped into step beside Elisevah.

      “Where is Anakin, Obi?” Elisevah asked with a sly smile. It had been over a year since they had dueled on Starbase 11, but they had been in regular e-mail correspondence for years. Obi-wan often described his joys and pains in training his young apprentice.

     “I left him chatting with Master Yoda when I left to meet your shuttle. How is being back on Coruscant, Lissy?” he asked with his typical good humor.

“The air smells funny and it hums. I had forgotten how crowded it is here. However, it is cooler. I was growing tired of the humid heat on Camistan,” she said with a wry grin.

        When the three arrived at the doors to the High Council chamber, Anakin was sitting near the door to the chamber. He had grown since Elisevah had seen him last. He was now as tall as she was. He smiled and rose when he saw them approach. Obi-wan smiled but gestured to have him sit down again. Master Gallia opened the door and moved to take her seat in the circle. Obi-wan stood off to the side of the door and Elisevah walked to the center of the circle and knelt with a bowed head in front of Yoda and Mace Windu.

     “Welcome home, Padawan Elisevah,” Yoda trilled at the young woman. She looked up and smiled. She had not seen Master Yoda since she left for Vulcan shortly after her father’s funeral.

     “It is good to be home, Master Yoda,” she answered brightly. Mace Windu leaned forward and gave her a hard appraising look.

     “Padawan, you have just returned from a difficult assignment for the Council. Please share your observations of the treaty negotiations on Camistan,” he demanded.

      Elisevah transferred her unflinching gaze to Mace Windu. “Master Windu and Members of the Council, Master Gallia and I were dispatched to negotiate a treaty between the three warring factions of the planet of Camistan. The negotiations were protracted due to underlying racial and religious tensions between the groups. It took nearly three months for the groups to decide on the shape of the table and protocols for the negotiations. The final results of the negotiations was a treaty that settled the civil war that was at the root of the initial conflict and the agreement by the two larger powers to pay the costs of rebuilding the country and reintegrating the warring factions.” She finished her summary, delivered with the calm resolve she had learned while working for Sarek.        

     “Excellent summary, Padawan. I see that Ambassador Sarek was not extravagant in his praises of your consolar skills. Do you know why you were summoned before the High Council?” He asked continuing his hard, steely gaze.

     “I suppose you have some news to convey regarding my status as a Padawan. Am I to be offered a chance to take the Trials, Master Windu?” she did her best not to sound hopeful.

     “There has been some discussion of that. Some members of the Council believe you are ready. I am not convinced and what to see you undergo more training and scrutiny here at the Temple,” he said in his usual demanding tone. He had always pressed her hard trying to break or rattle her. She recognized this and accepted that it was his way.

     “Have I failed in any of the tasks you have assigned me, Master Windu?” she asked quietly.

      “No, you have not failed. Ambassador Sarek and Admiral Nogura have spoken very well of you and your abilities. I have also talked to Captain Kirk. They have all praised you. But I am not convinced that you are truly committed to the Jedi Order.”

     “What must I do to prove my worthiness of the Trials?” she asked in her best diplomatic voice.

     “Master Yoda would like you to assist him with his younglings. There is some concern that your Lightsaber skills are not as developed as they could be. Master Kenobi and Master Gallia will drill you in combat skills. Master Tiin would like you to assist him in teaching some of the Padawans how to fly. You will also continue with your assistance to Master Gallia as she works with the Senators. Are you prepared for these duties, Padawan?”

     “Yes, Master. I seek only to serve the Jedi Order,” she said bowing her head in acceptance.

     “Very well, report to Master Yoda tomorrow morning for your first class. You are dismissed, Padawan Elisevah.” He waved his hand subtly and Elisevah rose and left the chamber. Obi-wan followed her out.  
In the corridor, they stopped and motioned for Anakin to follow them. “Well, Lissy, are you really ready for what he’s put on you?” he asked with a wry smile.

     “I will do whatever I have to do to become a Jedi,” she replied firmly. The old friends and the growing boy walked took the lift down to the main floor of the Temple and strolled along the main corridor. “I suppose I should go to my room and unpack my things,” Elisevah said as they walked along. “It’s been so long, I’m not sure I remember the way.” The remark was only half in jest. It had been several years since she had lived in the Temple with the other Padawans and Masters.

     “I remember the way,” Obi-wan said quickly and took her straight to the small room she shared with Master Gallia since her childhood. Her bags were waiting for her beside an empty bunk. The room was spare. Two narrow beds, two desks, dressers, and two small closets. It was not unlike the rooms she had inhabited at the Starfleet Academy or her cabin on the Enterprise. The bed was harder and the pillow smaller but she quickly adjusted.

     Elisevah unpacked her few belongings and hung the small embroidery that her mother had made for her over the bed. She placed the picture of her friends from the Enterprise on the small shelf near her head. She placed her two other pairs of boots in the closet, a black Starfleet issued pair and a grey suede pair she wore with longer tunics for more formal affairs. She hung up her long, reddish brown, hooded cloak. When she was finished, the three Jedi went down to the communal dining room for the evening meal. She sat between her Master and Obi-wan and Anakin.

 

      The next morning, Elisevah reported to Grand Master Yoda to begin working as his assistant. In his centuries of being a Jedi, Grand Master Yoda observed and instructed many, many students. He had a fond memory for every student. He had favorites among the students. He had been very fond of Qui-Gon Jinn when he was young and he was fond of Obi-wan Kenobi, even working to connect the Master to his new Padawan. Yoda had also known and been very fond of Daria Organa when she served in the Senate. Yoda had known Daria’s father and grandfather. Daria had not been a student, but she had sought his council on many things. When the Jedi High Council discovered Qui-Gon’s secret affair with Daria, it had been his counsel that had allowed the maverick Jedi to remain with the Order. It had also been Yoda’s negotiating skills that had carved out an agreement to extend Jedi training to the child of that affair, Elisevah even while she remained with her mother as the heir to the throne of Alderaan.  
Yoda had met the small, quiet, and observant Elisevah when she was a mere child of four. To the old Jedi, the little girl combined her father’s abilities in languages and sensing the Force along with her mother’s quick mind and steely determination. He had taken an interest in her training; even suggesting that Adi Gallia take over her training. Yoda had watched her growth and progress; he had great confidence in her abilities. Mace Windu was often impatient with Elisevah. Windu often had concerns with Qui-Gon’s unorthodox ways and he did not favor allowing a Force-sensitive child staying with their family. It had taken Yoda many hours of discussions to get him to agree to Elisevah’s unique training. Master Windu still pushed her hard every time but she never seemed to mind or to back down.

     Qui-Gon Jinn had been one of the most celebrated duelists of Order, but the child he never acknowledged was not as aggressive or as talented as with a Lightsaber as he had been. Daria of Alderaan had been one of the toughest and most determined members of the Senate. Elisevah had inherited her parents’ abilities in some areas but not her father’s skill with a Lightsaber or her mother’s confidence. Yoda had chosen Elisevah to work with his Younglings because he knew she needed to practice. He hoped that by working with younger Jedi she would improve her skills and gain greater confidence in her dueling skills.

      

      Grand Master Yoda introduced Elisevah to the fifteen Younglings in the 6-7 year old group. She demonstrated a blindfolded drill with the three remotes. The younglings were all impressed. Over the following months, she became very fond of her young pupils and they were very fond of her. She and Yoda, both small like the children, demonstrated introductory dueling techniques with shotos, the short Lightsaber used for practice and some of the smaller races among the Jedi. Yoda had always used a shoto but Elisevah used a longer Lightsaber.

     In the afternoon, Elisevah reported to the classroom above the Temple flight deck. Master Saesee Tiin was an Iktotchi and a powerful telepath. He was one of the most respected pilots in the whole Jedi Order. He was a natural pilot and learned to fly at a very young age. He had spent many hours working with Elisevah when she was younger. Elisevah had enjoyed flying from her very first lesson. She was not as great a pilot as her Master, Adi Gallia was, but she was a reliable pilot and her enjoyment of flying was notable. Master Tiin was instructing beginning pilots, fifteen year olds for the most part. They would start in the classroom first and then take lessons in a trainer craft with an experienced pilot beside them. Master Tiin was always happy to spend time with Elisevah. She was able to shield her thoughts from telepaths, an ability she had inherited from her father and honed in her year among the Vulcans. Master Tiin could relax around her more than with some other Jedi. He did not have to shield himself from her stray thoughts and she did not need to worry about his reading her mind when she did not want him to. It was a comfortable relationship for both of them.

      Between the classes where she assisted the Masters, Elisevah spent her time with own Master working in the Senate. She trained as a diplomat from her earliest years; her current lessons were different. Master Gallia had been close to Chancellor Valorum but she was not as close to the new Chancellor, Palpatine. She still worked with many Senators but there were undercurrents in the Senate and amongst the diplomatic corps that had not been there before. She and Elise could feel the rising tensions without necessarily understanding them. It was as if a shadow was falling over the Galaxy; a shadow, like a chill from an unknown direction cast by an unknown source forming on the edges, indefinable but still there somehow.

    

     Elisevah spent seven months going from one class to the next. She enjoyed working with the different Masters and she enjoyed working with the Younglings and Padawans. Some of the Younglings were very fond of Elisevah. They ran to hug her when they saw her. The older pilot trainees enjoyed her enthusiasm for flying. Each of the three Masters reported her progress to Mace Windu. Master Windu called her before the High Council.

      “Padawan Elisevah,” Master Windu boomed over the bowed head of the small woman, “do you know why you are here?”

     “Am I to be offered the Trials, Master Windu?” she asked, looking up with a smile.

     “Yes, Padawan Elisevah, the High Council has deemed you ready to face the Trials of Knighthood, with one exception. You will not be offered the Trial of Flesh,” he continued very solemnly. Elisevah had been watching very calmly but her jaw dropped slightly for a moment and she blinked.

      “Master? Why am I not to be offered the Trial of the Flesh? Am I not worthy to face all the Trials? How am I to be a Knight without facing them all?” she asked in confusion.

      “Padawan Elisevah, are you challenging the wisdom of the High Council?” he rumbled at the young woman.  
Elisevah made a sweeping glance over the faces of the Council members in front of her. She saw resolute faces in front of her. She sensed nothing negative.

     “No, Master Windu. I accept your ruling. When do I start the trials, Master?”

     “You will begin with the Trial of Skill in one week. You will have a week to prepare for a duel with Battle Master Cin Drallig. Master Kenobi has offered you to spar with you on a daily “basis.” The Trials will be offered on a weekly basis, one after the other until you have successfully completed them all.” Master Windu leaned forward and gave her one of his hardest appraising looks.  
Elisevah did not flinch but looked him straight back in the eye. “Yes, Master. Thank you, Master and my thanks to the Council for offering me the Trials.” Windu leaned back and slouched in his seat. He waved his hand in a dismissive gesture. Elisevah stood, bowed to the High Council, and left the room without saying another word. When she was out in the corridor, she looked up to the ceiling, leaned against the wall, and slid down to crouch. Now that the moment was finally here, she did not know how she felt about this. Her hands and knees shook. She was about to undertake the most dangerous thing she had ever done. If she succeeded, she would be a Jedi Knight and set apart from most of the other beings in the galaxy for the rest of her life. If she failed, she might die in any of the four Trials she would face. She was still for a moment and turned her gaze to the side and out the window. She cleared her throat and rose, “This is it, now is the time.”

 

      The next morning, she met with Obi-wan and Anakin at the communal breakfast. He smiled broadly, “Congratulations, Qui-Gon would have been so proud!” Anakin was busy eating a thick breakfast porridge, but stopped between bites to smile at Elisevah, too. “Are you ready to do some sparring? No rough stuff, nothing dirty.”

     “Of course. It is kind of you to assist me, Master Kenobi. Master Gallia and Master Yoda have been pleased with my progress. I am gaining more confidence and aggressive moves,” she replied. The three of them wondered down to the training area. “Obi, they are not offering me the Trial of Flesh,” she said with a note of concern in her voice.

     “Lissy, the High Council can offer, waive, or substitute any Trial they wish. Why are you concerned?”

     “How can I be a Knight if I am not offered all the Trials?” she replied with a grim look on her face.

     “Accept what you are given and perhaps sometime in the future, you will receive an explanation,” he responded encouragingly and with a smile. Anakin watched silently an ambivalent expression on his young face. The three Jedi, including the young Padawan, practiced for an hour or more each day. Elisevah also practiced for at least an hour with Adi Gallia, as well. At the end of the week, Master Gallia got them up early and they went to breakfast. After breakfast, the two women warmed up by doing some simple drills and exercises. After an hour, Master Gallia walked Elisevah down to the testing room and brought her Padawan before the Jedi Battlemaster, Cin Drallig.

     “Master Drallig, I present my Padawan, Elisevah for testing,” she announced standing in front of her much smaller Padawan.

     “Thank you, Master Gallia. Are you ready to face this Trial, Padawan?”

      “Yes, Master,” she said stepping forward. Master Gallia stepped back and left to join the other members of the High Council in the observation gallery above.

     The Battlemaster stood in the center of the arena, and Elisevah stepped forward to face him. The two bowed to each other and assumed the opening stance for Form III in mirrors of each other. Form III, Soresu was a predominately defensive form of combat. It relied on constant blade movement in tight, efficient moves that allowed the practitioner to outlast the opponent by wearing them down and exploiting their weakness or impatience. Elisevah trained in all the forms of Jedi combat, but her favored forms were Soresu first and Ataru, which relied on acrobatic moves to launch attacks and to retreat from attacks, was the second favored form. Elisevah’s small stature, her natural reserve, and her diplomatic training focused her combat training, from the very beginning, to stress self-defense over offensive techniques. Her opponent, Master Drallig was adept at all seven forms of combat. He was an expert at drawing out an opponent’s weaknesses and wearing them down. Elisevah had often had problems with confidence, it would lead her to doubt her skills and question her own strength and this led to a loss of focus. Elisevah had spent months drilling and sparring with many different opponents. She had gained confidence and her focus improved.  
The Battlemaster and the Padawan circled around each other, each moving their blades in constant arcs and swoops. It was a battle of wills and patience. After several minutes, the Master attacked with a blistering series of vicious swings. Elisevah parried each one and spun away to gain distance. After a series of circles, she launched her own attack, careful to remain calm and observant, probing for the Battlemaster’s weakness. After an hour of feints, attacks, and counter attacks Elisevah had maintained her focus and showed little sign of weariness. The audience had cheered after many of the attacks; they pounded on the railings in front of them or applauded, depending on the customary way to cheer amongst their races. With a subtle signal from Master Yoda, the Battlemaster launched a blistering attack at Elisevah. She countered the attack brilliantly and spun away and out of range. The Battlemaster stopped and held his Lightsaber horizontally, “Solah” he announced. Elisevah turned her blade to the side, “Solah!” she declared, somewhat winded. After one hour and twenty-three minutes, the Battlemaster had declared it a draw.

     “Masters, I deem this Padawan to have passed the Trial of Skill,” he declared looking up to the gallery. The audience applauded. Elisevah used her sleeve to wipe the sweat off her brow and relaxed noticeably. Master Drallig bowed to Elisevah and she returned the bow.

 

       A week later, Elisevah was waiting in the Trials Chamber; she was expecting to begin the Trial of Courage. The Trials were all different, chosen for each particular Padawan based on their own unique strengths and weaknesses. Elisevah was pacing, anticipating what would be chosen for her when she heard the sound of a distant explosion and the floor beneath her trembled. She stretched out her senses and felt the emotional turmoil of dozens of minds around her. She went to the wall and pressed the intercom, there was no answer, only static. She reached for her Lightsaber, removed it from her belt, and headed for the door of the chamber. She ran down an unfamiliar corridor towards the sounds and turbulent emotions. She could smell an acrid, dusty smell of broken walls and singed electrical lines. She came towards an open walkway that looked down and saw a dozen droidekas streaming through a hole in the wall. There was a handful of the oldest Younglings trying to stop them. Elisevah ignited her Lightsaber and ran towards the stairs down to that level. She slid down the banister and jumped off before she reached the end. She ran towards the Younglings and started slashing at the combat droids and deflecting the phaser blasts. She yelled at the Younglings to tighten up into formation and ran to the head of the group. She flicked her hands and sent a pair of the droids careening into the wall. Several of the Younglings fell before she was able to slice apart the last of the droids. She extinguished her Lightsaber and looked around. The Younglings smiled and relaxed and she went over to check on the fallen Jedi. She was surprised to see they were merely stunned instead of wounded. When she turned, the Younglings were still smiling but several members of the High Council, including Master Gallia, were now standing behind them.

      “Congratulations, Padawan Elisevah, you have passed the Trial of Courage,” she said beaming at her young apprentice. Elisevah looked around and saw with different eyes that it was all a simulation. The Younglings were real and so were the droidekas, but the explosion damage, the smells and even the sounds were all part of the simulation. She bowed her head, shook it, and then looked up with a relieved smile. Two Trials down, two more to go.

 

        One week later, Elisevah was waiting in the Trials Chamber. This would be the Trial of Spirit and known to the Padawans as “Facing the Mirror”. The Padawan undergoing the test would meditate delving deeply into their own mind to face their worst fears, their faults, and their flaws to understand and overcome them. For most, it was the most personal and the most difficult of the tests. More than one Padawan had been destroyed by their revelations, returning from the meditation crying on the edge of madness. To keep the Padawan from becoming lost in the exercise, a Master was always present to witness and assist them in their meditation. Elisevah paced the room again, wondering who would monitor her meditation. On Vulcan, Elisevah had trained in some of the techniques of the Vulcan Mind Meld but it was never easy for her. She reasoned that it would not be Master Gallia and she hoped it would not be Mace Windu but she did not know any of the other Masters very well and did not want them to meet them during this test. When the door opened and Obi-wan Kenobi stood in front of her sighed and broke into a smile of relief.  
“Obi, are you to be my tether?” she asked somewhat relieved. Obi-wan had been her friend since they met, he was thirteen and she was seven. He could find her anywhere in a large city. They still trusted each other like children, implicitly and without reservation. They knew each other’s secrets and he knew her better than anyone did, including Master Gallia and Pavel.

     The large room was semi-darken, windowless room contained to low, s-shaped meditation couches placed close together and facing each other. The two Jedi sat down on the meditation chairs. Obi-wan leaned back and got comfortable.

     “How do you want to do this, Lissy?” he asked patiently. She gazed at him.

     “The Vulcan technique has always worked well for me. I have to touch you to establish a link,” she said thoughtfully. He leaned forward. She put her fingers to his face. “My mind to your mind,” she whispered, “My thoughts to your thoughts.” When she felt Obi-wan’s mind opening to hers, she sat back and moved her hand from his face, down his arm to his hand. She then started examining her own thoughts.  
     

     Elisevah had spent many hours in self-reflection, even before being required to prepare for this Trial. She slipped quickly past the faults that normally nettled her meditations. She had often questioned the nature of her ambitions and her reticence to rule as her mother’s heir. She often felt that her choice to become a Jedi had been out of fear of disappointing her mother’s legacy. On other occasions, she had wondered if she had not chosen to be a Jedi because it offered access to greater power than running the government of a mere planet. She slid into her regrets and guilt. It still troubled her how easily she had abandoned her mother, a wonderful, loving, warm-hearted woman for the austerity and sacrifice of the Jedi Order. Daria had said she understood and supported her daughter’s decision, but doubt nagged at Elisevah’s conscience in the dark hours of the night. Then she thought of her father, the strong and stalwart Qui-Gon Jinn. They had never spoken openly of their connection but he had always shadowed her upbringing and training. She still wished that he had been able to acknowledge her publically. Then she careened into something that nettled her deeply, she resented Master Windu for being so hard on her. She felt it was something personal for him but more related to his anger at her parents. It was a very un-Jedi accusation, but it struck her as very un-Jedi behavior. She had some feeling that he was always testing her and trying to break her. That did not bother her nearly as much as the nagging feeling that she was failing to measure up. She questioned why he might be doing this. She admitted that it had made facing the tests that much easier because they seemed less difficult in comparison. Dealing with Captain Kirk’s resentment in the early days of her assignment to the Enterprise had seemed easy. Still, it nettled her and she felt guilty for not being able to let it go and to quit doubting herself. She felt Obi-wan’s presence lingering near and pulling her towards a deep and secret place.

     Elisevah’s mind took a sharp turn toward the dark corner. Pavel Chekov lurked in that corner. She saw him standing in front of her in her mind’s eye. She smiled into the large, expressive brow eyes with their long, thick lashes. She heard his voice with the heavy accent and remembered his sarcastic jokes and cheeky observations. She remembered his doting actions towards his friends and to her. She remembered the warmth of his body and the gentleness of his touch. And she remembered the burning heat of desire that had haunted her for months. The smile faded to sadness when she remembered his confession of love for her. It had hurt her deeply that she could not return the sentiment. She begged him to take it back, and he refused. It would have been so easy to stay with him, to continue with the simple duties of a Starfleet officer. She felt a twinge of guilt for placing ambition above her desire for the handsome young man. There was a deep pang of doubt mixed with remorse as she considered the sacrifice of their relationship. Had she used him? Had she demanded more from him than she could give? What was lacking in her heart and soul that she could walk away from such a brilliant, giving young man? She had no answers. She hovered there in that dark spot in her mind. She floated between anger at herself and disgust at her willingness to place the Order above those who loved her.  
Elisevah became aware of Obi-wan, again. He prodded her towards the light and she seemed to ascend a staircase towards the exterior world. Like layers stripped away one by one, she returned to her conscious mind and awareness of the world.

     “Lissy?” she heard the soft, questioning voice from beside her. “Elisevah,” he said, using her full name, something he almost never did. “Open your eyes,” he insisted.

     Elisevah opened her eyes only to be blinded by the sudden intrusion of the real light of the dimly lit room. Her eyes stung and seemed blurred. She blinked and realized there were tears in her eyes. She wiped her eyes and found that her cheeks were wet, so was the neckline of her shirt. Her hands shook. She looked over to Obi-wan. He smiled at her. The young Master had never faced this Trial.

     “Is it over? Did I pass?” she asked hopefully.

      “Yes, it’s over. I will have to share this with Master Yoda and Master Gallia, but you passed as far as I am concerned,” he rose slowly and offered her his hand. She took his hand and rose to unsteady feet. Her face was puffy and her eyes were red and swollen. They left the room and made their way through the darkened Temple. It was the middle of the night and most of the other Jedi, Younglings, Padawans, and even most Masters were in their cells and sleeping.

      “What time is it Obi?” she asked in a tired voice.

      “It’s about two in the morning,” he said looking around. “Lissy, do you realize what day it is?” She looked over at him a curious look. “It’s the anniversary of your birth.” The Jedi did not really celebrate birthdays, but Obi-wan knew the date. She just looked at him in confusion. “Come back to my cell, I know what we can do.” He turned and went towards the sleeping quarters and Elisevah followed him.

 

       Lieutenant Pavel Chekov had been back aboard the U.S.S. Enterprise for six weeks. He was just getting used to his new duties as the Chief of Security. He was reviewing the personnel files of his staff when the intercom sounded.

     “Security, Chekov here,” he announced. Lieutenant Uhura’s warm voice came over the speaker.

      “This is the Bridge; I have a viscom for you on the personal channel. Will you accept?” she responded. Pavel did not receive or make personal communications while on duty unless it was an emergency. His face fell into a worried scowl.

      “Is it my family, Nyota?” he asked with some trepidation.

     “No, Pavel, it’s from Coruscant, it’s Elise.” He sighed in relief. It was not like Elise to call him during duty. They usually exchanged written messages with visual chats used only for special occasions. She had not sent him a viscom since his graduation from the Security Program.

     “Put it through, Nyota,” he replied, concern in his voice. The screen in front of him glowed and he smiled as the soft face of a young woman appeared in the center. She looked tired and her eyes were swollen and red as if she had been crying.

     “Elisevah is there something wrong?” he asked, the smile slipping from his face. “You look like you have been crying.” She wiped face and smiled into the screen.  He never called her by her full name.  He must have been worried.

     “No, there is nothing wrong, Pasha. I am sorry I missed your birthday. I am sure that Hikaru and Nyota made a big celebration for you. Am I interrupting your duty? I am sorry.” He could see a darkened room behind her but could make out few details.

     “Oh no, it is okay. What time is it there?” he trying to judge what time it was on Coruscant.

     “It is about two in the morning,” she answered. A man’s hand appeared at the edge of the screen and a cup was set down in front of Elisevah. Pavel felt a twinge of jealousy.

     “Where are you, you are not alone?” he asked in a formal tone.

     “Obi-wan and I were working on something and then he reminded me that today is my birthday and he suggested that I talk to you,” she explained patiently. A broad smile broke out on Pavel’s face; she had never told him her birthday. “Your birthday is October 14th, just one month after mine! But why were you crying, Lizochka?”

     “It was a very difficult meditation. It was nothing,” she replied in Russian. “But tell me what it is like to be the Chief of Security?” They chatted for more than an hour. Pavel looked away from the screen when she heard the sound of doors opening.

     “My second is here. I must go. Da blagoslovit vas Bog, Lizochka.” He smiled sadly into the screen.

     “May the Force be with you, Pasha,” she said into the screen and cut the link.

 

      A week later, Elisevah stood in the Trials Chamber. It had been prepared for the final Trial she would be offered. The Trial of Insight was a test of the Jedi’s ability to see under the layers of the beings around them. As with all the Trials, it was selected specifically for the individual Padawan, to test their strengths and weaknesses. The Padawans were not allowed to review previous tests or to speak with other Jedi about their tests. The test could be as simple as finding a grain of sand in a room of stones or as complex as solving an ancient riddle. Elisevah was somewhat nervous about the form her test would take. Master Yoda hobbled into the room. She smiled when she saw him. He had always been a favorite of hers and they had an easy relationship.

     “Good afternoon, Lissy. Ready for the test are you?” he chirped.

     “Yes, Grand Master,” she responded brightly.

      “Good, good,” he muttered wondering over to a chair. “Watch you must and discern who the spy, you must. Only once may you see, but documents and statements you have always.” She stood in the center of the room and a holographic representation of a diplomatic function appeared before her. She could walk through the room and interact with the “people” in the room. She had to discover the identity of the person in the group who was providing information to an unseen power through a hidden transmitter. She recognized the resemblance of the scenario to the Coridan Crisis she had witnessed four years before. She watched and walked through the simulation for about three hours. During the course of the simulation, an Ambassador had been murdered in another location, but the murderer was somewhere in the group. Another Ambassador had quarreled with the murdered man. As with the real crisis, he had disappeared from the assembly for some time, only to return out of breath and disheveled shortly before the announcement of the murder.

     The holograph ended and Yoda gave her several PADDs that contained different stories and details. Elisevah had been one of the diplomatic personnel aboard the Enterprise when the Tellarite Ambassador was murdered and Ambassador Sarek was suspected of the murder. Sarek had not committed the murder but instead had suffered a heart attack. Elisevah had been so caught up in her worries for Sarek that she had missed several important clues to the identity of the murderer and the power that was receiving the spy’s secret transmissions. Her inattention had also led to a near-fatal attack on Captain Kirk. The crisis had resolved with the loss of both the spy and the phantom ship that had shadowed the Starfleet ship. The incident had disturbed her for months. She felt guilty for not seeing things more clearly. Clearly, this test was designed to explore Elisevah’s weakness and her doubts.

  
      Elisevah strolled among the frozen holographic diplomats and glanced at her PADDs. She paused often and thought. Occasionally, she paced in an open corner of the room. At one point, she did a set of the katas that Sulu had taught her. When she exhausted herself, she threw herself into a chair in the corner and stared in frustration. Then she did something that had once been a nearly constant habit, she took out a new shirt and started embroidering. In the other corner of the room, Yoda sat with an amused smile on his face. Elisevah had been taught to embroider by her mother. Daria had embroidered during Cabinet Meeting. She had been young when she began attending them and the ministers had assumed that she was distracted and frivolous. She shocked them all with her sharp and insightful assessment of the situation. She had been listening and thinking the whole time, the embroidery had only given her something to focus on. Elisevah developed the same habit. She often meditated and embroidered at the same time. Her robes had many examples of her work. She embroidered all the cuffs and lapels of her shirts and the edge of the hood of her cloak. The work was very fine but often went unnoticed as she embroidered in the same color as the fabric. The embroidery was for her own pleasure, not for show. While she worked, Elisevah would glance up or look over to the PADD. She had been working on the scenario for several hours when she suddenly raised her head, set down her embroidery and strode over to one of the figures near the edge of the group. He was an aid to a large delegation and had spent most of his time skirting around the edge of the reception but had made a point of speaking with the Ambassador who would be murdered shortly before the quarrel broke out.

     She stood staring at the face, looked down at her PADD, and then turned to Master Yoda. “Here is your spy, Master,” she announced with triumph.

     “And work for who, does he?” Yoda cooed back at her. Elisevah walked over to the Ambassador of a small, poor delegation. She turned towards him again.

     “He works for her. By playing off the two large delegations, they hope to be able to get more favorable treaty conditions.” She paused for a moment, deeply in thought. “No, I am sure I am correct.”  
Yoda looked at her and smiled. It had taken fifteen hours of intense observation and reflection to unwrap the layers of the scenario. She had not eaten or left the room since Trial began. She suddenly felt the needs of her body, “Master, may I leave?” The little green Master smiled and nodded.

 

     At midday, after Elisevah had eaten and slept, she was summoned to the High Council Chamber high in its tower of the Temple. Master Gallia was at the entrance and followed her into the Chamber. She did not take her usual seat in the Council circle but instead stood next to Elisevah. Elisevah bowed the Masters and then sunk to her knee in a waiting position.  
Mace Windu spoke in a booming voice, “Padawan Elisevah, rise. Do you know why you have been summoned before the High Council?” Elisevah rose and met his gaze.

     “Yes, Master, you have news for me regarding my status in the Trials of Knighthood. Am I to be offered the Trial of the Flesh” she asked quietly. It had disturbed her that she was not being offered all five of the Trials. She decided against protesting and continued through the other trials as they came. They were now over and she believed she had passed them all. It would be up to the Council to decide if she was to be a Jedi or to be separated from the Order.

     “No, Padawan, you will not be offered the Trial of the Flesh,” he said curtly.

     “Did I pass the Trials that were offered, Master?” she asked with some doubt.

     “Yes, Padawan. You have passed all the Trials but there were some concerns with your lack of aggression in the Trials of Skill and Courage. And your self-doubt in the Trial of the Spirit is noteworthy but we have agreed that you passed all the trials offered to you.”

     “Will I be granted Knight status, Master?” she asked hopefully.

      “Yes, Padawan Elisevah. You will be granted Knight status. The High Council deemed that your abdication and willingness to follow the High Council’s directive to redirect your training as passing the Trial of the Flesh. You have done well, Elisevah. In one week, you will have your Knighting Ceremony. Master Gallia will help prepare you.” Master Gallia put her hand on the smaller woman’s shoulder and patted her.

 

     The week flew by. Twenty-four hours before the Knighting Ceremony, Elisevah was taken to the Tranquility Spire to spend the time in solitary meditation. She spent the time in many different ways. She embroidered for several hours, she paced around the room for many more of them. She stood staring out the window as the dawn crept over the horizon. As she watched the yellowish light take over the lightening sky, a sudden thought gripped her and she was overwhelmed with sadness and turned away from the glass. She slid down the wall as tears stung her eyes. Once the ceremony was completed, she would forever be separated from Pavel. She told herself he would be proud. She told herself she had made the better choice but that small dark spot in her mind got a little darker as the light from his smile faded.

     When the time came, Obi-wan Kenobi and Master Gallia appeared to lead Elisevah up to the next level of the spire into the Hall of Knighthood. The Hall was dark, a group of twenty hooded Jedi stood on the edges of a circle of dim light. There was a wide space in the circle. Elisevah entered and knelt in the center of the circle. Obi-wan and Master Gallia took their places in wide opening and the circle was now complete. The Knights ignited their Lightsabers and the hum of blades was quite loud. Grand Master Yoda came forward. He reached out with his gnarled, tridactyl green hand and grasped her braid. With his other hand, he brought his small, green-bladed Lightsaber close to the side of her head and neatly severed the long, blonde braid. Elisevah felt the heat blade near her face and the green glow penetrated her tightly closed eyes. There was a pungent smell of burnt hair as Yoda placed the braid in her hand.

     “Arise Jedi Knight Elisevah,” he spoke in a low, serious voice. Elisevah stood and bowed to the Knights and Masters in the circle. She left the circle and the Hall of Knighthood without uttering a word.

     Six weeks later, Pavel Chekov sat at his desk arranging the duty roster for the next month when the Assistant Security Chief, Lieutenant, Junior Grade Diana Jeannette Herzl came into the Security Office. Herzl, better known as D.J., was a tall, thin woman with an athletic build and very sharp, angular features. She dropped a small, thin package on the desk in front of him.

      “This just came for you, Pav,” she said, dropping into chair across from him. Unlike most of the women of the Enterprise crew, D.J. wore pants and a tunic instead of the dress uniform. Chekov looked at the package with curiosity. It was not often that he received packages and he was not expecting anything. “Well, are you going to open it or just sit there looking at it?” she demanded impatiently. A pair of Security guards drawn by the noise stood in the doorway watching the scene.  

     Pavel opened the package and a small drawstring bag dropped out. The bag was hand stitched in two layers of pink silk and chiffon. Pavel recognized the fabric as belonging to the dress Princess Elisevah had worn the first time he met her four years ago. He loosened the fine gold braid that closed the bag. He up-ended the sack and a beaded braid of blonde hair dropped onto the desk.  
     

      “Eww! What is that? And why is it burnt on one end?” D.J. groaned. Pavel touched the braid gently and a sad smile crept over his face.

      “That is the braid of a former Jedi Padawan,” he responded slowly, a hint of pride in his voice.

       “Why would someone send that to you?” she asked impatiently.

      “It means that someone I know is now a Jedi Knight and this was her way of telling me.” He curled the braid up, slipped it back into the sack and grasped it tightly in his hand. “If anyone needs me, I’ll be in the Mess Hall.” He was due to have lunch with Uhura and Sulu; he rose and walked to the door. He was very proud that Elisevah had achieved the rank of Knight, but he was sad to lose the woman he loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title comes from The Beatles "Let it Be".
> 
> Da blagoslovit vas Bog , Lizochka (Да благословит вас Бог, Лизочка.)-God Bless you, Lizochka.


	4. The Purview of the Diplomats, Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The U.S.S. Enterprise under the command of Captain James T. Kirk is assigned to assist an Ambassador on diplomatic mission to Bassari. There is a domestic terrorist group that is making things difficult for the government. Elisevah, a Jedi Knight, returns to the Enterprise as part of the diplomatic mission and rekindles her affair with Pavel Chekov, the Chief of Security. There is also a little romance for Sulu and someone flirts with the Captain.

        Captain James T. Kirk sat in the Captain’s chair at the center of the Bridge of the U.S.S. Enterprise. He was reviewing his latest orders and making a log entry.

      “Mister Spock, come take a look at this,” he said without turning to the Science Station. His First Officer stepped down into the lower well of the Bridge.

     “Yes, Captain, what is it?” Kirk handed him the PADD with the new orders on the screen. “This rendezvous date is only a week away, Captain. At warp three, it will take us nearly five days to reach the Starbase in time. We will need to wrap up the mapping assignment within the next twenty-four hours and start towards 15 Starbase.”

     “Yes, I know. Starfleet is working with the Galactic Senate; they want us to make a good show of force. Do what you have to do to get us there on time. Ambassador McGill is reputed to have a very short tolerance for being kept waiting.”

 

     One week later, the Enterprise was in orbit around Starbase 15. Kirk had ordered full dress uniforms to welcome the Ambassador and his party. The Captain, his First Officer and Chief Medical Officer accompanied him to the Hangar Deck. Lieutenant Chekov was there with an Honor Guard of Security Officers.

     Uhura’s voice came over the intercom, “Stand-by to recover shuttlecraft.”

       “I see you’re ready for the Ambassador, Mister Chekov,” Kirk said looking over at his young Security Chief. It had been almost a year since had rejoined the crew. The Captain was more and more pleased with the young officer. He had chosen him straight out of the Academy and promoted him shortly afterwards to the position of Chief Navigator while he was still an ensign, the youngest officer in the fleet to hold the position. “Starfleet wants to make sure the Ambassador is protected during the negotiations. You may have to work with his aides to ensure that.”

      “Aye-aye, Keptin. We will be ready.” They could hear the mighty sound of airlock working. The warning siren began to sound as the warm, breathable atmosphere of the rest of the ship replaced the cold vacuum of space on the other side of the bulkhead. A light over the airlock went on and it was safe to open the doors.

      When the doors opened, the six Security Guards carried out the red carpet and formed a line on each side. The hatch to the shuttlecraft opened and the pilot and co-pilot stepped out and the Ambassador stood at the hatch. Chekov, standing at the airlock door called out his order, “Honors up!” The guards drew their phasers and placed them over the hearts.

      Ambassador Daniel Simpson McGill descended from the shuttlecraft. McGill was a tall, heavy-set man of sixty with a greying beard and hair. His imposing figure was matched by a sonorous deep voice and surprisingly delicate mannerisms. There was something imperious about the man. He stepped down from the shuttlecraft and moved forward to where the Captain and his senior officers stood. A tall Asian man in an expensive dark suit stepped out of the shuttlecraft. After he descended, a pretty woman in her mid-thirties followed him out; she was also expensively dressed in a dark suit of the most conservative cut.

     Lastly, a small figure in a reddish brown cloak stood at the hatch. She put out her hand and accepted the hand of the co-pilot as she descended to the deck. Standing at the airlock, Chekov’s jaw dropped for a second and it was all he could do to keep from gasping aloud. He quickly recovered his composure but not before McCoy caught the reaction and followed his eyes to see the small figure. His face split in a wide grin.

     “Welcome aboard the Enterprise, Mister Ambassador. I am Captain James T. Kirk. May I present my officers, my First Officer, Commander Spock, my Chief Medical Officer, Lieutenant Commander Leonard McCoy and my Chief of Security, Lieutenant Pavel Chekov,” Kirk offered in a warm tone as he extended his hand.

      “Thank you, Captain. My I present my staff, Shen Jin Tao and Sharon Fox, and lastly, Jedi Consul, Elisevah.” The two diplomats put out their hands and shook them. The young Jedi bowed deeply to the Captain, her hands in front of her, palms down.

     Kirk smiled broadly. “Well, well. It is good to see you again, Consul Elisevah. There’s something different about you…” Kirk said slowly. The young Jedi was wearing her reddish brown cloak over her muddy grey jacket and baggy pants with the tall, reddish brown boots that matched the wide belt at her waist. “It’s your hair, you’ve let it grow out!” he observed. She smiled shyly.

     “You know the Consul, Captain?” the Ambassador asked in a skeptical manner.

     “Yes, Ambassador. The Consul served aboard my ship for a year. Mister Ambassador, once you and your staff have settled in, Mister Spock will give you a tour of the ship. And there will be a formal dinner with my Senior Officers in my private dining room at 1800 Hours for cocktails and dinner at 1830.”

      “Thank you, Captain. My staff and I are pleased to accept your invitation.” Spock led the three diplomats to the Distinguished Visitor’s Quarters on Deck Four.

 

      Pavel Chekov was sitting in the Security Office when Dave Garrovick came through the door. “Yes, Mister Garrovick, what is it?” he asked patiently.

      “You had no idea, did you?” he said slouching against the shelf that ran around the small office.

      “I saw that look.” Garrovick was the son of Captain Kirk’s first captain just out of the Academy, a tall, handsome, brown haired man with blue eyes and an easy-going charm.

     “No, she must have had her reasons,” he responded quietly.

     The Assistant Chief of Security, D.J. Herzl came into the office. “Her reasons for what?” she asked in her husky voice. She dropped into the seat in front of Pavel’s desk.

     “Who are you talking about?” she asked. D.J. Herzl was 28, tall with an angular athletic build, a medium complexion and dark brown eyes and hair that she pulled close to her head. She had a bawdy sense of humor and always seemed on the verge of laughing 

      "It is nothing, one of the diplomats," Chekov responded, glaring at Garrovick who smirked. The comlink on the desk buzzed.

      “Security, Chekov here,” he responded quickly, happy for the distraction.

      “Lieutenant Chekov, this is Consul Elisevah. Is there a convenient time for me to come to your office to discuss security arrangements for the Ambassador and his staff?” The voice was soft, the tone was neutral, and the accent was patrician. He looked around, glaring at Garrovick and Herzl.

      “Now would be a convenient time, Consul,” he said into the speaker.

     “I will be right there. Thank you, Lieutenant,” she returned, a smile in her voice. Garrovick looked over and smirked.

      Herzl looked from one to the other man in confusion. “What’s going on?” she snapped, in a sharper tone than she intended.

     “That’s his old girlfriend. She used to be on the ship before you came.”

     Herzl face lit up. “You mean the one with the braid?” she turned to ask Garrovick. He nodded. She smirked.

     “She is coming to discuss security arrangements,” Chekov responded curtly. He stood and pulled a tin of cookies from the cabinet behind him and started to make a tea. He dropped a dollop of blackberry jam into one of the podstakanniki in front of him.

     “Yeah, right, sure…” Herzl responded laughing heartily. Chekov liked Herzl; she was good at her job and her sarcastic sense of humor amused him. “Yes, she announced her name, she called me by my rank and surname, and she spoke to me in English. She never lets anything come before duty.”

      The doors opened and Elisevah stood in the doorway. She had shed her hooded cloak but the engraved, antiqued-silver Lightsaber hung at her side. “Am I interrupting, Mister Chekov?” she asked softly, scanning the room. She nodded at Garrovick and Herzl. Herzl stood and offered the chair.

     “No, come in, this is my assistant, D.J. Herzl and you remember Garrovick. Sit,” he replied warmly gesturing to the chair. She slid gracefully into the chair in front of his desk.

     “Lieutenant Herzl, it is nice to meet you. Mister Garrovick, you should be due for a promotion soon, I think?” she smiled warmly as Chekov set the tea and a plate with two powdered sugar-coated cookies in front of her.

     “Um, yes, Ma’am,” Garrovick said hesitantly. He was commissioned the year before she joined the crew. He was surprised she remembered him; they were assigned to different watches and areas of the ship. “Uh, what do I call you, nowadays?”

     “It is correct to call me Jedi or Consul, with or without my name or just Elisevah, Mister Garrovick.” She took a bite of cookie and smiled at Pavel. “I have some serious concerns for security for the Bassari mission. I would like to work with your team before we arrive. I have specific ideas about how I want to handle this.” She stirred the jam and then sipped from the glass with the spoon still in it. Herzl smirked; this was only the second time she had ever seen someone drink tea that way.

     “What are your concerns?” he asked after sipping his own tea in the same manner. “We were not given a lot of details on the mission.”

     “There is a domestic terrorist cell known as ‘The Freedom Front’ that has been very effective at launching attacks on government facilities and have managed to assassinate several highly placed officials. I want dedicated guards for each member of the Ambassador’s staff.” The discussion continued for some time with Chekov taking notes.

     “I must return to my quarters. I need to change for dinner,” Elisevah said as she stood. Chekov nodded and stood as well.

     “Allow me to escort you to your quarters,” he replied while heading for the door. Garrovick and Herzl exchanged looks as each tried to keep a straight face.

 

      In the turbolift, Pavel looked over to Elisevah. “Why didn’t you tell me you were coming?” he asked somewhat hurt.  They had been in regular written correspondence since she had left the Enterprise nearly two years before, but they had not seen each other in person for all that time.

     “Pasha, I was attached to the mission three weeks ago and I knew the Ambassador had contacted Starfleet for support, but I had no idea it would be the Enterprise until forty-eight hours ago. I could have told you, but I thought a surprise would be nice,” she smiled sweetly.

      He returned the smile and ran two fingers over her hand. Her breath hitched and a flush sprang to her cheeks. When the turbolift stopped on Deck Four, the two got off and walked towards the guest quarters assigned to her. She smiled and rolled her eyes coyly towards the open doors. Pavel smirked wolfishly and blushed, but he followed her in.

     When the doors to her cabin closed behind them, she turned and gripped his hand. He stepped forward, wrapped his arms around her, and kissed the side of her face. She returned the embrace and snuggled against his chest. “Pasha, it has been so long!”

      “Lizochka, Milaya, my body aches for you,” he whispered hoarsely. He took her face in his hands and kissed her lips. She returned the kiss and teased his lips with her tongue. He deepened the kiss, ran a hand down her back, and pressed her hip into his body. She could feel his growing erection.

      “We don’t have much time,” he said kissing her again. She led him to the bed and lifted the shirt red tunic over his head.

       “Some kissing now, we will have more time after dinner,” she replied as he reached for the buckle on her wide belt. She took over from him and set the belt with the Lightsaber carefully onto the shelf. He removed his black undershirt and boots. She removed the jacket and cream-colored undershirt. “We only have about twenty minutes before I need to shower,” she said as she sat down on the bed next to him and began stroking his bare chest. He reached over slide her bra straps down from her shoulders and unfastening the clasp.

     “Ti takaya krasivaya, Lyubimaya,” he whispered in awe as he touched her breasts. He leaned her back and kissed her breasts. She moaned in pleasure.

     “Potseluy menya, Pashenka, potseluy menya,” she whispered sliding down on the pillow. Pavel kissed her neck and her jaw and then her mouth. They lay together kissing with their hands caressing and exploring. He slid his fingers under her waistband. He had barely touched her when he felt her shiver and sigh beneath him.  He smiled into the kiss.

     “Pasha, we must dress for dinner,” she said breathlessly after she broke the kiss.

     “Would you?” he asked putting a finger to her lips. She smiled and moved to open his fly.

     “I am a little out of practice, Pasha,” she said as she lowered her mouth over his erection. She smiled as he leaned back and closed his eyes. He stroked her hair with one hand and ran the other down her arm. He moaned contentedly as she ran her tongue under the head and lapped at the front. He let out a deep groan and climaxed in her mouth. She swallowed as daintily as she could. She looked up and smiled after she discreetly whipped her lips.

     “Kiss me,” he asked and pulled her towards him. Pavel had a regular practice of masturbation, but he had been faithful to Elisevah. He missed the holding and kissing as much as he missed making love. “I do not think I could have made it through dinner,” he said, only half in jest. “I want to make love to you all night long.” He said kissing her again.

     “But Pasha, perhaps I have an appointment with another lover?” she teased with a wry grin.

     “He will have to wait his turn! I was here first,” he said with mock indignity.  She kissed the tip of his nose and smiled.

     “Come shower with me,” she said slipping off the bed but still holding his hand. He quickly jumped off the bed, a lustful smirk on his face. He had always enjoyed their showers together. She shook her head in amusement.

     After their shower, Pavel dressed and sat on the bed to watch Elisevah. She first put on her own underwear and then a pair of thin, opaque knee high stockings. She slipped into a V-necked shell top of a raw-silk material and then pulled on a pair of form fitting, high-waist, matching pants in medium grey. The neckline of the shell was embroidered in a small, flowered pattern in the same color as the shell. She put on the rose gold bracelet carved with cherry blossoms that Pavel had given her some years before. She rarely took it off; then she put in the matching earrings, a single cherry blossom for each ear. The rose gold was harmonious with her pale and delicate complexion. Pavel smiled as he watched her dress; he had not realized how much he missed her. She picked up the richly embroidered, matching jacket. A pattern of flowers and vines covered lower part of the sleeves and two panels on the front. She wrapped the knee-length jacket over itself, secured it with a hidden snap and then picked up the matching grey suede belt with an antiqued silver buckle. The knee-high boots of grey suede matched the belt.

      “Are these robes new?” Pavel asked as she finished. He had seen her other robes; they were simple and austere. These robes were still austere but they were more elegant and feminine.

     “Not very new, but I only wear them at the most formal of functions or dealing with the Senate. Do they please you?” she asked picking up the reddish-brown belt and removing her Lightsaber.

     “They are very elegant. When did you have time to embroider?” he asked, recognizing her needlework.

     “It took a long time, but I did it as part of my meditations,” she replied. She tilted her head as if listening. “Hikaru and Nyota are here,” she stated just before the door buzzed. He accepted her ability even if he did not understand it.

      Pavel got up and kissed her cheek, “Then I will leave you, I must put on my dress uniform,” he said as he went to open the door. He smiled at his friends, as he existed through the door. Elisevah came into the small sitting room. Her friends rushed over to hug her. Nyota Uhura hugged her tightly, squealing in delight and kissing her cheek. Hikaru Sulu leaned close and lightly kissed her cheek. Hikaru was never as physically affectionate as Pavel or Nyota. He cared just as deeply, he just did not express it physically.

     “Lissy, why didn’t you tell us you were coming?” he asked playfully. “I am sorry, Karu, but I only found out forty-eight hours ago. Then I thought it would be fun to surprise all of you.”

      Uhura stroked Elisevah’s chin-length, dark-blonde hair, “You’re letting it grow out again; how long will you let it grow?” she asked affectionately.

     “Customarily, Alderaani women do not cut their hair,” Elisevah answered hugging her friend.

     “So, you’re a Jedi now?” Sulu asked with genuine interest. “You passed the test?” Elisevah had sent Pavel her Padawan braid but she had never expressly told them about the Trials or the Knighting Ceremony.

     “Yes, I am a Knight now, and I passed four of the Trials of Knighthood,” she answered nodding.

     “What does that mean; do we call you Master now?” Uhura asked warmly.

     “No, I am a just a Knight and you may call me what you have always called me. It means that I have my own cell in the Temple and I can take my own missions from High Council.” She smiled confidently. The three friends started to walk towards the Captain’s private dining room on Deck Two.

 

     The doors to the dining room opened and revealing Leonard McCoy in conversation with the Ambassador.  Leonard McCoy smiled at her.

      “Well, you’re a sight for sore eyes, darlin’,” he drawled sweetly and leaned in to kiss her cheek. The Ambassador gave Elisevah a hard, appraising look. They had been working together for the last three weeks, but it was not a comfortable relationship. McCoy noticed the silver Lightsaber on the belt at her waist. He knew she had the weapon, but when she served on the Enterprise, she wore it on rare occasions. “I see you’re still wearing your…eh, what do you call it, light sword. Are you expecting trouble at dinner?”

     Elisevah smiled at the doctor. “No, I am not anticipating trouble but I literally fought hard for the right to wear my Lightsaber. It is the constant companion of a Jedi Knight, Doctor.” He had always treated her with a fatherly affection.

     McCoy had a reputation for being gruff and grumpy, but she knew it was the mask of a tender and caring soul. “You mean you sleep with that thing?” he asked, raising an eyebrow in surprise. She nodded. He shook his head but said nothing further. Leonard McCoy did not like weapons, as a doctor, he had cared for too many wounded by weapons.

     Uhura and Sulu entered the room and walked over to the Ambassador’s two assistants, Shen Jin Tao and Sharon Fox. They were standing to the side of the room looking a little uncomfortable. The two officers quickly engaged the diplomats in a friendly conversation. Shen was not as reserved as he first appeared and chatted with the officers in a friendly, open manner. However, Fox seemed more shy and reserved.

      Pavel Chekov stepped out of his quarters on Deck Five and brushed at his hair. He did not notice the Captain and Mister Spock walking towards him. “You’re running late, Mister Chekov, and you’re alone,” he scolded playfully. Spock cocked an eyebrow.

      “Sorry, Keptin,” Chekov answered quickly with a sheepish grin and an embarrassed shrug. He fell in behind the Captain and First Officer. Pavel wondered if Spock, with his keener senses, suspected something.

     “How are those security arrangements working out?” he asked.

     “Very well, Sair, we will start working on them tomorrow morning,” he responded. “Good. Make sure that nothing unprofessional interferes with this mission, understood.”

      “Aye-aye, Sair,” he replied firmly. The door to the dining room opened and the three officers walked in. The Captain and Spock went over to the Doctor and the Ambassador. Chekov walked over to the two aides and his friends.

      “Good evening, Mister Ambassador. How are you settling in? Are your quarters up to your standards?” Kirk asked with his usual charm.

      “Thank you, Captain. The accommodations are acceptable,” the Ambassador said with a slight sniff. “Thank you for hosting this dinner for my staff and the Consul,” he intoned.

     Spock turned to Elisevah. “Live Long and Prosper, Consul Elisevah,” Spock said as he offered the Vulcan salute.

     “Peace and Long Life, Spock, Son of Sarek,” she returned without emotion, offering the same salute. “I saw your parents on Coruscant two months ago. They are both well,” she continued.

     “I am sure my mother enjoyed the visit and embraced you often,” he said with a nearly unreadable expression. “Of course, Mister Spock, we were speaking of your mother,” she said with a half-smile. Elisevah and Amanda had grown very close over the years. In many ways, Amanda was like a second mother. Amanda had embraced the Vulcan way of life and raised her son as a Vulcan, but she sometimes missed the open shows of affection of humans. With Elisevah, she could be open with her affections without embarrassing her.

      A hint of a smile curled at the corner of Spock’s eyes. Most people would have missed the expression but Elisevah was used to Vulcans and Spock in particular.

      McCoy caught the expression as well, “Admit it, Spock, you’re just as tickled to see this little gal as I am.” Spock gave the doctor a dyspeptic look,

     “Doctor, Vulcans do not tickle nor are we ticklish. I am however, pleased to see the Consul.”

     “You pointy-eared hypocrite!” he snapped indignantly.

     The Ambassador looked from one to the other and to Elisevah. Elisevah smiled into her ice water. She had missed the caustic banter the two engaged in on a nearly daily basis. Kirk smiled reassuringly at the Ambassador.

 

     On the other side of the room, Pavel introduced himself to the two aides. He was standing near Miss Fox, a tall woman a few years older than he was. “Pavel Chekov, Chief of Security, you are Miss Fox, yes?” he asked warmly. The taller woman smiled at him. She was attractive, but the severe clothing and hairstyle she affected detracted from her looks.

     She looked at the dark-eyed man in surprise, “Yes, how did you know?”

      Pavel smiled at the woman. “I’m the Chief of Security; it is my job to know everyone. And you are Mister Shen,” he said nodding to the Asian man. The group turned when they heard McCoy’s raised voice.

     Miss Fox looked worried.“Is everything all right? I did not expect an officer to speak to a fellow officer so disrespectfully,” the diplomat whispered. Uhura grinned ruefully.

     “Everything is fine; they’re on their best behavior. They do this at least once a day. They enjoy it.” Sulu and Chekov both smirked and nodded.

     The Captain announced that dinner was served, signaling people to take their seats and for the yeomen to serve dinner. The group walked over to their assigned seats. Kirk sat at the head of the table with the Ambassador on his right. Uhura sat next to the Ambassador and then Shen and Sulu. Spock was at the other end of the table with Elisevah on his right. Chekov sat between her and Miss Fox with McCoy sitting to Kirk’s left. There was a pleasant sound of soft classical music playing in the background. Three yeomen served the dinner from a table on the side. Chekov made sure both the women had full glasses and he cheerfully passed any condiments they requested.

     Miss Fox began to talk to the young Russian, uncharacteristically flustered and batting her eyelashes. Chekov rubbed his foot against Elisevah’s boot once or twice and he shot her a quick glance when no one was looking. Elisevah spent most of the evening conversing with Spock and Sulu. Shen contributed occasionally but most of his attention was on Uhura and Doctor McCoy.

     At 2100 HRS, Kirk adjourned the dinner by announcing the need for his officers to be ready for their morning duty.

     “Would you escort me to my quarters, Mister Chekov,” Miss Fox asked.

     Pavel smiled and nodded. “Of course, Miss Fox.”

     Sulu looked at his friend and then smiled at Elisevah. “May I escort you to your quarters, Elise?” She looked at him and nodded, a little confused.

      At the door to her quarters, Miss Fox turned to Chekov and invited him in. Chekov smiled warmly and blushed but declined. The woman gave him a sad look as he stepped away from the door.

 

     In her own quarters, Elisevah sat on the small sofa, chatting with Uhura and Sulu. The buzzer sounded and Pavel walked in. He smiled at his friends and at Elisevah.

    Uhura stood up quickly, “C’mon Hikaru, we can visit later. How about lunch tomorrow?” Sulu kissed Elisevah on the cheek and smirked at his friend. “I won’t leave the light on for you,” he said as he walked out the door. Chekov made a sarcastic face in return.

     He quickly took off his boots and set them next to hers. Elisevah stood up and stepped towards him. “I thought you might be spending the night with Miss Fox,” she teased. She put her arms around him and gazed up into his eyes.

     “She seems nice, but all I could think about was you,” he said running his hands over her body. He held her face in his hands and kissed her deeply. “You don’t know how much I have thought of this moment.”

     Elisevah blushed deeply, “Pasha, I have…uh…I have not…” she whispered shyly.

     He kissed her lips softly. “I understand, I will be gentle,” he said as he led her over to the narrow bed. He unfastened the buckle on her grey, suede belt and set it carefully on the shelf. He slipped the jacket off and pulled the shell top over her head. “Lyubimaya, do you touch yourself?” he asked gently. He thought of her on a regular basis. He imagined her doing the same. It excited him.

     Elisevah blushed deeply, the Jedi did not require celibacy but most Jedi practiced it. The Jedi viewed sex as a self-indulgent distraction. Elisevah had many erotic dreams; but most of them had been frustrating until she met Pavel. The dreams were more explicit but less frustrating now. However, there were times when the vivid dreams were not enough and she had learned how to relieve the tension herself. She dropped her eyes demurely, “Yes, Pasha, sometimes, when I m…” she whispered.

     He kissed her and stepped close to remove the form-fitting trousers. “Would you let me watch?” he asked, his accent very thick and heavy. She looked up, still blushing, and nodded slowly.

     He positioned her on the bed, propping the pillows behind her and he laid down at the foot of the bed with a view between her legs. Elisevah closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on the sensation. She could feel Pavel’s emotions. She knew he found this exciting and she concentrated on his arousal. He watched carefully where she touched. He wanted to touch her, to help her along, but he held back. It was not very long before she climaxed. She sighed, relaxed, and opened her eyes after several deep breaths. Pavel smiled at her and kissed the inside of her legs. His kisses reached the pubic mound and he began lapping at her labia. She sighed heavily as another climax washed over her. “Oh Pasha!” she cried.

     He sat up and moved towards the pillows. He laid down beside her and kissed her gently. “I think it would be best for you to straddle me,” he whispered softly. He had never said it aloud, but he preferred this position. He enjoyed the view and the access it gave him to her breasts and her clitoris. He laid back on the bed and she moved down to the middle of the bed. She leaned in and took his penis into her mouth for lubrication. He moaned, “Enough, I want to last.”

     Elisevah straddled his narrow hips and carefully lowered herself down onto his erection. She went very slowly and paused when her body finally sheathed his full length. He put his thumb on her clitoris and rubbed. She closed her eyes in pleasure and sighed. “Kiss me,” he entreated and she leaned forward, her generous breasts crushing against his chest.

     As she kissed him, he began to rock his hips and thrust beneath her. Within a few minutes, he groaned loudly and his body shook as he climaxed inside her.

     “I’ve missed your body so much,” he smiled as he kissed her. She rolled off him and laid down beside him. She smiled, nodded and stroked his face before rising.

     After a few minutes of tidying up, she returned and sat down beside him, “Sleep now, Dorogoy?” He moved over in the bed, rolled onto his side, and patted the mattress. She spooned up against him, he wrapped his arm around her middle, and they drifted to sleep wrapped in each other’s arms.

 

     At 0430 HRS, a shrill alarm sounded and Pavel jerked awake. He rose and grabbed his trousers and undershirt. He was bound for the swimming pool for his morning swim. Elisevah watched him dress in the dim cabin light.

     “Would you like to come with me, Milaya?” he said as he leaned over her.

     She smiled and rolled onto her back, “Not today, Milyi. I will join you for your workout with your staff, however,” she murmured sleepily. He kissed her cheek and headed for the door.

     At 0545 HRS, she strode into the gym. A number of the Security personnel assembled in neat rows in the middle of the gym. It was not mandatory, but Pavel encouraged his personnel to join him for a morning workout. Today, Sulu was leading the group in martial arts katas. Elisevah took a place towards the back and began stretching with the group.

     At 0630, the group finished their exercise and retreated to the Mess Hall for a joint breakfast. Pavel encouraged this because it built allegiances and increased teamwork. The Security efficiency rate had doubled since Pavel’s changes had been put in place. Morale was up, too. The Captain had noted the change in attitude in his program reviews. Elisevah joined the group at breakfast, sitting next to Pavel. She had a cup of tea and some fruit.

     When Alpha Watch began, Elisevah returned to her quarters. At 0900, Elisevah was sitting at the desk computer reading Federation records on the planet, known as Bassari.

     The buzzer sounded and she called out, “Enter.” Sharon Fox stood in the doorway. She was casually dressed.

     “I hope I’m not interrupting anything, Elisevah, but where can I get some breakfast?”

     Elisevah thought for a moment, there was a Mess Cabin that served only two meals and was favored by people who had to eat at odd hours. “I know a place. Breakfast is usually only served until 0800 HRS. This Mess serves it longer, but it is smaller.” Miss Fox was the Ambassador’s Legal Counsel. She had short dark brown hair and hazel eyes and pleasant features that might have been prettier if she took the time to dress more stylishly. Her voice was pleasant and her manner was friendly and approachable.

      “That sounds good. Would you come with me?” Sharon had not spent much time around Starfleet and the uniforms and behaviors made her nervous. “If you wish. I ate with the Security staff some hours ago and I have a lunch date with some of my old shipmates,” she answered, turning off the computer and rising from the desk. The two women took the turbolift down to Deck Nine.

 

     When the doors opened, Elisevah spotted Montgomery Scott sitting alone at a table with a PADD in his hand. Elisevah walked over and stood in front of him.

     “Good morning, Mister Scott,” she said. He looked up and smiled skeptically.

     “Lassie! What brings you here?” he exclaimed as he looked past her to Miss Fox.

     “Mister Scott, this is Miss Fox, she is the Ambassador’s Legal Counsel. Do we have your permission to enter the Mess?” The First Officer was usually considered the president of the Mess and guests needed to ask his permission to dine there. On the Enterprise, Mister Scott held the position, Mister Spock having declined the honor.

      “Does she understand that what is said in the Mess stays in the Mess? And that we don’t discuss work or politics?” Scott had confronted her when he found her dining with Chekov and Sulu on her first visit aboard the starship years before. “Yes, Mister Scott. I vouch for her. Sharon, this is Montgomery Scott. He is the Chief Engineer and the Second Officer on the ship. He does not care for diplomats,” she said with a wry grin. Miss Fox smiled. She had been with the diplomatic corps for ten years; she knew how he felt.

     “Well, lassie, I have been known to make an exception now and again,” he responded with a wry grin of his own. “May we join you, Mister Scott?” she asked. The older man smiled and turned the PADD over. Elisevah had worked with Mister Scott on a number of watches and the two developed a pleasant rapport.

     “I missed you at the dinner last night,” she asked cautiously. “Did you have the Conn?”

     “Ay, lass. Someone needed to,” he said with a whiff of distain. Elisevah smiled sweetly. He had taken the Conn deliberately, just as Kirk had offered it deliberately. Scott was an engineer first, a command officer second, but he was not a diplomat. The Captain respected him and trusted his judgment. “I’d love to stay, but I’ve got to get back to the lads. I’ve got a couple of new ensigns and they’re as green as grass,” he said shaking his head. Elisevah smiled. Scott flashed a charming smile towards Sharon, before rushing back to Engineering.

     “You know, I think that Security Chief was flirting with me,” Sharon leaned in close and asked in a conspiratorial whisper. “He’s a bit shorter than I like, but he’s cute, don’t you think?”

     Elisevah gazed at her companion, “Cute? No, he would not like that. “Cute” is for babies and puppies,” she said mimicking his accent perfectly. Sharon gave her an odd look. “Lieutenant Chekov is a traditional Russian. He likes women and you were an unmarried woman sitting next to him, he was being polite.”

     “You weren’t very nice to him. Don’t you like him?” she asked out of curiosity.

     “What do you mean?” Elisevah asked a little alarmed. They had slipped into their “on duty” mode, neither one would let their relationship interfere with their duty.

      “Well, you hardly spoke to him and you never even said “please” or “thank you” and he filled your drink and got you coffee and dessert.” Elisevah nodded. It was true, of course. Sharon had not noticed the small touches he had made or the times he had slipped his foot alongside hers.

      “He is a traditional Russian; he does these things because they are good manners. He was also the lowest ranking officer at the table; it is expected of him. He does not expect courtesies for doing his duty.” Sharon gave her a questioning look but then took a deep breath and smiled.

     “Well, that Lieutenant Sulu seemed to be flirting with you. He hung on every word you said,” she responded in an encouraging manner.

     Elisevah giggled, “Hikaru Sulu was not flirting with me. He used to be my supervisor. He is a friend. And I am not his type,” she replied.

     “What is his type?” she asked. “Well, Jin might be. Although he usually prefers someone more muscular,” she answered thoughtfully.

     “Oh, I see. Well, is there anyone worth flirting with? Someone fun?” she asked glancing around the room. Elisevah did not play these games, so it amused her to see someone so intent on flirting.

    “The Captain has a reputation as a ladies’ man. I have always thought the doctor might be an interesting partner. He is very sweet,” she replied coyly.

     “The doctor is sweet? He was practically at the First Officer’s throat!” Giving Elisevah an incredulous look.

      Elisevah giggled, “Oh, those two do that all the time. They enjoy it. It amuses the Captain, too.” Elisevah has witnessed many exchanges, when she was on the Bridge crew. The Captain often baited them. It had never bothered her, but then she could sense the underlying trust and affection.

      “If you are really intent on flirting, ask the yeoman to switch your place at dinner so that you are sitting between the Captain and the doctor.”

     “But the Security Chief isn’t flirting, you’re sure.” Elisevah nodded with a shy grin. The doors opened and D.J. Herzl came through the door. She picked up a coffee and came over to the table.

     “Good morning, Elisevah,” she said sliding into the chair.

     “Good morning, Lieutenant Herzl. This is Sharon Fox, the Ambassador’s Legal Counsel. This is D.J. Herzl, the Assistant Security Chief.” Elisevah said while gesturing between the women.

     “Feel free to call me Deege, everybody does,” she said taking a sip of coffee.

     “Does Lieutenant Chekov?” Elisevah asked looking confused.

     “Well, not on duty. The Chief runs a tight ship. He’s almost got Garrovick housebroken,” she smirked.

     “Yes, I noticed that he was leaning against the shelf yesterday. I was surprised.”

      “Chekov gave him extra duty as a reminder,” Herzl said with a chuckle. Elisevah nodded. Chekov had been raised sit or stand but never to slouch against the furniture. “Look, I got to get some sleep. Chekov was working on the proposed team. When are you going back to Security?”

     “I am returning to the Security Office at 1100 HRS. I have a lunch date at 1130 HRS,” Elisevah replied. Sharon looked from one woman to the other.

      “I suppose I should check on the Ambassador,” Sharon said as she stood. “What do I do with the dishes?” Elisevah and Herzl stood and showed her how to clear her dishes.

     Elisevah ate lunch with Chekov, Sulu, and Uhura. It felt like old times. The conversation flowed easily. Elisevah followed Chekov back to the Security Office to begin interviewing candidates for the team. She trusted his recommendations, but she wanted to see how well she could sense their minds. She selected five of the ten proposed Security personnel. She wanted a team of six, but Pavel insisted on being part of the group.

    

     At 1530 HRS, Natasha Bobrova rushed into the Security Office after finishing duty on the Bridge. She threw her arms around Elisevah, kissed both cheeks, and chatted in frantic Russian. “Lissy, it’s so good to see you again! You look so different with your hair growing out! I am so impressed!” she bubbled at her old roommate. Pavel smiled and nodded at the tall young woman. D.J. looked amused but did not speak Russian.

     “Nata! It is so good to see you again. You look well. How is Vasya?” she said stepping back from her friend’s embrace. Natasha was also Russian and very demonstrative of affection.

     “Let’s go get some tea in the Mess, yes?” Natasha asked cheerfully. She grabbed at D.J.’s hand, “Come with us, Deege!” She headed for the door with Elisevah’s arm laced through hers. “I will see you at dinner, Lizochka, Milaya.” Pavel blew a kiss to Elisevah and waved cheerfully towards the women as they left.

 

     The three women entered the Mess Cabin to find Miss Fox sitting at a table with two men in red tunics sitting with her. Doug “Mac” McRaney and Marty “Stag” Castagno. The two lieutenants were always on the prowl for feminine company. They made it a practice to “meet and greet” new women on the crew. They preferred the young ensigns and yeomen. Miss Fox looked up and smiled at the three women.

      The two men glared at D.J. She glared at them and they dropped their eyes. “Hey, Mac, hey, Stag. How’s it going? You realize this is Miss Fox, the Ambassador’s Legal Counsel, and she holds the rank of a Captain, don’t you? She’s a little out of your league, don’t you think?”

     The two men rose, they smiled at Miss Fox and stepped back from the table. “It was nice to meet you, Miss Fox. It’s McRaney and Castagno, if you want some company later.” They gave the three women a wide berth. The women sat down.

     Elisevah gestured towards Natasha. “Sharon Fox, this is Ensign Natalya Bobrova, she works for Hikaru Sulu. She will pilot our shuttlecraft. Nata, this is Sharon Fox, the Ambassador’s Legal Counsel.”

      Miss Fox nodded at the new woman. “It is nice to meet you, Ensign Bobrova,” she asked looking the pretty woman in the eye. She turned to Elisevah. “I came here for a snack and those men sat down and introduced themselves. They seemed very nice and friendly.” The other women peered at her with expressions varying from amused to horrified.

     “You really don’t want them hanging around, Miss Fox,” D.J. remarked caustically. “They like to hit on new women on board.”

      “Yes, they are not very nice,” Elisevah replied calmly. “They bothered me when I came on board.”

      “Vasya likes them, but he told them to stay away from me. I never had any problems,” Natasha added with a grin. Natasha had transferred to the Enterprise to be closer to her boyfriend, a Belarusian scientist name Vasiliy Petrovsky.

     D.J. smiled wickedly, “They messed with our new yeoman right after I came on board. I threatened to crush McRaney’s balls. He avoids me like the plague.”

     “Does Chekov know you did that?” Elisevah asked, her eyes wide.

     “Of course. I think the Captain knows, too. They had that poor girl in tears.” D.J. was just over six feet tall and athletic. She excelled at hand-to-hand and small weapons combat. Few men on the ship were willing to get on her bad side.

     “How is Vasya, Nata? Are you still an item?” Elisevah asked with cheery curiosity.

      “Well, I am letting him think some things over for a few days,” she said with a sarcastic smile.

      Elisevah gave her an appraising look, “What happened? Is everything going to work out?”

     D.J. leaned over, “They had a big fight in the Mess the other day. Chekov suggested they cool off.” The two lovers had loud arguments on a regular basis.

      “It was nothing, we’re Russian. I’ll apologize tomorrow. We’ll have great make-up sex!” Natasha flashed Elisevah a wicked grin. “You know Russians are tigers in the bedroom!”

     “Natalya Sergeevna!” Elisevah blushed. D.J. shook her head and looked at Miss Fox who seemed confused. Natasha grinned in triumph. She enjoyed teasing Elisevah for her modesty.

     “These two used to be roommates at the Academy,” she explained to Miss Fox who smiled. The four women sat at the table chatting for some time, but Elisevah and Sharon had to leave for dinner with the Captain and his officers.

     D.J. waved, “Enjoy, the food. The Captain is planning a dance with a buffet for tomorrow and the officers are invited. It should be fun.”

 

     At dinner, Sharon requested to be moved closer to the Captain. He flashed her his charming smile. She also smiled at Leonard McCoy who was not used to having women throw themselves at him. He did not mind sitting next to the Russian lieutenant.

     “We have a special treat for you, Elisevah. The Indian and Pakistani officers volunteered to cook a special dinner for you,” Kirk said with a smile. “They’ve been cooking all day. I hope you enjoy the food.”

      Elisevah had become an unofficial member of the group when she was on the crew. Mohan Singh had introduced her to Indian food and she had learned to cook it by going to their gatherings. She looked over the buffet of Murgh Mahrani, gosht Biryani, Vegetable Jalfrezi, samosas, pakora, and naan and smiled. They had remembered all her favorites. She would visit them all and write them a thank you note.

     “Please give them my sincerest thanks, Captain. I am very fond of Indian food,” she beamed.

     The dinner was far more informal than the previous evening. Miss Fox flirted with the Captain. The Captain flirted back. McCoy leaned back and shot Elisevah an amused look. When the dinner ended, the Captain volunteered to give Miss Fox a special tour of the ship. Sulu and Chekov exchanged knowing glances. Uhura and McCoy smirked in amusement.

     After the Captain left with Miss Fox, Chekov and Elisevah joined Sulu and Uhura in her quarters for some tea and cookies. The lovers did not stay long. They went to Pavel’s quarters to pick up some things and then returned to Elisevah’s cabin.

 

     In Elisevah's cabin, they pulled at each others clothes and kissed feverishly. He swept her off her feet and placed her on the bed. He knelt down to pull off her boots.

     “I forgot how small your feet are, Lyubimaya.” He said as he caressed the small foot and delicate ankle. She smiled sweetly. She took off her belt and Lightsaber and placed them on the shelf. She pulled at his shirts as he undid her pants.

     “Do you suppose Miss Fox will be spending the night with the Captain?” he asked with a cheeky grin.

     “Sharon thought you were flirting with her. She thinks you are short but cute,” she said leaning down and kissing his lips. Pavel sneered in mock outrage. “Cute! She thinks I am cute? I must go to speak to her!” he teased as he pulled off her pants.  She pulled her legs up and moved to the side of the bed to make room for Pavel. He laid down beside her and kissed her gently.

     “I’ve missed you so much, kisa,” he said laying his cheek against her breast.

     “Pasha, you do not need to be lonely. You are free to give your heart to someone else,” she said as she stroked his hair.

      “But you are the only one I want. I do not want to give my heart to anyone but you,” he said as he looked up and gave her a fiercely determined look.

     She stroked his face. “Oh Pasha. What shall I do with you?” she asked with a melancholy smile.

     “Make love to me and make me forget how soon you will be gone again,” he said as he began kissing her breasts and stroking her body. Elisevah breathed deeply and chased the sad thoughts from her mind. They made love slowly and then curled up together, warm in the afterglow.

    

     In the morning, Elisevah followed Pavel for his swim and then followed him to the gym for his workout with his Security department. Elisevah selected the five guards for the mission and she and Pavel began drilling them. Elisevah wanted them to move as a group and to have designated guards for each of three diplomats. They rehearsed by walking through the ship’s corridors in formation. For the team, Elisevah chose five of the personnel that Pavel had suggested. Terrence “Terry” Pennington was a handsome African American man in his early 30s, who excelled in hand-to-hand combat. Roberto “Tito” Beltran was a 6’6” Mexican with a powerful build, he was not the most intelligent member of the team, but he recognized his limitations, followed orders diligently and was fiercely loyal to Pavel. Dave Garrovick, the son of Jim Kirk’s first Captain, he had joined the crew the year before Elisevah came on board. He was a solid and competent officer. Alejandra “Alex” Sifuentes y Rios, a tall, muscular woman of Afro-Cuban ancestry, she had a beautiful singing voice and was a deadly shot with any size of phaser. Lastly, was Timothy Kerrigan, a Dublin-born redhead of average height and build. He was best friends with Tito and sang with Alex in the Rec Room when off duty. Pavel was the sixth man, and he covertly assigned Tito to keep a watch on Elisevah. She had told him she did not need a bodyguard, but Pavel would not consider allowing her to go without one.

 

      At dinner, the Captain presided over a shortened meal and then invited the diners to join him at the dance the crew was holding in honor of the guests. While they were still seated in the private dining room, Captain Kirk leaned towards the end of the table.

     “Consul Elisevah, would you give me the honor of the first dance?” he asked with his most boyish, charming grin. James T. Kirk had known Elisevah for five years now and he had made many mistakes in their relationship.

     He had first misjudged her shyness and sensitivity as haughtiness and then he had tried to kiss her just as she was beginning to open up to him. Later, he had been a little jealous of her relationship with the younger, but lower-ranked Chekov. When she was assigned to the ship, he had resented her specially arranged training and placement within Starfleet and he was suspicious of her Jedi abilities. He had come to regret every one of his underestimations and misjudgments. He marveled that the young woman was so tolerant and forgiving of his mistakes. He felt that as long as she was willing to dance with him, he had a chance at redeeming himself.

     Kirk gave her his most dashing smile and she returned it with one of her reserved half-smiles that reminded him so much of his Vulcan First Officer. He rose from the table and offered her his hand. Elisevah placed her small hand in his and blushed. He did not notice the flash of jealousy that crossed Miss Fox’s face, quickly replaced by a fixed smile.

    

     There were buffet dinners and dancing for the crew in several of the Rec Rooms on the ship. Kirk led the group to the nearest Rec Room. The room was crowded with many of the more senior officers. There were some people on the small dance floor and others were crowded around the food. Small groups formed around the edges.

     When the Captain and the official party walked in, the dance floor cleared and a hush fell over the room. The Captain led the petite Jedi onto the floor and requested a waltz from the young ensign in charge of the music.

     Ambassador McGill, who had spent most of the trip in his cabin, turned to Uhura and asked her to dance. The Communications officer smiled graciously. She had spent three evenings sitting next to the man. He treated her with as much respect as anybody else, but she just felt that the crew disappointed him. She was not sure she liked the man behind the title. She did not get a good sense of the private man, only his public façade. She was pleased to find that he was a capable and considerate dance partner.

     Pavel Chekov was sitting beside Elisevah when Kirk came over; he had looked away and caught the look on Miss Fox’s face. He rose and stepped beside her, “Miss Fox, would you care to dance?” She looked up at the young Russian and nodded.

     “Thank you, Mister Chekov. I would love to dance.” She shot a sharp look at Kirk’s back and then placed her hand into Chekov’s broader hand and smiled her most flirtatious look. Pavel blushed.

      Kirk flirted with Elisevah as they danced. She had seen it before and she always had the feeling that he was imagining her without her clothes. The idea used to embarrass her but now she found it amusing. She looked back to see how Pavel was doing and saw Miss Fox batting her eyes at him.

     She smiled and leaned close to the Captain, “Captain, I am uncertain about such things, but I believe Miss Fox is jealous of your attentions,” she whispered. Kirk gave her a look of mild surprise, looked over to the diplomat, and then smirked.

     “I do believe you’re right. I guess I’ll have to let you go and rescue Mister Chekov,” he whispered conspiratorially. She smiled coyly. When the music ended, Kirk kissed her hand and walked over to Chekov and the diplomat.

     “Sharon, may I have this dance?” he asked sweetly. Chekov stepped back and was about to ask Elisevah to dance when Leonard McCoy approached her.

     Sharon tipped her chin up with a mildly annoyed look, “I don’t know Jim, are you available?”

     Kirk flashed her an apologetic smile, “I’m all yours, it was just something for old times’ sake,” he replied smoothly, gently taking her hand and leading her to the dance floor.

      Leonard McCoy walked over to Elisevah, “Can an old country doctor get a dance, Princess?” Elisevah smiled at him. She had a great deal of affection for the doctor; he was always very paternal towards her.

      “I would be insulted if you had not asked, Doctor,” she said taking his hand. Pavel walked over to Sulu and Shen Jin Tao and shrugged.

      “So, Jin, do you know Miss Fox very well?” Jin took a sip of his drink, and nodded.

     “Does she do this very often?” Sulu asked in a discreet, low tone.

     “Well, not all the time, but she gets into moods. From what I hear, Kirk’s got quite a reputation, too.”

      Sulu shrugged. “Yes, pretty much,” he replied. “What does the Ambassador think?”

     “I don’t think he’d like it, but he doesn’t seem to notice. He can be pretty caught up in himself, if you hadn’t noticed,” he said with a smile.

     “So, what do you guys do for amusement?”

     Sulu smiled, “Oh, you know, this and that. What’s on your mind?” Jin smiled at them.

     “Would I be interrupting anything special?” he asked slyly looking between the two men.

     Chekov put up both hands and shrugged apologetically. “I like girls,” he said taking a step back from his friend with a broad smile. “I won’t need the cabin,” he said as he patted Sulu’s shoulder and walked towards Elisevah.

     “He’s kinda cute; are you sure he isn’t at least Bi-curious?” he asked leaning closer to Sulu as he watched Pavel walk away, the smallest lustful gleam in his eye.

     Sulu smiled, “Not in the least, he really likes girls,” he said with a sigh. Sulu had long gotten over his crush on his friend, but he had to admit, the young man was gorgeous.

     “Too bad. It might have been fun. I see he’s headed towards our Jedi friend. Does he know what he’s getting into? The Jedi don’t usually…you know. And she’s chillier than most,” Jin asked with a note of uncertainty in his voice.

     Sulu nodded, “Yes, he knows. There’s something special between those two. Has been for a while, now.”

     “Really! Huh? That’s interesting,” the taller man chuckled. Sulu nodded. Jin gave him an acknowledging smile. Sulu smiled back.

 

      When the cabin buzzer sounded, Pavel and Elisevah were kissing passionately in front of the mirror with their hands under each other’s shirts. It had started innocently. Pavel had asked to brush Elisevah’s hair. Pavel liked long hair. He liked to run his hands through it or burying his nose in it. Irina and Martha had both had long hair but neither of them had allowed him to mess with their elaborate hairstyles. Elisevah had allowed him to touch her hair when they first started kissing but when she had returned to the Enterprise two years later, the waist length waves of dark gold were gone and only her Padawan braid remained to touch in the disappointing buzz cut. However, her hair was now chin length and Pavel had begged her to let him brush it. He brushed it carefully, enjoying the sensation. He laid his cheek against the soft, silky hair and breathed in her scent. Then he started nibbling at her bare neck and the brush was soon forgotten as it slipped to the floor. She turned to face him and one thing led to another.

     “It is very late, were you expecting someone?” Pavel asked while starting for the door. He was wearing his undershirt, uniform trousers and socks when he answered the door. The door opened with the characteristic swoosh. The Ambassador was standing in the doorway. Both men stared at each other in surprise.

     “Ambassador, may I help you?” Pavel asked quickly. The Ambassador ran his eyes up and down the young officer, sizing up the situation.

     “What are you doing here, Lieutenant? Where is the Consul?” he snapped.

     Elisevah came around the room divide. “How may I assist you, Excellency?” she asked quietly tucking her wrap tunic into her trousers.

     “You disappeared from the dance. No one knew where you were. Now I find you fraternizing with the crew. I expected better professional behavior from a Jedi. I will have to inform the Captain of this breach of diplomatic decorum.” The Ambassador said with clear impatience. Chekov stood beside the desk, his arms crossed, and a scowl on his face.

     “That is your right, Excellency. However, my relationship with Lieutenant Chekov will not interfere with the mission.” Her face was impassive and her voice was soft and low.

     “I am reporting this to the Captain,” he said turning on his heel and storming through the door.

     “And you can be sure I will report this to the Jedi High Council, too.”

     When the door closed, Pavel stepped over to Elisevah and put his arms around her. “Do you think I should leave, Lyubimaya?” She shook her head, but there was a note of concern in her face. He kissed her cheek.

 

     The Ambassador stalked into the crowded Rec Room where the Captain was dancing with Uhura. Sharon Fox was standing off to the side drinking a glass of wine and chatting with Leonard McCoy. When the music ended, Kirk thanked Uhura for the dance and walked back over to Sharon, McCoy, and the Ambassador. Sharon handed him a glass of wine.

     “Captain, I was wondering if I could have a word with you in private,” he demanded in an imperious tone. Kirk took a sip of his wine and pursed his lips.

     “Right this way, Mister Ambassador,” he said motioning towards the door and walking him to the empty, private dining room.

     “What is so urgent, Ambassador, that it can’t wait until the morning?” he asked a little impatiently.

     “Captain, are you aware that your Security Chief is sleeping with the Jedi Knight?” he asked bluntly, a little louder than Kirk expected.

      “Uh…hmm…Yes, I did know. They have known each other for some time now. They are consenting adults…” Kirk replied with his voice trailing at the end.

      “I must protest! This is a serious breach of ethics. This is a clear case of fraternization. I will not allow such unprofessional conduct to compromise with my mission. Do I have to notify Starfleet?”

     Kirk scowled. “No, I would prefer that you didn’t do that. They are very professional and I have never known either one of them to let their personal relationship interfere with their duty. They work very well together, in fact. If you insist, I can speak to them but I don’t see how this will compromise your mission.” Kirk was blunt. He did not want to bring up his own dalliance with Miss Fox. “We arrive tomorrow. I give you my word; this will not interfere with your mission, Mister Ambassador.”

     “I have your word, then. I will expect you to speak to them immediately.” The Ambassador nodded and walked heavily out of the room.

 

      Kirk sighed and shook his head. He was not looking forward to this conversation. He walked to Elisevah’s cabin and pressed the buzzer. “Come” he heard Chekov’s voice through the door.

     The couple was sitting fully clothed on the small sofa in grim anticipation of Kirk’s arrival. Chekov rose and stood at attention. Elisevah remained seated but met his gaze.

      “At ease, Mister Chekov,” he said quietly, motioning Chekov to sit down. Chekov sat down and picked up Elisevah’s hand. “I guess you know why I’m here. Can you keep a lid on it? Don’t make me order you apart.” He said looking down at the young couple. Chekov looked embarrassed. Elisevah’s face was unreadable.

      “Yes, Captain,” the two replied at the same time. Kirk looked over with a sympathetic expression. He sighed heavily, dropped his shoulders, and rubbed his brow with his thumb. He did not know where to begin.

     “We understand, Keptin,” Chekov continued, nodding his head. Elisevah gave the barest of nods.

     “Carry on, Mister Chekov,” he replied as he left the cabin. He was going to find Miss Fox. Last night had been fun, but maybe tonight was not such a good idea. However, they were consenting adults.

                           End of "Purview of the Diplomats, Part I"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ti takaya krasivaya, Lyubimaya (Ты такая красивая, Любимая)-You're so beautiful, Beloved.
> 
> Potseluy menya, Pashenka, potseluy menya (Поцелуй меня, Пашенька, поцелуй меня)-Kiss me, Pasha, Kiss me.
> 
> Dorogoy (Дорогой)-Darling
> 
> Milaya/Milyi (Милая/милый)-honey/dear/sweet
> 
> Kisa (киса)-pussycat
> 
> Lyubimaya (любимая)-Beloved


	5. The Purview of the Diplomats, Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pavel Chekov and Elisevah have rekindled their affair, even when it gets them in trouble with the Ambassador. The Enterprise arrives at Bassari Prime and begins a diplomatic mission between the government and a domestic terrorist organization. There is a terrorist attack and several people are killed. Pavel Chekov and Elisevah are injured in the attack. The Jedi High Council sends a delegation to deal with the incident. And the High Council makes a decision that might break Elisevah's heart.

     It was 1100 HRS, half way through Alpha watch, the U.S.S. Enterprise slowed as she approached a the green, blue, and white mass of Epsilon Omega otherwise known as Bassari Prime.

     “Bassari Prime, dead ahead, Captain,” Sulu said, looking over his should to the Captain.

     “Prepare for standard orbit, Mister Sulu. Lieutenant Uhura, make contact with the planet authorities. Let them know we’re here and we have Ambassador McGill and his party aboard.”

      “Aye-aye, Captain,” she replied in her warm voice. “I have permission for us to assume orbit from the spaceport authority. Transmitting co-ordinates to the Helm.”

     “Assuming orbit on assigned co-ordinates, Captain,” Sulu answered from the Helm.

     “Thank you, Mister Sulu, Lieutenant Uhura.” Kirk leaned back in his chair and listened to the sounds of the Bridge all around him. Spock stepped into the well of the Bridge. “I’ll be leaving you the Conn, Mister Spock. I will accompany the Ambassador down to the planet.”

     “Of course, Captain. I understand. The trip in the shuttlecraft will be tight. There will be a dozen of you on board.”

     “It’s a short trip. It will be fine, Spock.” The turbolift doors opened and Ambassador McGill and Elisevah stepped onto the Bridge. The Ambassador strode boldly to the rail, unaware of Starfleet etiquette.

     “Permission to enter the Bridge, Captain?” Elisevah asked as she stepped towards the rail, clearly asking on both their behalf.

     “Permission granted, Consul, Mister Ambassador. We’ve assumed standard orbit around the planet. Lieutenant Uhura is waiting to hear from the Prime Minister’s office.”

     “Captain, I have the Prime Minister,” Uhura interrupted.

     “On screen, Lieutenant,” Kirk ordered, turning to face the main screen. The screen was filled an elegant office of a humanoid man with a broad, flat nose and distinctive ridges on the forehead. The Prime Minister spoke to the screen in front of him.

     “Greetings, Captain. The government of Bassari Prime extend their welcome to you and the Ambassador. I understand the Senate sent a Jedi Knight to assist you,” he asked in a thin, reedy voice.

     “Thank you, Mister Prime Minister. Elisevah is the Jedi Consul,” Kirk motioned and Elisevah stepped nearer to the command chair.

     “Greetings, Excellency. I am Elisevah; I will be assisting the Ambassador.” Elisevah replied as she stood in the ready stance.

     “Captain we will expect the delegation at our main spaceport in two hours’ time. Will that be sufficient?” the Prime Minister asked.

     “Yes, Prime Minister. That will be sufficient. I look forward to meeting you in person,” the Captain said with a smile. “Enterprise out.”

 

     The six-member Security team was waiting on the Hangar Deck. Natalya Bobrova was preparing the shuttlecraft for the flight. Chekov was the co-pilot. He had not flown in some time, but he remained fully rated and qualified. Kirk and the four diplomats arrived. The five Security guards stepped into the back seats of the shuttlecraft. The Captain and Ambassador took the seats across the from the shuttlecraft hatch. When everyone was seated and strapped in, Ensign Bobrova looked over her shoulder and announced that they were ready to depart.

      The spaceport was a short flight of twenty minutes. The trip into the planet atmosphere was rocky and the shuttlecraft lurched several times in the high winds. The flight smoothed, as they got closer to the surface. Bobrova landed the craft at the designated gate near the spaceport terminal and opened the hatch. She exited the craft and stood on the tarmac. Chekov disembarked behind her and called the Security team forward. The guards lined up on either side of the hatch. Kirk followed the guards out and stood at the end of the guards’ line. A group stood waiting for them. Kirk waited for the Ambassador to disembark and join him. The two men walked forward with Miss Fox and Mister Shen behind them and Elisevah trailing behind. The guards followed a few paces behind the diplomats. Bobrova re-entered the shuttlecraft, sat down and closed the hatch. It would be a long wait for her.

     “Greetings, Ambassador McGill and Captain Kirk. I am Gillam Jahd, welcome to Bassari Prime.” The Prime Minister was short and stocky and looked younger than his actual age.

     “Thank you for your warm welcome, Prime Minister Jahd. Allow me to introduce my staff. This is my Chief Aide, Shen Jin-Tao, and this is my Legal Counsel, Sharon Fox. This is the Jedi Consul, Elisevah who will be observing for the Jedi High Council.” McGill said with a hint of distain for the Jedi.

     “And thank you, Prime Minister on behalf of Starfleet. This is my Chief of Security, Pavel Chekov and his Security team. They will be providing protection for the official party,” Kirk added with a warmer tone than the Ambassador did.

     “Welcome, Captain, but I assure you, the precautions are not necessary. I cannot believe the Freedom Front would strike at visitors to our planet.”

     “I’m sure you are correct, Prime Minister, but Starfleet insists on providing security. And my Security Chief has spent so much time working with his team; we wouldn’t want him to have wasted his time, would we?” Captain Kirk replied in his most charming manner, he looked over and gave Chekov a smile. Chekov crossed his arms and gave him a proud but sarcastic smile.  
The Prime Minister led the group to two large vehicles that would convey the group to the city. There were two smaller vehicles, one in front and one behind the larger vehicles. Chekov split his guards between the two groups. Captain Kirk, Ambassador McGill, and Elisevah joined the Prime Minister in the first vehicle. Chekov and Beltran climbed in behind them. Fox, Shen, and the rest of the guards climbed into the second vehicle. Kirk looked back at the Security Chief and nodded his approval. Chekov nodded back and then turned to keep his eyes on the second vehicle. Beltran kept his eyes on the official party and the road ahead.  
The trip into the city was a short trip. The vehicles pulled up to the large, impressive government building. The four vehicles pulled up to the front stairs, they emptied, and a security cordon formed on the stairs. Chekov ordered the Starfleet Security to form another line within the cordon. When the diplomatic party mounted the stairs, Chekov ordered the Security team to fall in behind.

     The Prime Minister’s Cabinet met the diplomatic team inside the State House. The leader of the planet’s legislature came out to greet them and to escort them into the legislative chamber. It was a large, rectangular room with rows of seats on three sides facing the official dais in middle. The diplomatic team was led to seating in the front below the dais and the legislators cheered their entrance politely. The six Security team members stood in a line behind the official party. Three of the guards faced back towards the legislators and the chamber doors. Pavel Chekov stood near the center of the line and faced the diplomats. He scanned the room continuously looking for the slightest irregularity. His eyes frequently returned to Elisevah as she sat watching the official speakers but also scanned the room. He knew she was using the Jedi abilities that allowed her to scan the emotional temperature of the room.

      The speeches went on for two hours. There had been welcomes from the Prime Minister, Gillam Jahd and the leaders of the legislature and their assistants. There had even been a speech by a member of the legislature who was sympathetic to the insurgent group known as “The Freedom Front”. Chekov had spotted all the media placements in the galleries above their heads. He surmised the event was being broadcast over some sort of vidcom link or holo-network. He spotted the opposition sympathizers in the gallery. He watched several of the members of the legislature nod off during some of the longer speeches. He checked his own line to make sure his guards were being attentive to their posts. He caught Kerrigan suppressing a yawn. He scowled and shook his head slightly.

     When the Freedom Front sympathizer finished speaking, the Prime Minister introduced Ambassador McGill who mounted the dais, an impressive sight among the shorter Bassari. The Ambassador had a magnificent voice for public speaking and he seemed to enjoy the sound of it. He spoke for a solid 30 minutes. He thanked the Prime Minister and the legislature for the opportunity to be of service for him. He thanked all the speakers, even the sympathizer and he thanked the Galactic Senate for sending him to Bassari. He then went on to extoll the virtues of the Bassari people. Some of the legislators seemed impressed by Ambassador McGill, but Elisevah noticed that others were somewhat less than impressed. When she scanned the room she felt no serious threats, some animosity or rivalry but no hostility. She listened to the speeches. She felt a notable sense of hyperbole from Ambassador McGill. He did not trust her or the Jedi. She had come to realize that McGill was a consummate politician with very few core beliefs beyond a fondness for power and acclaim. He was not a bad man, she did not sense a Dark side presence in him, but he enjoyed the rewards of his position.

     When the speeches ended, the group was taken to a reception in a lower level of the government building. It was not a serious occasion but merely a social event. The media coverage that had been visible in the legislature chamber was also evident at the reception. The real work of this mission would begin in private conference rooms scheduled for the next morning. Chekov posted his small team near the exits. He kept a sharp eye on Elisevah and the Ambassador. He was not happy with the venue, he was not allowed access to the facility beforehand and he had not been able to screen access to the event. Elisevah seemed at ease and that helped to assuage his fears. About thirty minutes into the reception, Miss Fox wandered over to Elisevah where she stood near the edge of the room.

     “Boy, you must have thought I was a complete idiot the other night!” she whispered to Elisevah. Elisevah looked at her in confusion.

     “I beg your pardon, Sharon?” she asked quietly, meeting her gaze.

     “Why didn’t you tell me you were banging the Security Chief?” she asked a little annoyed.

     “Banging?” Elisevah asked a bit puzzled by the slang. “Oh, that? I am sorry, but it was a private matter. I did advise you that he was not flirting with you. Did the Ambassador tell you?”

     “Yes, he did, apparently right after he talked to Jim Kirk. Jim told me about it later. It was going to put a real crimp in my evening, you know.” It had taken a bit of coaxing to get Kirk to visit her cabin again. The encounter had been fun but too brief.  
Elisevah gave her a half-smile that was equal parts sympathy and apology. “I am sorry to have spoiled your evening. It was not my intent to allow my private life to intrude on yours.”

     “Jim said you two go way back. I thought the Jedi didn’t have personal relationships.” The older woman asked quietly.

     “There is no commitment between us. We are friends even more than…the other,” Elisevah answered. She hoped it was true. She did her best to keep the relationship to friendship, but doubt always nagged at the small, dark corners of her conscience.

     “Well, you’ve been right about everything you’ve told me. You were even right about Jin. I caught him sneaking back from Sulu’s cabin in the wee hours.”

     Elisevah scanned the room with her eyes and noticed that their private conversation was attracting some curious looks. “I believe we have attracted some attention; perhaps it would be better if we separated and circulated around the room?” she asked the taller woman. Sharon smiled and walked over to a group of local legislators.

     Elisevah skirted the room and extended her Jedi senses to over the group. She sensed tensions and some fears but within normal levels for a large, political group. She made brief eye contact with Pavel; he gave her a wink and a half-smile.  
The reception ended after two hours. Elisevah and the Jedi Council had determined it was safer for the delegation to stay aboard the Enterprise than to stay on the planet. She convinced Captain Kirk to agree to the arrangement. Prime Minister Jahd had taken more convincing. Some of the Cabinet Ministers felted snubbed. Reluctantly, the Prime Minister and his Cabinet ministers escorted the group back to the vehicles to take them back to the spaceport. Pavel made sure he sat away from Elisevah by taking a seat in the second vehicle.

      Elisevah sat next to Roberto Beltran. He towered over her by a foot and a half and weighed almost three times more. She leaned close to the very large man and whispered, “Did Lieutenant Chekov tell you to guard me?”

      The large man shook his head, “No Ma’am,” he answered. He looked decidedly guilty.

     “Mister Beltran, did he tell you not to tell me?” Tito looked at her and shook his head, again. “I can get the information from your mind, did he tell you that?” Beltran looked at her with a moment of near panic.

     “Well, the Chief told me I was your minder and not to let you out of my sight if I knew what was good for me. And I wasn’t supposed to tell you.” Tito was 23 and had joined the crew while Chekov was away. He was valued for his strength and loyalty. He was a good shot and among the best on the crew when it came to hand-to-hand combat.

     “You did not tell me, Tito, I told you. I am a Jedi. I do not need a minder.” She replied, smiling into his broad, handsome face.

     “Yeah, sure, okay. But I follow the Chief’s orders and he said to keep an eye on you,” the young man responded cheerfully. Elisevah smiled and patted his arm. She could easily control him with a Mind Trick, but she sensed no ill will in the young man. He wanted to do his job and make his boss happy. She knew Pavel was only trying to protect her.

     The group arrived back at the spaceport and the Security guards lined up on either side of the approach to the shuttlecraft. Natasha Bobrova opened the shuttlecraft hatch and stepped down to the tarmac. The diplomats climbed into the craft and took their seats. Pavel slid into the co-pilot’s seat. Natasha smiled at Elisevah. She had been alone in the shuttlecraft for several hours; she was grateful for the company. The trip back to the Enterprise was quiet. Dinner in the Captain’s dining room was quiet, too.

 

     The next three days were long days of meetings and committee hearings. The four diplomats were sent to four different committee rooms. The assigned Security guard accompanied their charge. Pavel floated between the different rooms and spent time with the government’s security.

      On the ship, the Captain still hosted dinners in the private dining room. They were more working dinners than entertainment. The conversations consisted mostly of discussions of the committee sessions and observations of the proceedings.  
After dinner, people retreated to their cabins for sleep or other activities. Sulu and Jin went running before going to his cabin for some serious recreational sex. The Captain spent most of the time after dinner with Mister Spock and Mister Scott catching up on the Enterprise. If he was not too tired, he swung by Sharon Fox’s quarters for some amorous entertainment.

     Elisevah and Pavel also retired to her quarters. They made love before going to sleep and then again when they woke up. Pavel was happily busy between her legs when he decided to shift his attentions. “Don’t stop!” she pleaded, hoarse and breathy. Pavel was surprised; she had never requested anything from him before. Elisevah had always been an accepting lover, generous and responsive but never directive or demanding. He smiled and went back to what he was doing; he was rewarded a minute or two later as her body rocked with a climax. She sighed heavily. Pavel moved quickly and easily slid into her. She gasped as he leaned down to kiss her. They climaxed together a few minutes later. They lay together gazing happily into each other’s eyes.

     “Lizochka, you’ve never done that before. You’ve never asked anything of me before,” he asked lazily stroking her cheek.

      “I’m sorry, Pasha. Was I not supposed to ask?” Elisevah’s sexual experience was still very limited. The Jedi had given her a rudimentary sexual education but they discouraged sexual activity. The Jedi believed sex was an unnecessary distraction that could lead to the Dark Side.

     “Nyet, I liked it. You told me what you wanted. You must do this more often,” he responded kissing her gently. She smiled shyly and kissed him back.

     “I will ask….if I want something,” she whispered as she smiled into his eyes.

 

     On the fourth day, the routine was broken by another reception in the basement of the legislature rotunda. There was a buffet along one wall and groups of legislators and their staffs. The Bassari were one of the societies, much like Alderaan or Coruscant, who used androids in many servile capacities. This reception was no exception. There were a dozen droids circulating around the room offering drinks or hors d’oeuvers in the room filled with a few hundred people. Elisevah retreated to the edge of the room. It was a relief for her to be standing instead of sitting and listening to the different groups’ debate. It was hard for her to screen out the emotions in the room. There was an overwhelming negative feeling in the room. She could not locate a source; there was just a persistent nagging dread that hung in the air. She was standing and sipping a cold drink, a local fruit juice of some kind when Pavel came over. He gave her a concerned look, “Is everything alright, Consul?” he asked with a note of concern.  
Elisevah leaned towards him, “I have a bad feeling about this, Pasha.”

      “A bad feeling? Nothing more specific, Liza?” he asked, more worried than before. He trusted her abilities even when he did not understand them.

     “I am not sure, Pasha. Just a general feeling.” They stood close together watching and listening. Jim Kirk had been nearer the center of the room when he noticed their conversation. He watched and when they did not move on, he wandered over with a studied air of casual interest.

     “Mister Chekov, Consul Elisevah, is there something I need to be concerned about?” he asked with a mildly reproving look. “The Ambassador will not be happy if he catches you two together,” he said in a quiet voice.

     “No, Captain,” she responded cautiously. Pavel looked over to the Captain with a slight scowl.

     “Keptin, she has a bad feeling,” he replied. “We were trying to see if there was something unusual going on.” Kirk glanced from one to the other and then turned his gaze towards the room. He was a very intuitive thinker; he often went on hunches and “gut feelings”. Spock did not understand him, but he had come to respect the Captain’s intuition. He scowled in concern. He picked nothing up himself, but he respected Elisevah’s instincts.

     “Understood, but it might be better if you split up and circulated the room. We don’t want to draw any attention,” he said with an encouraging look. The two split up and walked off in opposite directions. Kirk stood looking around the room. He walked over to Sharon Fox and a small group of legislators from the conservative party. He smiled at Alex Sifuentes-Rios as she hovered near the edge of the group. Alex was assigned to watch Sharon and took the job seriously. She smiled back at the Captain.

     Elisevah skirted the edge of the room until she came to the other side and joined a group from the more liberal party. She was listening to the discussion when she caught a motion out of the corner of her eye. One of the service droids seemed to behave erratically. She took a step towards the droid and then looked around the room. Several of the droids seemed to have positioned themselves nearer to some of the most important people in the room. The droid came towards her, without thinking, she reached for her Lightsaber and ignited it. She cut the droid in half and then looked over to towards Prime Minister Jahd. She used Force push to shove the nearby droid away from him and shouted out to Chekov.

     “Droids! Protect the Ambassador!” She sent a mental image out to the Security team. They moved as Pavel had done to shield their assigned diplomat.

     Pavel threw himself between the Ambassador and the nearest droid and then the room exploded. The sound was deafening and it felt as if the air had been ripped from the room. Elisevah gasped as several droids blew up in the crowded room. She turned away and tried to shield her face and chest with her cloak. She found herself curled into a ball on the floor. Her ears were ringing and she had trouble breathing, the air was full of dust.

     At first, there was silence past the ringing in her ears. Then she heard the screaming, moaning, and keening. The eerie cacophony was only a muffled hush at first. She rose quickly and looked around the room. Others were starting to stand and look around as well. She saw Pavel start to rise. There were tears on his red tunic and dark spots in some areas. The Ambassador rose and looked around. He was covered in dust but seemed to be unwounded. Elisevah saw Captain Kirk stand and take out his communicator. Elisevah reached out with her Jedi senses and scanned for the Security team. Beltran was nearby and helping some of the people around him. He was bleeding from the ears.

     Elisevah continued scanning and found Jin on the other side of the room. He seemed wounded. His face was bloody and he was covered in dust. Tim Kerrigan had been his assigned guard. She moved towards them. She watched Jin bend down and to examine the Security guard. When she drew closer, it was clear that Tim Kerrigan was dead. He had thrown himself between the aide and the droid and had taken most of the blast. Jin was distraught and started to cry. She knelt beside and looked him in the face. “Shen Jin Tao, you cannot help him. See if you can help anyone else.” He nodded.

     Elisevah moved towards where Sharon Fox and been standing. She found Alex Sifuentes-Rios bleeding from her nose and ears but otherwise conscious. She seemed dazed but beginning to function. Elisevah bent down and used the Force to move some debris; Sharon was underneath. She was breathing but just barely. She seemed to be bleeding from the chest. Elisevah took her pulse and felt a faint, thready beat. She yelled at the much taller Sifuentes, “Alex, give me a hand. We need to get her free!” Alex shook her head and moved quickly to help Elisevah.

     Captain Kirk moved towards them. He was also covered in dust and his shirt was torn. Pennington and Garrovick followed behind him. Chekov, Beltran and the Ambassador were moving towards them. Beltran had picked up the body of his dead teammate; tears were streaming down his face. They left tracks of brown in the grey face. Pavel was limping and the stains on his shirt were getting larger. He looked pale, even accounting for the grey dust. He moved towards Sifuentes and helped her with Sharon Fox. His face was serious and strained.

     “I’ve called Bobrova and she’s bring the shuttlecraft here. We have to get out of here!” he yelled. Like most people in the room, his ears were ringing and he could not hear himself. Elisevah nodded. She saw Bassarians pouring into the room. There were fire fighters and security people coming to the aid of those in the room. Some of them approached the outsiders. Chekov had moved the group around the dead and wounded in their group. He made stretchers for the dead and wounded from some drapes and table clothes. He pressed the Ambassador and the Captain into service to help carry the improvised stretchers. When Kirk shouted, he started moving his team and his charges towards the exterior exit of the building. Elisevah kept her Lightsaber ignited and worked to bring up the rear. She hurt and it was still hard to breathe.

     It was difficult to get through the doors; first responders were coming in and panicked survivors were trying to get out. The Starfleet group pushed forward and Elisevah’s Lightsaber helped to light their way but also to clear a path. They reached the broad ramp that led to the street level and moved towards the street. There were crowds of people drawn by the sounds of the explosion. The group formed up on the plaza and waited. The ringing in their ears was lessening and they could hear the approach of the shuttlecraft. Bobrova landed on the plaza a few meters in front of them. The crowds had scattered when they saw her approach. She dropped the hatch and came out to help. The group moved forward. Natasha’s face was pale and her jaw dropped, but she sprang to duty.

     Pavel was fading fast, he was trying to help but he too weak. He moved forward and Bobrova grabbed him and pushed him into a seat. The others moved to take seats and to secure Sharon and the dead Kerrigan. Elisevah slid into the co-pilot seat. Bobrova sat down next to her.

     “Nata, call the Enterprise. I’m going to punch it,” she said even before everyone was strapped in.

      “Enterprise, this is Copernicus. Do you read, come it?” Natasha asked.

     “Enterprise here, we’ve detected a large explosion in your proximity. What is your status, Copernicus?” It was Uhura at the Com panel.

      “Enterprise, we have wounded please open the hangar doors, and alert Sickbay,” Natasha spoke into the comlink.

       “Enterprise, drop altitude and turn the ship towards us. We have wounded,” Elisevah shouted.

       “Copernicus, Spock here. We are making the arrangements. What is the Captain’s status?”

     “I’m fine Spock. Get Sickbay down to the hangar. The Ambassador is fine but we have wounded and one dead,” Kirk yelled to be heard.

     “Understood, Captain. Doctor McCoy has been notified. We have dropped 10,000 Kilometers closer to your position. Do you require a tractor beam?” Kirk was about to reply when Elisevah responded.

     “Negative, Enterprise. I will bring the shuttlecraft in manually. I repeat, this will be a hot landing.” Elisevah’s voice was louder than normal, but her ears were still ringing.

     “Understood. Consul Elisevah, have you done this type of landing before?”

     “Affirmative, Enterprise. I see you ahead. Begin closing the doors. I will land the craft manually.” Elisevah began firing the retrorockets to slow their speed.

     “Yes, Enterprise, we have wounded we cannot wait for the full cycle. Start closing the doors. I will manage!” She turned looking at Kirk. Natasha was watching the controls; she had never attempted anything like it.

     “Do it! Spock! Do it!” he yelled, clearly nervous to be allowing this to happen but also watching the wounded around him loose consciousness. There was blood floating in the shuttlecraft.

     “Lissy, I’ve never done this before, are you sure?” Natasha asked, her voice uncertain.

     “I can do this, watch the readings and fire the retrorockets. I have the controls,” she said in her most reassuring manner.  
Elisevah cleared the doors by mere inches and made a hard landing. The blood made a sickening splat as it hit in the deck in the artificial gravity of the ship. The airlock cycled and the All-Clear siren sounded. She dropped the hatch and nurses and orderlies rushed the craft. Pavel was slumped in his seat nearly unconscious. Sharon was wheezing lightly. Shen Jin Tao had slumped over within minutes of sitting in his seat.

      Chapel led the medical team into the shuttle. She tagged Kerrigan as last, and motioned for the orderlies to take Sharon Fox first. “Everyone to Sickbay!” she said sternly looking at the Captain. Elisevah rose slowly. She was not feeling well but refused medical aid. They squeezed the most seriously wounded into the turbolift. Elisevah and two of the guards waited for the next turbolift. Bobrova helped her to Sickbay when the turbolift stopped. She directed Bobrova to walk her over to an out-of-the-way chair in the corner of the exam room. She sent Natasha away.

     “Nata, report to Mister Sulu and Mister Spock on the Bridge. They must know what happened,” she pleaded as Nata turned to leave.

     Nurse Kim was in the exam area tending to the least wounded. The Captain and Ambassador needed to have a dermal regenerator applied to their ears. She took their vital readings and released to their quarters when the dermagen treatment was finished.

     “Nurse Kim, I will be on the Bridge. I want updates on all the wounded,” Kirk said as he left the Sickbay. Nurse Kim nodded and moved on the next patient. She would have preferred if the Captain had gone to his quarters to rest, but she understood.  
She discharged Garrovick and Pennington to their cabins even though they required more treatment than the Ambassador or Captain required. Beltran and Sifuentes required admission to Sickbay. Pavel, Sharon Fox, and Shen Jin Tao had all gone into surgery upon arrival.

     Elisevah waited patiently, meditating and attempting to deal with her wounds. Ninety minutes later, Christine Chapel came out of the operating room. She approached Elisevah.

     “The surgeries are all concluded. Mister Shen and Mister Chekov are in recovery but Doctor M’Benga was not able to save Miss Fox. You knew that Kerrigan was already dead.” She said giving Elisevah a professional appraising look. Elisevah nodded. She sensed that Christine was evaluating her.

     “If everyone has been taken care of, I was wondering if you might assist me?” she asked trying to stand. She rose shakily from the chair and the room began to spin and go dark. She started to collapse but Christine caught her and yelled for an orderly.

 

     Elisevah thought she heard Nyota Uhura singing. It was a sweet song and sounded far away. She followed the sound until the words starting to make sense. It was a Russian folk song sung to small children. Everything seemed to hurt and she felt so weak. She forced her eyes open with a great deal of effort. The light flooded in and she squeezed them shut again. She waited a moment and then tried again. Christine Chapel was leaning over her with a smile on her face.

     “Welcome back, Elise. You gave us all quite a scare,” she said in her warm, maternal voice.

      “I thought I heard Nyota singing?” she asked with a hoarse whisper. Christine smiled again.

     “Yes, you did. She’s here. She and Sulu have been with you the whole time,” she said patting her shoulder.

     “Welcome back, Lissy,” she heard Uhura say and squeeze her hand.

     “How long?” she asked, stretching out her senses.

     “About forty-eight hours. You had internal hemorrhaging and nearly bled to death. You should have let us exam you when you came in,” she said sternly.

     “A Jedi always puts the lives of others in their charge before their own,” she replied slowly and with great effort. “Where is my Lightsaber?” she asked with some concern.

      Christine reached above her head and moved the hilt. “It’s right here, Elise. Sulu insisted that it be within your reach.” Sulu had insisted and Doctor McCoy had resisted having a weapon in Sickbay, but he gave in.

     “Thank you,” she answered. She reached out with her senses and started to panic. “Pasha, where is Pasha?” she moaned when she did not sense his presence.

     “Calm down now, you need to take this easy,” the voice belonged to Leonard McCoy. “Now turn your head to the side, see, he’s right there.” He said taking her hand reassuringly. She turned her head slowly and saw Pavel in the bed next to her. She could hear the biobed sounding out a strong, steady rhythm.

     “I cannot feel his presence, is there something wrong?” she begged on the verge of tears.

     “He’s heavily sedated. He woke up a few hours after surgery and wanted to go back to duty. He was upset over losing two people and you being in danger. He wouldn’t rest so I had to put him under. Chapel, bring him around.” He said patting her hand gently. “He’ll wake up in an hour or so. You rest now.”  
      Elisevah managed a weak half-smile, “Pasha will be very cross with you, Doctor McCoy,” and then drifted off to sleep.

 

     Elisevah woke again two hours later. She floated up through the layers of consciousness. She thought she heard her name, she recognized Sulu’s voice and she smiled even before she opened her eyes. She felt a warm hand on hers.

     “She’s coming around….Lissy? Come on Lissy, open your eyes,” she heard him ask in an excited voice.

     “Karusha, help me out of bed,” Pavel asked, she could hear him moving. Sulu stepped over and gave him a steading hand. Elisevah heard Pavel cross the few steps distance between the two beds and he leaned over to kiss her. She felt his lips against hers; their lips were dry and chapped. He hummed the waltz from Tchaikovsky’s “The Sleeping Beauty” as he stroked her hair.

     “If you are a prince, did I sleep for a century?” she asked in a hoarse voice and opened her eyes to meet his dark brown ones.

     “YA tebya ochen' lyublyu, Dorogaya,” he said as he stroked her cheek. “YA tak volnovalsya o tebe, Lizochka.”

     “Pasha, ty takoy milyi,” she whispered and smiled. Pavel looked drawn and tired. She touched his cheek. There was sadness in his eyes. “I am sorry about Kerrigan. This was not your fault.” He shook his head and smiled sadly. He did not like to lose men. He squeezed her hand.

     “Okay, that’s enough; you still need to take it easy” Doctor McCoy called from the doorway.

     “Sulu, help me to bathroom,” Pavel said as he moved away from Elisevah.

     “How are you feeling, Elise?” McCoy asked coming over to the bed. He offered her his arm and helped her to sit up. He kept a steady eye on her readings on the biobed.

     “How are the others? I see Pasha, but what about the others?” she asked quietly.

     “Shen Jin Tao is over there sleeping. He will recover, physically, at least. Pavel is here and you are here. We lost Miss Fox and Tim Kerrigan never had a chance,” he answered soberly. “Everyone else is either recovering in their quarters or is back on restricted duty. But how are you, Elise?”

     “I am a Jedi, Doctor. I survived; I will recover,” she said with a weary tone. She looked up into his face. He was tired, too. It had been hard for him to lose two patients. The doors opened and she could see Captain Kirk coming into Sickbay.  
James T. Kirk approached Elisevah’s bed at a brisk pace. His face was grim; he looked tired and drawn. He reached the foot of the bed and tried to manage a convincing smile.

     “It’s good to see you looking so well, Elise. I have been in contact with Prime Minister Jahd and his Cabinet. He is very grateful for your actions; he credits you with saving his life. There were 100 casualties over all. It might have been worse if you have not acted as you did. I also credit you with the success of our rescue flight. That was some of the best flying I’ve ever seen. I put you and Bobrova in for commendations,” he said in a sterner tone than he intended. “I put the entire team in for commendations, including Kerrigan.”

     “But I am no longer in Starfleet, Captain,” she replied giving him a curious look.

     “You are still a commissioned officer, even if your commission is inactive.”

     “Thank you, Captain. I am sorry I was not able to protect Miss Fox or Kerrigan,” she said looking into the face of the Captain. She could sense his grief and deep regrets.

      “I was right there, Elise and I couldn’t save them either. Sharon Fox was a lovely woman and Tim Kerrigan was a good kid. He will be missed,” he said firmly. He also reacted strongly to the loss of a crewmember. He guarded his thoughts about Miss Fox. Their encounter had been brief but enjoyable.

      “I grieve with thee, Captain,” she said quietly. Hikaru helped Pavel back over to his bed. Kirk turned to his Security Chief.

     “I’m very glad to see you on your feet again, Mister Chekov,” he said while giving Chekov a genuine smile.

     “Thank you, Sair,” he said as he smiled and climbed into his own bed.

      “Herzl has scheduled Tim’s memorial service for tomorrow afternoon. I assume McCoy will let you out of Sickbay long enough to attend,” he said in his usual engaging manner.

     “Yes, Sair, I am sure he will. I should lead the service; not D.J.,” he stated matter of factly.

     “Captain’s duty, Mister Chekov, I will lead the service,” Kirk replied grimly, “but you should be there for your men. Will you join us, Elise? We will also be honoring Miss Fox.”

     “Of course, Captain,” she answered firmly. She had gotten along well with Sharon and Kerrigan. She was worried for Tito Beltran; Tim had been his best friend and roommate.

     “Hey, Bones, the Security staff keeps asking about Chekov. Will you allow a few visitors?” Kirk said as he turned to his Chief Medical Officer with a mischievous smile.

     “Well, that all depends on our intrepid Security Chief. I’m not ready to release him for duty yet,” McCoy responded in his courtly drawl. Chekov gave him a guilty smirk. “If he can stay in bed and behave himself, I think a few visitors would be fine.” Kirk grinned at his crewmembers.

     “How is Mister Shen doing?” Kirk asked glancing over at the sleeping diplomat.

     “Physically, he’s recovering but he’s suffering from post-traumatic stress. I’m treating with sedatives and anti-anxiety meds. Doctor Ponquinette has been into see him a couple of times. Between the meds and counseling, he’ll be fine.” Sulu had wondered over to the diplomat and seemed to be saying something to him. He had made these visits on a regular basis. “Making personal connections might help,” he said watching Sulu tenderly pat the man’s hand.

 

     The memorial service for the two dead colleagues had been very emotional. The ship’s chapel was a very small room, too small for everyone who wanted to attend, so the ceremony was broadcast over the ship’s internal communication system. Kerrigan had been very popular with the crew. Ambassador McGill spoke at the service about his lost assistant, Sharon Fox. Kirk seemed deeply moved by his eulogy. McCoy had authorized Chekov and Elisevah to attend the service. He insisted they attend in hover chairs. Chekov had bristled at being coddled, but he was more tired that he expected to be by the end of the service. Elisevah sat next to Tito Beltran and held his hand. The big man spent much of the service with tears on his face. Alex Sifuentes-Rios sat on his other side, crying softly. The two Spanish-speakers crossed themselves several times during the service. Elisevah had seen the action before, in Russia, but this gesture was backwards. She would have to ask Pavel about the gesture.

     Shen Jin Tao at first refused to attend the service, but relented. He worried that the crew might resent him for surviving while his bodyguard, Tim Kerrigan had been killed. Chekov spoke to him and asked him to attend. Shen’s face was gaunt and his manner was distant. He barely spoke to the Ambassador; instead, he gravitated towards the Security team who had shared his experience. He wept openly during the ceremony.

 

     Later in the evening, Christine Chapel stood at the entrance to the patient ward. She watched as Chekov sat reading an engineering text on his PADD. Every few minutes, he glanced to his right to check on Elisevah in the next bed. She was sleeping on her side facing him, her body curled around a pillow. Since regaining consciousness the day before, Elisevah had said very little. There were no complaints or requests. She greeted her visitors with her usual quiet fondness, but what was going on in her mind or her heart were mysteries to those around her. Both Christine and Pavel were surprised when suddenly sat up straight.

     “They are here,” she said quietly, pausing to listen to something only she could hear.

      “What is it, Liza? Who is here?” Pavel asked patiently. He slipped out of his bed and stepped over to her side. He arranged her pillows for a sitting position.

      “The Jedi are here,” she said looking over at him. “I cannot tell who it is or how many, but the presence is very strong.” Christine came over to the bed.

      “Are you sure, Elise? How do you know?” She came over and watched the readings above her. The readings were normal. She watched as Chekov stroked her hand.

      “I can feel it. The ship just came out of hyperspace,” she said tilting her head slightly. Christine looked at her friend believing her but not able to fully understand her abilities. “They have come for me,” she said resolutely. Christine gave her a confused looked and started to say something but then stopped.

 

     An hour later, the doors to Sickbay opened and Captain Kirk entered with three people followed the Captain through the door. Christine was seated at the desk in the exam room when they entered. She recognized that they were Jedi by the robes similar to Elisevah’s robes. There were two Tholothian women, tall with dark brown skin, stunning blue eyes and an elaborate headdress, she knew the taller woman was Master Gallia and she smiled. There was a tall, powerfully built Cerean male with them.

     Christine rose and greeted the guests, “Can I help you, Captain?”

     “These Jedi have come to see Elisevah. Is she awake?” Kirk asked sternly.

     “Yes, Captain. She woke up as soon as the ship came out of hyperspace. ” she respond in her warm, nurturing manner. Behind them, the doors to Sickbay opened and McCoy rushed through. Chapel motioned towards the door to the patient ward, “She is expecting them.”

     The three Jedi walked into the patient ward. Elisevah was sitting in bed, her attention focused on the door. Pavel sat on his bed with his feet hanging over the side. She lowered her head when she saw them.

     “May the Force be with you, Masters. What do you require of me?” she asked in a low, soft voice. She recognized Stass Allie and Ki-Adi-Mundi as soon as she saw them.  
Stass Allie walked over to the bed and looked at the bio readings. “Can you walk, Elise?” she asked softly.

      “Slowly and with assistance, Master Allie,” she replied. She did not take her gaze off the Jedi Masters, but she could feel Pavel’s rising emotions.

     Adi Gallia stepped close to Christine, “Nurse Chapel can you take me to Elisevah’s quarters?” McCoy’s eyebrows shot up when he realized what the Jedi were about to do.

     “Hey, Elisevah may be a Jedi, but she is my patient. Just what are you planning to do, Master?” he asked in his characteristically annoyed tone of voice.

     “Bones, they’ve come to take her home. Master Gallia and Master Mundi will be staying with us to assist Ambassador McGill.”

      “And you’re just gonna let them take her?” he asked impatiently, looking from one Jedi to the next. Kirk looked at him and shrugged.

      “I have orders from Starfleet to co-operate fully with the Jedi, Bones.” He was clearly uncomfortable with the situation.

      “Doctor, we appreciate the care and consideration you have given our sister Jedi, but we need to take her home. She will receive the best treatment,” Master Allie said as she turned from Elisevah and faced the Terran doctor. “I am Stass Allie. I am a healer and I will be with her on the flight to Coruscant. She will be treated at our healing facility in the Jedi Temple.” McCoy glowered at the Tholothian woman, “Elisevah has always spoken highly of your concern for your patients, Doctor McCoy,” she added with a gentle smile.

     McCoy preened a little at the praise of his skills and his expression softened for a moment, “Yeah, well, I worked really hard to save her. I want to make sure she’s really out of the woods.” His face hardened again.

     “I understand, Doctor,” the female Jedi smiled at the doctor, sensing his determination and genuine concern for the young Jedi in his care.

      Chapel and Gallia returned a few minutes later. Master Gallia was carrying the single duffle bag that contained all the possessions Elisevah had brought on-board. Pavel’s face fell when he saw it. A look of dread settled on his young face as he glanced between the Jedi healer and the woman he loved. Elisevah, sensing his misery, looked over and gave him a sympathetic look. She smiled shyly.

     “I am sorry, Pavel Andreievich, but this must be good-bye,” she said softly looking into his eyes.

     “YA tak tebya lyublyu, Lizochka,” he responded resolutely.

     “YA znayu, Pasha,” she replied in a slight concern. Master Gallia came over to the bed and smiled.

     “Greetings, Pavel Chekov. I am glad to see you recovering,” she said to the much younger man. “Master Mundi will carry you to the ship, Lissy,” she said as she picked up Elisevah’s engraved, antiqued silver Lightsaber from the shelf above her pillow.

     “Yes, Master. Thank you. I am still somewhat weak,” she said as the Cerean Jedi bent to pick up her petite figure.

     “Thanks, Bones,” Kirk said as he followed the Jedi out of Sickbay.

     “Yeah, well, I may have to go along with it, but it doesn’t mean I have to like it. May the Force be with you, kid,” he said to the retreating backs of his captain and the tall male Jedi. Elisevah heard his wishes and smiled.  
Captain Kirk joined the four Jedi in the turbolift. “Master Gallia, what is going to happen now?” he asked the tall, blue-eyed woman.

     “Master Mundi and I will be taking Elisevah’s place beside the Ambassador. We will assist the Bassari in dealing with the Freedom Front.”

     “I was not aware that Starfleet had contacted the Jedi High Council, Master Gallia.” He said holding the gaze of the taller woman.

     “Actually, Ambassador McGill contacted the High Council directly and raised some concerns with us. We, in turn, contacted Starfleet, Captain.”

      The group moved quickly toward the shuttlecraft hangar. Master Gallia handed the duffle bag to Master Allie and stopped at the entrance to the small shuttle. Master Mundi carried Elisevah onto the craft and left it once she was seated.

      “Captain, do you have any cabins for us?” she asked with a reassuring smile. Kirk nodded. The captain and the two Jedi walked out of the hangar bay and watched the shuttle depart.

     Kirk escorted them to the Distinguished Visitor’s Quarters on Deck Four. He put Master Gallia into Elisevah’s quarters and showed Master Mundi to the quarters Sharon Fox had been using. Her affects had been turned over to Ambassador McGill. Ambassador McGill came out of his quarters and nodded to the Jedi Masters.

     The mission to Bassari would keep the Enterprise in orbit for another five weeks. When the mission was over, the Enterprise received orders to return to Earth.

 

       When the small Jedi shuttle docked with the Jedi craft, Elisevah turned towards Master Allie. “Master Allie, am I in trouble with the High Council?” she asked with some trepidation.

      “Ambassador McGill made some very serious charges to the Council. Master Windu is very interested in hearing your side of the story. You need to rest and regain your strength. You will need it to face the Council.”

      “Yes, Master,” Elisevah replied. She slowly walked to her assigned bunk on the Jedi craft. She climbed into the narrow bunk and fell asleep almost instantly.

     The voyage to Coruscant took three days. By the time the ship landed at the Jedi Temple, Elisevah was stronger and disembarked without assistance. Master Allie escorted her to the Temple Healing Center and Elisevah stayed there for another day.

 

      Four days after leaving the Enterprise, Elisevah was dressing in the Healing Center when the door opened and Obi-Wan Kenobi stood before her. She smiled at her friend. She was wearing the more formal robes. Her reddish-brown cloak and the shorter jacket and baggy pants had been ruined in the blast. She still looked thinner and more pale than usual. He handed her the grey suede belt and her Lightsaber.

      “Master Kenobi, what are you doing here?” she asked as she accepted the offered items.

     “Master Gallia asked me to come with you for moral support,” he said with his usual sarcastic smile.

     “You mean you are going to come into the Council Chamber with me or just take me there?” she asked as she put on the belt and positioned her Lightsaber.

     “I will not be allowed into the Council Chamber, but I will wait with you. You look tired. Are you up to this?”

     “It has been nearly a week. I still feel tired. I have some trouble sleeping through the night and unexpected loud noises are still troublesome,” she was more quiet and withdrawn than he had ever seen her. “I have to do this, Obi; I think I am in a great deal of trouble.” The two Jedi left the Healing Center and walked through the Temple to the elevator that would take them to the High Council Chamber in its lofty tower.

     The anti-chamber was quiet and brightly lit. Elisevah looked out the window over the planet-wide city of Coruscant. The sky had a golden color on this particular afternoon. She could see the crowded skies but there was no noise here. Obi-wan shadowed her every move. He was worried for his friend. When the door to the Council Chamber opened, the two Jedi turned to face it. Depa Billaba stood at the entrance.

     “Jedi Elisevah, enter the chamber,” she said as she stepped back and allowed Elisevah to enter. Elisevah smiled at Obi-wan and followed the Jedi Master. She walked to the center of the Council circle, facing Mace Windu and Yoda. She dropped to her knee and bowed her head deeply.

     “May the Force be with you, Masters,” she said in a quiet voice. “I come to serve.”

     “You may rise, Jedi,” she heard the deep, booming voice of Mace Windu speaking.

     “Thank you, Master Windu,” she replied as she rose. She assumed the at-ease stance and stared straight ahead at the two Masters. She looked around the circle. She could see the holographic images of Master Gallia and Master Mundi.

     “As you know, Ambassador McGill has made some very serious allegations against you. He is alleging that your personal dalliance with the Terran Chief of Security compromised the mission and led to the deaths of Miss Fox, the Terran Legal Counsel and a Starfleet Security Guard.

     “I did have a personal relationship with Lieutenant Chekov, but it in no way compromised the mission, Master,” she said holding his gaze without blinking or flinching.

     “Ambassador McGill says that if you had not been distracted by a romantic interlude, the explosion that killed all those people would have been avoided,” he said sternly.

     “There was no romantic interlude, Master. Lieutenant Chekov noticed that I was concerned and asked me to explain. I sensed a negative disturbance in the Force that I could not place. We observed the room until Captain Kirk came over. Then we went in three directions and I kept observing the room when I noticed a droid behaving erratically. I sent out a message to the Security team. The team reacted just as Lieutenant Chekov and I had trained them.”

     “Master Windu, I have spoken with the Security team and other witnesses, the events are as Elisevah described them,” she heard Ki-Adi-Mundi’s image speaking from the side of the room.

      “The Prime Minister credits her quick action with saving his life. The Ambassador was also saved by Lieutenant Chekov’s actions. There were also two other couplings that took place during the mission, Master Windu. From our discussions with the witnesses, I do not believe sexual misconduct had anything to do with the attack,” Master Gallia continued.

     “Even if the mission was not compromised by your sexual misconduct, you allowed yourself to be distracted by a personal commitment. The Jedi do not indulge in personal commitments or distractions. A Jedi lives a life of rigorous self-discipline and sacrifice without thought of reward or regret. You know this Elisevah but you chose to ignore the teaching. Do you wish to continue with the Jedi order or do you wish to leave the Order?” Master Windu scolded her in his most blistering tone.  
Elisevah stood and held his gaze with her quiet reserve, “I am a Jedi, it is all I know, it is what I have sacrificed so much for, Master.”

     “Perhaps you are too much like your father? He was stubborn and trusted his sense of the Force over the High Council,” Yarael Poof intoned from the side of the room to Elisevah’s left.

     “I am my father’s daughter, Master Poof, and my mother’s, too. I have always followed the Jedi path. My father may have followed his feelings, but his sense of the Force was never in question,” she replied despite being stung by the criticism.

     “Too close are you to the Terrans, Lissy, and the Council has decided,” Master Yoda continued gently. “Give them up, you must.”

     “Give them up, Master Yoda?” she asked, her jaw dropping slightly.

"Yes, Jedi Elisevah, from this moment you will end all contact with the Terrans and with Starfleet. You must prove that you are committed to the Jedi Order above all else,” Master Windu added firmly.

     “For how long, Master Windu,” she asked quietly.

     “For as long as the Council deems necessary,” he answered.

     “May I tell my friends, Master?” she asked.

     “No, Elisevah, you may not. You must break off all communication without explanation, without regret, and without complaint. Has the Council made itself clear, Elisevah?”

     “Yes, Master. Is this a punishment, Master?” she asked trying to stifle the tearing in her chest.

     “No, it is not a punishment, Jedi. It is a lesson. A Jedi places the good of the many above themselves.”

     “Yes, Master,” she bowed her head and waited in silence in the center of the circle.

     “Dismissed you are, Jedi Elisevah. May the Force be with you,” Master Yoda chirped.

     “May the Force be with you, Masters,” she said as she retreated out of the room. She struggled very hard to maintain control of her emotions and to reject the tears that stung her eyes.

 

     In the antechamber, Obi-wan waited patiently. He rose from the seat by the window. He started to smile and then saw her expression.

     “Is it that bad?” he asked trying to sound cheerful.

     “The life of a Jedi is a hard one full of sacrifice without thought of reward or regret, Obi-wan,” she said as she wiped a tear away. “I am a Jedi as my father was before me.”

      Obi-wan recognized the expression and knew he would get no further. He walked over to his friend, the person who was the closest he ever had to a sister and took her hand in consolation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YA tebya ochen' lyublyu, Dorogaya (Я тебя оченьь люблю, Дорогая)-I love you so much, Dearest.
> 
> YA tak volnovalsya o tebe, Lizochka. (Я так волновался о тебе, Лизочка.)-I was worried about you, Lizochka.
> 
> Pasha, ty takoy milyi (Паша, ты такой милый)-Pasha, you are so sweet.
> 
> YA znayu, Pasha (Я знаю, Паша)-I know, Pasha.


	6. Never Comes the Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a two year separation, a Jedi Knight wanders into a bar and approaches a group of Starfleet officers. Elisevah tries to make up with Pavel Chekov after being forced to sever all contact with him years before. Hurt and comfort. Explicit sex. Background romance for Sulu with a gorgeous ensign.

**Never Comes the Day**

_Work away today, think about tomorrow_  
 _Never comes the day for my love and me._  
 _I feel her gently sighing as the evening slips away._  
 _If only you knew what's inside of me now_  
 _You wouldn't want to know me somehow,_  
 _But you will love me tonight,_  
 _We alone will be alright,_  
 _In the end._  
Justin Hayward, The Moody Blues

 

      The Room of a Thousand Fountains was a seven-story tall greenhouse in the northwestern corner of the base of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. After entering through the heavy wooden doors, a Jedi emerged on a platform where several paths of dirt and stone branched out across the enormous room. There was a huge waterfall and several streams. There were bridges, fountains, and benches along the way. Jedi came to walk the paths for exercise or meditation or conversation hidden amongst the flora of many different planets. There were many secluded spots to retire to for quiet reflection. Elisevah sat in one such isolated place in the far corner of the room. She had found the spot next to a quietly burbling fountain off the more popular walks many years before. She had brought several paving stones to the spot and created a clean, even place to sit. Only a handful of people knew of her spot. She retreated here when she most needed her privacy. Only Obi-wan or Master Gallia would disturb her there. She felt Master Yoda’s presence even before she heard his hover-pad or saw his wrinkled, diminutive figure coming towards her. It surprised her.

  
        Elisevah sat with her back against the wall and an 18 by 24 inch piece of embroidery in front of her. She was stitching a pattern of vines, leaves, and flowers in red silk onto a red silk border. She did not look up from her work as Yoda came to a stop in front of her. She reached down and picked up a small pair of embroidery scissors. The delicate scissors were hand-engraved silver and very old. The hands of several generations of women had worn the pattern smooth in spots.

     Elisevah snipped the thread in front of her with studied indifference before she looked up to Yoda with a smile. “Good morning Master Yoda, what brings you to this quiet corner?”

     Yoda looked down on the embroidered piece with admiring, curious eyes, “Come to speak to you, I have,” he chirped. “Beautiful this is, Lissy, explain it you must, yes.” The little, green Jedi Master’s eyes took in the stunning work of rich, bright colors.

     “It is a folk tale from a Terran culture called Russia. The story is Ivan-Tsarevich i Zhar-ptitsa,” she said as she smoothed the work over her lap. “The prince captures a mythical creature and the creature grants him assistance in freeing the princess he loves from the enchantment of an evil wizard in exchange for its freedom.” The embroidery was the largest piece Elisevah had ever worked and taken her most of her spare time over the last two years to complete.

     Elisevah’s late mother had taught her to embroider when she was very young; the antique scissors that once belonged to Queen Daria had been inherited from her embroidery teacher, her great-grandmother, when she completed her first major piece. She had not given the scissors to Elisevah, knowing the Jedi were allowed so few possessions. Instead, she had left them to Bail Organa’s wife, Breha as a wedding present. Bail Organa had recently returned them to Elisevah. Queen Breha felt guilty for keeping such a precious heirloom and insisted that Bail return to Elisevah along with her mother’s needles and the small, leather pouch that held them both.

     “Proud your mother would be, her talent you have inherited,” he cooed at the young Jedi. Daria’s embroidery skills had been legendary. Elisevah’s fellow Jedi respected her own embroidery skills. She used the handwork as a tool to focus her mind in meditations.

     Elisevah looked up into the wise blue eyes of the ancient Jedi. “Master Yoda, you did not come here to admire my handicraft? What may I do to serve you?”

     “Reconsidered the Council has, resume contact with the Terrans you may,” he answered with a smile. Elisevah’s eyes widened and her jaw dropped a little. She had severed contact with the Terrans a little over two years ago. She had begun the embroidery as a way to remain in touch with the Russian culture that so defined her lover, Pavel Chekov.

     “Then the High Council feels I have learned my lesson, Master?” The Council had forbidden contact with Terrans after a disastrous mission to Bassari Prime. The Terran Ambassador had accused Elisevah of allowing her personal feelings to blind her to the dangers of the mission.

     “Yes, for a time. But remember, you must, a Jedi must always place the needs of the many first. Forbidden, commitment is. Another chance you are given, abuse it, you will not.” He gave her a look of love and compassion. Yoda had always been fond of the shy, intense young woman.

     Elisevah gave a guarded smile to the old Master. Her heart leapt and her breath quickened. She had spent so much time thinking of the young Russian officer. She had left him sitting in Sickbay aboard the Enterprise. She followed orders and ended all contacts with him and with everyone in Starfleet without any explanation. She had spent two years worrying that she had hurt the young man. She fought the impulse to run back to her quarters to begin making calls. She struggled to remain calm and collected. She worked hard to conquer the emotion she felt. When she gained control, she nodded to Yoda and leaned her head back against the wall. She closed her eyes and `breathed deeply. Behind her eyelids, she saw the dark eyes and handsome face of the Russian officer. She sighed and smiled.

 

     Lieutenant Commander Hikaru Sulu sat in crowded, noisy bar in the spaceport district of Coruscant; it was near the small Starfleet base. The sector was far away from the Jedi Temple and Galactic Senate Districts and frequented by crews from other star services as well. Sulu spotted crew from several different Starfleet ships. He was sharing the large, semi-circular booth with three other men. The man sitting next to him was a 22-year-old Engineering ensign named Stephen Selkirk. The dark-haired, green-eyed, ensign was Sulu’s current lover. Stevie was well over six feet tall with a hairy chest, broad shoulders, and well-defined biceps. The 37-year-old Helmsman felt he was robbing the cradle but the guy was just so damned gorgeous. Commander Montgomery Scott sat on the next to Stevie. Scotty was sporting a moustache and a few extra pounds in the new blue-grey Engineering uniform. He was engaged in a deeply technical conversation with Sulu’s best friend, Lieutenant Pavel Chekov. Pavel was the Chief of Security. He had been spending a lot of time with Scotty recently; the hard-drinking Scotsman was one of the few people who could keep up with the newly hard-drinking Chekov. Sulu liked Scotty, and the association was how he had met Stevie, but missed his old friend. The new Pavel Chekov was harder and less fun than the old Pavel.

     The last two years had been hard on Pavel. He had been seriously wounded during a diplomatic mission. Physically, he recovered completely, but the loss a crewmember and one of the diplomats under his care had weighed heavily on his conscience. He had also lost the love of his life, a young Jedi named Elisevah. She had been wounded, too and seemed to be recovering but then she cut off all contact with Starfleet. Even official inquiries from Starfleet Command had met with polite silence by the Jedi High Council. He mourned the lost affair and then jumped into a rekindled romance with his first lover, Irina Galliulina when the Enterprise was back in orbit around Earth during the eighteen-month refit of the ship. Things seemed to be progressing well. Irina moved in with Pavel and Pavel had bought a set of wedding rings to propose to the Russian brunette. And then, things went wrong, very wrong. Pavel returned home to find a note; Irina announced that she was leaving for a teaching assignment on Deneva. Pavel was heart-broken and had frequently watered his sorrows even if he had not drowned them. A deep anger burned alongside the sadness in the 29-year-old Security Chief. Sulu was worried for his old friend.

     Sulu sighed and tried to follow the conversation but he was not interested. He began scanning the room and noticed the wave of whispers that seemed to be rolling through the crowd. The sudden hush grew nearer and the crowd seemed to shift and part. A small, hooded figure emerged from the crowd and approached the table. Sulu turned to follow the wave and recognized the distinctive reddish brown shade of the cloak. His eyes widened and he suppressed the urge to yell out a greeting.

     Chekov had noticed his friend’s gaze and followed it. When he saw the hooded figure, a look of black fury crossed his face and a scowl settled on his brow as he looked down at the table. Scotty and Stevie watched the figure approach. Two small, delicate hands emerged from the long, flowing sleeves and reached up to slide the hood back. A young woman with blue-grey eyes and pulled-back, dark, blonde hair stood before them. Her lovely, patrician face was unreadable. Sulu’s eyes shifted from his friend to the young woman.

     “Lissy, is it really you?” he asked as smile crossed his face. The woman’s eyes swept the table and lingered on the dark head of the young Lieutenant. She shifted her gaze to Sulu, it was a little sad and distant, but she managed a smile.

     “Hello, Hikaru. Yes, I am here. It is good to see you. Good evening, Mister Scott,” she stood quietly by the table scanning the faces. The gruff Scotsman smiled and nodded at her greeting even if he was surprised to see her. She looked from Sulu to the young man sitting beside him. The young man smiled engagingly. “I do not believe we have met,” her eyes resting on the young man.

     “Lissy, this is Ensign Stephen Selkirk. Steve, this is Jedi Knight Elisevah. She’s just about the best pilot I know,” Sulu said introducing his friend to his lover.

     “Hi, Lissy, it’s Stevie. It’s great to meet you. I’ve never met a Jedi before. I didn’t realize Sulu knew any,” he said reaching across the table to shake hands with her. He gave her a flirtatious smile. Elisevah smiled and shook his hand.

     “We have been out of contact for some time. Perhaps he felt he did not know any,” she replied with a slight smile. “I was surprised to find you here. This establishment is run by the Hutts and known to traffic in slaves. You should not allow anyone to come here alone.”

     “But you’re alone and you’re so….so dainty…” Selkirk blurted out. She met his eyes and gave him a wry smirk. Sulu chuckled into his beer.

     “Stevie, she’s a Jedi Knight. She could take you down with a wave of her hand,” he admonished his lover.  
Selkirk chuckled, “Yeah right! I’d like to see that!” he said sarcastically.

     “No, you wouldn’t. Just ask Tito Beltran,” Sulu reminded him. Elisevah moved her gaze from Selkirk back to Sulu.

     “They would not dare take me. It is easier to kill a Jedi than to try to enslave us.” She returned her gaze to the Russian officer still glaring at the tabletop. “Pavel Andreievich, I wonder if I may speak with you?” she asked in a low voice.  
He raised his face and there was great pain in the cold coffee brown eyes, “Two years, not one word, and now you want to talk?” he snapped at her.

     “Perhaps we could go somewhere less public to continue this discussion?” she asked in a flat tone. Scotty scowled at her but Sulu fixed his eyes on his friend.

     “You really need to do this, Pasha,” he said with a mildly reproving tone. Chekov turned his head and gave his friend a sour face and a slight shake of his head. “The hotel isn’t far. Take her there,” he said as he slid out of the booth. Chekov rose and headed for the door. Sulu took Elisevah’s arm but he turned towards the booth.

     “Stay here, Stevie, I’ll be back,” he said as he fell in behind Chekov. Stevie looked at Scotty and shrugged. Scotty just shrugged back. He liked Elisevah, but did not always trust her. There was something about the young woman that made him uncomfortable.

 

     The short walk to the hotel was silent. Chekov walked several paces ahead of Sulu and Elisevah. He strode into the hotel lobby and headed for one of the more isolated conversation areas. He threw himself into a chair and waited for Elisevah. She sat down gracefully in the chair across from him. Sulu stood uneasily between them, looking from one to the other.

     Elisevah looked up to Sulu, “You should return to your friend, Karu. Thank you for your assistance,” she offered in the same flat tone she had used earlier. Sulu sighed, nodded, and stepped away from the couple. He looked over his shoulder before he went out the door. Pavel scowled at the small table between them; Elisevah sat attentively watching him.

     Pavel and Elisevah sat silently for several minutes more. He did not look at her. She did not take her eyes off him. “Are you still the Chief of Security, Pavel Andreievich? I miss the old red tunic.” She said, finally breeching the silence. She sat on the edge of the chair with a regal stiffness. She looked every inch the daughter of a queen.

     “Yes, I am still the Chief of Security but I am also the Weapons and Tactical Officer on the Bridge,” he looked up and finally met her gaze. “Where have you been? I tried to contact you for months,” he stammered; his accent was very heavy.

     “I have been many places, Pavel. I was unavailable for personal correspondence,” she replied quietly. Her face was outwardly calm. He glared at her

     “I was in love with you and you cut off all communication without a single warning! Do you know how much that hurt?” he snapped. She held his gaze without flinching.

     “I am here now and I never meant to hurt you, Pavel,” she replied with a note of sadness in her voice.

     “It has been more than two years and that is all you have to say for yourself? I didn’t even know if you were alive or dead,” he spat out the words. She had rarely seen him so angry. He had never been this angry with her.

     “Pavel Andreievich, I am a Jedi. I never made a commitment or promise to you. I never asked you to make commitments or promises to me,” she continued.

     “That’s your explanation! Why did you even bother coming back?” he snapped in exasperation. She took it all in. She remained steady and calm, absorbing the anger.

     “The life of a Jedi is one of continuous study, personal sacrifice, and constant service. I came back because I left a wounded friend. I wanted to know if you recovered,” she offered. She could feel the pain inside his anger.

     “And it took you two years to come back?” he demanded in frustration.

     “I returned as soon as I was able. I pledged my duty and my life to the Jedi Order before I met you. You knew that, Pavel Andreievich,” she answered in a studied, neutral tone. She could not tell him more; she hoped he would understand.

     “I was not faithful. Irina came back and we were lovers. We lived together for a year,” he flung at her spitefully and glared. He was trying to wound her. Elisevah absorbed the taunt quietly.

     “We made no promises to each other. You owed me nothing. Are you happy with Irina? Do you wish me to leave?” she asked in a tender tone. She was not sure she wanted to hear the answer. He was so hurt and so angry; she had hoped he would be happy to see her or at least happy with his life.

     “I bought rings but she left me,” he blurted out. She startled a little but suddenly understood his pain and anger. Her face softened and she reached out towards him.

     “I am so sorry, Pavel. I did not know,” she answered, studying his face.  
He looked at her and felt the old, familiar burning. As his excitement rose, he remembered her body. Even when he had been with Irina, he sometimes thought back to their lovemaking. Irina had been more passionate but Elisevah had been the most generous of lovers. He wanted her badly.

     “Will you come to my room?” he demanded as he stood up and peered down on her.

     “Yes, Pavel, I will come with you,” she responded softly. She rose graceful swiftness.  
Pavel thought about fucking her hard and then throwing her out. He wanted her to taste his humiliation and pain. He grabbed her arm tightly and started to pull her towards the elevators.

     She gasped and stopped short. Her body was limp under his touch. Her chin was level, but her eyes were downcast. The color seemed to drain from her face.

     “Please, Pavel, do not hurt me,” she whispered in a pleading tone. Pavel looked at her face. It was sad and vulnerable. He might have slapped her and gotten the same response.

     “You know what I am thinking?” he asked quickly.

     “Yes,” she replied, not lifting her eyes.

      “And you will still come with me?” he asked, somewhat incredulous.

     “Yes,” she whispered. Pavel knew her abilities. He knew she could easily resist him or inflict great pain to defend herself.

      “You would let me treat you that way? To hurt you?” he asked in a softened tone.

     “If that is what you need to do, yes. I would never defend myself against you. If this is really what you want, I understand.” Her voice was barely above a whisper. She raised her eyes and pleaded with them. “But I do not believe you want to do this,” she murmured.

     Something inside Pavel broke. He gazed into her sad and trusting eyes and the anger that had burned for the last two years flared and burned out. He was suddenly ashamed. She had always trusted him. “Chert! What was I thinking?” he said as he slapped the side of his head. “I am such a fool. Will you forgive me?” he pleaded, relaxing his grip on her arm. “Please, Liza, I am truly sorry.” The angry scowl was gone but there was still pain reflected in his face.

     She studied his eyes, searching his emotions. She reached up and put her hand on his cheek. “I am sorry, too, Pasha. I never wanted to hurt you. It pains me to see you this way. Please, forgive me.” He pulled her close and leaned down to kiss her lightly on the lips.

     “I missed you so much, Liza. I want you badly. Would you still come to my room?” he asked hoarsely, breathing in her scent. She stroked his cheek.

     “Yes, I will come to your room. I have wanted you, too,” she confessed quietly. She felt the familiar desire and relaxed under his touch. He took her hand tenderly and gently led her to the elevators.

     They were silent as the elevator rose. Pavel studied her face. She was 25 now and in the fullest bloom of beauty. She was a woman, no longer the shy and innocent girl he met seven years ago. The plains of her face had lost their soft, girlish edges; there was less of a flush to her cheeks. There was a distance in her manner that had not been there before. When the elevator stopped, he placed his hand on the small of her back and led her down the hall. He opened the door and they stepped into the small, tidy room.

     Pavel put his arms around her and drew her to him. He kissed her passionately; she returned the kiss. “Would you make love with me?” he asked softly.

     “Yes, Pasha,” she responded with some hesitance, “But remember, no commitments, no promises.”

     “Will you at least spend the night with me?” he asked as he kissed her quickly and led her to the bed. He sat down and pulled her towards him.

     “If that is what you wish, Pasha,” she said brightly. She did not want to hurt him or disappoint him. She could not tell him that she had only obeyed the High Council. He sat back as she undressed in front of him. He pulled off the new beige tunic, pants, and soft, matching boots.

     They made love slowly but he was a little drunk and she was nervous so it was awkward and unsatisfying. Afterwards, they spooned in the dark.

     “How did you find me, Lizochka?” he asked as he stroked her body.

      “I contacted Kevin Riley and he told me where the ship was, and then I contacted Nyota to ask where I could find you. She was reluctant to tell me, at first,” she answered in a sleepy tone. “I tried to find Natasha but she was not listed in the directory.”

      “She and Vasya got married last year. She is Natasha Petrovskaya now. He is teaching at M.I.T. and she is on a leave of absence from Starfleet. She is going to have a baby soon, I think,” he said as he kissed her shoulder.

      “I did not know. I would have liked to have been there for the wedding,” she answered sadly.

     “She wanted you there, she tried to contact you through the Jedi but they said you were unavailable.”

     “I am sure it was true. I hope they are happy together,” she said as she drifted off to sleep.

 

      Early the next morning, the ringing of Pavel’s communicator awakened them. Sulu wanted to know if they were available for breakfast. A few minutes later, the communicator buzzed again and Uhura asked them the same thing. Just as they were preparing to leave the room, there was a knock on the door. Scotty was standing in front of Pavel.

     “Ye dinna return to the pub, lad. Are ye alright?” he asked in a fatherly tone. He glanced over Pavel’s shoulder into the room. Elisevah smiled at him as she put on her robe.

     “Good morning, Mister Scott,” she said as she gave him a cheerful smile.

     “Well, lassie, I wasna sure you’d be here in the morning,” he replied gruffly. She shrugged and the smile turned to guilt.

      “It was not an illogical conclusion given recent events, Mister Scott,” she replied. He nodded in approval.

      “You are very popular, Liza, this is all for you. I have not been this popular in a very long time,” Pavel quipped with a smirk. Scotty rode down in the elevator with them. Uhura, Sulu, and Selkirk were waiting downstairs. Uhura rushed over and hugged the smaller woman. Sulu smiled squeezed her hand gently. Pavel followed very closely behind her, his hand resting on the small of her back. The group ate in a nearby restaurant that specialized in Terran cuisine.

     “So, where have you been, Lissy?” Sulu asked over his tea.

      “I have been on a number of long assignments assisting different Masters. Most recently, I assisted another Knight with slave trafficking.”

      “Is that how you knew about the club?” Sulu asked in a suddenly serious tone.

     “Yes, there are also drugs,” she added sadly.

     “Why is this happening on Coruscant? Why do the Jedi or the Senate allow such a thing, lassie?” Scotty asked, incredulous that this was flourishing at the heart of the Galactic Republic.

     “Chancellor Palpatine is not as trusting of the Jedi as his predecessors. It hinders our ability to investigate effectively,” she stated with the slightest tone of frustration.

      “But I thought the Jedi were something like omniscient or all-powerful?” Stevie blurted out.

     “Hardly, Stevie. We have the Force as our ally, but there is a rising in the Dark Side and it blocks us from sensing some things. It is most disconcerting,” she replied, the frustration more evident.

      “So no more diplomatic missions?” Uhura asked.

     “Not as many, I have done some work with some delegations in the Senate but mostly, I am teaching at the Temple,” she replied. Pavel sat next to her with his arm draped around her chair; he toyed with her hair as she spoke. It hung loose and fell past her shoulders. Pavel insisted she let it flow free. He loved long hair.

     “What are you teaching, Liza,” he asked as he cocked his head forward and smiled.

     “I am teaching basic Lightsaber techniques to the six and seven-year-old initiates. And basic flight skills to some of the younger Padawans,” she said with satisfaction. Chekov smiled. He liked the idea that she liked children.  
They continued chatting for nearly an hour. The server kept coming by to hurry them out of the restaurant. The others went in their separate directions but Chekov invited Elisevah back up to his room.

     They made love again, this time with more satisfying results. Afterward they laid together, face-to-face, and shared the details of their lives for the last two years. Elisevah withheld details of the Council’s restrictions. They had spent several days like this when Elisevah was stationed on the Enterprise.

      “You never told me about Irina. What happened?” she asked. She knew Pavel had a number of lovers before they met but she had not asked for details. It was only when he offered to share something that she asked.

     “I met Irina at the Academy. She was from Moscow and studying Xenobiology. She was a year older than me. I was a virgin. She was much more experienced than I was. We fell in love. She is very free-spirited. It was hard for her at the Academy; not academically but she did not like the discipline. She resigned her appointment at the end of her second year. We quarreled and I left to cool off. When I came back, she was gone. I tried to find her, but she did not want to see me and I did not know all of her friends. I did not see her for several years. She came aboard the Enterprise and we talked and we…. I thought we had come to an understanding, but she was using me for information. Afterwards, we slept together again but she left. When the Enterprise came back to Earth for the refit, she looked me up again and I thought she was in love with me. We lived together for almost a year and I was going to propose but when I came home with the rings, she was gone. She left a note saying she was taking a teaching job on Deneva to be closer to someone. She was having an affair and I didn’t even know. She hasn’t changed; she still keeps secrets and follows her own paths.”

     Elisevah kissed him on the cheek. She could see his deep pain. Pavel was emotional and quick to wander into a fight, but he was slow to anger. He was intensely private and only shared his true thoughts and feelings with a few very close friends. His devotion to them was nearly limitless. Elisevah knew that Irina still had a small place in his heart and she always would. The place was as much pain as it was love. She hoped that he did not hold similar feelings for her.

     “I am so sorry, Pavel. I can see this pains you deeply. I hope I have not brought you so much pain. I never wanted you to be so committed to me. I want you to have a full life, even if I am not part of it,” she spoke softly and kissed him sweetly when she finished.

     “Liza, I would rather spend a few stolen moments with you than months or years with someone else,” he whispered as he held her close. “It was only that you left without a word that hurt so much.”

      “Pasha, I cannot promise that it will not happen again,” she whispered forlornly.

 

      The next morning, Sulu and Selkirk were returning to the hotel from a morning run around the neighborhood when Stevie spotted the distinctive silhouette of a cloaked Jedi Knight striding towards the hotel. When the Jedi stopped in front of the hotel, Sulu slowed and walked towards him, “Master Kenobi?” he asked.

     The taller figure turned, dropped his hood, and smiled, “Hikaru Sulu, it is good to see you.”

     Stevie stopped behind Sulu, “Wow, never met a Jedi before and now I meet two in two days!”    

     “Stephen Selkirk, this is Master Obi-wan Kenobi. Master Kenobi, this is Ensign Stephen Selkirk,” Sulu said as he gestured between the two men. “Are you here for Lissy?” he asked, already knowing the answer.

     “She is here, isn’t she?” he asked. He seemed a little frustrated to Sulu’s eyes.

     “Yes, she’s upstairs with Pavel. Do you want me to go get her?” he asked, stretching against the building.

      “No, Sulu, that won’t be necessary. I will wait for her. I need to talk to her,” he said quietly.

      “Why don’t we wait in the lobby? I’ll sit with you until they come down for breakfast,” he replied as he made an inviting gesture towards the hotel. He entered the doors and Obi-wan followed behind him. Sulu took the end seat of a small sofa in the lobby. Obi-wan sat down at the other end. Stevie sat down in a chair near Sulu but then leaned over towards him.

     “Hikaru, I’m going to go up and hit the showers. Do you want me to knock on Chekov’s door, to hurry them along?” he asked in a friendly tone. Sulu smiled and nodded as Stevie rose and patted him on the shoulder.

      “Do you know why Lissy dropped out of sight after the Bassari Prime mess?” Sulu asked with a suddenly serious expression.

      “I don’t know for sure. I wasn’t in the Council Chamber with Lissy and she has never said anything to me. However, I can tell you this; when the High Council discovered Lissy’s paternity, they removed Qui Gon from Alderaan and forbid him from ever speaking to her mother for the rest of his life. He was also not allowed to tell Lissy he was her father. If he had refused, they would have dismissed him from the Order,” Obi-wan replied with a thoughtful expression.

     “So, are you saying they did something like that to Lissy?” he asked sadly.

      “I do think it is possible,” he said nodding. “How did Pavel take the separation?”

      “Not well. He’s drinking too much and he’s angry,” Sulu responded. Obi-wan observed the helmsman. He liked the pilot and considered him a friend.

     “I knew I felt your presence, Master Kenobi,” Elisevah announced as she approached the sofa. She stood in front of them.

      “You know Master Windu will be very disappointed with your self-indulgent behavior,” he replied with a reproving tone.

      “I think Master Windu could use a bit of self-indulgence. It might improve his mood,” she retorted with a sarcastic smirk.  
Obi-wan’s face went from shock to an equally sarcastic smirk, “Well, that may be true. But he is still a very powerful member of the High Council. You should be more respectful to your elders.”

     In an uncharacteristic move, she flopped onto the sofa between them and slid into a slouch with her arms across her chest. “Are you going to tell him?” she asked with a sigh.

      “No, and I’m not going to make you tell him, either. Lissy, Adi sent me. She knows where you are and she wanted me to remind you that the High Council will not be so lenient the next time,” he explained patiently. She rolled her eyes but said nothing.

     “Lissy, why do you do these things? You remind me so much of your father,” he chided. Qui Gon Jin had been a father figure and a best friend to Obi-wan. Qui Gon had also been a major source of irritation in his life.

     “That is the problem. I remind a lot of people of my father,” she said with an exasperated shake of her head.

     “Lissy, don’t do this to Pavel, he deserves better. Don’t leave him to suffer like your mother,” he scolded. She hung her head and heaved another deep sigh.

     “Pavel Chekov is made of much stronger stuff than my beloved mother. You have delivered your message. Are you going to report me to the High Council?”

     “I would never do that to you, Lissy. I came as a friend and with the message of another friend,” he reassured, patting her shoulder. She shrugged and tried to smile.

     “Lissy, I need to go upstairs and shower. Master Kenobi, would you join us for breakfast?” Sulu asked in his cheerful manner.

     “Of course, Hikaru. And you should call me Obi-wan. We’ve known each other long enough.” Sulu smiled and sprinted towards the elevators.

 

     Several minutes later, the elevators opened and Nyota and Stevie walked over to Elisevah and Obi-wan and sat down in the chairs across from them. Hikaru and Pavel were only a few minutes behind them. The group walked to a restaurant nearby. A Toydarian met them at the door.

     “We don’t take Jedi here,” he announced in an irritated tone as he fluttered in front of them at eye level.

      “You are welcome, Jedi and I will seat you immediately,” Elisevah said moving her hand horizontally in front of her.

      “I’m Toydarian, Jedi Mind Tricks don’t work on me,” he said with contempt.  
Elisevah looked a little annoyed. “Then perhaps this will work. This is a public establishment, is it not? I wonder, would the Coruscanti constabulary would like to know your policy of not serving the Jedi?” There were strict anti-discrimination laws throughout the planet. The Toydarian looked at her and glared.

     “Alright, I will seat you, but no Jedi deadbeat is going to eat here for free. Someone is paying of your meal, there is no charity!” he snapped. He reluctantly led them to a table in the back.

     “That was pointless,” Elisevah sniped and looked at Obi-wan.

     “He’s Toydarian, Lissy. What did you expect?” he replied in a friendly manner.

     “Why did you not tell me that before?” she demanded.

     “I thought you knew!” he chuckled.

     “You get around so much more than I do!” she glared at him. Sulu, Uhura, and Chekov snickered at the exchange.  
Steve Selkirk glanced from one to the other and then back again. “What just happened? I don’t understand?” he asked in frustration.

     “Lissy tried a Mind Trick on a being who is not susceptible,” Obi-wan replied, smiling at Lissy. The other three were used to their banter even if they did not understand the background details. “The Hutts use Toydarians because they can’t be manipulated. It is unusual to see one so far from home, however.”ewe

     “You mean this establishment is run by the Hutts?” Pavel asked quickly. “I am surprised they would be operating on Coruscant. I thought they preferred the Outer Rim territories?”

     “That used to be truer, but since the Dark Side has grown more powerful, so have the Hutts,” Obi-wan replied.

     “So, you can bend people’s minds? Does it work on humans?” Stevie asked, slightly unnerved.

     “The Mind Trick works on about half of the time,” Elisevah replied. She scanned him quickly, sensing his underlying fear.

      “Would it work on me?” he asked. She knew what he was asking. She did not want to give him an honest answer.

      “Most Terrans are suspicious of the Mind Trick and very uncomfortable if they find out it works on them. A Jedi does not use a Mind Trick just for show,” she answered. Stevie looked confused and concerned.

     “And what is it with you Jedi and the hoods. Why do you wear them in public?” he asked trying to understand.

      “It helps us focus by limiting sensory input,” Obi-wan responded.

      “And it is intimidating,” Elisevah added with a wry look.

     “Why do you need to be intimidating?” he asked, even more confused than before.

     “It can be useful, sometimes. It makes others focus on the power of The Force rather than the individual Jedi,” Elisevah explained.

     “What is The Force?” Selkirk asked with genuine curiosity.

      “The Force is an energy field generated by all living things in the galaxy. It binds the galaxy together and a Jedi can tap into that power. It controls the Jedi’s actions but the Jedi can control how he uses it,” Obi-wan answered.

     “How do you know it’s there?” Stevie asked.

     “I can feel it. It is like a constant hum. It changes depending on what is happening or who is nearby,” Elisevah added.

     “She knows when another Jedi is nearby. She also knows when Hikaru and Nyota are at the door before they knock,” Chekov added with some pride. Failing to realize how bonded she was to his own presence.

     “Wow, I never knew,” Stevie said, as he slumped back in his chair. Sulu turned and looked at his lover.

      “It’s something you get used to when you have a Jedi around,” he said with his cheerful manner.

 

     Pavel and Elisevah were waiting for the elevator to take them to join their friends for dinner and the theater. The elevator stopped and the open doors revealed the ship’s Chief Medical Officer, Leonard McCoy and Admiral Kirk in a friendly conversation. McCoy smiled at Chekov but when he saw Elisevah, his face split into a broad but lopsided grin.

       “Lissy! It’s good to see you!” he said with a raised, excited voice. Elisevah smiled at the doctor and the Admiral.

       “It is good to see you, too, Doctor McCoy. Captain Kirk,” she returned politely with a nod of respect.

      “It’s Admiral Kirk now. I have to say I’m surprised to see you here, Elisevah. I wasn’t sure I would ever see you again,” Kirk replied. She gave him a knowing smile.

      “Where have you been keeping yourself, Lissy?” McCoy asked. “Did you recover fully?”

     “I have been a great many places, Doctor. I have been well, I recovered but it did take some time before I was fully comfortable in crowds,” she answered honestly.

     “I’ll bet. I was worried about your recovery. It’s good to see you again,” McCoy replied. He smiled at Chekov. He noticed how much happier and more relaxed the young man looked. He had also been worried about him.

     When the elevator stopped, the four exited. McCoy leaned close to Elisevah. “Can an old country doctor steal a kiss, princess?” Elisevah did not correct him for his use of princess, since she knew he meant it as a term of endearment.

     “Of course, Doctor,” she replied and offered her cheek. McCoy bestowed a sweet and fatherly kiss on her rosy cheek. She smiled into his eyes. Elisevah had taken an instant liking to the irascible doctor. He appeared gruff and quarrelsome to many people but she had sensed his deep compassion and love for life. She knew she now owed her life to his tender care.

     “What, no kiss from you old captain,” Kirk said with mock indignation. 

       “He did ask, Admiral,” she stepped closer and offered her cheek dutifully to Kirk. Once again, she had the impression that he was imagining her without her clothes. She smiled at him. He planted a soft kiss on her cheek and smirked at McCoy.

     “That’s okay, she still likes me better,” McCoy preened. “What you say we ditch these two?” he chided, gesturing to their friends. Elisevah giggled and blushed.

     “Are you going to let him get away with that? He’s stealing your girl!” Kirk demanded in a scolding tone, as he turned towards Chekov. Chekov smirked, threw up his hands, and shrugged.

     “She has a mind of her own, Sair,” Chekov chuckled. Kirk gave them all a rueful look.

     “ _Live Long and Prosper, Elisevah, daughter of Daria_ ,” Spock stated as he stepped towards the group and raised his hand in the Vulcan greeting.

     “ _Live Long and Prosper, Spock, son of Sarek_ ,” she responded coolly with the same gesture. She noted the increased stoicism in his manner. Spock had recently studied for the Kolinahr and had yet to reclaim his previous emotions.

     “Well, there goes the mood at dinner,” McCoy sniped. The old Spock would have cocked an eyebrow and responded with a clever remark. This Spock merely stood still and unreadable. Elisevah had dealt with Vulcans who had attained Kolinahr but she missed the more emotional Spock.

     “Are your parents well, Commander Spock,” she asked with a warmer tone. Elisevah had been out of contact with Vulcan and she missed Spock’s parents.

      “They are well, Jedi Elisevah. I saw them only a few months ago,” he replied in the same neutral tone.

     “Please send them my regards when you contact them next,” she asked. Spock nodded.

      “There you are,” Nyota called as she rushed over to the group, “we’re waiting on you two!”

     “Good Evening, Lieutenant Commander. Are you enjoying shore leave on Coruscant?” Kirk asked in a friendly.

     “Yes, sir, very much so,” she answered and took Pavel by the arm. “C’mon you two, we’re running late.” Pavel nodded and stepped back.

     “If you will excuse us, gentlemen, we have theater reservations” Elisevah finished in her patrician tone, as she stepped back and walked quickly to catch up with the others.

     McCoy watched the graceful figure recede in the distance. “It was good to see her. I hope for his sake she hangs around more often,” he said wistfully.

     “What’s that, Bones?” Kirk asked as he watched the group walk past the hotel windows.

      “It was good to see Chekov smile again. It’s been a long time and I’ve been worried about him,” McCoy responded.

      “Worried about Chekov? Why? He’s just grown up and settled down a little. He’s a very good officer, Bones,” Kirk replied giving McCoy a curious look. McCoy gave him a cautioning look. McCoy was much closer to the Security Chief than either Kirk or Spock. He saw a side of the emotional Russian the others did not.

     “I have a feeling the Security Efficiency Ratings are going to go up significantly.” McCoy offered.

      “Doctor, the department Efficiency Ratings are already at 90%. They are tied for the best in the fleet,” Spock admonished.

      “Chekov’s in a good mood. The ratings will improve because he always does better when he’s happy. Expect morale to improve, too,” McCoy teased.

      “That is not logical. Why would Lieutenant Chekov’s emotional state affect the Efficiency Rating of the Security Department?” Spock asked with an unreadable expression.

     “He’s human, Spock. It doesn’t have to be logical,” McCoy retorted.

     “We’ll see. I hope you’re right, Bones. Let’s go to dinner. C’mon Spock,” Kirk continued and headed for the door. His two oldest and best friends followed him out the door.

 

     The ten-day shore leave was approaching its end. Elisevah had joined Pavel on the first day of the shore leave. They had hardly been out of each other’s sight since the first night. The leave had been good for Pavel. Nyota and Hikaru were also happier and less worried for their friend and fellow-officer. Scotty was also less worried. Scotty drank when he was happy and enjoying good company. It bothered him that the younger man was drinking because he was unhappy and it made him more sullen; it was not a good way to drink. Pavel’s mood improved and he had hardly had a drink since the first night in the bar. He had not completely forgotten or forgiven Elisevah yet. He had only called her Lizochka a handful of times and he had yet to use any of the Russian terms of endearment that had been so free flowing before.

     For their last evening together, Pavel took Elisevah out for a private dinner at a nearby restaurant and they had joined Nyota, Hikaru, and Stevie for dancing at one of the more respectable clubs in the area afterwards. They returned to Pavel’s room early and made love before falling asleep in the center of the large bed.

     Elisevah awoke at the sudden sensation of falling backwards into the cold. “Pasha Milyi, where are you?” she asked quietly before opening her eyes.

     “Tss, ne govori, Dorogaya” he hissed as he kissed her mouth and ran his hand down her body. She hummed agreement and kissed him back. He put his hand behind her knee and repositioned her leg to give himself access. He ran his fingers down the inside of her thigh and rubbed against her secret places.  
“Pasha,” she whispered into his ear as he laid kisses down her neck and across her chest. “Dorogoy!” she gasped as he inserted a finger and began teasing her pleasure points. After a few minutes, her body jerked and shuddered and she moaned in climax. He moved away from her breast and down her body. “Pashenka!” she whispered as he continued his kisses over her stomach and between her legs. She shuddered again as another wave of pleasure washed over her. “Pasha, come inside…come inside, now….” she begged in a hoarse whisper. He moved over her body, tilted her hips with his hand, and slid inside. He thrust deeply as she rocked against him. She sighed loudly as she climaxed again. “Pasha, hold me,” she pleaded as he shuddered in her arms and kissed her sweetly on the mouth. She tasted her own pleasure on his lips and tongue. “Pasha, Dorogoy Moy!” she murmured against his lips.

  
      “Dorogaya, ty tak krasivaya,” he whispered in her ear as he rolled off to her side. She rolled towards him and kissed his chest as she wrapped her arm and leg around him. He returned the embrace and they laid together smiling at each other in the dark. They slipped back into sleep for a few hours more. When the alarm awakened them, they rose, showered together, and then dressed quickly.

 

     Pavel and Elisevah joined Nyota, Hikaru, and Stevie down in the lobby. The five of them were quiet on the trip to the spaceport. When the public transport arrived at the spaceport, the group gathered outside to say their goodbyes.

     “It was a pleasure to meet you, Lissy,” Stevie said as he hugged her and kissed her cheek. She smiled and nodded. She did her best not to shrink at his unfamiliar touch. She did not dislike the young ensign, but public displays of affection from a relative stranger unsettled her.

     Nyota hugged her tightly and kissed both cheeks. She had grown used to the other woman’s physical displays of affection over the years. “It was so good to see you, again!” she said as she hugged the smaller woman.

     “It was so good to see you, too, Nyota,” she said as she happily returned the embrace.

     Sulu leaned in close and placed a soft kiss on her cheek, “It was great to see you, kid. Try not to make it so long, the next time, eh?” he teased. She smiled at him.

     “I will do my best, Koshka.”

     Pasha held her close and kissed her lightly on the lips. “I do not want to say goodbye, Milaya.”

     “Then do not say it, Dorogoy. This does not have to be goodbye,” she replied smiling coyly. He hugged her tightly and then let her go. “Pasha, I have something for you,” she said as she pulled a box from her small duffle bag.  
She handed him an oblong box about twenty-four inches across and six inches square on the sides. It was a box made of heavy layers of colored paper incised in patterns to reveal the colors beneath the grayish-white final layer.

     “What is it?” Pavel asked as he accepted it. It was unusual for Elisevah to give gifts. The Jedi owned very little and had no money of their own.

     “It was something I worked on in my spare time. I want you to have it now,” she smiled encouragingly.

     “Spasibo, Dorogaya,” he responded tucking the box under his arm. It was light and only a little awkward. He put an arm around her and held her close. She reached up and kissed his cheek.

      “May the Force be with you, Pasha,” she stepped back and watched her friends enter the spaceport terminal. When the doors closed, she turned and walked back to the transport station to return to the Jedi Temple District.

 

     “What did she give you, Pasha,” Nyota asked as they walked down the corridor towards their quarters. Sulu was walking beside them.

     “I don’t know. She said she worked on it in her spare time,” he replied. He stopped in front of his cabin and pressed the code.

     “I didn’t think the Jedi had spare time. I have to see what this is,” she said as she stepped through the door behind him. Pavel walked into the sleeping section of his quarters and set the box down on the bed.  
 

      Chekov lifted the top off the box. Revealing a layer of neutral-colored, coarse cloth neatly tucked into the box. He put his fingers into the side edge of the box and lifted out a tube of fabric, which he unrolled on the bed.

     “That’s Vulcan linen, a really good grade, too,” Uhura said as she touched the fabric. Folded inside the fabric was more fabric hanging from a wooden bar with elegant, carved finials.

     “So, what’s in the box,” Sulu asked from the door of their shared bathroom. Chekov opened up the first fold to reveal another fold with the red border showing on the side. When he lifted the second fold of linen, Uhura gasped in delight. Sulu rushed over and his jaw dropped when he saw the item on the bed.

     An oblong piece of embroidered silk extended from the wooden bar. The border was a rich Russian red embroidered with vines, leaves, and flowers of the same color. The background was black silk with a border of golden apples and apple blossoms around the central scene. An onion-domed palace and a tree with golden apples were in the background. In the foreground, a dark-haired young man in an embroidered shirt, baggy pants, and tall boots reached up to grab the tail feather of a magnificent plumed bird. The bird’s head and leading edge of the wings were bright yellow that transitioned through shades of orange to brilliant red. The tail feathers had “eyes” of silver and gold like a peacock. Elisevah had borrowed the different elements from several images of the famous Russian Folk Tale of Tsarevich Ivan and the Firebird but the elaborate scene was uniquely hers.

     “Krasivaya!” Pavel exclaimed as his eyes took in the scene.

     “And you spent the last two years pouting because you thought she didn’t love you,” Uhura quipped in the scolding tone of an older sister. Pavel flushed and started to protest but then his face collapsed into guilty consternation. No one had ever given him such a deeply personal gift. He was too humbled to speak.

     “Look, he’s left-handed,” Sulu said, standing beside Chekov. “I wonder why,” he quipped rhetorically. “You know, Obi-wan told me that it may not have been Lissy’s idea to stay away from us, from you. The High Council may have ordered it,” he offered in a more serious tone.

     “I didn’t know. I’ve been such a fool,” Chekov muttered to himself.

     Sulu patted him on the shoulder, “It’s okay. She loves you anyway.”

     “So, where are you going to hang it? Over the bed or somewhere else?” Uhura asked happily.

      “I think I will hang it over there, so I can see it when I fall asleep and when I wake up in the morning,” he said as he gestured to side of the room, the one shared with the common bathroom he shared with Sulu.

     “Ya lyublyu tebya, Zhar-ptitsa,” he said as he reverently touched the Firebird’s wings, feeling each small stitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ivan-Tsarevich i Zhar-ptitsa (Иван-Царевич и Жар-птица)-Prince Ivan and the Firebird.
> 
> Chert! (Черт!)-Damn!
> 
> Tss, ne govori, Dorogaya (Тсс, не говори, дорогая)-Shh, don't speak, darling.
> 
> Dorogaya, ty tak krasivaya (Дорогая, ты Так Красивая)-Darling, you're so beautiful.
> 
> Koshka (Кошка)-Cat
> 
> Spasibo, Dorogaya (Спасибо, Дорогая)-Thank you, dearest.
> 
> Krasivaya! (Красивая)-Beautiful!
> 
> Ya lyublyu tebya, Zhar-ptitsa (Я люблю тебя, Жар-птица)-I love you, Firebird.


	7. Forever Autumn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pavel Chekov and his lover, the Jedi Knight Elisevah take a shore leave on the resort planet of Hesperidium. Pavel chooses an isolated cabin at a small mountain resort for some hiking and indoor recreation. They also share some adventures with Sulu and Uhura and Admiral Kirk and a lover make an appearance.

_Like the SUN through the trees you came to love me_  
 _Like a leaf on the breeze you blew away_  
 _Through Autumn's golden gown we used to kick our way_  
 _You always loved this time of year_  
 _Those fallen leaves lie undisturbed now_  
 _Cause you're not here_  
 _“Forever Autumn” by Jeff Wayne_

 

      Lieutenant Pavel Chekov stood in the observation lounge of the spaceport of Hesperidium, a planet famous throughout the galaxy for its wide variety of climates and many luxury resorts. The Enterprise had entered orbit for a two-week shore leave only the day before. Most of the crew had chosen beach resorts in the tropical zone of the planet but Pavel preferred a cooler climate and he wanted a private vacation so he chose a smaller resort in the mountains during their fall season. There was a central lodge with a communal dining hall, a large swimming pool and series of cabins clustered in two’s and three’s around the grounds. He chose one of the most isolated cabins at the edge of the resort. The lodge served lunch and dinners in a communal dining hall but they would eat breakfast in their cabin.

     Pavel’s long-sleeved shirt, jeans, and hiking boots seemed out of place in the sophisticated city setting. He had come down in the lodge’s aerial shuttle. The shuttle made regular runs to the spaceport to pick up new guests. Pavel’s guest was due in today. This shore leave had been nearly a year in the planning. He spent months convincing her to come. The first issue had been getting her to take the time to come on the vacation and then there had been the issue of the cost. He had wanted her to travel first-class but she had refused and insisted on traveling third class. In the end, he gave her the second-class commercial starliner ticket under the pretense of a birthday gift for the both of them. His 31st birthday had been last month and her 27th birthday had been only a few days ago. She had accepted the gift to please him.

     Pavel watched the ship approach on a monitor in the lounge. The huge ship was clumsy in the atmosphere of the planet. It wallowed like a giant walrus as it made a slow descent to the landing bay. He watched the huge multi-storied gangways pull up the steaming sides of the landed ship. The gangways corresponded to the different classes of service. He looked to the second-class gangway to see if he could see her disembark but failed. The gangways brought people through a decontamination arch into a huge customs area. He moved over to a window that overlooked the customs floor.

     Pavel searched the crowds looking for a single, petite figure. He saw her there in the middle of one of the customs lines; the hood of her reddish-brown cloak was down revealing her dark blonde hair. She must have felt his presence because she looked up at the window and waved. He smiled and waved back. When she reached the head of the line, he left the window and made his way downstairs to the arrival gates. He had matured and gained greater control since joining the Enterprise crew ten years ago, but he was still emotional and energetic and it was hard for him to contain his excitement. He was about to see his lover, Elisevah for the first time in nearly two years.

      Pavel reunited with her after a painful separation of over two years. The Jedi High Council had ordered the young Knight to sever contact with him and all her friends in Starfleet. Their reunion occurred during the Enterprise’s last shore leave on Coruscant two years ago. They exchanged written or recorded messages nearly every day, but they only spoke in real time three or four times a year. This would be their first face-to-face meeting since their parting on Coruscant.

     When he saw her coming through the gate, Pavel wanted to run to her, grab her in his arms, and kiss her hard. He knew that she was too reserved and dignified for such a public display so he settled for a soft kiss on her cheek and taking the duffle bag from her hand as she emerged from the arrival gate. The brief touch was electric. She smiled coyly into his eyes. They walked to the lodge’s shuttle and took seats next to each other in the rear of the vessel. The shuttle was now crowded with happy, noisy tourists.

    Pavel held her hand but they were silent for the trip. He noted the change in her robes. Her pants were the same reddish-brown as her boots and cloak. Her short jacket was her usual muddy grey but lacked her customary embroidered touches. The undershirt had a high neck and matched the pants. Even braided, her hair now fell to the middle of her back. Pavel smiled in anticipation. It gave him great pleasure to brush and stroke her hair. She smiled at him or looked out the shuttle window. After an hour, the shuttle made a bumpy landing on the resort’s landing pad.

     Pavel rose and extended a hand to Elisevah who followed him into the crisp afternoon air. “The pool is straight ahead. They have a nice sauna, but it is not a proper Russian banya,” he said sadly. “The dining hall is there to the right. The food was good. Our cabin is up that path to the left. It will take us about 20 minutes to walk there,” he explained as he placed a hand on the small of her back to guide her.

     The tourists milling about the lodge grounds gave the couple a wide berth. It was not often that they saw a Jedi on the planet.

     “It’s lovely, Pasha. Thank you for convincing me to come,” she replied as she walked along the shaded path beside him. They reached the shared patio and stopped to look around. There was a large fire pit and some seating on the patio; the two cabins were on terraces opposite sides of the patio.

     “That is our cabin on the left,” Pavel took her hand and led her up the curving ramp to the cabin terrace. A large picture window looked over the patio below and the resort beyond. The entrance was on the side. They took their boots off inside the door. “The kitchen is over there. I brought a samovar and podstakanniki to make tea. We will breakfast here in the mornings,” he said as he gestured to the small table and chairs by the window.

      Elisevah took her cloak off and draped it over the small sofa in front of the stone fireplace. “The fireplace has hearths on both sides. It provides the heat for the cabin.” He led her into the bedroom.

      “The bathroom is over there,” he said pointing to the far wall. “There is a large, deep tub.” She noticed the windows on the two remaining walls. A large bed took up much of the floor space in the room. There was a thick, soft rug in front of the fireplace on this side. He set her bag on the bench at the foot of the bed. He grinned lustfully when he noticed her eyes resting on the rug. He leaned towards her and kissed her cheek. She blushed and grinned back at him.

     “The nights are chilly but the bed is warm and very comfortable,” he said as he sat down and patted the space beside him.

     “Why Mister Chekov, you’re moving very fast. You haven’t even said ‘Hello’!” she teased as she stood in front of him. She took off her belt and Lightsaber and put them on the bench. She put her arms around his neck and rubbed her nose against the tip of his.

     “Hello, Lizochka, Lyubimaya,” he answered as he slipped his arms around her slender waist. He kissed her mouth. They clung together for some time, the tongues intertwining and exploring each other’s mouths; their hands exploring and caressing. He had missed the taste and smell of her. Pavel felt a slight pressure in his mind as she reached out to touch his thoughts. She sensed his excitement and shared her own with him. She reached down and put her hands on the fly of his jeans and he opened her jacket.

      “Should we draw the curtains?” she asked in a breathy voice after parting the kiss. He nodded as he nuzzled her. She reached out with the Force and closed the drapes.

      “It is very convenient that you can do this,” he grinned as he removed his shirt. “How does this come off?” he asked as he found the hem of her undershirt. He lifted it over her head and she slid his jeans down to the floor. She smiled when she saw the outline of his penis straining against the black underwear. She rose and pulled at the undershorts. She lowered her head onto his lap and kissed his cock. He shivered in pleasure and leaned back as she licked and teased.

     A few seconds, he put his fingers against her chin and lifted her face towards him. “Stop, I won’t last if you do this,” he grinned. “Kiss me,” he asked. She slipped out of her baggy pants and panties, climbed onto the bed, and pushed him backwards.

    Pavel backed up onto the bed and put a pillow behind his head. Elisevah laid down on top of him and began kissing him deeply. She ground her hips into his, his erection pressing against her clitoris.  After a short time of this grinding and feverish kisses, she shifted her weight and breathed heavily as she slowly sheathed his sizable erection in her body. It had been two years since they had last been together and they were both overwhelmed with the sensations.

       They gazed into each other’s eyes. He placed his hands on her hips and pressed her against him, “Don’t move!” he pleaded.

     “Pashenka, I want to move…” she sighed in his ear, “I am so close!”

     “Kiss me!” he whispered and she moved her lips to his and began kissing him. He rested a moment, then began thrusting and she met each of his thrusts with ones of her own. He gasped as he climaxed and she sighed heavily and collapsed into his arms after her own climax a few seconds later. He stroked her back, as she nestled against him, rubbing her nose against the hair on his chest. “You pilots are all the same, always moving at warp speed….” He grinned and nuzzled her hair. “You didn’t even say ‘Hello’ before having your way with me,” he teased. He felt her giggle. She turned her head and smiled at him.

      “Hello, Lieutenant Chekov. How have you been?” she asked trying to sound businesslike. It was his turn to giggle.

      “Would you make the tea?” he asked. “I will start the fire.” He got up and searched for his jeans. Elisevah put on her undershirt and panties and wandered into the kitchen to make the tea.

      “Cookies!” she squealed when she saw he had brought a box of her favorite tea cookies. He smiled as he prepared the fire. When the fire started, he went into the front room and sat down on the small sofa. Elisevah brought a tray with the tea, jam, and cookies and set it on the small table in front of the fire. A few minutes later, they snuggled on the small sofa and sipped their tea.

 

      The next morning, they dressed, ate breakfast and then went out on a hike around the perimeter of the resort which took most of the day. When they were walking on the path behind the neighboring cabin, they heard the sound of a woman moaning in the throes of passion through the open window. Pavel gave Elisevah a salacious grin. She blushed and made a shushing gesture. They raced each other to their cabin, closed the door, and burst into giggles.

      Elisevah had the customary modesty of her mother’s home world, Alderaan, coupled with the Jedi teachings of repressed sexuality; she was not prudish but she was very private and easily embarrassed by other people’s sexual activity. He put his arms around and kissed her. “That is not such a bad way to spend the afternoon. Would you join me in the bedroom?” he asked while running his hand down her back.

      “Pasha, the windows and curtains must to be closed!” Pavel was also a private person and remembered his own embarrassment over the gossip after an especially enthusiastic lover.

     “Of course, unless you want to give them some competition?” he teased; Elisevah blushed and rolled her eyes. Pavel drew the drapes and locked the door. She allowed herself to be led into the bedroom.

 

     The next morning, Pavel rose, as dawn was just breaking, and left for his morning swim. Elisevah rose and followed him out the door. She took two of the small remote training spheres and follow Pavel down the ramp to the patio below. She dropped to her knees and meditated for a few minutes. When she finished her meditation, she stood and stretched. Then she turned on the remotes, ignited her Lightsaber, and began sparing with the free-floating remotes. She kept her eyes closed, sensing the remotes with her mind.

     Elisevah parried several shots from the remotes. She anticipated a new attack when she heard a woman scream. She leapt up and spun around towards the sound with her left hand forward and the Lightsaber pulled back in her right hand. Her eyes were now open and she saw the woman screaming, but now the scream was louder and even more frightened. She saw an armed man rushing towards her.

     “Admiral Kirk?” she asked as soon as she recognized the charging form.

     Kirk stopped short and seemed to see her for the first time, “Elisevah?” Kirk relaxed and started to chuckle. “Let me guess….practice?”

     “Of course, Admiral,” she replied and extinguished the glowing blade.

      “It’s okay, Noelle, you can come down,” he called to the woman on the terrace. The woman descended the ramp and came towards Kirk. She was clearly nervous and hesitant.

      Pavel came running up the trail at his full speed. “Liza!” he yelled as he skidded to a stop once he reached the patio. “I heard you call my name…are you alright?” he panted.

       “I am well, Pasha. I seem to have startled her with my practicing,” she replied and gestured towards the woman on the terrace. Then he noticed Kirk standing to the side, “Admiral?” he asked.

      The woman now stood next to Kirk who put a protective arm around her. “Noelle, this is my Chief of Security, Pavel Chekov and this is his…friend, Elise. This is Doctor Noelle Kincaid of Starfleet Medical. Well, are we having fun?” he asked, trying to lighten the mood.

      “What was happening here? How did he hear her? She didn’t say anything!” the woman asked, obviously unnerved by the situation.

     “Elise is a Jedi Knight, Noelle. She was practicing with her weapon,” Kirk explain matter-of-factly. The woman gave the other couple hard, appraising looks.

     “Are you a telepath?” she asked Elisevah. Elisevah had been observing the woman as well. Noelle Kincaid was a tall, busty blonde with hazel eyes and a lot of make-up. She was still clearly shaken by the early morning events.

     “I am not a telepath, Doctor, I am a Jedi. The Jedi can sense some friends or relatives with whom are particularly close,” Elisevah offered in a calming voice.

      “What was the weapon you were using? I’ve never seen anything like it,” she asked, trying to get over her suspicions.

     “This is a Lightsaber, the weapon of a Jedi. It is a plasma beam suspended in a force field. It is not as clumsy as a phaser,” Elisevah replied with a reassuring smile.

     Regaining his breath, Pavel looked from the woman to his commanding officer,“When did you arrive, Sair?”

     “I arrived yesterday when Noelle arrived. I am surprised to find you here, I thought I would be alone here,” he answered in a friendly manner. “Elise, you’ve changed your kit, when did you do that?”

      “Recently, Sir, I have been assigned to field work in a colder climate, the darker colors seemed more appropriate,” Elisevah answered as she recalled the remote drones and put her Lightsaber away.

     “I’d like to hear about it sometime. Right now, we have reservations to go canoeing on the lake and I understand it’s a bit of a hike,” Kirk responded. Chekov stepped closer to Elisevah and left the path open.

     “Of course, Sair, enjoy your day,” Chekov replied. “I have a plan for this evening, Milaya,” Pavel explained as they walked hand-in-hand towards the cabin. “You need to wear the grey robes and be ready to walk down to the shuttle by 6 o’clock. And would you wear your hair loose?”

     “Of course, Pasha. May I know what the plan is?” Elisevah squeezed his hand.

     “It is a surprise, but you will see Hikaru and Nyota while we are there,” he replied with a smile.

 

     Pavel sat on the bed and watched as she dressed. She ignored his observation and went about her activities in an unhurried manner. Her “beauty routine” was minimal in comparison to the other women he had known. She washed her face with a scented soap he had brought for her and combed her long hair, letting it fall in waves and corkscrews down her back. She slipped into the grey robes with the knee-length tunic and embroidered front panels. When the jacket was on, she picked up the brush but then stepped over to the bed and handed it to Pavel. She sat on her knees with her back towards him. He ran the brush through her hair one last time. She knew he found this exciting. When he finished, she turned around, smiled sweetly and then kissed his lips.

     They walked hand-in-hand down the path to the lodge, chatting in Russian as they walked. When they reached the lodge’s landing pad, Admiral Kirk and his guest were standing alone, waiting for the shuttle.

     “Well, hello, I wasn’t expecting to see you two today,” Kirk said with a friendly smile. He was dressed in a more formal uniform and Noelle wore a stylish and flattering cocktail dress in dark teal shimmer silk. “Good evening, Admiral, Doctor Kincaid,” Elisevah responded with a friendly smile of her own. “What’s the occasion, may I ask?” he replied, noticing her formal robes. “I am not sure, Admiral, it is a surprise,” she said in a playful tone. The foursome chatted during the hour-long trip to the city. They said their goodbyes outside the station. Both of the men approached a transport and gave it a destination. The women followed their escorts into the transports and they were off.

  
      The transport stopped in front of an imposing façade of a restaurant called “The Vicereine of Alderaan,” one of the most exclusive restaurants on the planet. Elisevah smiled at Pavel. They walked through the doors into a reception area decorated in the elegant style of the royal palace at Aldera.

      A large portrait of a beautiful woman in the white robes of a Senator dominated the room. Pavel walked over to the portrait and read the label, “Moritza, the late Dowager Vicereine.” He glanced over and noticed a passing resemblance to Elisevah. The woman in the portrait had the same almond-shaped, blue-grey eyes and she wore a large chalcedony pendant that he had seen before.  Elisevah smiled at him.

    The door opened and Admiral Kirk and his date stepped through the door. He smiled, a little embarrassed to find himself at the secret destination. “Well, this is a surprise!” he exclaimed as he noticed the couple.

     “Admiral, would you and Doctor Kincaid care to join us for dinner?” Chekov asked.

     “We wouldn’t want to intrude on a special occasion, Mister Chekov,” he replied politely. “It is no intrusion, come join us,” he insisted.

     “We are also going dancing afterward. Nyota is taking us there.” As a Russian, he was always ready to extend his hospitality.

     “Well, if you are sure, we would be happy to,” he responded. Noelle smiled. Pavel spoke to the maitre’d and made the arrangements for the new seating.

     The party of four was seated at a large table near a window. A server came over and presented them with menus. A few minutes later, he returned to take their orders. Elisevah ordered Nerf tenderloin in Ajura berry wine sauce. She served this same dish to Pavel when he had visited her on Coruscant so many years before.

     “That is an excellent choice, Jedi,” he crooned.“That was the favorite dish of the late Queen.” He smiled and nodded.

     “Actually, you would find her favorite was water fowl in Meishi wine sauce. She served the nerf dish at state dinners for her daughter. She hoped by serving a favorite, she might keep the princess’ attention,” Elisevah explained.

     “Really? I wasn’t told that. Have you ever attended a state dinner on Aldera, Jedi?” he asked somewhat sharply.

     “Yes, a few, with my Master, an advisor to the queen,” she responded honestly.

      “I wonder whatever happened to the daughter. She disappeared under very mysterious circumstances. They say Zheron Antilles was so in love with her. He was devastated when she left. I was watching a holovid about her only a little while ago. They say she ran away with a crime lord and lives in luxury on Coruscant. I heard Lord Zheron found her in some sort of drug-fueled orgy and that’s why she left him,” he burbled in a very conspiratorial tone.

     Noelle, who was sitting nearby, leaned in, “I saw that same holovid. I had no idea she was a real person!”

      The waiter beamed, “Oh she was very real. I wonder what she’s up to?” Elisevah watched the exchange in distaste.

     “That is all very lurid. I prefer to think that she found a way to be of service to the people, like her mother,” she replied in a calm, cool tone.

      “Well, a Jedi would think that, wouldn’t they,” the waiter replied dismissively and finished taking their orders and left.

     “What holovid were you talking about, Noelle?” Kirk asked.

      “It’s called “The Lost Princess’, it was all the rage a few months back. But really, I had no idea it was based on a real person. I wonder what happened to the princess?” she offered cheerfully.

      An embarrassed silence fell over the table. “Uh, Noelle, Elise is the princess,” Kirk said with a smile.

     Noelle’s eyes widened and she looked over to Elisevah. “You’re the princess? But how could you just vanish like that?” she asked astonished.

      “I did not really disappear. I merely abdicated and left behind all the trappings of royalty. Once I took off the gowns, the veils, and the make-up, no one recognized me.” Elisevah had made few public appearances with her mother. She had lived a quiet, private life before her abdication.

      “But what about the men who were in love with you. Lord Zheron was heartbroken….” Noelle continued.

       “That was only a holovid. I very much doubt that Lord Antilles was heartbroken over losing me. He did want to be Viceroy, but he was not in love with me,” Elisevah replied. “Power, perhaps, but not me."

     “And what about his finding you at an orgy?” Noelle asked, intrigued.

      “It was a kiss and there was wine only at dinner,” Pavel responded with a smirk. “You mean….you were there?” she asked with a surprised expression. Kirk nodded with a humorous and guilty expression.

     “He was rude and disrespectful to her,” Pavel replied with an obvious edge in his tone.

      “Oh, I see,” she said nodding in understanding. She switched her gaze from Pavel to Elisevah, “So, who was the Vicereine?” Noelle asked. “I mean I saw her picture in the lobby. Is that your mother?”

     “The Vicereine was my great-grandmother. She taught my mother how to embroider. I own her scissors and needle kit.”

     “She was so beautiful,” Noelle gushed.

     “I did not know her; she died before I was born. My mother was very fond of her. She patterned her reign after Moritza’s. Moritza was one of the most powerful rulers in Alderaani history.”

     When dinner concluded, the waiter stood over Elisevah, “Did you enjoy the nerf dish, Jedi?”

     “Yes, it was delicious, although the extra ajura berry sauce made the dish a bit sweeter than the palace served. However, I think the princess would have approved,” she replied coyly.

     “I’m glad you enjoyed the dish, Jedi,” he responded with a slightly patronizing air. Elisevah sensed his distain and smiled. That life all seemed so very far away and not really hers.

     “Admiral, will you be joining us for dancing? Nyota and Hikaru are meeting us at a club nearby,” Chekov asked as he finished his wine and paid the bill.

     “We would be happy to,” Noelle responded. She enjoyed dancing and the quiet of the cabin was beginning to bore her.

 

     The foursome walked down the busy street until they saw the Enterprise Helmsman and Communications officers standing in front of a busy club. Uhura and Sulu rushed over to hug and kiss Elisevah. Stephen Selkirk was there and leaned down to place a kiss on Elisevah’s cheek. She smiled. Uhura introduced her date, Kweisi Annan, one of the Astrophysicists on the Enterprise. Admiral Kirk introduced Noelle to his officers.

      The group took a large booth on the far side of the club near to the dance floor. Pavel sat in a chair facing the booth to be close to Elisevah. He invited her to dance. Stevie invited Noelle to dance. Kirk invited Uhura to dance which left Hikaru and Kweisi at the table by themselves.

     After the dance, Pavel and Elisevah returned to the booth. Pavel was talking to Sulu when two young women in tight dresses with short skirts walked over to the table.

      “Hey, Pav, do you want to dance?” the one on the right asked with a flirtatious giggle. Pavel looked at Elisevah who smiled and made an open-handed gesture.

     “Sure, of course,” he answered nervously. Stevie walked past him to sit down at the table.

     “Hey, Stevie!” the one on the left said. “Hey yourself, Dayana. How’s it going?” The young woman smiled and put her hand out to Hikaru. Hikaru rose took the girl’s hand. Elisevah took a sip of her tea.

     “You’re not jealous?” Stevie asked looking at the Jedi. “If he was my guy, I’d be jealous.”

      “Jealousy is an irrational emotion, Stevie. Pasha is not mine. I do not own him,” she answered calmly.

    “So, you’re what, friends with benefits?” he asked, turning to watch Sulu.

     “I am not sure what that is. Are you jealous of Sulu?” she asked.

     “Heck no, Karu and I **are** just friends with benefits. He’s a great guy but we are in totally different places. We just get together for fun every now and then. Are you and that other Jedi friends with benefits?”

     “Master Kenobi?” she asked and he nodded.   “No, we are just friends. I have known him since I was seven….Qui Gon was his Master…I could never…the Jedi do not…” she stuttered, clearly unnerved.

      “You mean you’ve never even thought about it?” Stevie asked giving her a flirtatious grin.

     “Of course not, it would just be….wrong,” she said in embarrassed exasperation. Hikaru came over when he saw the expression on Elisevah’s face.

     “Is everything okay, Lissy? Stevie, go dance with Dayana.”

     “Yes, Karusha, Stevie was just explaining about friends with benefits,” she answered, calming herself.

     Hikaru frowned at his lover, “He’s kind of a jerk sometimes. Look, Pasha’s not that kind of guy; you know that. Garcia and Andropolis are just a couple of ensigns. Pasha dances with them in the Rec Hall and they flirt, there’s nothing more to it,” he reassured his friend.

     “It is alright if there is something more, Karusha. I want Pasha to be happy, even if I am not part of his life,” she offered with a solemn expression.

      “Well, the truth is, he’s happier with you in his life than without you. And when he’s happy, the girls come out of the woodwork. He flirts, but really, I don’t think he’s even tempted,” Hikaru responded.

     “Tempted by what?” Pavel asked as he approached the table with the girl behind him. “Liza, this is Ensign Maria Andropolis. Maria this is Elisevah, a Jedi Knight,” he said as he introduced the pretty girl of 21 with dark brown eyes and long, curly hair.

     “I’ve never met a Jedi before,” she giggled. “Are you Pav’s girlfriend?” she asked.

       “The matter is complex, Ensign Andropolis, a Jedi is not allowed such commitments but for want of a better term, there are some who would say this,” Elisevah answered in a neutral tone.

     The young woman blushed. “Er…well, I guess I should be getting back to my roommate. It was nice to meet you,” the young woman replied as she backpedaled away from the table. Pavel watched her retreat for a moment then turned around and smiled.

      “Did you think I would be tempted by giggling ensigns? No. She’s nice to dance with, but not tempting.” Pavel sat down and swallowed his drink in one gulp. “It is not bad, but it is not vodka.” He patted Elisevah’s hand and smiled into her eyes.

     Kirk and Noelle came off the dance floor and sat down. “Which one of the twins did you dance with, Pav? Garcia or Andropolis.”

     “Andropolis. Sulu danced with Garcia, Sair.” The two young ensigns had come aboard at the same time and were popular with the male members of the crew, but so far, had not chosen a boyfriend.

     “We called them the twins because you never see one without the other and I’ve never been able to figure out which one is which. They’ve been that way since the academy, apparently,” Kirk explained to Noelle.

      “Is that fair to them? They are two people after all,” Noelle replied with slight annoyance. “I suppose you’re right. They’re young, and still pretty green. Nyota will whip them into shape soon enough.”

     Kirk replied feeling a little guilty. Nyota and Kweisi came and sat down at the table. “Nyota, what do you think of our twins?”

     “I think Garcia will be a first rate communications officer, Sir, but I think Andropolis would do better in Engineering. She’s a real wizard with the circuit boards,” she replied.

     “Really? I’ll have to take that into consideration. I’ll discuss it with Spock and Scotty once I get back on the ship.” He nodded.

      “Elise, I know it’s not a waltz, but would you dance with me?” Kirk asked, receiving a frown from Noelle.

      Elisevah, who caught the frown even if Kirk did not, responded, “I would be very happy to, Sir.” Kirk stood and held out his hand and Elisevah put hers into his much larger hand and smiled.

     When they were on the dance floor, Kirk leaned close, “I don’t think I ever got the chance to properly thank you for saving my life four years ago. If you had not acted as you did, I think more of us would have been killed. That’s still some of the finest flying I’ve ever seen.”

     She gave him a sad smile, “Thank you, Admiral, and please thank Doctor McCoy again for saving my life. I still feel the loss of Mister Kerrigan and Miss Fox.”

       “Yes, of course. I know what you mean; I remember the names and faces of every crew member I’ve lost over my career.” Kirk reassured her. He looked over to the table and smiled at Noelle. She gave him a reluctant smile. “I think Noelle is a little jealous of my dancing with you, Elise.”

     Elisevah smiled and shook her head, “It is so illogical, Admiral.” She scanned the club, spotting a group of Neimoidians in the far corner. There were several powerful members of the Senate and their staffs. She also saw some of the officers from the Correlian Fleet. Stevie was dancing with some of the ensigns from the Enterprise.

 

      They danced at the club until it closed at five in the morning and then went out to find a place for breakfast. Steve Selkirk sat down in front of Elisevah as she was eating a savory Alderaanian porridge, “Lissy, I’ve been meaning to ask you this for a long time. Do you remember when you said it was easier to kill a Jedi rather than enslave them? I thought Jedi couldn’t be killed?”

       Elisevah took a bite and thought for a moment, she remembered the exchange a little over two years before. She was surprised it had made such a vivid impression on the young ensign. “Stevie, it is possible to kill a Jedi. Qui Gon Jin was run through with a Lightsaber in front of his Padawan, Obi-wan. But a Jedi can’t be enslaved because you can’t break a Jedi.”

     “At the Academy, they always taught us that everybody can be broken,” Stevie asked.

     “I would agree with that. A Jedi cannot be broken because if a Jedi survives the trials, they have faced the things that would break them. If you come out of the Trials alive and sane, you cannot be broken. When a Jedi falls, they fall to seduction, not by coercion,” she replied honestly.

     “So you are saying you’ve been broken?” Steve asked, pressing the point and getting another frown from Sulu.

     “I passed the Trail known as ‘Facing the Mirror’. It was, so far, the most difficult thing I have ever done,” she replied. Pavel made a sharp intake of breath as a sudden revelation came to him.

      “Was that the night you called me on duty?” he asked. He remembered her tear streaked and swollen face. “You said it was a meditation.” Several of the people at the table turned to Pavel.

      She nodded, “Yes, Pasha. Obi-wan hoped the call to you would help me release the tensions from the exercise.”

     “So what happened during these trials?” Steve insisted.

       “A Jedi does not really discuss the Trials, not even with other Jedi. The Trials and the outcomes are unique to the Jedi,” she explained patiently.

     “How hard could it be if every Jedi passes them?” Steve asked drawing scowls from Sulu and Chekov. Kirk sat listening intently. He had misjudged her on more than one occasion, he had seen or heard very little of her training as a Jedi.

      “But not every Jedi survives. There are serious dangers in each of the Trials. Some are physical and some are mental. Some Jedi survive but bear the scars for the rest of their lives. Some slide into madness and never recover,” she replied quietly.

     “Whoa! I guess I never realized what it meant to be a Jedi,” Steve responded, clearly astonished.

      “Neither had I, Ensign Selkirk. I’ve learned more about Elise tonight than I’ve learned in all these years of knowing her,” Kirk added. He had known her for nine years, she had saved his life at least twice, and he suddenly realized he knew almost nothing personal about the young woman. She had let her guard down for a moment under a warm and starry sky, but his attempt to kiss her had raised it again. He could depend on her to do her duty, but her thoughts and emotions were unreachable and unreadable for him, even after all these years. Elisevah, sensing Kirk’s mixed emotions, smiled at him and then moved her gaze to the green eyes of the handsome ensign.

    “If we are going to make the morning shuttle back to the resort, we need to head over to the transport,” Pavel announced. “Will you still be coming to visit us, Nyota?”

     “Yes, Pasha. I have a cabin reserved for the day after tomorrow. Are you coming with me, Hikaru?” she asked looking across the table to the Enterprise Helmsman.

      “Sure, but do I have to sleep on the floor or is there a second bed?” he asked with a grin.

      “There’s a whole other bedroom if you insist. So what have you got planned for us, Pasha?” Nyota replied.

      “I was thinking of a canoe trip to the island in the lake and a picnic lunch. Hiking around the resort takes most of a day; the weather is perfect for hiking, not too hot,” Pavel answered.

       “Well, I’m getting a little bored with all the fruity cold drinks, the warm beach sand, and all those hot guys in bathing suits,” he teased. “Are you coming with me, Stevie?” he asked.

       “Nah, someone has to stay for the cold drinks and hot guys,” Steve joked back. “I’ll leave some space for you on the pillow. Have fun hiking.” He was looking forward to the crisp mountain air.

      Sulu shrugged. He had no real commitment to Steve, but he would have preferred that Steve accompany him to the mountain resort.

       The group walked to the transport center. Hikaru and Nyota waved goodbye as the transport departed.

 

     Kirk and Noelle took seats toward the back that were arranged for face-to-face conversation. Pavel and Elisevah sat down across from them. Kirk settled into the seat and fell asleep within minutes of take-off. Pavel surveyed the craft and when he was satisfied with the operations, he nodded off as well. Noelle nestled against Kirk’s shoulder and drifted off to sleep.

      Elisevah took a small metal ball out of her pocket and began floating the ball in front of her. She transferred the ball from one hand to the other, she had it rise, fall, and spin in the air in front of her. She never took her eyes off the ball and did not lose control.

       After sleeping for about twenty minutes, Noelle awakened and watched her, fascinated. “How do you do that?” she asked in a hushed tone.

       “I saw Qui Gon do it when I was a child. He used to send the ball towards me to catch. I was about three when I stopped it in mid-air,” Elisevah answered.

      “Am I disturbing you? Can you talk and do this at the same time?” Noelle asked.

      “Having someone to talk to is useful. It helps me to focus my ability,” Elisevah answered honestly. “Who is Qui Gon?” Noelle asked, her eyes also on the floating ball.

      “Qui Gon Jinn was a Jedi Master, my mother’s advisor, my earliest teacher, and my unacknowledged father,” she replied succinctly.

      “What did your mother think?” she asked, pulling her eyes away from the ball to watch the face of the young Jedi.

     “It was very difficult for her. Qui Gon explained to her what it would mean to my mother and me,” Elisevah sighed.

      “What did it mean to you and your mother?” she asked.

       “It meant that I would have to choose between my abilities and being my mother’s heir. It also meant that my mother had to give her only child to others to raise,” Elisevah answered.

      “But you could have been raised by your father...” she asked.

      “No, the Jedi Order does not work that way. My father was reassigned and forbidden from speaking to my mother or acknowledging me on pain of dismissal from the Order,” Elisevah answered and closed her eyes.

     “But that’s terrible. How could they do that?” she stared, clearly surprised.

      “The Jedi take children very young and raise them within the Order as family. It may sound cruel but a Jedi’s abilities make growing up without someone who understands them very difficult, even dangerous. It is hard to understand from the outside, but not so from the inside. My upbringing was unique and made me an outsider in both worlds,” Elisevah answered in a neutral tone.

      She let the ball fall into her palm and she looked out the transport window as the craft began to descend. Kirk and Chekov both snapped awake.

     “Feel it?” Kirk asked, glancing at his former Navigator.

     “Of course, Sair.” Chekov replied. Elisevah smiled.

     “I’ll bet you know the angle of descent and the speed without looking?” Kirk asked Elisevah with a smile.

     “Of course, Admiral. I would have chosen a shallower angle and a slower speed; it would have made a smoother ride but a longer one.” Bridge Officers never changed, no matter how long they have been away from the Bridge.

 

     Two days later, Pavel and Elisevah waited at the landing pad for the incoming shuttle. Hikaru and Nyota hopped out and came running towards them. They checked into a cabin near to their own. The four friends went on the promised picnic to the island in the lake and hiked the island. Sulu enjoyed the trip through the woods looking at all the new and different species of plants. He picked up two long, thin, straight branches while he was walking.

     They lit a fire in the fire pit of the shared patio and pulled the chairs up to edge. They sipped wine toasted bread over the fire.

     “Would you mind if we joined you?” they heard a familiar voice ask from above them. Jim Kirk was standing on the terrace of his cabin.

      “C’mon down! Bring a glass, there’s plenty of wine and cheese to go around,” Nyota called. Kirk and Noelle came down and pulled up chairs into the circle.

    Sulu rose, picked up the two sticks he had taken on the hike and tossed one to Elisevah who caught it easily.

     “European Epee rules,” he said when he stood. She stood and nodded.

     “Are you up for this, Sulu?” Kirk asked as he sat down. “She’s damned good at this!”

     “Admiral, I haven’t dueled under European rules in years,” she offered.

     “It’s the only reason I stand a chance,” Sulu teased.

     “When was the last time you did this, Hikaru?” Kirk asked.

     “A couple of weeks ago. Espinoza, that new BioChem Engineer was the Academy Fencing Champion two years ago,” Sulu replied.

     “I didn’t realize anybody else on the crew fenced, Sulu,” Kirk answered, glancing to the faces of his crew.

      “If you count me,” Pavel answered, “there are five of us.” Elisevah stood quietly with her eyes closed for a moment.

      “No rough stuff or Jedi tricks, I’m getting too old for it,” he said with a broad smile.

     She opened her eyes and smiled, “Karu, believe it or not, it is harder to turn it off than it was to turn it on. But I will for you.”

     The two squared off in the classic fencers’ stance on the empty part of the patio. They saluted each other.

     “En garde!” they called to each other. Elisevah advanced two steps while Sulu lunged towards her.

     She parried and countered with a touch on his shoulder and retreated. “Doesn’t count!” Sulu said with a laugh. He advanced and she parried again but his counter parry stopped her attack.

     She smiled and launched another attack. Sulu parried and scored a legal touch. They continued back and forth for the next twenty minutes. Sulu began to tire and it allowed Elisevah to score her first legal touch. Sulu bounded back but fell into a trap she had set for him. “Touchee, Karu!” she beamed as she planted the stick squarely in his chest.

     Sulu looked down and smiled. “You got me fair and square!” he laughed. They shook hands and took their seats. Uhura and Pavel passed them glasses of wine.

     “That was fun! Let’s do it again tomorrow!” Elisevah chirped.

     “Well, I’ll have to see how I feel after a sauna. I’m not 22 anymore,” Sulu said wearily.

     “Pasha, I know it’s just comfy for you, but it’s cold out here. I’m going to go back to my cabin and curl up in my bed!” Uhura said with a teasing smile. “C’mon Karu, let’s go!”

     “Well, you heard. I’ve got my orders. Have a good night. Pasha, you want to get a sauna after your swim tomorrow?”

      “Sure! You will need it after that workout!” Pavel said as he waved goodnight to his retreating friends.

      Noelle rubbed her shoulders, “That’s a good idea. Jim, let’s go curl up in front of the fire!” Kirk smiled at Pavel and rose to follow Noelle.

       “So, now it is just the two of us. What do you want to do?” Pavel asked as he leaned towards the fire.

       “Do you want to tamp that fire down or start one in our fireplace? You pick and I’ll met you on the rug…”she said with a teasing grin.

     Pavel gave her a wolfish smile. “You stay here, I’ll go set up the fire in our room,” he planted a kiss on her cheek and ran up the ramp to the cabin. They made love in front of the fire. Touching and caressing each other in the flickering light of the fire. They kissed hard and long and stroked their private places.

      When his passion boiled, Pavel pulled on Elisevah’s hip, “Oh your knees, Milaya.” She smiled, rolled onto her knees, and stuffed a pillow under her midsection. Pavel lined up behind her, grabbed her hips and slid in from the back. He slipped his hand under her body and stroked her clitoris. He leaned forward and placed a supporting hand by her shoulder. He kissed her shoulder, “Lizochka, you are so ready for me. I want you so much,” he murmured as he thrust into her repeatedly.

      “Pashenka, it’s so good…Pasha…” she sighed as he felt her climax around him. He withdrew and laid down beside her.

     She snuggled against him and kissed his chest. “Pasha it was so wonderful.”

       After a few minutes of snuggling Pavel rose and offered his hand to Elise and they crawled into bed.

 

      The next morning as the sun was coming up; Pavel rose and jogged down to the pool, stopping by Sulu’s quarters on the way. Sulu joined him for the swim and they spent nearly thirty minutes sweating in the sauna afterwards.

     They started up the path towards the cabins and Pavel scanned the horizon. “Karu, I don’t like the look of those clouds. I think a storm is coming in. Can you smell the rain?”

     Sulu looked from his friend to the clouds. He had spent a number of years on a space station. He had an interest in botany, but he had only a passing familiarity with reading clouds and weather. “Are you sure? I can tell from Doppler-readouts but this isn’t something I know how to do,” he answered.

      “We should be prepared to spend the day inside, I think,” Pavel responded as a few raindrops dotted the path before them. “Where do you want to hold up? Our place or yours?” he asked. “We have more food, but you have more room. It would be better, I think to come to your cabin,” Pavel replied, organizing the supplies in his mind.  "And your cabin is closer to the lodge which will make room service easier." He dropped Sulu off at the cabin and headed to his own. He and Liza packed up some supplies and headed down to the other, larger cabin.

 

       The foursome spent the day indoors watching the rain come down. They played Monopoly for several hours. Pavel and Sulu played chess and Elisevah taught Nyota some of the basic stitches of embroidery. They took turns preparing food and serving tea.

        As the day progressed, the rain increased, and the sky grew dark. Pavel grew more and more uncomfortable as the intensity of the storm increased. The thunder rolled over their heads and the sky glowed with lightening. He did not like storms, the accident had happened on a cold, dark, and stormy night. It had been many years ago now, but storms still unsettled him.

      Elisevah did her best to distract and calm Pavel. She had very little fear of storms but she had spent much of her life on the climate-controlled world of Coruscant.

       Sulu took pictures of their day. He was able to take a lovely picture of Elisevah as she chatted with Nyota. He would give this picture to Pavel and it would become a favorite in years to come. He caught Pavel in deep concentration over the chessboard. He gave this picture to Elisevah.

        Pavel and Elisevah spent the night in Sulu’s bed, while Sulu slept on the floor in Nyota’s room. The storm quieted just before the sun came up.

        By lunch, the sky was clear and blue again. Sulu and Uhura caught the evening transport back to their resort. Pavel and Elisevah spent the next few days hiking around the lodge and making love whenever the mood hit them.

      On the last night, they had dinner with Kirk and Noelle in the dining hall. Later they shared some wine by the fire pit before retreating to their cabin to pack.

 

      Elisevah laid down in the center of the bed. “Come, Dorogoy, come to bed,” she pleaded and put out her hand. He smiled and crawled towards her. They kissed and touched each other. Pavel slipped an arm under her body and ran the other down between her legs. He laid kisses down her neck and chest before settling onto her breast. He pinned her to the bed and she moaned in his ear. He felt her climax under his touch.

        “Pasha, please, I want you…” she whispered. He moved his hand away and licked his fingers.

         “I love the taste of you…I love how your body responds to mine. There is no one else for me, Lyubimaya,” he murmured in her ear. Elisevah spread her legs and Pavel moved between them. He slid in easily as she held him tight. He thrust against her and she rocked her hips against him. Elisevah spread her legs wide and put her hands on his hips.   She pulled them into her.

     “Harder, Pasha, harder,” she pleaded as he pushed into her. “Dorogoy!” she cried as she climaxed, tears sprang to her eyes.

       He groaned and collapsed into her arms. She kissed his face and smiled into his eyes. The next morning, they rose made love sweetly and slowly in the early morning light. It was soft and gentle. He kissed her longingly as they laid together in the dark room.

      “I will keep you in my heart until we are together again, Lizochka Lyubimaya,” he whispered in her ear.

      “You are so sweet, Pasha Milyi moy,” she murmured onto his lips.


	8. The Dark Side is Coming Down Fast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Masters Elisevah and Obi-wan Kenobi are dispatched to Earth to address the General Assembly of the United Federation of Planets at the beginning of the Clone Wars. Starfleet has called together the senior officers of the twelve starshps of the line. After many months apart, Pavel Chekov and Elisevah have a brief but bittersweet reunion amongst the politicians and officers gathered to discuss the Federation's participation in the Clone Wars.

      Commander Spock, First Officer of the U.S.S. Enterprise, stood in the entrance hall of the Federation General Assembly chamber in New York City. At least one delegate from each of the Federation’s 150 worlds were milling around and waiting to be seated. He also observed the Starfleet Fleet Admiral and his Chiefs of Staff, the command crews from all twelve of the Constitution-class starships and many of the command crews from smaller ships of the line. The Assembly hall had seating for 500 beings and Spock quickly calculated that the people in the entrance hall would fill the majority of the seats. The assemblage of diplomats and Starfleet officers had been organized two weeks before but it had taken this long to recall all the officers and delegates back to Earth. Admiral James T. Kirk, Spock, and Third Officer, Lieutenant Commander Pavel Chekov, had traveled aboard another Starship, the U.S.S. Hood, with the command crews of two other Constitution-class Starships to be here.

      “Well, Spock, what do you make of this?” Kirk asked as he did his own surveillance. “How many people are here and why are we here? I’ve got a headcount of 450. How many do you have?”

     “Admiral, my headcount is 479 at this point. I have seen delegates from all the member delegations of the Federation. I surmise this has something to do with the recent battle on Geonosis and the rise of the Separatists movement,” he answered.

      The bell sounded and the doors opened; the assemblage surged forward. Kirk, Spock and Chekov followed, moving into the gallery where the Starfleet personnel had been ordered to sit. The Starfleet Admiralty was seated on the delegate floor in a row of chairs in front of the dais. The delegates moved to their delegation seating on the floor below.

      “Mister Spock, I think I see your father,” Chekov announced as he sat down in the middle of the row. Spock followed his gesture.

     “You are correct, Mister Chekov. That is my father. He is here as part of the Vulcan delegation, to be sure. The question remains is why have we been called here?”

       It took twenty minutes for everyone to take his or her seats. Lights flashed above the dais when a tall, elegant Vulcan female came to the Speaker’s podium.

       “Gentle Beings, this briefing is classified. The doors have been sealed and for the duration. Please rise for the President.” Chekov stood as requested while he noticed that the speaker was very beautiful.

       “Mister Spock, the Vulcan, she is very beautiful. Do you know who she is?” he whispered.      

      “She is T’Praii, daughter of Spalk. She was elected Speaker of the Assembly a number of years ago. Her family is very respected. She is also a musician of some repute,” Spock replied in an equally low voice.

      The President of the Federation was chosen from among the member delegations by an election of peers. The current President was a Terran male named Percy Lee Peters. A door near the Speaker’s Podium opened and Peters stepped in the General Assembly Chamber in the company of three robed figures. Two figures, a limping male and a petite female, flanked Peters while a third trailed behind. The two flanking figures caught the attentions of the Enterprise Command crew the moment they came into the room.

     Kirk leaned forward and past Spock, “Chekov, did you know Elisevah would be here?” pointing towards the petite woman in a long, pale grey robe. It took Kirk a moment longer to recognize the male figure as Obi-wan Kenobi. Kenobi had been a Padawan with short hair and clean-shaven the last time Kirk had seen him. “Is that Obi-wan Kenobi with her?”

     Chekov’s gaze rested on his lover, Elisevah. He smiled slightly. It had been several months since he had seen her in person. “No, Admiral. Elisevah did not tell me she would be here,” he said, his accent drawing her name out to “Ah-lee-zee-vah”. “And yes, that is Obi-wan with her.”

     In the gallery, Kirk continued looking at Chekov, “Who is the third Jedi?” he asked turning to study the third Jedi at the rear of the group. The female was nearly as tall as Kenobi but seemed incredibly young. Her dark hair was close cropped except for a long, thin braid behind her right ear.

     “The High Council elevated Elisevah to Master and granted her a Padawan a few months ago, that must be her Padawan, Jsisa. She has told me about some of her work but I have not heard from her since before the battle. To tell the truth, Sair, I have been a bit worried.” Chekov had become used to their long separations. They communicated by e-mail on a frequent, sometimes daily basis and the occasional subspace message, but they rarely saw each other in person. The reunions were always passionate and the partings bittersweet. As he sat in the gallery, he wondered if she could sense his presence.

      “Thank you for sharing that, Chekov. Maybe we will be able to find a way for you to see her after this is over,” Kirk offered cheerfully. Chekov smiled and nodded; he had been thinking the same thing. The assembly sat down, a huge rustling of textiles and furniture.

 

     Peters strode to the Speaker’s Podium and the three Jedi lined up behind him. The Jedi stood with their feet apart and their hands were palms down in front of them. Kirk had often seen Elisevah take this pose but until now, he had never known why; the pose placed the hilt of the Lightsaber in the crook of the left elbow and within easy grasp of the right hand. The two Masters surveyed the assemblage with intense but neutral expressions. Peters was a tall powerfully built African-American man with a commanding bearing. His eyes swept the huge assembly hall and he cleared his throat. His mellifluent voice and aristocratic accent matched his bearing.    

     “Gentle Beings, as you are aware, there has been a crisis in the Galactic Republic and the Trade Federation and their allies are pushing for separation from the Republic. There has been considerable debate in the Security Council about this issue. The Security Council invited the Senate to send someone to address this body. The Senate has sent Jedi Masters Elisevah and Obi-wan Kenobi who were at the recent Battle of Geonosis. General Elisevah, will you address the assembly?” he said as he stepped aside and allowed the small, blonde figure to advance to the podium. There were polite forms of welcome extended to the Jedi Master. Kirk and other Terrans applauded politely and there were some cheers. Kirk noted there were some noises of disapproval, too. Some delegations sat silently and others expressed open disapproval. Kirk saw some

     “Good Afternoon, Gentle Beings. I am Jedi Master Elisevah. My colleagues Master Obi-wan Kenobi and my Padawan Jsissinia Lomo have come to plead for your support for the Republic. For the last thousand years, the Republic has depended on the sector defense forces like your Starfleet to defend the Republic and to insure peace and prosperity for all the member systems. Terra and many of the Federation coalition systems are recent members of the Republic, but the Senate respects and relies upon Starfleet to keep the peace amongst your constituents and to protect your borders. The Senate has debated this issue extensively and there is great concern on both sides of the issue. The Separatist coalition has taken many systems away from the Republic and they have raised an army of droids, far more advanced and numerous than when the Trade Federation invaded Naboo ten years ago. The Republic needs your support. We must crush this droid army and work to bring this crisis to an end.” She stepped back from the podium and waited for questions.

     The Arguillian ambassador stood up, “Is it true that the Jedi created a clone army? Why should we trust the Jedi?”  
“The Jedi are not soldiers, Excellency. A Jedi Master who died ten years ago commissioned the clone army. He was gifted with far-sight. He saw a need for an army to protect the Republic. I have served with these clone soldiers and have found them to be reliable and well-trained,” she responded in a calm and neutral tone.

     The Deltan ambassador stood to address the podium, “Master Jedi, the Separatist Cause is being led by Count Dooku. Was not Dooku a Jedi Master? Count Dooku has approached the Deltan government and invited our people to join the movement. Count Dooku claims the Republic and the Jedi Order are too corrupt to be allowed to continue. What say you to these charges, Master Jedi?”

     “Count Dooku has turned his back on the Jedi Order and the Republic. He has fallen in thrall to the Dark Side of the Force and seeks only power for the Sith. I would question any charge that he would bring. The Sith do not believe in democracy and civilization. They seek only control and subservience.”

     From his seat in the gallery above, Kirk leaned forward to watch the young Jedi Master. Elisevah’s voice was a soft but warm soprano with an elegant, aristocratic accent. He had known her for the past decade and had seen her mature. The shy young woman with the eerily calm demeanor had grown into the dignity she projected. Her aloof demeanor was confident without being arrogant.

     The Vulcan Ambassador to Earth, S’paar, stood to address the Jedi, “May the Force be with you, Master Jedi,” he said with a nod. She nodded in return, “Master Elisevah, it is well known that Vulcans stand always for peace and non-violence. The recent granting of emergency powers to the Chancellor is very disturbing to the Vulcan government and to many in this body. Where does the Jedi Order stand on these powers?”

     “Peace and Long Life to you, S’paar, son of Stell. The Jedi Order upholds the rulings of the Senate. The Senate granted these powers to the Chancellor, the Jedi will support the Chancellor and the Senate,” she answered in the flat neutral tone she had learned to use on Vulcan. Ambassador S’paar bowed and took his seat.

      President Peters came up behind Elisevah at the podium. She stepped aside to make room for him. “Thank you, Master Jedi. You have given us much to discuss. The Jedi Masters will be available for private discussion with the various committees and the Admiralty. For today, I call this assembly adjourned. We will convene tomorrow morning at 0900.” Elisevah stepped back and stood with Obi-wan and her Padawan. When Peters left the room, the three Jedi fell in behind him. T’Praii returned to the podium, ordered the doors unsealed, and dismissed the assemblage.

     “Well, gentlemen, shall we try to find a certain Jedi and invite her to dinner?” Kirk said with a smile as he prepared to rise. Spock nodded, a hint of a smile curling the corner of his lips and eyes. Chekov smiled and rose quickly from his seat, his eyes still on the door at the back of the chamber.

 

     The three Enterprise officers worked their way through the crowd of officers and politicians. Spock, the tallest of the three men spotted his father standing near the three Jedi on the far side of the room. There was an open space around the small group; the other delegates seemed to avoid the Jedi. Spock cut a determined path across the room with Kirk and Chekov very close behind him. He stopped in front of his father.

     “Live Long and Prosper, Father,” he said as he raised his hand in the Vulcan salute.

     “Peace and Long Life, my son,” his father replied. Tall and dignified, Sarek cut an elegant figure among his fellow delegates in dark, jeweled robes. Spock turned to the three Jedi and saluted again, “May the Force be with you, Masters.”

     Obi-wan nodded and Elisevah returned the salute. “May the Force be with you, too, Commander Spock.”

      “Can your old captain steal a kiss, Master Elisevah?” Kirk asked as he gave her his most charming smile and extended his hand. She took his hand and dutifully presented her cheek to him. He brushed her cheek with his lips and then extended his hand to Obi-wan. “It’s good to see you again, Master Kenobi.” Kenobi smiled.

     Chekov flashed Elisevah a broad, happy grin. She lowered her eyes and a demure smile fleeted over her lips. He stepped close beside her and his fingers brushed against her hand. A deep flush spread across her cheek and seemed to spread to the dark-haired Russian.

     “It is good to see you, Admiral Kirk. Although I had expected to see Commanders Scott or Sulu with you,” she answered forthrightly. Pavel smiled at her and Kirk.

     “I left those two very capable officers in charge of my ship. Chekov is my Third Officer now,” Kirk responded with a smile.

      “Really? But I thought that was Commander Sulu’s position?” she replied, glancing from Kirk to Chekov.

      “No, since my promotion to Lieutenant Commander, Mister Scott requested to be relieved of the duty. He is very happy being the Chief of Engineering. Sulu is now the Second Officer,” Chekov offered with a cocky smile.

     “Ah, yes. Mister Scott never did enjoy Bridge duty,” she said with a breezy smile. “Gentlemen, you know Master Kenobi, of course, but I would like to introduce my Padawan, Jsissinia Lomo. Jsisa this is my old commanding officer, Admiral James T. Kirk, his First Officer, Commander Spock and his Chief of Security, Lieutenant Commander Pavel Chekov of the Starfleet vessel, the U.S.S. Enterprise,” she explained to her young charge, gesturing to each of the officers. Kirk smiled and watched the Padawan. The girl was nearly as tall as Kenobi with dark brown eyes, but still very young and coltish. She was not a beauty but had an unconventional cuteness. Kirk flashed her a smile and the girl gave him a quizzical look.

     “It is nice to meet you,” she said with an uncertain tone. “Master Elisevah has always spoken fondly of her posting to the Enterprise,” she continued in the high girlish voice that betrayed her tender age.  
Ambassador Sarek, Masters, would you join my officers and me for dinner?” Kirk asked with his usual charm. Sarek nodded his agreement first.

     “I would be honored Admiral,” he replied in voice that hinted at a positive emotion.

     “Thank you, Admiral. We would be honored as well,” Obi-wan responded for the three Jedi.

     “Master Kenobi, why are you limping?” Chekov asked with concern.

     “I was wounded in a duel with Count Dooku,” he said with a cavalier smile. “I was lucky; I nearly lost my leg. My Padawan, Anakin lost his hand.” Chekov held his gaze with genuine concern.

     “We have heard there was a battle, but we didn’t really didn’t get the details. What happened?” Kirk asked as they walked towards a nearby restaurant.

     “Well, I was captured by the Geonosians and nearly executed. I was rescued by the Jedi and the clone troopers,” Obi-wan responded.

     “The President addressed you as General Elisevah. Were you part of the battle?” Spock asked.

     “Yes, Commander Spock. I was part of the air and space coverage. I commanded a wing of 100 starfighters,” Elisevah answsered.

     “You were flying a starfighter?” Pavel asked, his voice rising in worry. “This is very dangerous, Milaya.’’

     “I was safer in the air than I would have been on the ground. Over 170 of the Jedi on the ground were killed, Pasha,” she responded sadly. “I command a fighter wing. We lack the capacity to launch more than 100 at a time, but I have 10,000 pilots under my command.” Pavel gasped but his respect for his lover rose immensely even as his fears for her safety increased.

     The group was shown to a table with a view of the river and the city beyond. Pavel sat himself between Elisevah and her Padawan. The girl looked at the menu in confusion. “Master, this food is unfamiliar. What should I choose?” she asked.

     “I was going to order the roasted chicken. It is a domesticated fowl with a mild flavor. I think you might enjoy it, Jsisa,” Elisevah answered as they ordered. “And you may have a glass of orange juice when the rest of us are drinking wine.”

      “Yes, Master,” the girl replied and ordered the recommended items. During dinner, Pavel refilled her water glass and showed her how to handle the utensils. She smiled shyly at the Russian.  
Kirk sat at the head of the table with Elisevah to his left and Sarek to his right. The conversation during dinner was friendly and informal. They avoided speaking about the briefing or the circumstances that had brought the Jedi to Earth.

     “Your planet is lovely, Admiral. I’ve never been to Earth before. Lissy had told me it was beautiful,” Obi-wan said between bites of the roasted chicken.

     “Yes, Obi, but most of my time on Earth was spent in San Francisco, which is on the other side of the continent. This is only my second visit to this city,” she said with a smile.

     “Earth is very different from Coruscant. They still have open green spaces. I could become very fond of this planet,” Obi answered honestly.

     “Liza, I have tickets to the ballet in tomorrow evening. Would you accompany me? They are performing ‘Vesna Svyashchennaya’. It is an American company, but with Nijinsky’s original choreography,” Pavel asked with a hopeful tone.

     “Of course, Pasha. I have wanted to see a production of this ballet since I first heard the music,” she answered. “Thank you for inviting me.”

     Kirk looked over and grinned, “You have ballet tickets, Mister Chekov? When did you arrange this? We’ve only been here for less than a day.”

     “I made my reservations as soon as I knew we were coming to New York City, Admiral. I also contacted my parents. They will be coming the following morning,” he answered proudly.

     “Vesna wha?” Kirk asked with a questioning look. Kirk was well read but his taste in music and entertainment was more modern.

      “Igor Stravinsky’s ‘Le Sacre du Printemps’ is better known in English as ‘The Rite of Spring’. It was a highly controversial work when it premiered in 1913 but was enormously influential throughout the 20th Century, Admiral,” Sarek explained. Kirk nodded and grinned.

     “Thank you, Ambassador. I’m not really familiar with classical music. I did not realize you were a fan of ballet,” Kirk replied with a friendly tone.

     “My wife enjoys the ballet, Admiral. I prefer an orchestra; however, Stravinsky’s works while written for the ballet are often performed as concert works,” Sarek replied with a neutral tone. “Stravinsky stated that he preferred ‘Le Sacre du Printemps’ as a concert piece.”

     “Well, you learn something every day. So tell me, Elise, when did you get to be a fan of the ballet?”

     “Sarek and Amanda introduced me to Terran Classical Music, but Pasha introduced me to the ballet and to Russian composers. I prefer Stravinsky’s ‘Firebird’ for its beauty, but I have always wondered how someone could dance to ‘Le Sacre du Printemps’,” Elisevah answered while taking a sip of wine. With her other hand, she stroked Pavel’s knee pressed against her thigh under the table.

     The conversation at the table changed directions again. Pavel picked up a menu card and punched in some commands. A few minutes later, a server appeared with a tray. The server set two bowls in front of Chekov. Kirk cast a surprised glance down the table.

     “What is that, Mister Chekov?” Kirk asked as the server set the bowls down.

      “This is a hot fudge sundae with whipped cream and chocolate ice cream,” the Russian answered contentedly. His fondness for chocolate was well known to his shipmates after all these years.

     “What would McCoy think if he could see this?” he asked in a joking manner. Kirk had always struggled with his weight and McCoy had put him on more than one diet over their years together. Kirk also knew that his Security Chief, with his restless energy and tendency to fidget, was not prone to weight problems.

     “Oh, Doctor McCoy would not mind. I am in excellent physical health, Admiral.”

      “Yes, Pavel, but two?” Kirk chuckled.

      “One of them is for Jsisa,” he said and gently and pushed the bowl in front of the girl. She leaned back and shot a questioning glance to her Master.

     “Master, what is ‘hot fudge sundae’?” she pleaded, saying the name as if it were one word. She looked at the concoction of white and two shades of dark brown with a skeptical look. Elisevah looked at her lover with a sideways glance and a smirk.

     “It is a Terran dessert made from the milk of a creature called a cow and the seed pods of from the Cacao tree,” Spock explained. “Terrans enjoy these desserts, Padawan.”

     “Pasha, what are you up to?” Elisevah asked with a sly grin.

      “She is growing girl, and skinny. You are not feeding her enough. It is a cultural exchange; chocolate won’t hurt her,” he defended and offered a spoon of whipped cream and the cherry to Elisevah. She gave him a look that was both amused and annoyed and then accepted the offered treat, “I save the best for you, Milaya.” The young girl lifted her spoon and took a bite. She was startled by the cold then her eyes lit up.

     “Oh, I like this very much! It is so sweet.” Pavel winked at her and then turned to Elisevah with another spoonful that she accepted with a smile. Seeing him feed her Master made the girl turn and offer a spoon to Obi-wan. “Master Kenobi, would you like to try my hot fudge sundae?”

      Obi-wan blushed as he accepted the girl’s innocent gesture. She was completely oblivious to the very sexual implications in her actions. He would have to have a private word with Elisevah. But first, he intended to enjoy his taste of this thing called a hot fudge sundae.

      When Jsisa finished her dessert, Elisevah looked past Pavel and down to Obi-wan, “Jsisa, I want you to return to our lodgings with Master Kenobi. You are to plot the most energy efficient course back to Coruscant, practice your saber technique, and meditate for an hour before being in bed by 2300 HRS.” Obi-wan nodded.

     “Yes, Master. But Master, where will you be?” she asked in wide-eyed innocence.

      “Come along, my young one. Your Master will be spending some time with her old friends. I will give you some dueling pointers. We will see her tomorrow,” Kenobi stood and took the girl by the hand. She nodded and rose, somewhat confused by what was happening around her.

     “It was very nice to meet you, Admiral Kirk. Thank you for the hot fudge sundae, Commander Chekov,” she said while walking away.

      Kirk gave Elisevah a roguish smile, “Will you be joining us for breakfast, Elise?”

      “If that is an invitation, Admiral I would be happy to join you,” she said sincerely.

     “Elise, you are always welcome at my table,” Kirk said with equal sincerity.

     Chekov stood, “Admiral, permission to return to my quarters for the evening?”

     “Permission granted, Mister Chekov. We will see you at breakfast at 0730 HRS,” Kirk said, trying to sound somber. Chekov nodded. Spock cocked an eyebrow at Kirk. He would have said something completely different if it had been Scotty or Bones at the table with him but two Vulcans put a damper on any ribald comments he might make. He smiled at his remaining dinner companions.

 

      Pavel Chekov took Elisevah’s hand and led her away from the table. They walked side-by-side in near silence. Pavel felt the familiar touch of her mind as it reached out to his.

     “I was very worried about you, Lizochka, Dorogaya moya. I have not heard from you since before the battle. I would be much happier if you were on a diplomatic mission instead of flying a starfighter,” he said taking her hand tenderly.

     “I know, Pasha. But I am a Jedi, and like you, I follow orders. And may I remind you that my most dangerous mission was a diplomatic mission?” she said squeezing his hand. He smiled sadly, nodded in agreement, and raised her hand to his lips. The mission had nearly killed them both; two other members of the party had died. There were dozens of civilian casualties among the natives. Pavel grimaced at the memory.

     “I know, Lyubimaya, I remember.” He sighed. She smiled.

     “Dorogoy, we have only ever had these moments alone,” she brought his hand to her lips and kissed his hand. She smiled into his eyes. Pavel walked them toward his nearby hotel. The lobby was full of people including several of the Starfleet crews and an Admiral or two. The unusual couple, the Starfleet officer and the cloaked Jedi, drew some curious stares but they did not notice.  
They took the elevator up to his assigned room. They shared the elevator with two other Starfleet Officers. One of them looked at Chekov with interest.

     “Say, aren’t you Chekov from the Enterprise?” he asked in recognition. “It’s Roberts; I was in the class ahead of you at Security school. I’m on the Farragut.”

     “Ah, yes, Roberts. I remember now,” he said with a smile.

     “Will you introduce me to your Jedi friend?” he asked a little over eagerly.

     “Certainly, Master Elisevah, this is Commander Roberts, Chief of Security on the Farragut. Mister Roberts,” Pavel said gesturing between the two.

     “Master Elisevah, they called you a general. What are you a general of, exactly?”

     “I commanded a squadron of 100 pilots in the Battle of Geonosis, Mister Roberts.”

     “But you said the Jedi weren’t soldiers….” His voice trailing.

     “I was trained as a diplomat first, Commander. I am also a pilot and I now have combat experience. I would prefer to have stayed a diplomat but the Separatists had different ideas,” she replied stoically, looking him straight in the eyes.

     “Are you trying to get Starfleet to back up the Jedi?” he asked. She gave him an ambivalent and dismissive gaze and followed Pavel out of the elevator.

      They walked down the hallway until they arrived at Chekov’s room, “I am sorry, Liza. He was rude.”  
She smiled, “It is fine, Pasha. I have handled much worse. He felt threatened.” He opened the door and motioned her to enter. The room was small and neat. Pavel had unpacked and put his baggage in the closet. He stepped behind her and helped her out of the heavy reddish brown hooded cloak. He hung it up as she took off her wide, reddish leather belt. “When did you start wearing the long grey robes?” Pavel asked, admiring the embroidered panels that draped over her shoulders and hung down past her knees.

     “Oh, just a few months ago, but only when I am dealing with the Senate. Since I deployed with the starfighters, I am most often in a flight suit.” He stepped behind her and kissed the nape of her neck as he slipped his arms around her waist.

     “Lizochka, Lyubimaya, I was so worried about you,” he whispered, nuzzling her. She turned in his arms and put her arms around his neck. She kissed him softly and sweetly and he hugged her tightly.

 

       Obi-wan Kenobi led the tall and slightly awkward young girl out of the restaurant. The two Jedi put their hoods up once they reached the street. The girl walked along silently for three storefronts.

      “Master Kenobi, may I ask a question?” she said softly.

      “Of course, young one. What do you wish to know,” he answered, reading her anxious confusion.

      “Master, why are Master Elisevah’s thoughts so confused? Her thoughts are so distracted since Commander Chekov arrived,” she stopped and turned the older man.

      “Your Master has many feelings for her friend. It has been some time since they have seen each other,” he replied hesitantly.

      “Master Kenobi, her thoughts are very….physical. Is this why the teachers at the Temple tell us to avoid personal feelings and commitments?” she asked, still gazing at the bearded Master.

      “Yes. But sometimes, my young one, things happen and a Jedi might develop these feelings,” he replied tenderly.

      “Master Windu once warned me that Lissy, I mean, Master Elisevah, might become distracted and that I might have to remind her of our teachings. Is this one of those times, Master Obi-wan?” she asked beginning to walk again.

     “Master Windu? He spoke to you about Lissy? Your Master?” He should not have been surprised and yet he was. “Lissy has known Pavel for a long time, you were just a small youngling when they met. Lissy was also very young. Some feelings run deep.”

     “Master, have you ever been distracted by someone?” she asked innocently.

     “Well, that is a very private matter, but there have been times when I was tempted. These feelings are natural and happen to all Jedi. There are many temptations and the Jedi path is very difficult with many hardships and sacrifices.” Obi-wan had his own memories and he remembered his Master, Qui-Gon and the sacrifices he made for the Order. And he remembered the sacrifices that Elisevah had made over the years.

     “Master Kenobi, will the High Council punish my Master for being distracted by Commander Chekov?” she asked with all the concern a girl of 13 could manage.

     “No, I think the High Council has come to accept this friendship. They tried to keep her away and it only made her unhappy and less focused. She learned to keep their relationship from interfering in any of her work… and the High Council learned to look the other way,” he replied frankly. He remembered how difficult those two years of forced separation had been on his friend. She had spent two years being sad and distant; she never complained but her silence and the distance in her gaze spoke volumes. “Lissy knows the sacrifices that being a Jedi requires, my young Padawan. Respect her for that.”

     “Yes, Master Kenobi. Thank you for sharing with me. Master Elisevah keeps these emotions from me. I’ve known her since she was assisting Master Yoda with Lightsaber instruction when I was just a Youngling. She has always been so patient and wise, but she keeps this away from me,” she replied. Obi-wan studied the girl. She was more outgoing and confident than her Master has been at the same age.

     “Then you should respect that. Perhaps you Master wishes to spare you the pain of certain sacrifices, Youngling,” he explained with a sigh. The girl scowled at him.

     “Master Kenobi, I am 13 and a Padawan Learner. I am not a Youngling!” she exclaimed in exasperation.

     “Was I ever so young?” he chuckled ruefully.

 

      Pavel Chekov woke up feeling cold. He stretched his hand across the bed and there was no one beside him. He opened his eyes and oriented himself in the strange room. The window was open and cold air was rustling the curtains. He sat up in bed. He could see Elisevah a few feet away. She was naked and sitting on her knees with her arms resting on her thighs. He stepped out of bed and walked over to where she sat. Her eyes were closed and her palms were turned up and were open; her Lightsaber floated at eye level in front of her. She smiled slightly and the saber rotated to a vertical position and ignited. It hummed as it hung in front of them, filling the room with a bright green glow. He gasped aloud. Elisevah opened her eyes, grasped the Lightsaber, and extinguished it. She turned and smiled at him.

     “Good morning, Pasha. Did you sleep well?” she asked, putting her hand out to him. He pulled her up from the floor.

     “When did you learn to do this, Milaya?” he asked as she stood in front of him.

      “Only recently. In the past, I have had to have my eyes on an object to lift it, but Obi-wan’s recent duel made me realize I might need to expand my skills beyond simple Push-Pull,” she said as she set the Lightsaber on the desk with a gesture of her hand. She rubbed her hands across his hairy chest. She kissed the center of his chest and let the hairs tickle her nose. She dropped her hands and massaged his manhood. He lifted her chin and kissed her; with his other hand, he pulled her hips into his. He smiled against her lips.

     “Lyubimaya, I have missed you so much!” he sighed.

     “And I have missed you, Dorogoy,” she said as she kissed him hungrily. “We do not have much time if we are to join the Admiral for breakfast.”

 

      James Kirk took the elevator down to the hotel lobby. He smiled and stepped back when the elevator stopped at a lower floor and Admiral Heihachiro Nogura stepped into the elevator. “Good Morning, Sir,” Kirk said with a smile.  
“Just the person I wanted to see, Jim,” he replied. “I saw you with Master Elisevah yesterday. Do you know where she is?”  
Kirk nodded and rocked slightly on his the balls of his feet. He swallowed and smiled, “Yes, as a matter of fact, I do know. She will be joining me for breakfast at 0730.”

 

      At 0725, Pavel Chekov and Elisevah came down the elevator and entered the dining room. Pavel spotted Kirk and Nogura chatting amicably at a table near the windows. Spock was right behind them.

     “Good morning, Mister Chekov, Master Elisevah,” Spock greeted them in a neutral Vulcan tone. “I believe the Admiral is already here.”

      “Yes, Mister Spock. That is Admiral Nogura sitting with him,” Chekov answered and gestured towards the table. The three of them walked over to the table. Nogura looked up and smiled; the two humans smiled back.

     “Elise, it is good to see you after all these years. I was hoping we could have an informal discussion before you spoke before the officers later this morning,” he explained frankly, as Elisevah took her seat.

     “Of course, Admiral. The High Council sent me because of my connections with Starfleet,” she said taking the seat across from the Admiral. Chekov moved the chair next to Elisevah then walked over to the beverage service station and then set the steaming cups of tea at his place. Kirk and Spock looked on in silence as the Fleet Admiral and the Jedi Master began to engage in a quiet discussion of the current military status of the Republic.

      After placing the tea cups on the table, Pavel walked over to the breakfast buffet and returned with a tray laden with food. While Elisevah and Nogura talked, Pavel placed fresh fruit, a croissant and jam on each plate. He put a single pancake on one plate and left several on the other. He spooned a generous dollop of jam into each of the cups. When he finished he gently slid one of the plates in front of Elisevah. She picked up the cup and with the spoon still in the cup, and took a sip. Nogura had watched the process with amused interest. It reminded him of his first meeting with Elisevah.

      “So, tell me, Elise, how did those Russian lessons work out?” As Elisevah took a piece of fruit, Pavel answered for her.

      “She speaks like Russian like Moscovichka,” he replied with a slight smile and a wink at Elisevah.

      “And it still grates on his ears,” Elisevah answered with a wink and smirk of her own.

      “Oh, I see….” Nogura chuckled, recognizing the joke between them. Kirk chuckled as well. It was something he had heard before.

 

        When they had finished eating, Nogura invited Elisevah to walk with him the several blocks to the Federation Assembly Hall. There was a morning meeting scheduled with the Admiralty Chiefs of Staff and the three Jedi Masters. It was to be a private meeting and would influence what the Admiralty would tell the officers when they met together later in the afternoon. The two walked side-by-side, conversing in intense but hushed tones. It did not take long to arrive at the Assembly building. The forecourt of the building held many groups of delegates and Starfleet officers milling about waiting for the doors to open.  
Elisevah stopped near the edge of the forecourt, “Master Kenobi is approaching. We should wait for them here.” The two continued their discussion while they waited. Their presence drew some curious looks from the others in the plaza. Elisevah scanned the crowd to gain a sense of their emotions. She sensed a tide of negative emotions floating around the plaza: suspicion, fear, and apprehension. She returned her gaze to Nogura and smiled.

      Two cloaked figures came into view at this time. The front figure was limping heavily. Elisevah smirked, “Your limp seems rather worse this morning, Master Kenobi.”

      Kenobi stopped in front of her and pulled back the hood, “You might have warned me, you know. She has none of your reticence or reluctance…and she fights a little dirty.” There was as much pride as accusation in the reply. The willowy girl behind him blushed. Elisevah shot her a triumphant smile.

      “Bested by a mere Padawan, Master Kenobi? What will this do for your reputation as the premier duelist of this generation?” She asked in delighted sarcasm. He grinned back at her. “Very good, Malenkaya; Master Kenobi needed some exercise.” She turned to the Starfleet Admiral, “Admiral Heihachiro Nogura, I would like to present Master Obi-wan Kenobi and this is my Padawan, Jsissinia Lomo.” The girl had dropped her hood and smiled. “Obi-wan, this is Fleet Admiral Nogura. He was my sponsor at the Starfleet Academy.” The Admiral extended his hand to Kenobi who shook it with a firm grip. He smiled at the girl.

     “Very nice to meet you, Admiral. Lissy has told me some of her fond memories of Starfleet,” he said, offering his hand as he had been taught. The Admiral shook the offered hand and smiled.

      “I fear, Master Kenobi, that it will be very hard to convince the Federation Assembly or the Admiralty to join the Republic in this war against the Separatists.” Obi-wan smiled and nodded. The group went into the Assembly Hall and upstairs to the smaller meeting room that had been designated for the conference.

     The conference with the three Jedi and the dozen Admirals closed and sealed the doors. The hours long meeting was contentious and several of the Admirals were loud when expressing their disdain for both the clone army the Jedi had used and the droid army of the Separatists.

     “Master Elisevah, why did you bring that child into this meeting,” an older Terran male demanded after several minutes of heated discussion.

      “Padawan Jsissinia Lomo is more than a child. She is a more experienced pilot and better trained on weapons than your average Starfleet cadet, Admiral,” she said with a dismissive tone. The Admiral glowered at her. Elisevah held his gaze with a stoic silence and he quickly turned away.

      “I think it is unethical of the Jedi to be using a clone army to fight a droid army. I hear rumors that the Vulcans and several other delegations are going to demand the Federation stay neutral. I have heard other rumors of Federation systems who want to join the Separatists. What do you say to that, Master Jedi?” he said looking at Obi-wan.

      “Admiral, the Republic needs support right now. Starfleet would be a tremendous asset to our cause,” Obi-wan replied, the plea clearly in his voice.

      “Master Elisevah, we have serious concerns about the ethics of using clone troops. Why did the Jedi resort to a clone army and why did the Order go behind the backs of the Republic Senate?” Nogura asked with a calm, authoritative voice.

      “Master Kenobi discovered the army only a few days before the battle. A now dead Master, Syfo Dyas, commissioned the army. Master Dyas was gifted with forward sight; precognition is what I think you call it. We faced an army of millions of droids, with superior ships, Admiral. The High Council felt it had no choice but to use the clone troops. The Chancellor is very concerned for the survival of the Republic,” Elisevah explained.

      “But is it ethical to use clones? What sort of rights will they be given after this war has ended? Terrans and Vulcans have never approved of clones; we find their creation to be unethical and inhumane,” Nogura replied.

      “I do not consider these things, Admiral. However, you have raised valid points and I agree these issues should be discussed. It will be up to the Senate to make the proper decisions and I truly hope to see them actively debated. For myself, I can tell you that not all the clones are equal and they have individual presence in the Force,” Elisevah responded.

      “The Force! What is this Force you speak of? I have no understanding of Jedi mumbo-jumbo!”

       Elisevah watched Jsisa flinch as the Admiral spoke. He was an older Terran male with an unfamiliar accent. “The Force, Admiral, is the energy that emanates from everything living in existence; it binds the galaxy together. The Jedi are instruments of the Force. I do not believe we have met before, Admiral…?” she asked quietly.

     “Moses Mokae of Johannesburg,” he retorted. “How do we know what you’re telling us is true? How do we know you will use this mystical ‘force’ for our benefit?”

      “I suppose you will have to trust us, Admiral Mokae, demonstrations of our abilities might make you even more uncomfortable with the Jedi,” she answered quietly. While holding his gaze, Elisevah was seized with and idea. “Would care for some coffee, Admiral?” she asked cheerfully.

      Mokae looked at her in confusion, “What? Fine…yes, that would be fine…but I fail,” he said as some of the others at the table gasped. A tray with a pot and cups sailed over to the main table. Elisevah’s hands were in front of her on the table and barely seemed to move. When the tray landed in front of her, she made a slight gestured and filled a cup and with a broader gesture towards Mokae, sent the cup gently over to him and smiled. Obi-wan clapped his hand to the side of his face and rolled his eyes but stifled his protest. “How did you…?” Mokae asked as he stared at the cup.

     “Jedi mumbo-jumbo, Admiral,” she responded calmly. “In the Force, there is no difference between a coffee cup and a shuttlecraft.” She leveled her gaze at the Admiral. “The Jedi exist to serve, Admiral. A dark power is rising and the Jedi need help defending the Republic. Will Starfleet aid us or oppose us?”

     From the end of the table, Nogura cleared his throat. “We have a great deal more to discuss before we present this to the captains and their command crews; but ultimately, we are responsible to the Federation Assembly.”  
The conversation returned to the topic and again became contentious. The tension continued over the lunch brought in on automated charts.

     As Elisevah took a bite of the salad, Nogura leaned in close. “Elise, you said there is no difference between a coffee cup and a shuttlecraft. Could you move a starship?”

     “That is true, in the Force, there is no difference, but I am an individual and for me, it would be difficult. I cannot wrap my mind around the idea. I suppose there are some Jedi who could; but for most Jedi, that would be too much power and a danger to the balance of the Force,” she replied after some thought.

     “I don’t think you realize how opposed the Federation is to going along with the Senate and the Chancellor. They don’t like this sudden increase in a real military and I have a feeling they think the Chancellor has too much power. And I think they are dead set against getting into this war. I may be wrong, but that’s I’m hearing from my contacts with the delegations,” he said quietly.

     “Thank you for your candor. I have heard some things. Sarek has been very clear where Vulcan stands. So was the President,” she replied.

     “We’re bringing the command crews in at 1500 HRS. We will be discussing neutrality and guarded borders. This is not going to be easy,” he said with a weary authority.

     “You are correct, Admiral. It will not be easy. With an army of a million clones and an armada of ships being built, Starfleet’s power will be dwarfed,” Elisevah answered solemnly.

     Standing near the hotel elevators, Kirk watched as Chekov strode through the main doors. The Russian officer carried a large shopping bag with discreet stripes of black and grey on a white background and black ribbon handles.

     “Good morning, Chekov. Would you care to join Spock and me for lunch?” he asked.

     “Of course, Sair. I just need to drop something in my room,” he replied with some hesitation.

     “Shopping? Something for your mother?” Kirk asked innocently. The Russian officer turned a deep scarlet.

     “No, Sair,” he responded indignantly. Kirk smiled. He recognized the bag as coming from an expensive lingerie store.

      “Ah, I see, something for Elise then?” he said with a bemused tone. “I didn’t think the Jedi were allowed possessions.”

     “Only their clothing and a few small items they can carry,” he responded with a nervous stammer. Kirk nodded and smiled apologetically for teasing his officer. Seeing Spock approach, Kirk nodded at his Third Officer.

     “Well, we’ll wait for you here. We’re due at the Assembly Hall at 1430 HRS.”

 

      After finishing their lunch at a nearby restaurant, the Enterprise command crew made its way back to the Federation Assembly Hall. Kirk followed the other command crews and the signs to the small assembly hall on the third floor. The room had seating arranged in concentric rings around a large conference table on the lowest level. Kirk had insisted on returning early for seating in the innermost ring. When Elisevah entered, she looked directly at the Enterprise group and nodded with a slight smile. Chekov put his hand to his heart and nodded before she turned away.

       As three Jedi sat quietly, Nogura informed the assembled officers of the discussion points and decisions the Admiralty had arrived at. There was a low murmur from the seats as the Captains and their crews whispered to each other. Kirk, Spock, and Chekov remained silent. They expected as much. Over lunch, Kirk had told them about his breakfast conversation with Nogura.

     “Ultimately, Starfleet is responsible to the President of the Federation Assembly and the Security Council, but it is the belief of the Admiralty Chiefs of Staff that the Federation will remain neutral as long as the Republic is engaged in this war with the Trade Federation,” Nogura explained patiently.

     A few of the starship captains asked questions of both the Admiralty and the Jedi. After a few minutes of such questions, Nogura rose and called an end to the questioning. “I will adjourn this meeting at this point. The President will call for a vote on the Assembly floor in two days’ time. It is my understanding that the Jedi and the Admiralty Chiefs of Staff will be visiting the various delegations before the vote. You will be released to return to your ships after the vote is taken and the decision accepted by the President. Dismissed.” The officers rose and turned to leave, filing out in silence. The Admirals and Jedi stayed at the table until the room was empty.

     Nogura nodded at the three Jedi, “Thank you for being here, Jedi. We will meet again, tomorrow,” he finished quietly. Elisevah and the others rose and walked out the door.

 

     In the corridor, Pavel waited patiently. He smiled readily when he saw Elisevah. “I thought you would never come out!” he said with a grin. “We have enough time to go back to the hotel. I have something for you. Then we can pick up Jsisa before we go to the ballet.”

     “Did you buy a ticket for Jsisa, too?” Elisevah replied warmly.

     “Am I really to go with you, Master?” the girl asked in hopeful shock. He smiled at them both.

     “It is very bad manners to turn down a gift, Malenkaya. I hope you will enjoy the performance. I know you haven’t been given much of a cultural education,” Elisevah said while patting the girl’s shoulder.

     “But Master, all I’ve done is study….,” she said, almost whining. Elisevah smiled. Her education had been unusual for a Jedi, she had been taught many things that were fitting for a princess but not for a Jedi. Her mother had taken her to public performances and given her dance lessons while her Jedi tutor had her studying the Jedi arts.

      “Obi-wan will take you back to the hotel and then Pavel and I will come and take you to dinner and to the ballet,” Elisevah replied and smiled at Obi-wan.

     “I hope you have a nice evening,” Nogura said with a smile and walked farther down the corridor.

 

     Jim Kirk slumped with his cheek resting against his fist. In his other hand, he swirled a glass of Kentucky sour mash Bourbon. His brow was furrowed as he stared out of the bar and into the lobby. “You know, Ricky, this whole business makes me uncomfortable,” he mused and returned his gaze to the man sitting across from him. Captain Enrique Morales of the Lexington had been his classmate at the Academy over twenty years ago.

     Morales heaved a sigh and took a sip of his single malt Scotch, “I know Jim, but what are we going to do. It doesn’t sound as if the Federation wants to throw in with either side. Maybe a treaty and a neutral zone isn’t such a bad thing. I mean, it’s kept the peace between us and both the Romulans and the Klingons.” Kirk nodded.

     Kirk was staring out at the people coming and going in the lobby when he saw a couple come through the doors hand-in-hand. He smiled at the sight of his Russian Third Officer walking with the petite Jedi in the long grey robes. The couple had their heads down and together as they walked. They made a very handsome couple even though they were oblivious to the curious stares they elicited as they passed. As they approached, Kirk leaned over the bar railing.

      “So, how was the ballet?” he called out in a friendly tone. The couple looked up and smiled. “Care to join us?” Kirk asked as he gestured to Morales. They looked at each other and Kirk could nearly see the thoughts pass between them. With his spare hand, Chekov motioned towards the steps up into the bar. Elisevah smiled and followed his lead. They approached the booth the two men were sitting in and sat down. Kirk smiled as Elisevah sat down beside him.

     “Elise, I think you might remember Captain Morales,” Kirk said with a friendly smile.

     “Buena Tarde, encantado de verte de nuevo, Capitán Morales,” she replied with a warm smile. Morales’ eyebrows shot up and then he smiled.

      “Buena Tarde, Senora. Muy Bueno! Su acento es perfecto,” he replied with a friendly smile.

      “Gracias,” she replied with a smile. Kirk nodded, pleasantly surprised. He knew Elisevah spoke Russian and Vulcan but Spanish was a surprise. He turned to Chekov.

      “What can I get you to drink, Chekov?” Kirk asked quickly.

      “If you will permit me, I was going to order Champagne and dessert for the table, Sair,” he insisted. Kirk grinned; he knew that offering to pick up the check would be useless.

     “Of course, Mister Chekov. Thank you,” he answered. A few minutes later, a decorated bottle of Belle Époque arrived with a chocolate and raspberry torte and plates for four.

     “So, did your apprentice enjoy the evening? I almost expected her to be with you,” Kirk asked as he sipped his Champagne.

     “How kind you are to ask, Admiral. Jsisa did enjoy the ballet. We took her back to the hotel because she needs her rest. I am sure, however, that she is staying up late and telling Master Kenobi all about the dancing. She was fascinated by the jetes and dancing en pointe,” Elisevah answered with a joyful sigh.

     “And you, Pavel, how did you enjoy the ballet?” Kirk asked.

      “Well, the principal dancer was no Varvara Khorkhina, but she was very good and the rest of the company did an admirable job even if they were not Russian,” he replied.

      “Varvara Khorkhina? I’m not sure I’ve heard of her,” Kirk answered, sounding confused.

      “She is the principal dancer of the Mariinsky Ballet Company,” he answered smiling.

     “I wasn’t aware you were such a ballet fan, Pavel,” Kirk responded in a teasing tone. To his surprise, the officer blushed deeply.

      “Well, the ballet is very Russian…” he stammered.

      “Yes, and he admires the female form in revealing costumes, Admiral,” Elisevah continued without a hint of disapproval.

       “You’re not jealous, Master Elisevah?” Morales asked, stunned.

       “Jealousy is a primitive emotion, Captain,” she answered in a neutral tone. “The Jedi strive to rid ourselves of such negative energy.”

       “Wow. I wish my wife was so enlightened,” he mused. “On another subject, I’ve heard that the Jedi are going to give a public demonstration of your weapons. How do you feel about that, Master?”

       “I agreed to the demonstration in the hope that such a demonstration will demystify the Jedi and acquaint Terrans with our abilities,” she replied. “The Jedi always strive for peace and civilization. The weapons are for defense.” Elisevah sipped her Champagne and finished her torte.

      Kirk looked over at his friend, “Be prepared to be impressed, Rick. I’ve seen her practice. It’s quite a sight.”  
Chekov finished his drink and smiled. “Gentlemen, if you will excuse us,” he said as he rose and offered his hand to the Jedi. She smiled and rose as well.

      “Thank you for the company, gentlemen. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow,” she said with a gracious nod. The men smiled and Kirk turned to watch them walk away, hand-in-hand.

     “How long have they been together? I remember her as an ensign,” Morales asked.

     “Ten years, more or less. But they really aren’t together, it’s more like ships passing in the night,” Kirk responded quietly.

 

     The next afternoon, Pavel Chekov stood at the transport station. He had requested permission to spend some time away from the Federation Assembly. He waited as the flight landed. It was a suborbital flight coming in from Europe. He watched patiently as the passengers disembarked. He spotted his parents about midway in the crowd. Pavel bore a remarkable resemblance to his father. His mother was a fair-skinned woman with greying light brown hair and green eyes. He waved to them. They waved back, broad smiles crossing their faces. It had been more than two years since they had seen their son in person. Pavel noticed that his father had grown greyer and his mother a little heavier.

      The family embraced warmly, kissed, and shared greetings in Russian as the crowd passed by. His father patted his shoulder.

      “Ah my son, it is so good to see you again. I am so proud of you, Third Officer on such an important starship!”

      “Pasha, Malenkyi, give me a kiss. It has been too long. You should write home more often.” The middle aged woman said as she embraced her son and patted his cheek affectionately.

     “Da, Mamuchka. I will try. It’s a very big galaxy and I have been very busy,” he replied with a loving but guilty look. He hugged his mother tightly and kissed her cheeks.

      “Pavlusha, we saw the Jedi on the news. We will be seeing Liza?” Andrei Nikolaevich asked with a serious tone. Pavel embraced his face just as tightly.

     “Da, Papochka. She is joining us for dinner tonight with the other two Jedi. She is in meetings at the Federation Assembly Hall today and could not be here to meet you,” Pavel answered cheerfully.

      “Pasha, when are you going to find a woman and settle down?” Tatiana Mikhailovna asked her son with a slight tone of disapproval.

       “Mama, please. Liza makes no promises or commitments to me. There is only truth between us,” he pleaded holding her hand.  
She gave him a scolding look, but then her face softened, “Alright, Pasha, because you asked.” Pavel smiled and kissed his mother’s cheek.

 

      At 6 o’clock, Pavel and his parents stood in the hotel lobby. Elisevah came through the doors with Obi-wan walking beside her and Jsisa following behind. Pavel smiled when he saw the three Jedi. Elisevah smiled in return. Pavel took her hand and kissed her on the cheek when she reached his side.

     “Mama, Papa, you remember Elisevah,” Pavel said with a gesture between his lover and his parents. The couple hugged and kissed her excitedly.

     “Andrei, Tanya, it is lovely to see you, again,” Elisevah responded in Russian and embraced them back warmly in return. “This is my friend, Master Obi-wan Kenobi and my Padawan, Jsissinia Lomo. This is Pavel’s father, Andrei Nikolaevich Chekov and his mother, Tatiana Mikhailovna Chekova,” she said as she gestured between the couple and the Jedi. The Russian couple stepped forward to kiss the cheeks and warmly embrace each of the Jedi.

     “They are your elders, so it is polite to call them Andrei Nikolaevich and Tatiana Mikhailovna until they tell you otherwise, Malenkaya,” Elisevah explained patiently to the willowy girl.

     “Yes, Master,” the girl answered politely.

     “Malenkaya? This is Russian; you must call us Andrei and Tanya. Our son’s friends are our friends as well,” Andrei said cheerfully. Jsisa smiled shyly. “Come Pasha, let’s go to dinner.” Andrei exclaimed as he patted his son on the back and led the group towards the dining room.

     As they sat around the table and scanned the electronic menus. Jsisa looked at the various dishes. She had ordered chicken several times over the last few days. “Master, is there something you can recommend besides the chicken. But may I have some orange juice?”

      “Orange juice?” Tanya asked with a smiling but curious expression. “You like this, Malenkaya?”

      “Oh yes, she’s drunk a glass at every meal for the last few days,” Obi-wan said with wry grin. “I’m beginning to worry that she’s going to turn orange!” Jsisa blushed. Tanya smiled at her.

      “But Master Kenobi, it’s so delicious and sweet and you drink just as much ‘caw-fee’” she offered in protest.

      “I see, Obi, you’ve been caught!” Elisevah said with a triumphant smile and wagged a finger at him. Obi-wan grinned guiltily.

      “Coffee is my distraction,” he answered back with a wagging finger of his own. Elisevah blushed. Pavel envied the easy playfulness that existed between the two old friends. Pavel turned to Jsissinia.

     “Order the Beef Stroganoff, Jsizochka,” Pavel said with a paternal tone. “I will order the chicken, if you do not like it, we can trade. And maybe your Master will let you have another hot fudge sundae,” he said with a wink. The girl grinned and placed her order.

      Conversation around the table was warm and friendly. Jsisa spoke little but watched the interactions of the adults. She was watching with wide and shining eyes as Andrei told Obi-wan about his work preserving sailing vessels when her face suddenly changed. Her expression hardened and she gazed intently on something in the distance behind him. Seeing the change in focus, Andrei looked over his shoulder to see what she was looking at. Obi-wan turned towards her and then towards Elisevah. Elisevah was watching the change in her Padawan’s expression with some concern.

      “New development?” Kenobi asked quietly and she nodded.

     “Jsisa, what is it, what do you see?” Elisevah asked calmly. The girl pulled her gaze away and looked at her Master with a curious expression. “Come, Jsisa, you can tell me in private.” Elisevah said as she rose from the table. “Please excuse us, this is new for her and it is difficult to share at first.” Jsissinia rose slightly unsteadily and followed her Master.

      The three Russians looked over at Obi-wan for an explanation. “Jsisa is developing the ability called Force Vision. It is a very rare ability and not one that Lissy or I do not really possess. It can be a little disturbing when the visions start.”

      “Are they accurate?” Pavel asked with concern. His parents had guarded expressions.

     “Often, it depends on the Jedi and it depends on choices. The future is always the result of thousands of choices. It is possible to see more than one possible outcome. Jsisa’s abilities are new; the clarity of her visions is still unknown.”

 

     Elisevah walked Jsisa down the quiet corridor towards the toilets. When they were alone, she turned to her Padawan, “What did you see, Jsisa? Is there something wrong?”

     “Master, I was watching Andrei. I sense his presence in the Force; it is very strong.” Elisevah nodded in agreement. “I saw something. I saw you, Andrei, and Tanya. You were standing together and hold hands in some transit hall. You were sad. There were tears on your face…..and Master, you were not a Jedi,” she whispered in a worried tone.

     “Are you sure you were seeing the future?” Elisevah asked.

     “Yes, Andrei was greyer and so was Tanya. And you were older, too. What does it mean, Master?”

     “Master Yoda says that the future is always fluid, these are only possibilities. They are not cast in stone, Malenkaya. There are always possibilities but it is our choices that make our futures,” she answered with a reassuring tone and patting the girl’s arm.

     “Come; let us return to our friends. We will not speak of this. Do you understand?” The girl nodded.

      “Yes, Master,” she answered with a forced cheerfulness. Obi-wan smiled as they approached. Elisevah shook her head and Obi-wan knew that he could pursue the matter no further.

 

      At 10 o’clock on the following morning, the three Jedi stood on a balcony overlooking the plaza in front of the Federation Assembly Hall. The President had ordered temporary bleachers around a large open square in the plaza. The seats were filling with spectators from all over the area.

      Admiral Nogura and President Peters stood next to the three Jedi. “You’ve gathered quite an audience, Masters. Are you ready?” Nogura asked with a smile.

     “As ready as one can be for such things, Admiral,” Elisevah replied. “I am not sure you understand how rarely the Jedi agree to such displays.”

     “Elisevah is very fond of Terrans, Admiral. I only agreed to this display because of her regard,” Obi-wan responded. “I hope this builds trust between Terrans and the Jedi.”

      “We shall see, Masters. Are you ready to go down and meet your audience?” Peters asked.

     “After you, gentlemen,” Elisevah answered and took her Padawan’s hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

      In the plaza, Elisevah scanned the audience. Her eyes were drawn to where Pavel and his parents sat next to Kirk and Spock and Captain Morales’ crew. She stepped over to the bench provided and dropped her cloak next to Obi-wan’s and Jsisa’s. She then took off her belt and the ankle length grey robes and neatly deposited them on the bench next on top of her cloak. She put her belt on, again. Obi-wan and Jsissinia wore shorter robes that allowed them freer movement than the long robe Elisevah was wearing. She stood in the cool morning air in only a pair of tight pants and a white wrap shirt that she wore under her robe. The three Jedi spread out and took a triangular formation in the large square. They had agreed that it would be a clean duel without “dirty tricks” and Obi-wan would go easy on Jsisa who was far less skilled with her Lightsaber than the two Masters were.

     “Gentle Beings, we are gathered here for a rare demonstration. Many of us have heard of the power of the Jedi and their unique weapon, the Lightsaber, but few of us have ever seen one demonstrated. Our esteemed guests, Masters Elisevah and Kenobi and Padawan Lomo have agreed to a sparring match,” President Percy Lee Peters announced to the crowd.

      The three Jedi bowed to one another and ignited their Lightsabers. Each of the Jedi assumed the en garde positions of their fighting styles. Elisevah stood with her right foot behind her, her left hand extended and her bright green Lightsaber held at shoulder high in her right hand. Obi-wan stood with his glowing blue blade clenched in both hands near his right ear and Jsisa stood with her bluish-green Lightsaber in front of her at waist height. The electronic hum was loud and drowned out the collective gasp from the audience. Elisevah stepped forward, narrowing the distance between herself and Obi-wan. He swung his blade towards hers. The blades connected with a loud sizzling bang. She parried his blow, spun around and launched another blow that Kenobi intercepted. Jsisa circled around and waited for an opening to attack. Elisevah caught her approach out of the corner of her eye; she leapt up and spun around to face her. The two greenish blades snapped and hissed as they clashed. Elisevah stepped back and diverted Jsisa’s blade. Jsisa leapt backwards and resumed an en garde stance observing the attack launched on Elisevah by Obi-wan. Obi-wan’s attack pushed Elisevah well back and he spun around and advanced towards Jsisa. She moved forward to meet his advance and used Force Push to stop him. He threw up his hand and her Lightsaber flew from her hands. He gave her a scolding glare and she quickly recovered. As Elisevah ran several steps towards them and leapt over Kenobi’s shoulder to face him on the other side, he spun to meet her. He grinned and wagged a finger at her. She grinned and made a saluting gesture with her hand. Their blades connected with a thunderous crack. Jsisa ran towards them and swung her blade down between them. The sputtering and sizzling of the blades drew gasps from the crowd. The three Jedi withdrew and circled each other, resting and looking for opponent weaknesses.

       Pavel watched the sparring match intently from his seat in the bleachers. His face was watchful, but the clenched right fist and the nervous tapping on his knee with his left hand betrayed his nerves. He had seen Elisevah spar with Obi-wan but he had never seen her handle multiple living opponents. He was always nervous watching her spar. More than most in the crowd, Pavel knew how dangerous a Lightsaber could be. Pavel could tell that his father was watching just as intently but his mother was clearly unnerved. She was watching with wide eyes, the color drained from her face, and she cringed with every exchanged blow. Admiral James Kirk had seen Elisevah spar against a remote and she had even allowed him to handle her Lightsaber. He was still impressed with the demonstration. He was surprised at how skillfully the small woman held her own against a taller female and a much larger man.

      Jsissinia, being young and inexperienced, launched a rapid flurry of swinging blows that Kenobi easily diverted. He shoved her back with Force push and her Lightsaber dropped to the ground again. “Padawan, be mindful of your Lightsaber, it is your life,” he admonished while breathing hard. Elisevah launched her own attack and he spun to meet her. Their blades sparked as they tapped them together. Jsisa jumped up, pulled her Lightsaber to her and rushed towards the others. Obi-wan caught her again and shoved her away. “You’re done. Sit!” he ordered. The Padawan bowed and went to the far corner of the square and sunk to one knee.  
Obi-wan used Force Push to move Elisevah away. Her Lightsaber dropped from her hand. She put her hand out and the weapon leapt from the ground and ignited, flying towards Kenobi’s blade. The blades connected and she moved forward to grab her Lightsaber. She stretched out her hand and pushed Kenobi away. He smiled at her and nodded. They both held up their blades in a horizontal position. “Solah!” they said at the same time. They bowed and then smiled. The crowd burst into wild applause and many excited cheers. Jsisa came over and bowed, “Masters,” she said.

      The Jedi shook hands with the President and Admiral Nogura. People from the audience approached and offered their hands to shake or other gestures of respect. Elisevah was always uncomfortable in large crowds and with physical contact with strangers. She steeled herself for all the interactions. It was easier to face an enemy than receive these friendly expressions. It was twenty minutes before the crowd dispersed. Kirk, Spock, and the three members of the Chekov family waited patiently on the sidelines. Kirk noticed that Mrs. Chekov still looked shaken.

     “You look a little shaken, Mrs. Chekov?” Kirk said in his friendly, flirting voice. “She was in no danger.” Tanya looked at him and struggled to regain her calm.

     “Pasha had told us she was a Jedi. Until today, I did not understand what that meant. Those weapons are really very powerful. I had no idea,” she said with a charming, lilting accent not as strong as her son’s accent.

     “Your son and I both owe her our lives. That weapon and her powers have always been on our side,” Kirk said with a smile. Tanya Chekova nodded and smiled faintly. Her husband stepped to her side and patted her shoulder reassuringly.

     As the crowd thinned, Pavel picked up Elisevah’s pale grey robe and walked over to her. She took off the belt and slipped an arm into the sleeve as Pavel held the robe open. “Milaya,” he whispered as he leaned close to her.

     “Dorogoy,” she whispered in return and smiled at him. She had sensed his tension during the match. She knew he was no longer worried for her, but she sensed the rise of his desire. She blushed slightly.

 

 

      The Federation President, Percy Lee Peters, hosted a large ball for all the delegations and the Starfleet officers later that evening. The three Jedi sat at the head table with the President, his wife, Admiral Nogura, and the Terran delegation head, Jeanne D’Arcy. The multi-course meal featured a dish from each of the continents of Earth. Elisevah was familiar with most of the dishes after spending two years in Starfleet. She helped Jsisa navigate the complex etiquette of Terran dining. There was an orchestra playing in the corner of the room. Over dessert, Nogura leaned towards Elisevah.

      “I have it on good authority that you are a very good dancer,” he said with a smile. Elisevah returned the smile and nodded gracefully. There was a dance floor in the middle of the room but no one had ventured onto the floor. “Maybe if we go out there, others will follow?” Nogura stood and helped Elisevah rise from her seat.

      The Enterprise and Lexington crews sat together at a table close to the Terran and Vulcan delegations. The tables were on the opposite side of the room from the head table and in the middle row. Sarek sat with the Vulcans but in a seat closest to Spock. The two, father and son, spoke several times between courses. Kirk arranged for Pavel’s parents to join them at the table. He had not spent much time with them in the past, but he could see where his Security Chief had learned his manners and character. Kirk turned when he heard a sudden burst in the buzz of conversation. He watched Nogura and Elisevah take the dance floor. Nogura was taller than Kirk so he towered over the petite Jedi. Pavel looked over and watched them dance. He took a sip of his wine and rose. He walked over to the head table and stopped opposite of Jsisa.

     “Padawan Jsissinia, would you honor me with a dance?” he asked and extended a hand towards the girl. She blushed and looked over to Obi-wan.

     “May I, Master?” she asked shyly.

      “Well, I am quite sure Commander Chekov does not want to dance with me,” he said with a grin. The girl stood took Pavel’s hand. She was slightly taller than the Russian officer, but he did not mind. On the dance floor, she positioned her other hand on his shoulder and he put his hand on her waist. There were a few other couples on the floor by this time. Elisevah smiled at them as they passed each other.

     “Mrs. Chekov, would you join me on the dance floor,” Kirk asked with a twinkle in his eye. Tanya looked over at her husband and then turned to Kirk with a smile. The Russian professor was an attractive woman with fair hair and green eyes. She had a broad face and shared her Slavic cheekbones with her son.

     “Thank you, Admiral,” she answered. The woman stood and followed Kirk to the dance floor. There were now many couples on the floor. The waltz ended and the dancers stopped for a moment.

     Kirk walked over to Elisevah and asked for the next dance. She smiled at Kirk. She enjoyed dancing with Kirk.

     “I hate to say this to you, but I think you’ve wasted your time coming here, Elise,” Kirk said as they danced. “I don’t think the Federation is going to support the Chancellor.”

     “I think your assessment is correct, Admiral. However, I do not believe that the Federation will join the Separatists, either. So, in the end, my time was not wasted,” she replied solemnly.

     “And you got to see Pavel, again,” he whispered. She blushed, smiled, and dropped her eyes.  
Chekov danced a second dance with Jsisa. He liked the girl; she was open and honest. It pleased him to introduce her to so many new things.

     “Thank you for dancing with me, Commander Chekov. Lissy, I mean, my Master taught me how to dance on the trip to Earth. She thought there would be a ball. She said I must be prepared. And thank you for all your help with Terran culture,” she gushed.

     “It has been my pleasure, Jsizochka,” he replied and smiled at the girl. She was open, curious, and friendly. In some ways, she reminded Pavel of his first meetings with Elisevah more than ten years before. He looked over towards his lover dancing with his commanding officer and smiled.

      As midnight approached, the conductor of the orchestra announced a final dance. Some of the delegations had already left even before the announcement. Several of the Starfleet crews arranged to meet at various bars and clubs around the city. Kirk, with a Vulcan First Officer, and a Security Chief with his lover and parents in town, was deprived of companions from his own crew for clubbing. Rick Morales, the Captain of the Lexington, leaned over and invited Kirk to join him and his officers at a nearby club. Kirk gladly accepted.

     Elisevah and the two other Jedi bid good night to President Peters and Admiral Nogura. They walked back to their hotel three blocks away. Elisevah waited in the next room as Jsisa prepared for bed. She sat across the low table from Obi-wan and listened carefully. When she was sure the girl had fallen asleep, she rose silently and smiled at Kenobi as she left the suite.

 

      Pavel Chekov accompanied his parents to their room in the hotel where the Starfleet officers were staying. Rather than returning to his room, Pavel took the elevator down to the hotel lobby and took a seat in the lobby bar. He was watching the door when Commander Roberts and another officer Chekov did not know sat down in the seat across from him.

      “Well, well. If it isn’t Commander Chekov. How ya doin’, man?” he asked sounding a little drunk. “Woo, what did you think of that demonstration today? Did you know she could do that?”

     Chekov glared at him, “Da, I know. I am very proud of her abilities.”

     “Man, anybody who can do that as ‘defense’ can do that to attack. How do you know you can trust her or any of them?” he demanded suspiciously.

     “I trust the Jedi,” Pavel answered, slightly annoyed. He looked across the lobby and saw Elisevah walk through the front doors. Elisevah saw him and smiled. “If you will excuse me, please. I have company,” he said while rising.

      “Ah c’mon, let her come over here. We’d like to congratulate her on her display,” Roberts said loudly.

     “Good Evening, Commander Chekov, Commander Roberts, isn’t it?” Elisevah said as she approached the railing of the bar.

      “You Jedi pretend to be so peace and justice loving, but all those flashy weapons make for deadly attacks. How can we trust you? Are you even supposed to be here? I thought the Jedi weren’t allowed to…get laid?” Roberts asked with a sneer. “How can you be trusted in the big stuff when you can’t be trusted in such a personal stuff?”

     “Commander Roberts, I find your tone concerning,” Elisevah replied calmly. She scanned his emotions, realizing the alcohol had brought his negative emotions to the surface. She extended her hand in front of her with the palm down. “You have no need to be suspicious of the Jedi,” she said quietly. Roberts and the man with him repeated the phrase. “You will not remember that you saw me here,” she continued, moving her hand in a slow flat motion as she spoke.

     “I will not remember that I saw you,” the men repeated. The two men sat staring straight ahead with dazed expressions on their faces. Elisevah looked at Pavel and he moved quickly towards the bar entrance and down to her level. He was scowling as he approached.

     “This was a ‘mind trick’, I do not like it when you do this,” he said as he stepped beside her. “What if he remembers what you did?” he continued and looked over his shoulder to his former table and the two men sitting there.

     “Pasha, his mind is weakened by alcohol. He feels threatened by my presence. They will have no memory of this encounter and a lessened animosity towards the Jedi. I judged it a worthwhile risk,” she explained. “Do not be cross; we have so little time together.”

    They walked to the elevators and rode up to Pavel’s room in silence. Pavel took her hand as they walked down the corridor to his room. He patted her hand in apology. She squeezed his hand in acknowledgement and smiled. They stopped in front of his door only long enough for him to unlock the door. Pavel motioned her through the open door and followed her in.

     In the room, with the door closed, Pavel slipped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her ear. “It was so hard to watch you today and not be able to touch you.”

     “Yes, Pasha, it was difficult for me as well,” she said turning in his arms to face him. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him softly on the lips. He kissed her harder and her mouth yielded to his. Their lips clung together and their embrace tightened. Elisevah could feel Pavel’s growing arousal. She felt a rising in her own body and relaxed in his arms. “Ah Pasha,” she cooed in his ear. He loosened his embrace and she moved over to the bed and began undressing. As he undressed, Pavel watched her; captivated by her graceful motions. He sighed a little, wishing this were not another stolen moment.

      Pavel sat down on the bed and waited for Elisevah to join him. She sat down next to him and smiled. He laid her back and began kissing her. She kissed him back and stroked his arms and shoulders. He moved a hand down her body, softly stroking the cool, soft flesh. He rested the hand on the round swell of her hip and pulled her closer. She moved her hand between them and found his erection. She caressed the smooth, hard swelling. Pavel broke away from her lips, kissed her neck, and down her chest where he rested his lips against her small pink nipple. He took it between his lips and teased it with his tongue until it stood firmly. He sucked gently and squeezed the other nipple between the fingers of his free hand. She sighed with pleasure and teased his manhood in return.

      Pavel moved his hand between her legs and found her the soft button of flesh. She gasped when he reached it and he smiled against her breast. He began laying small kisses down her soft stomach and down to her dripping sweet spot. “Pashenka!” she moaned as she climaxed.

     Pavel moved to the edge of the bed and stood up straight. “I want to try something different?” he said as he leaned over her and kissed her softly.

      “What?” she asked with a sensuous half-smile, sitting up and leaning on her elbows.

      “Come here, to the edge,” she moved over and put her legs over the edge. He put his hands firmly on her hips and pulled. She squealed with glee and fell backwards with her hips hanging off the bed. “Put your legs against my chest,” he said moving his hands down her leg and lifting them up to rest on his shoulders. “Are you comfortable, Lyubimaya?” She nodded, not quite sure what he was doing. He leaned a little forward, adjusted himself and slipped into the soft pink recess. She moaned deeply. He straightened slightly and began thrusting. She sighed and then moaned, the moans growing louder with each solid thrust. With one hand, she clenched the sheets, the other she threw over her head, her eyes closed. She abandoned herself to the pleasure. Pavel kissed her ankle, put his thumb on the deep pink jewel, and rubbed gently. It was only a few more seconds before she gasped and shook with a heavy climax. The sight of her ecstasy drove Pavel over the edge and he felt the tightness of his own powerful climax in his back and loins. He groaned deeply, weak at the knees. When he felt the fog of pleasure pass, he moved her legs down and offered to his hand to help her stand. She leaned against him heavily, her head on his chest.

      “Ah, Pashenka, Dorogoy…” she murmured against his hairy chest. She was completely relaxed and her mind open. She touched Pavel’s mind and was overwhelmed by his deep love. For a brief minute, she wanted to stay in this moment, locked in his arms and lost in his love. Then thought sprang into her mind and she pulled away just as suddenly. She ran to the bathroom and locked the door. She collapsed on the other side of the door and sobbed silently.

     Pavel stood still for a moment, confused and hurt before he followed her to the bathroom. He stood at the door and listened.

     “Lizochka, what is wrong…what did I do? Please...” he pleaded on the other side of the door. He thought he heard her crying. “Liza? Don’t cry…tell me what is wrong?” Elisevah sat in the dark, curled in a ball, and holding her breath. It took her a few minutes to calm herself. She wiped away the tears and slowed her heart rate to something near normal. She stood and opened the door.

     Pavel was there leaning against the wall, a pained look on his face. There were tears in his eyes. She pursed her lips and bit back a sob. She put a hand to his face.

     “Pasha, I am sorry to hurt you. I cannot stay. I have been so unfair to you. I realize that now. I must go. The longer I stay the more damage I do. I am so deeply sorry for having stolen so much time from you,” she explained. Pavel started to protest, but she put a gentle finger to his lips. “Please Pasha, do not make this harder for than it already is. I do not want to hurt you and that is all I will do if I stay.”

     “But what if I want you here? What if I only want you?” he asked dejectedly.

     “Pasha you deserve more than I can give you. I just failed to see it until now. I am sorry.” She dressed without saying another word. Pavel watched her dress and he watched her leave. He knew her well enough to know it would do no good to protest. When she had gone, he laid down on the bed and stared at the ceiling under the morning came.

 

      Over the next few days, they saw each other from a distance. She smiled when she saw him and nodded respectfully to his parents. She even came close and spoke a few words. She kept the conversations brief and simple. Pavel was subdued; accepting the new constraints on their relationship. James Kirk and Spock noticed the change within a few hours. They looked on in concerned silence. After four days of silence and formality, Kirk invited the Jedi to dinner.

     The three Jedi walked into the hotel lobby. Spock was there to greet them.

     “Greetings, Masters and Padawan. We are honored by your presence,” Spock intoned in his most formal manner. He held up the Vulcan salute.

     Elisevah returned the salute, “Peace and Long Life, Ambassador. It is our pleasure to attend.” Obi-wan and Jsissinia nodded and held up the Vulcan salute. The group went into the private dining room set aside for Kirk’s party. Kirk was sitting at the head of the table with an empty chair to his right. Kirk motioned Elisevah towards the seat. Pavel sat to her right. Tanya Chekova was seated on Kirk’s left with her husband to her left. Spock took the empty seat at the other end of the table and motioned Obi-wan to his right. Jsissinia was seated on Spock’s left and Obi-wan was seated to the right.

     “We’ve been like ships passing in the night the last few days. How are the meetings going, Elise?” Kirk asked with a sympathetic air.

     “Thank you for your kind invitation, Admiral. I do not have high hopes for an alliance,” she answered truthfully. “But please, let us have a more cheerful conversation. Please tell me about your recent missions or tell me how my friends are doing. Is the doctor keeping Commander Spock on his toes?” she asked with a mischievous twinkle.

     Kirk returned with his own mischievous grin, “Of course, would you expect anything to change?” Tanya smiled and looked to her son. He was smiling, too.

     “So how long have you known Master Kenobi?” Kirk asked while looking down the table. The Jedi Master was chatting with Spock.

     “Obi-wan was Padawan to Qui-Gon Jinn. My Master and Master Jinn were friends,” she responded.

     “And what do you know of this Count Dooku? Starfleet Intelligence heard he’s behind the Separatists and a former Jedi. What do you know about him?” Kirk asked with a solemn face.

     “Count Dooku came from the ruling class of his planet, Serenno. He was taken from his family as a young child and raised at the Jedi Temple. He served the Order for nearly 70 years and he trained Qui-Gon Jinn as his Padawan,” Elisevah responded. “When he left the Order, he displaced his family and took back his titles and wealth.” Kirk took a sip of his wine.

     “So, did you know Dooku?” Kirk asked.

     “Yes, but he despised me. He considered me an abomination because…” she replied.

     “Because Qui-Gon was your father?” Pavel asked with a thoughtful look on his face.

     “Was that why your father couldn’t acknowledge you?” Andrei asked quickly. He had seen through the mystery that surrounded Elisevah’s birth and upbringing within a few minutes of meeting her.

     Elisevah smiled at him, “Ah, you remembered after so many years, Andrei. You are so very perceptive.” He smiled at her. Andrei had liked her the first time he met her.

     Jsissinia leaned forward, “Master Jinn was your father, Lis…I mean Master?” The girl’s eyes were wide with surprise.

     “Yes, Jsisa. I thought you knew. I was sure Master Yoda or Master Windu had told you,” Elisevah said as she leaned forward and made eye contact with her young Padawan.  
      “No, Master. Master Yoda and Master Windu only said that sometimes, you follow your feelings over the High Council.” Elisevah smiled at the truth in the assessment.

     Kirk leaned forward, some consternation on his face, “Elise, I don’t understand.”

     “Admiral, my father, Master Jinn was very well known within the Jedi Order for being something of a rebel and for his disregard for the High Council,” she explained. “Dooku looked upon my birth as a measure of his failure as a Master and a symptom of the corruption in the Order. But he has fallen to the Dark Side.” She paused and dropped her eyes to the table. Pavel placed his hand over the top of hers. An exasperated sigh escaped her lips, but she smile wryly and raised a finger to stroke his. He smiled back in guilty triumph.

     Kirk observed the subtle exchange and cleared his throat, “Elise, what is the Dark Side?”

     “It is a little complicated to explain to someone who is not Force-sensitive. Some believe that the Living Force contains the whole spectrum, from Dark to Light. Others believe the Dark Side is the opposite of the Light. The Dark Side places value on power and achieving it regardless of the costs and the injuries inflicted.”

     “So, is Dooku more powerful than you are?” Kirk asked. Obi-wan had been listening and leaned forward.

     “The Dark Side is easier and the results more obvious, but it is not more powerful. There are no rules and no considerations, Admiral; it seems to be more powerful without actually being more powerful,” Obi-wan added from the other end of the table.

     “I still don’t understand how the Jedi connect to the Force, however you define it. What is it like?” Kirk asked, while the others watched the Jedi closely.

     “For me, Admiral, the Force is like a constant hum, a glow, warmth. I feel it, especially when I am quiet and at peace. The Dark Side, feels different. It is cold and it seems to…how shall I explain this? It seems to drain the hum away and the darkness is like drowning. It hangs about me as a cold weight. I suppose this does not make sense to you,” she offered quietly.

     “No, I think you’ve explained it pretty well. I have to say, after seeing some of the things you can do, I’d like to see the world as you do, Elise,” Kirk answered honestly. “Not this Dark Side, of course.” She smiled at him. “I’ve always wanted to ask you this, how do you float those objects? Today it was your Lightsaber. How is that possible?”

     “The ability is called Force Push, but I do not know how I do it. I see an object in my mind, and I move it about. It was the earliest of my abilities to manifest. However, I have improved my skill. I can now move objects with my eyes closed,” she said with a grin.

     Andrei and Tanya watched her carefully. Tanya opened her mouth to speak, “Did you have this weapon and these skills when you came to meet us?”

     “Yes, Tanya. My Lightsaber was in my baggage during the entire trip to Earth. My abilities manifested when I was about three years old. Perhaps before, since I was told I was very sensitive to negative emotions even as a baby,” Elisevah answered in a tender tone. Tanya seemed to relax a little. Tanya had always been less comfortable around Elisevah than her husband and son. Elisevah understood this intuitively at their first meeting. She accepted Tanya’s sentiments without question.

     Kirk watched the exchange and then cleared his throat, “So, Masters, are you ready for the Assembly vote tomorrow?”

     Elisevah glanced down the table to Obi-wan; he smiled. “Of course, Admiral. We are here to serve democracy and civilization.” Elisevah turned her gaze back to Kirk and nodded. Dinner continued for several more minutes with friendly conversations. When dessert was over, Kirk rose and smiled broadly.

     “Well, Master Elisevah, Master Kenobi, and Padawan Jsisa it has been a lovely evening. I look forward to seeing you at the vote tomorrow. I was wonderful to see you again Mister and Mrs. Chekov,” he said in his friendly manner and stood to leave.

     “Admiral Kirk, thank you so much the dinner and for allowing us to spend so much time with our son. It was a real pleasure for us,” Andrei said as Tanya nodded in approval.

     “Shall we, Mister Spock?” he said and looked over to his First Officer. Spock nodded and rose gracefully from the table.

     “May the Force be with you, Jedi,” Spock said as raised his hands in the Vulcan salute. The three Jedi nodded and returned the salute. The two senior officers left the room.

     Pavel put his hand on Elisevah’s as she stood to leave, “Milaya, will you come with me to the transport station? My parents are returning home tonight.” She looked over to Pavel’s parents.

     “Yes, we have a seminar to present in Moscow the day after tomorrow. This will allow us to rest up before the presentation. We should be arriving in St. Petersburg around the time the vote is announced. We look forward to hearing the decision,” Andrei responded.

     “Of course, Pasha. I would be honored,” Elisevah answered. She turned to Obi-wan and Jsisa. “Please go back to our hotel. I will see you later. Jsisa you need to meditate. You will demonstrate levitation of at least two objects for me. Yes?”

     “Yes, Master, but it’s so difficult…..” the girl whined. Elisevah gave her a wry look and the girl stood straighter. “Yes Master,” she repeated without whining and forcing herself to smile resolutely. Elisevah nodded.

 

At the transport station, Pavel’s parents embraced and kissed their son. They turned to Elisevah and hugged her warmly and kissed both cheeks.

     “It was so good to see you again, Milaya. You must come visit us in Russia some time,” Andrei said with genuine affection.

     “Thank you, Andrei,” she said sweetly. She turned to Tanya and held her hand, “Tanya, you have always been so loving. I know you would prefer that Pavel was happily married. You must believe me when I tell you that I share this wish with you.” The Russian matron looked into her eyes and smiled in gratitude. There were tears in her green eyes. She kissed Elisevah again and nodded.  
Pavel and Elisevah waved as they walked through the doors to the transport lounge. Pavel held her hand. “Milaya, I am sorry for whatever I did wrong. Please give me another chance?” he asked sincerely. .

     “Pasha, you did nothing wrong. You deserve someone who can love you, who can give you a home and children,” she said patiently.

      Pavel shook his head, “Dorogaya, I do not know anyone who could give me these things. This is one of my last nights; will you spend the night with me?” he asked holding her hand tightly. She heaved a sigh.

     “But, it would be better if we made a clean break, Pasha…” she replied in exasperation.  
Pavel smiled and kissed her cheek, “Come, Milaya, come.” Elisevah shook her head but allowed Pavel to take her hand and lead her away. He smiled at her in triumph and she blushed.

 

      The next morning, Pavel and Elisevah walked down the hall to the elevators. Mister Roberts was waiting. “Good Morning, Master Elisevah, Chekov,” he said in an unusually friendly manner. I haven’t seen you two around in the last few days. How do you think the vote is going to come out?” he asked.

     “Good Morning, Mister Roberts. I am not sure, but I am prepared for the worst,” Elisevah replied. Pavel watched the exchange with a curious look. Roberts’ demeanor was completely changed.

      They walked to the Federation Assembly in a few blocks down the street. Neither one spoke as they walked along. When they arrived at the Assembly Plaza, Spock, Kirk, Jsisa, and Obi-wan were chatting with Ambassador Sarek. Kirk smiled as he saw them approach.

     Elisevah held up her hand in salute. Sarek returned it, “Live Long and Prosper, Master Elisevah. Good Morning, Commander Chekov,” he said in his imperious tone. “Shall we go in?” he asked, addressing the Jedi.

     “Yes, Sarek, we should. Come along, Jsisa. President Peters will be waiting for us,” Elisevah said quietly. She squeezed Pavel’s hand and smiled. He kissed her cheek and let her go.

     “Well, Mister Chekov, shall we go in?” Kirk said and gestured broadly towards the building. Chekov nodded and fell in behind.

     “Did your parents get off alright last night?”

     “Oh yes, Sair. Thank you for asking. They were so pleased that you included them in so many events. Thank you.” The Starfleet officers took their places in the gallery above the delegate floor. The delegates were milling around and talking to each other in small groups. The three Jedi were shown to a table in the well of the delegate floor. Elisevah looked up and directly towards them.

     Pavel smiled to himself.

     Kirk leaned over, “Does she really know you’re here? Or is it just luck?”

     Chekov looked towards Kirk, “She really knows we are here. I can feel the touch of her mind.”

    

     President Peters followed the Jedi into the chamber and took his seat on the dais above the Speaker’s podium. While they were watching, T’Praii took the Speaker’s podium and summoned the delegates to order. “Gentle Beings, if you will come to order, we will begin. The Chair will consider discussion of the proposed resolutions. Discussion may include amendments to these resolutions. Discuss is open for 60 standard time units. Delegations will have three standard time units to speak. They may yield unused time to a specified delegation. The Chair recognizes the Deltan Ambassador.”

     The tall, thin Deltan stood to address the crowd. As a Deltan, the woman was completely bald. She wore a decorated headband of braided velvet that complimented her luxurious robes.

     “Thank you for the recognition, Madame Speaker. The Deltan people propose a neutral position with a neutral zone marked by Starbase 15. We do not wish to oppose the Trade Federation nor do we wish to send our citizens to the Republic military. The idea of a clone military is offensive to us. I now yield my time to the Altairian Ambassador.”

     The Altairian Ambassador, a short and stout humanoid, stood up and addressed the Assembly. “Thank you, Madame Speaker, thank you, Madame Ambassador. The people of the Altair system agree with the Deltan proposal. We will not supply our citizens for this Republican military. We will not fight alongside clones. We will not oppose the Trade Federation. We fill the best case is for neutrality. If that means withdrawing from the Republican and isolating ourselves behind a neutral zone, so be it.” The man took his seat quickly, his impatience clearly displayed in his voice and body language.

     “The Speaker recognizes the Vulcan Ambassador,” T’Praii announced in the flat but solemn tone of a Vulcan. Sarek rose with his characteristic dignity. He turned sideways so his vision encompassed the Speaker’s Podium, the delegate seating but faced the table where the Jedi sat.

      “Vulcan has serious concerns with the rising tide of militarism within the Republic and the powers granted to the Chancellor. While the Vulcan government has always respected the Jedi Order and their place in serving the Republic, this new role as military leaders and warriors violates Vulcan’s desire for peace and stability. The proposed declaration of neutrality and a neutral zone are the only acceptable alternatives at this time. It is with great regret that Vulcan must part from our long-standing alliance with the Jedi Order. Madame Speaker, Vulcan yields the remaining time to the next delegation.” With this sonorous comment, the Ambassador took his seat, again. The other delegates applauded.

      At the end of the 60 minutes of debate and discussion, the Denebian Ambassador stood and addressed the Speaker. “Madame Speaker, the Denebian delegation calls for a vote on the Deltan Resolution.”

     “We have a request to vote on the Deltan Resolution. Is there a second to this request?” The Speaker asked. The Andorian Ambassador signaled his agreement. “We have a second. This will be a roll call vote. The voting period is ten standard time units,” T’Praii stood at the podium and waited for the delegations to cast their votes. At the end of the voting period, the Terran staff assistant, a delicately beautiful Indian woman, took the PADD containing the vote results to the Speaker. T’Praii accepted the PADD, reviewed the tally and then presented it to the President. Peters nodded in approval and handed it back to T’Praii.

     “Gentle Beings, after a roll call vote of the delegates assembled, it is decided to support the Deltan Resolution by a vote of 112 to 38. The Resolution is hereby passed and will be forwarded to the Republic Senate. The component governments of the United Federation will best determine how to handle their individual withdrawals from the Republic Senate. The Chair will now consider the proposed parameters of the neutral zone. The Chair recognizes Sarek of Vulcan.”

     Elisevah sat and listened. She scanned the delegate floor and occasionally raised her eyes to the galleries above. Obi-wan did the same. The vote and the resolutions had not shocked the two Jedi Masters. Their meetings with different delegations and the Starfleet officers had prepared them for the results. The two Jedi made eye contact and nodded in agreement.

     The session went on for three more hours before the borders of the neutral zone passed by popular vote. The voting results process was repeated; a staff member, a Tellarite female presented the vote tally to the Speaker who then presented it to President Peters. Peters nodded and stood.

     “Thank you, Gentle Beings for your service. Starfleet will be notified through official channels of the parameters of the new neutral zone. Jedi Masters, I hereby present you with the official results of this session of the United Federation of Planets General Assembly. I charge you with presenting these results to Supreme Chancellor Palpatine in our name. Thank you for your service. I declare this special session of the General Assembly closed,” he said calmly.

     The three Jedi had risen from the table when T’Praii presented the PADD to Peters. They remained standing while he read the results. When he finished, the three Jedi bowed as a sign of acceptance. They remained standing as Peters and T’Praii left the chamber.

 

      In the gallery above, Kirk and his officers had watched the proceedings with wondering attention. During the quiet of the voting period, the communicators of all the Captains buzzed at the same time. The officers pulled them out and checked the message.

     “The Starfleet Admiralty has informed me that the command contingents will be returned to their duty ships being tomorrow at 10 o’clock in the morning, gentlemen,” Kirk said as he returned his communicator to his belt. “I guess it’s our last night in town. We should make use of it.”

     Captain Morales leaned over, “What do you say to having a Captain’s table discussion at ‘Fraunces Tavern’, eh Jim?” Kirk smiled and looked over at Spock. Spock cocked an eyebrow.

     “Fraunces Tavern is the oldest drinking establishment in New York, Admiral. I would highly recommend a visit,” Spock said with his usual deadpan.

     “Would you care to join me, Spock?” Kirk asked with a smile.

     “No thank you, Jim. The Vulcan delegation has invited me to meditate and dine with them. I had already accepted the invitation before you extended yours. By all means, enjoy the evening,” Spock replied quietly.

     Commander Roberts leaned down from two rows above, “Hey, Chekov! Several of the other Security Chiefs are thinking of a thunder run. You want to come and howl with the rest of us? You know what they say about ‘all work and no play’!”

      Chekov thought for a moment, he remembered the “thunder runs” of his youth at the Academy and his first few shore leaves. He thought for a moment about the fistfights and hangovers. It had appealed to him as a boy and then a smirk crept over the face of the man, “Of course, when would you like to meet up?”

     “How does ‘As soon as we can blow this joint’ sound?” Roberts asked, another Security Chief sitting with Roberts nodded and grin enthusiastically. Chekov nodded.

     The officers listened intently to the proceeding on the floor beneath them. They rose when with the delegates as the President and the Speaker left the chamber. The three Jedi remained standing until Peters left then resumed their seats until a staff member escorted them out the door the President had exited. Pavel watched Elisevah exit.

     “Admiral, may I leave? I want to see if I can find Elisevah,” he asked leaning towards Kirk.

     Kirk looked down on the floor and over at his officer, “Of course, Chekov. I’ll see you at 1000 HRS.” He gave his officer a sympathetic look. “Please give her my warmest regards.” Chekov smiled and nodded.

     He worked his way to the exit, stopping first where Roberts was seated and then disappeared down the stairs leading out of the gallery. Going down the narrow staircase, Chekov passed several other officers making their ways up or down the stairs. When he reached the bottom, he headed towards a corridor near the far wall. Approaching the narrow, dark paneled corridor, he saw Elisevah talking with T’Praii and Sarek. He approached the group but stopped at a respectful distance and waited. Elisevah made eye contact and nodded. After a few minutes of patient waiting, the two Vulcans raised their hands in salute and walked past Chekov. Sarek nodded at the Russian as he passed.

     Chekov walked over to Elisevah. “We have received our orders. We ship out tomorrow at 1000 HRS,” he said. Elisevah nodded.

     “Yes, I will be leaving tomorrow morning, too,” she answered sadly.

     “Milaya, would you spend the night with me?” he asked hopefully. She smiled.

      “Pasha, Dorogoy, I have an engagement at President Peters’ residence for several hours this evening. I will not be available until 2100 HRS at the earliest. But it might be better to make a break of …” she replied softly her voice trailing off.

      “I have accepted an invitation to join the other Security Chiefs, they will be going all night, but I will leave. So, will you meet me at the hotel?” he pleaded. She nodded and he extended a spare room key to her. She accepted it shyly, tucking the small card into her belt. He leaned over and kissed her cheek softly. “Until then?” he continued tenderly. She touched his face gently and nodded.

 

 

     Pavel was sitting in a noisy sports bar when the alarm on his communicator buzzed. He had visited three or four other bars before this one. The group that had once numbered fifteen was now down to about eight officers. There were several women in their group; the women had joined over the course of the evening. Several men left after meeting women in other bars. Pavel had danced with a number of them but had gently disengaged them when they tried to hang onto him. Several of the men had teased him for being standoffish. In an ironic turn of events, Roberts came to his defense.

     “Nah, man, he’s hooked up with that little Jedi Master. She’s not so plain or cold when you see her up close. She’s kinda pretty, even,” he said with a chuckle. Chekov had shrugged and smiled, feigning confusion. He was very private and found vulgar jokes uncomfortable. He ate the salty, greasy appetizers the group had ordered and had a single drink at every bar, but found himself bored by the evening even when a fight broke out at one of the bars. When his alarm sounded, he knocked his vodka back quickly, stood and straightened his uniform, and prepared to leave. “Are you taking off? Is she really hot in the sheets?” he asked jokingly. Pavel gave him a cocky smile but said nothing further.

 

     Pavel walked down the street breathing in the fresh night air and trying to gaze at the twinkling stars, dimmed by the brightly lit city sky above his head. Soon he would be back amongst the stars and they would no longer twinkle dimly, they would be clear, steady, and bright against the blackness of space, but the air in his lungs would be stale and recirculated. It was a great compromise, but the stars had called to him since boyhood. He belonged among the stars even if it meant giving up the sweet bite of night air or the warm caress of a sunny afternoon. The walk cleared his head of the vodka and the noise. At the door of his room, he slid the key into the lock and opened the door. The room was dark except for a reading lamp by the bed. Elisevah stood meditating at the end of the bed. When he entered the room, her eyes opened instantly. With his warmest smile, he approached the bed.

     “Lyubimaya, I am so glad you are here,” he said while taking her face in his hands. He leaned down and kissed her tenderly on the lips. “We do not know when we will see each other again.”

     “Yes, but when have we ever known, really? We have only had the moments here and there. I have never been able to stay, Pasha, and you were never able to follow where I am going. Nothing has changed,” she replied smiling and stroking his hands.  
Pavel moved his hands down her body and pulled her close. She wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled his chest. He kissed her hair and sighed. It was a familiar situation; a few days of love and kisses and months on end of brief messages and deep longing. Sensing his mood, Elisevah stepped away.

     “Pasha, you should find someone who can love you and give you a home. This is not fair to you,” she said gazing into his eyes. He gently brushed a stray hair from her face. A glint of frustration appeared in his eyes for a few moments. He sighed again and nodded his head from side to side.

     “Shh-shh, let’s not waste the time. Come,” he reassured her as he removed her long grey robe. She smiled and stood still as he undressed her. He knelt in front of her to remove her tall, reddish-brown boots and place them to the side. He stood on his knees and gently tugged the tight pants down her legs. He kissed her stomach and slid the lace panties down. Then he kissed the soft blonde hairs of her mound. He stood, lifted her up, placed her on the edge of the bed, and removed his own uniform. He climbed onto the bed and pulled her down beneath him. She smiled at him. He kissed her lips hungrily before breaking away to place kisses down her face, neck, breasts and stomach. He pulled her leg back and kissed her mound again before moving to the insides of her thigh. Elisevah closed her eyes and concentrated on the rising sensations in her body. After a few minutes, she moaned deeply and her body jerked in climax. Pavel continued to lap at her moist lips, and then he licked his dripping fingers. “You taste so sweet, like honey,” he murmured.

     “Come, Pasha, finish inside,” she pleaded. “I need to feel you inside me.” Pavel smiled and moved up the bed and covered her with his body.

     “Kiss me and taste how sweet you are,” he whispered close to her ear. She kissed him and tasted herself on his lips and skin. He moved between her legs and she wrapped around him. “You’re so ready for me, Lyubimaya. You like it when I fill you up…” she nodded and sighed in arms. She closed her eyes and held on tight as her body shuddered. He groaned heavily and collapsed in her arms. She felt the throbbing of his orgasm against her lips. She kissed his face and he opened his eyes and smiled.

      Later, they lay together, face-to-face, gazing into each other’s eyes. Their hands entwined in the space between them.

      “It is late, Pasha, we need to go to sleep,” she said and rolled over. “Spoon, Pashenka,” she said as she pressed against his body. He moved his legs up behind hers and kissed her shoulder. They fell asleep cuddled together with his arm wrapped around her waist.

 

 

     Pavel woke when the breeze moved the curtains and allowed in the faint light of dawn. Elisevah was still, but her eyes opened when his breathing changed. He cleared his throat and kissed her shoulder. She giggled and moved onto her back. He grinned down at her and they made love slowly and sweetly in the cool air. They showered together and Pavel insisted on combing and braiding her long hair into a single braid down her back.

     “Pasha, you need to marry….you need a wife to dote on,” she said sadly as she knelt before him. He leaned forward and kissed her hair.

     “I haven’t met anyone who would let me do this…,” he answered truthfully. “Come, we can go to breakfast before we have to go to the spaceport, Milaya.”

     It was a glum ride down to the mezzanine. They walked to the restaurant hand-in-hand. When they stepped inside, they saw Kirk and Spock seated over by the window overlooking the avenue outside. Kirk waved when he saw them and invited them over.  
Pavel stood behind Elisevah for a moment before walking over to the buffet to choose their breakfasts. After setting the food on the table, he left and returned with their tea.

     Jim Kirk took a sip of his coffee and cleared his throat. “So, Elise, what will you do now that the Federation has declared its neutrality?”

     “I anticipate I shall be posted to the Republic Fleet after I finish briefing both the Jedi High Council and the Supreme Chancellor, Admiral,” she replied. Kirk watched as she took a small plate and placed several items on the plate for herself. She left most of the food on the two other plates on the tray. Kirk smiled. His energetic Security Chief no longer had the appetite of a 22-year old boy, but he still ate a remarkable amount of food for a small man.

     “But what of your diplomatic training, Master Elisevah? Will you participate in ground combat?” Spock asked as he sliced the fruit on his plate. “I was not aware that the Jedi were soldiers, per se.”

     “No, Commander Spock. It is unlikely I will be posted to a ground combat unit. My personal combat skills are marginal. I am a much more efficient pilot,” she answered honestly. “As to diplomacy, I may have some limited missions. There will always be border disagreements and small upheavals.”

     “Really, your hand-to-hand skills are ‘marginal’?” Kirk asked with a smile. “I find it hard to believe, I’ve seen your demonstrations.”

     “Obi-wan made me look good. Among the Jedi, my skills are merely average. Even my piloting skills do not match our best pilots. I am, however, a reliable pilot and very good at training beginning pilots. I will be working with a wing of clone pilots. There are 100,000 of the clone army who have been selected for flight combat training,” she continued between bites of pineapple.

     “A hundred thous…you’ll be training that many pilots?” Kirk asked in disbelief. “That’s more personnel than any Starfleet Admiral controls!” Elisevah shrugged and a slight flush came over her cheeks.

     “I will do what the High Council orders me to do, Admiral. The clones have received a great deal of training on Kamino. It will be a matter of refining that training and accustoming them to working with the Jedi. Being a Jedi is a rare thing, but we work as a unit,” she said in a calm, conversational tone. Kirk grinned at her. Chekov sipped his tea and watched her carefully, he was very proud of her.

      “Do you have any idea how long the conflict is anticipated to last, Master?” Spock asked with a cocked eyebrow.

     “The Trade Federation is known to have several million military droids and the control ships to control them. There are dozens of systems that have aligned with them. It could be a long and difficult struggle. I believe it will be some time before the United Federation has dealings with the Republic,” she replied.

     “Then this is good-bye,” Kirk said with a sad smile.

     “Yes, Admiral. I believe it is. It is my sincere hope it will not be a long separation, but there will be a separation,” she said with a hint of melancholy in her tone.

     The breakfast continued in quiet conversation as each of them attempted to avoid the issue hanging over them. Towards the end of the meal, Elisevah’s communicator buzzed.

     “Please excuse me, gentlemen, I must answer this,” she said quietly. “Yes, Obi-wan?”

     “Lissy, Jsisa and I are back at the ship. We packed up your things. We are waiting for your arrival,” the voice responded.

     “I am having breakfast with Admiral Kirk and Commander Spock. I will be making my goodbyes and then proceed to the spaceport. Did you have breakfast? Did Jsisa get her orange juice?” she asked with a smile.

     “Ah, hem, yes. We purchased a small supply of orange juice and some coffee, too,” she could hear the smile in his voice. She nodded.

     “Have Jsisa make the preparations, I will be there within the hour,” she said crisply. She put the communicator away and smiled at the men at the table. “I am afraid I must be leaving, gentlemen.”

     “Of course, Master Elisevah. As always, it was a genuine pleasure to see you, again,” Kirk said with a warm smile. “I hope we meet again, sooner, rather than later.” He turned his attentions to his Security Chief. “I assume you want to escort her to the spaceport, Mister Chekov?”

     “Of course, Sair,” he said with a nod. He rose quickly and stood behind Elisevah’s chair waiting to assist her. “Come, we will go and get our things. I will meet you at the spaceport, with your permission, Sair,” Chekov asked in a professional tone. Kirk and Spock stood as Elisevah rose.

     “That will be fine, Mister Chekov. Elise, could I steal another kiss before you leave?” Kirk asked with his usual, sensuous smile. Elisevah nodded and smiled, then offered her cheek to the Admiral. He planted a chaste kiss on her cheek. “Until we meet again, Elise.”

     Spock held up his hand in the Vulcan salute, “Live Long and Prosper, Master Elisevah.”

     “Live Long and Prosper, Spock, Son of Sarek,” she responded with the same salute. She and Chekov left the table and headed for the elevators. The elevator doors opened. There were four men in the elevator.

     “Chekov!” Roberts blurted out when he saw the couple standing there. “Man, oh man, did you miss a helluva thunder run!” he shouted and slurring his words excitedly. “Well, I guess you had other activities in mind!” he said leering at Elisevah. The other men smirked and moved to allow the couple into the car. Elisevah studied them with a cool, unreadable look. The men looked down and grew quiet.

 

     The trip from the hotel to the spaceport was silent. Chekov held her hand on the underground transport to the spaceport. He carried her small bag and his own with the other hand. When they reached their stop, he stood first and put his hand out to help her up. It was unnecessary, of course, but Elisevah knew that it gave Pavel great pleasure to offer it. She smiled as she put her hand in his. They went through the check-in process in silence, standing close together but not touching.

     Pavel and Elisevah passed through the security doors into the docking gates. They walked down the long concourse to docking bay C-11. They could see the red and white Jedi craft sitting in the docking bay beneath them. Obi-wan was talking to someone standing near one of the hatches. She turned to Pavel and he wrapped his arms around her.

     “I do not want to say goodbye, Lyubimaya. We will see each other again,” he said as he kissed her hair.

     “Until we meet again, Pavel Andreievich, may the Force be with you.” She hugged him tightly. He moved his hands up to her face and kissed her passionately and for a long time. He stepped away and smiled sadly. She smiled into his eyes, headed for the docking bay hatch, and disappeared. He waited at the window until he saw her greet Obi-wan with a bow. She turned and waved from the docking bay floor and the walked through the hatch.  Pavel waved from the window.  When the hatch closed, he turned and walked away.


	9. Crash and Burn, Part Two-Order 66

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Returning from a covert intelligence mission, young Jedi Master Elisevah is bound for Coruscant when one of her Clone Trooper escorts wakes her up for a message from the Jedi High Council. Hours later, she is overcome with pain as a disturbance in the Force shakes her mind and body. This is a continuation of "Crash and Burn" which will be presented in four parts.

     Jedi Master Elisevah was asleep in her small cabin aboard the freighter, Celestial Dancer. The frantic knocking on the door awakened her less than three hours after she fell asleep.

     “Master Elisevah, come quick! There is a communication from the Jedi Temple,” Epsilon called out. Elisevah’s eyes opened with the second knock. With her eyes still closed, she raised her voice in response.

     “Coming, Ep,” she sat up and reached for her Lightsaber on the shelf above her head. She then reached for the shirt and pants at the foot of the bed. She was up and walking towards the retractable door of the tiny cabin. She hurried to the cockpit still carrying her Lightsaber and boots in one hand. Epsilon and Alpha were sitting in the cockpit seats. The holoprojector pad glowed in stand-by mode. She could see Mace Windu on the screen in front of her.

     “Alph, Ep, you need to leave. I must be alone for this message,” she said quickly in a neutral tone. She stepped away from the door and watched the two men leave. She locked the door behind her. “I am here and I am alone, Master Windu,” she said taking a seat. The holoprojector showed members of the High Council standing around a battle map of the Utapah system.

     “Glad you could join us, Elisevah. We have heard from Obi-wan’s troops, he has engaged General Grievous. We expect the end to come soon. We are sending Anakin to inform the Chancellor. We will ask him to step down. The Dark Side surrounds him, if he doesn’t step down, we will have to take control of the Senate as we discussed. Do you agree?”

     “I agree, Master Windu. Please keep me apprised of the situation,” she said nodding to the screen. On the screen, she could see Windu and several other Masters; some appeared as holograms, others appeared to be standing in the room with him.

      “Over and out,” Windu stated and the holoprojector went dark. Elisevah leaned back in the seat and clasped her hands in front of her, deep in thought. She had led the defense of Coruscant when General Grievous attacked the planet and kidnapped Chancellor Palpatine some months before. Obi-wan and Anakin Skywalker rescued him with a daring attack on General Grievous’ command ship. Skywalker killed Count Dooku but Grievous escaped. In seeming gratitude, Palpatine had ordered the Jedi High Council to accept Skywalker as a member. Elisevah had opposed the appointment, as had most of the Council, but the Chancellor had prevailed. Palpatine set the destruction of the Separatists as his top priority. The Jedi had scoured the Republic looking for his hideout. It had taken months before information led them to the Utapau system in the outer rim territories. Like the United Federation of Planets, the Utapau system remained neutral during the Clone Wars. Elisevah was not sure how Palpatine came by this information, but she voted to send Obi-wan to investigate the planet. The information was correct and General Grievous was finished. Elisevah had never felt comfortable around Palpatine. She had known him for years, but she never learned to read him. Like others, she sensed the Dark Side around him but it was nothing she put her finger on. It unnerved her. She was still thinking about the current situation when the com panel buzzed again.

      “Elisevah here, go ahead,” she said into the speaker. The holoprojector lit up and Mace Windu was sitting in the Council Chamber.

     “Anakin has just returned from the Chancellor’s office. Anakin says that Chancellor Palpatine has revealed himself as the Sith Lord behind the Separatist rebellion. He’s been under our nose for years and we couldn’t see it. I am going to the Senate building to arrest him in the name of the Senate,” Windu stated with a serious, forceful tone.

     Elisevah could see the other members of the High Council. Some were in the chamber; others were represented as holograms. She knew she appeared as a hologram to the others. She gasped.

     “Master Windu, are you going alone?” she asked in concern.

      “No, Masters Tiin, Fisto, and Kolar are here. We will arrest him and allow the Senate to try him,” Windu responded. She saw Ki-Adi Mundy and Yoda nod in agreement. “Skywalker is staying here.” Elisevah stopped biting her lip. She was secretly relieved that Anakin was not going. She had become very wary of him recently. She sensed his anger and resentment. “We will contact you when we return to the temple. Over and out,” the holoprojector went dark. Elisevah sat back and waited for the next message.

 

     Elisevah was still sitting in the pilot’s chair an hour later. She was about to sip her tea when the cup started shaking in her hand. She felt a disturbance in the Force; a slight tremor in the hum that was always at the back of her mind. She felt suddenly queasy and unsteady. She set the tea down, stood quickly and took the few steps around the small cockpit. She glanced back to the com panel and swung her arms back and forth. She tried to shake the uneasy feeling that taunted her. She left the cockpit and walked the few steps into the common area.

 

     Epsilon and Alpha were sitting at the small table playing a holographic game. Ep looked up and smiled. When he noticed Elisevah’s pained expression, the smile faded. “Is something wrong, Master?” he asked with a quick concerned look before returning his eyes to the game.

      “I am not sure. I feel a disturbance in the Force,” she answered quietly. She watched the holographic game board for a moment. She watched the faces of the two men. They were absorbed with the game. It was a pilot dog-fighting game. She used the game to train pilots. The clone troopers had been good pilots. However, Elisevah held the point record on this console. The two men had spent the trip from Coruscant across the Neutral Zone to Starbase 15 trying to beat her record. Their scores were coming closer but not there yet. She wanted to smile and make a witty remark but the uneasy feeling choked her. She gave them a half-hearted, half-smile and returned to the cockpit.

      Elisevah dropped into the pilot’s chair and took a deep breath before opening a com channel, “Firebird to eyrie, Firebird to eyrie,” she said calmly into the speaker. Firebird, the name of a mythical creature in a Russian fairy tale, had been her call sign for many years. “Firebird to eyrie, come in?”

      Elisevah stared into the com unit, her brow knit with concern. She switched to another frequency and repeated the hail. Once again, there was silence. Elisevah scanned the communication and entertainment frequencies coming out of Coruscant; the reception was clear and uninterrupted. She scowled and tried reaching out to her friend Obi-wan Kenobi. There was no response.  
She relaxed in her chair and closed her eyes. She did a quick exercise to calm her mind and then stretched out her senses to touch the Force. It hit her then, like hitting a wall, she was suddenly slammed by intense pain. In her mind, the gentle hum of the Force turned to a shrill scream. Her mind reeled and she recoiled. She opened her eyes but the pain was still there. Something was wrong! This was unlike anything she had ever experienced. She gasped with the weight of the pain. She leaned forward and placed her hands on her head. There were tears running down her cheeks. She rose and left the cockpit.

      Alpha and Epsilon were still playing the game when she entered the common area. “I need one of you to take over the cockpit. I do not feel well. I need to meditate,” she said.

     Epsilon rose quickly and started for the cockpit, “Of course, Master.” Alpha stood up and moved towards the cockpit. He paused in front of Elisevah.

     “Are you sure you are alright?” he asked with a note of concern. She gave him a wan smile and sank down at the computer station. “I’ll get you something from the galley.” He returned a few minutes later with a glass of the orange juice she had brought back for Jsisa.

     “Thank you, Alph,” she said leaning her head against her hand. She felt cold and feverish at the same time. She had never experienced anything like this. She took a sip of the pulpy, sweet liquid. Her Padawan, Jsissinia Lomo was especially fond of orange juice, but Elisevah thought it was too sweet. The juice was soothing. The shrill scream in her mind had faded to an unpleasant squeal, far different from the pleasant hum that normally floated at the edge of her consciousness. She continued to sip the juice slowly between long, deep, calming breaths.

 

      At 2130 HRS on the ship’s chronometer, Alph’s comlink buzzed. Alph pulled the small holocom out of the large pocket on his baggy pants. A cloaked figure appeared on the small pad in his hand. “Commander Alpha, you will execute Order 66 immediately,” the small figure said.

     “It will be done, my Lord,” he replied in an even, neutral tone. Elisevah had turned to face Alpha when the comlink buzzed. She did not recognize the cloaked figure but the voice sounded like Chancellor Palpatine. Alpha rose and walked over to the aft weapons locker. He removed a phaser, turned towards Elisevah, and fired.

     Elisevah had watched his actions and was looking him straight at him when he fired. Elisevah extended her left hand and used Force Push to deflect the shot, with her right hand she pulled her Lightsaber, and leapt toward him on a diagonal angle. With her Lightsaber extended, she swung and quickly decapitated Alpha before he could fire again. The body fell in front of her and she assumed the attack position. She heard Epsilon’s steps on the deck plates in the corridor from the cockpit. Epsilon appeared at the common room hatch and fired towards her. She leapt sideways and the shot hit the wall in a shower of sparks. She slammed him into the wall with Force push. He got up and reached for his phaser. She sensed no malevolence in his thoughts but she knew he would not stop until he killed her. She jumped across the room to a more protected vantage point and swung her Lightsaber again, decapitating Epsilon in sweeping motion. She stood staring at the bodies on the deck in front of her. The air choked with the smoke of an electrical fire and burnt flesh. At least one of clones had lost control of his bowels and the stench hit Elisevah’s nose. She leaned over and wretched violently onto the deck then burst into tears. She wept hard for five solid minutes before stopping in exhaustion.

     Elisevah had carried a Lightsaber for nearly twenty years but she had never used one to take the life of a living being. She sank to her knees. She had felt confused. What had this order triggered in the clones? Was this part of the disturbance in the Force she had felt? These men had been with her for the last three years. She knew them; she thought she could trust them. What went wrong? What was this Order 66?

      She stood and wiped her face. She went over to the utility closet and got the mop to clean the deck. She moved the bodies closer together on a bunk blanket and washed the deck where they had fallen. She examined the phaser damage to the auxiliary control panel. There was major damage to the ship’s auxiliary systems. She was not sure how far the damage extended but the com system was not working. When she finished in the common area, she went into the cockpit.

      “Firebird to eyrie, this is Firebird to eyrie, do you read?” she spoke into the comlink. She switched frequencies and still found no response. There was no signal on any of the Jedi frequencies. She switched to the holonet frequencies. The entertainment channels were normal. Then she switched to the information channels. The images showed the Jedi Temple burning.

     “The Grand Army of the Republic has landed a large craft on the landing pad of the Jedi Temple. There are reports of phaser and disruptor fire being exchanged on the landing pad of the Jedi Temple. There has been no comment from the Jedi or the Grand Army of the Republic at this time,” a voice said over the images of the craft on the Temple. Elisevah switched channels and saw similar images on all the other channels.

     Elisevah switched back to the communication channels. “Firebird to Yoda, Firebird to Yoda.” The com channel hummed and then a voice came over the channel.

     “Here am I, safe are you, Firebird?” she heard the familiar croaking voice of her Master.

     “Master, it is good to hear your voice. Something terrible has happened. I felt a massive disturbance in the Force and I think Master Windu is dead. The holonets are reporting fighting at the Temple.” Elisevah answered, relief flooding her emotions and the sound of her voice.

     “Yes, felt I did. Master Windu is dead. The clones turned on me, they did,” he responded.

     “Me, too. I was watching Alpha when he got a message from Palpatine. He started firing a phaser set to kill. I had to kill him, Master. And Epsilon, too,” she said sadly.

     “Kill my guards did I. The Wookies helped me to escape they did. Knew this danger, did we. Since the discovery of Dooku’s commission of the clones, this danger we suspected,” he said in a grave tone.

     “Yes Master. Where are you?” she asked. Elisevah had joined the High Council around the time it was discovered that fallen Jedi, Count Dooku had commissioned the clone army in the name of a loyal Jedi, Syfo Dyas. Dooku had fallen under the spell of a Sith Master known as Darth Sidious. It had only been in the last few hours that Darth Sidious had been discovered to be Palpatine himself. Mace Windu intended to arrest him and bring him to trial, but now Windu and other members of the High Council were dead.

     “Returning to Coruscant am I,” he said. “Where are you, Lissy?”

     “I am four hours from Coruscant, Master,” she answered. “The Temple is under siege. We cannot go there.”

     “Friends you have outside the Temple. Contact them for help you must,” Yoda replied.

     “Yes, Master. I will contact you there later. Firebird out.” Elisevah broke the connection. She thought for a moment and then decided family would be the safest choice. She entered the code.

     “Bail here. Is it you, Lissy?” the voice asked. Elisevah smiled into the speaker.

     “Yes, Bail. I cannot reach the Temple. I thought I could trust you,” she replied.

     “Yes, the Temple is under attack. You can’t go there. Where are you?”

     “I am about three hours away from Coruscant. My clone troopers turned on me. There is damage to my ship. I may not be able to land it properly,” she said with a worried tone.

     “Can you get to Cantham House?” he asked. Unseen, Elisevah nodded.

     “Yes. I can. I will set the ship to land at the nearest spaceport.”

     “Good. I will meet you at Cantham House then. Call me when you have arrived,” he answered.

     “I will be. Thank you, Bail,” she said before she cut the connection. She had much to do before arriving at Coruscant. She left the cockpit and pulled the ship’s transponder. The transponder showed the Jedi registry of the craft. She had turned it on once they crossed the Neutral Zone back into Republic space. She did not want to identify the ship to the Republic Navy. She also did not want the corpses of the slain troopers to identify that a Jedi had killed them.

     Elisevah wrapped the blanket around the two bodies and moved them into the air lock.  Her hands trembled as she worked.  It saddened her to know she had taken the lives of men she called friends. She contacted the central flight approach authority when she reached the limits of Coruscant’s stratosphere.

     “Celestial Dancer to Coruscant Central Control. Do you read?” she spoke into the ship’s comlink. The comlink disguised her voice to a deeper, more masculine tone.

     “Coruscant Central Control, Celestial Dancer. We read. What do you require?”

     “I had a fire on-board. I have lost my aux control. I cannot land the craft. I need you to clear a landing pad.” She said into the receiver. She had prepared the escape pod and planned to abandon the ship before it crashed on the landing pad.

     “Understood Celestial Dancer. You don’t appear on our registry. What is your origin and destination?” The voice coming from Coruscant was tinny and accented, but it was not a droid.

     “I am a freighter, four days out from the outer rim. I have a shipment of fire gems and bantha hides.” She was not lying. The Jedi had purchased the items to give cover to their mission.

     “Understood Celestial Dancer. Set your course for these coordinates. This landing pad has been cleared for you.”

     “Acknowledged Coruscant Central,” she said as she set the course. The ship’s shield controls were damaged; it would start to break up before it hit the ground. She hit the airlock and jettisoned the two clone corpses. They would burn up in re-entry and the open airlock would allow the spread the re-entry heat throughout the ship and destroy it.


	10. Crash and Burn, Part One "On the Edge of the Neutral Zone"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jedi Master Elisevah has just returned from an intelligence mission to the Federation. Count Dooku is dead and the Clone Wars are ending; Elisevah contemplates life after the war. Part One begins on the edge of the Neutral Zone between the Republic and the Federation. Part Two takes place after the death of General Grievous and the fall of the Jedi after Order 66. Part Three follows Elisevah as she avoids bounty hunters and an Imperial death mark.

     It was the Gamma watch aboard a small, non-descript freighter on the edge of the neutral zone one day out of Starbase 15. Jedi Master Elisevah sat in the cockpit observing the stars. The communication channel beeped. She looked down at the blinking light and pressed the speaker button.

      “Come in Celestial Dancer this is the USS Reliant,” she heard a male voice with a crisp, British accent. Elisevah reached for the control panel and pressed the button. The screen came on showing a blond, bearded man in his mid-forties in the new red uniform tunic. Elisevah recognized him as John Kyle. She had known him slightly when she served aboard the Enterprise more than a decade before.

     “Go ahead, Reliant, this is Celestial Dancer,” she answered smiling into the screen.  
 

     “Stand by for Commander Chekov,” Kyle replied. The screen dissolved and showed Pavel at the desk in his quarters. He was wearing the grey undershirt worn by Navigation and Communications officers.

     “Privet, Lizochka, eto khorosho, chtoby videt' vas!” Pavel said with a broad smile.  
 

     “Privet, Pasha Dorogoy,” she replied in her flawless Russian.

     “So, how did the mission go?” he asked casually, continuing the conversation in Russian. “You are still not wearing your robes. Have you left Starbase 15 yet?” Elisevah had come across the neutral zone to brief a Starfleet Intelligence agent, Nyota Uhura. She had adopted the dress of the outer rim pilots who frequented the Neutral Zone. She wore dark cargo pants, a dark shirt, and a distinctive reddish-brown leather jacket with a round neck and fitted at the short waist. She had worn the same outfit the prior year.

     “Yes, I left yesterday. I am waiting to make the jump to hyperspace. I will not resume my robes until I return to Coruscant but the mission went well. Count Dooku is dead and the war is nearly finished. Nyota had new information for me and I was able to update the Admiralty about changes in the Jedi High Council and within the Republic military. It was very good to see her, again. She also arranged for me to send a message to Hikaru,” she said smiling into the screen. “I wish it could have been the Enterprise, again. But I still would not have seen you.”

     “Yes, Admiral Kirk retired shortly after we saw you last year. The Enterprise is assigned to training at the Academy and most of the crew has moved on to other assignments,” Pavel explained.

     The year before, she had crossed the neutral zone in this same freighter, purchased by the Jedi for undercover missions such as this. She had arrived at Starbase 15 expecting to contact someone from Starfleet Intelligence, only to be surprised when Kirk and Chekov had shown up at the appointed place. Kirk brought Elisevah aboard the Enterprise for the week the ship was at the Starbase. It had been their first contact in nearly two years. As the mission wound down, she and Pavel spent an entire day alone and naked in the guest quarters. It had been Kirk’s gift to the both; an indulgence of his affection for them.

     Uhura had arranged with the Captain of the USS Endeavor, the ship assigned to her mission, to send messages to Hikaru and Pavel. For Pavel, she had arranged real-time conversations.

     “How is your new ship, Pasha Milyi? How does it feel to be a First Officer?” she asked warmly.

     “The Reliant is a good ship, small, but we have a good crew, mostly seasoned officers. We have a crew compliment of 40. Captain Terrell is very dedicated, a solid leader. It is very strange to be aboard such a small ship after so many years aboard the Enterprise. How is Jsisa? Did you get her any orange juice?” he answered ending with a joking manner.

     “She is very well, she’s 16 now, and much more filled out. She is making excellent progress as a Padawan. She has really honed her skills as a fighter pilot. She is much better than I was at that age. Of course, I brought her some orange juice. She may be growing up but some things never really change.” Her Padawan had developed a fondness for the Earth beverage when they visited Earth before the start of the war.

      “And is there anyone special for, Pasha?” she asked gently, her tone tinged with guilt.

     “Nyet, no one special, Lyubimaya. I was flirting with a couple of Junior Lieutenants aboard the Enterprise, but they were too young and silly. Neither of them even knew the difference between Shostakovich and Stravinsky! When I transferred to the Reliant, it was inappropriate to flirt with the women on board.”

     “And what does your mother have to say about this? I know she wants you to meet someone,” she pressed.

     “Da, but there is still no room in my heart for anyone but you, Lizochka,” he said with a sad smile. “How does it feel to be a member of the High Council?”

     Elisevah shrugged, and smiled sadly, “It would be better if it had not meant that another member had died. We lost Master Gallia shortly after I saw you last year. In many ways, I was closer to her than to either of my parents. It was a very deep loss. Nevertheless, when Master Windu and Master Mundi asked me to join the Council, I could not refuse the honor. My father was offered a seat at least once, but he turned them down. I am not sure how he would have approved of my accepting the offer.”

     “I think he would have been very pleased to see you achieve this honor. You always said he wanted you to be a Jedi. I am very proud of you,” he said with a shy smile. He knew she found compliments uncomfortable but he was proud of her. They talked for some time before Pavel interrupted her, “Liza, are you alone? In the cockpit?”

     “The others are asleep in their quarters. The cockpit door is not locked. What are you asking, Pasha?” she said giving him a curious smile.

     “Would you touch yourself for me?” he asked shyly. It was not the first time he had made such a request, but the last time she had been in a more private space. She turned away from the screen, motioned towards the cockpit door, and locked it from the inside.

     “You must talk to me, Pasha. Tell me what you want,” she answered softly. She opened her pants. Pavel reached down and did the same. “What would you do if we were together, Pashenka?”

      “First, I would unbraid you hair and brush it smooth. I would be kissing your neck and nibbling on your ears while I was doing this. I would bury my face in your hair, reach around, and massage your breasts until the nipples arm firm and stiff. Then I would slide one hand down into your pants to rub your sweet, little clitoris. I would listen to your breathing and wait for the shaking and the moaning. I would slip my finger inside to feel the sweet juices flowing. I would move my hand and turn you around. Then I would slowly undress you, kissing you all over. And when you were naked I would kneel before you and kiss your pussy. You taste so sweet,” he said breathing heavily as he stroked himself.

     Elisevah listened to his words, she conjured up memories of their lovemaking, he had chosen a familiar scenario and Elisevah had vivid memories of these actions. She leaned back and touched herself. The sound of his voice and the heavy breathing excited her even more than the touch of her hand. “Oh Pasha,” she sighed heavily, “I want to take you in my mouth and hold while you climax.” Elisevah closed her eyes and gasped slightly as her climax overtook her. Pavel watched her carefully and gasped as his own climax burst over his hand. He laughed as he wiped the warm, sticky fluid away with the small towel he had placed in his lap. He touched the screen with his other hand. They sat in silence for several minutes before Pavel broke it.

     “Lizochka, you are so beautiful. When will I see you, again?” he asked smiling sadly into the screen.  
Elisevah put her hand to the one on the screen. “I do not know, Pasha. I have no vision of what will happen in the future. The war will end soon. Perhaps we will be able to see each other under more pleasant circumstances.”

     “I love you, Dorogaya,” he replied. She inhaled sharply and bit her lip in exasperation. Then she smiled in resignation. She wished he would move on and seek his own happiness.

     “Until I see you, again, Pasha, May the Force be With You.” He smiled, nodded, and cut the connection. Elisevah stared at the blank screen for a few moments. She closed her pants and stood to walk over to the cockpit hatch to unlock it. She returned to the pilot’s chair and sat back.

    

     She was looking out the cockpit window when the holocom system buzzed an hour later. “This is Celestial Dancer, come in,” she said as she hit button and the holocom projector started glowing.

     “This is the Jedi Temple, Celestial Dancer,” the image of a communications officer appeared on the projector pad. “Ah, Master Elisevah, I have someone here who wants to speak to you.”

     “Go ahead Temple. I am receiving you clearly,” Elisevah smiled as Jsissinia Lomo, her Padawan, appeared in front of her.

     “May the Force be with you, Master. Was the mission successful?” she asked with the cheerful enthusiasm of a teenager.

     “Yes, Malenkaya, the mission was successful. I was also able to secure a large quantity of orange juice for you,” Elisevah answered with a warm, motherly tone. “Have you been assisting Master Drallig?”

     “Yes, Master. I am working with the 8-10 year olds. There are some promising candidates. Did you see him?” she asked quickly. They both knew whom she meant without saying his name.

     “I did not see him; he is assigned to another ship now. I did speak with him and we communicated by e-mail every day. I was also able to send a recorded message to another friend. The Intelligence officer was another shipmate of mine. Her name is Nyota Uhura, it means ‘Star Freedom’ in her language,” Elisevah answered. She told Jsisa many stories about her time on Earth and with Starfleet during the return trip to Coruscant before the war started and before the Neutral Zone.

     “And what about your friend the pilot?” she asked enthusiastically.

     “I was able to exchange recorded messages with Hikaru. He has taken a ground assignment to raise his daughter after her mother died. He is teaching at the Starfleet Academy,” Elisevah answered.

     “But Master, didn’t you tell me he preferred male company? How does he have a child?” Jsisa asked with a confused look.

     “I have no idea, Malenkaya, it would be rude to ask such a personal question,” Elisevah responded, admitting to herself that she was just as curious as her Padawan. “Now, tell me, have you heard anything from Master Kenobi?”

     “I haven’t seen Master Kenobi since you left. Master Yoda would not discuss things in front of Younglings. Master Windu does not say much, either. Oh, I did see Anakin Skywalker with Senator Amidala last week. Did you realize that Senator Amidala is going to have a baby?” Jsisa answered with the innocence of youth.

     “Where did you see them and who told you the Senator was pregnant?” Elisevah responded with a slightly urgent tone.

     “I saw Anakin at the Senate complex last week; no one has to tell me that the Senator is pregnant. She’s as big as a shuttlecraft!” Jsisa replied with a wild gesture and giggling.

     “Padawan Lomo, you will be more respectful when speaking of a member of the Senate,” Elisevah scolded. She had known of Anakin’s fondness for Padme since the beginning of the war. Obi-wan had been very worried about his feelings. “I am sure things between Anakin and the Senator are entirely proper.”

     “Yes, Master, but…eh, how can you say this knowing about Pav...el...?” her voice trailed off.  
Elisevah gave her a very disapproving look and the girl wilted. “Yes, Master,” she answered with a weary, resigned tone in her young voice. Jsisa looked up and she sounded worried. “Master, there are many whispers at the Temple and whispers in the Senate corridors. I don’t understand, Master, the Knights and the Masters seem nervous about something. And I’ve had another vision. I keep seeing the Temple in flames in my dreams. What does it mean?”

     “It could mean another attack on Coruscant or it could mean an attack on the Jedi. I will give the matter some consideration. We can talk about it when I return. I am three days out from Coruscant.”

     “Yes, Master. I look forward to your return. May the Force be with you,” Jsisa said with a smile.

     “May the Force with you, as well, Jsisa. Celestial Dancer, out,” Elisevah said as she cut the connection. She doubled checked the navcomputer for the final calculations and pulled the engine controls back to make the jump to hyperspace. The stars disappeared into a blur. Elisevah leaned back in the pilot’s chair and took a deep, cleansing breath as she gazed into the eerie glow of hyperspace.

     There was much to think about. The Jedi had not wanted to go to war. They had gone to war because there seemed to be a link between the rising Dark Side and the Separatist movement. A long dead Jedi, Syfo Dyas, had secretly left them an army of cloned warriors to fight an army of droids. However, it was not that simple, the clones were taken from a mercenary chosen by a fallen Jedi, Dooku. Dooku murdered Syfo Dyas and commissioned the clones in his name. Master Yoda had revealed this in the first High Council meeting after Elisevah’s appointment. It had taken years to uncover this fact and what it meant for the clones was unclear. The clones had served well over the past three years but it concerned the High Council that Dooku had set up the army to fight against his own cause. With Dooku now gone, the only visible leader of the Separatists was General Grievous, the cyborg who killed her former Master, Adie Gallia. Elisevah wanted to get Adie’s Lightsaber back; it disturbed her greatly to see her Master’s weapon befouled by the evil thing. She grimaced subconsciously. Yet the Sith Lord still eluded them. All the eyes of the Jedi, all their powers and still the Sith Lord remained in the shadows. She sighed heavily and looked down at the controls.

    

     “Good morning, Master Elisevah. How was your watch?” she heard a voice behind her. Elisevah turned to confirm his identity.

     “Good morning, Alph,” she said to her most trusted squadron commander. Captain Alpha commanded the first squadron; he distinguished himself at the Battle of Geonosis. In the years since, he had become one of her top officers and one of the longest survivors in the original clone squadrons. She had named him Alpha, after the first letter in the Greek alphabet of Earth. She had given all the squadron captains a letter designation. Most of the original captains were gone now, Alpha, Epsilon, Theta, and Kappa were all that survived. Elisevah had relieved Epsilon on Gamma watch.

      Alpha dropped into the co-pilot’s seat beside her and checked the controls. “I see you made the jump to hyperspace. Did you get those messages you were concerned about?” Alpha was dressed much like she was, although he no longer had a phaser holster slung low across his hip. Alpha had long hair that nearly touched his shoulders and a long moustache he grew to distract from the battle scar on his left cheek that descended from the corner of his eye and curved under the

     “Yes, I did. There is still no word from Master Kenobi. What will you do, if the war is over, Alph?” she asked.

      “I would like to find a farm on some colony planet far from Coruscant and maybe find a wife,” he answered. He was an excellent pilot but he did not like battle. She knew Alph spent his free time studying farming techniques and perusing farm equipment manuals.

     Elisevah had flown into battle with them many times, but she still found the sameness of their presence and emotions unnerving. When the clones came from Kamino they had all been trained in the same manner and from the same genetic pattern, but not all clones turned out to be equal. Some were smarter or better at tasks than the other clones. Many of them had differentiated themselves from their brother clones with different names or hairstyles or facial hair.  
Elisevah stood up and stretched and stepped towards the cockpit door, “If there are any messages from Coruscant, I will be in my quarters.

     “Ep made a good stew before he went to bed, I left you a bowl in the galley, Master. You should eat something,” he said with a sharper tone than he intended.

      “Thank you, Alpha, you take very good care of me. You would make an excellent father someday,” she said. Alpha smiled.  
Elisevah walked down the short corridor into the common area. The galley was along the side. She put the bowl of stew into the microwave oven and turned it on. She drew a glass of water from the tap. She considered making tea but decided against it. When the stew was hot, she took a bite and smiled. Epsilon was a good cook. Unlike Alpha, he did not want to become a farmer or start a family. Epsilon liked to take care of himself. He enjoyed the thrill of battle. He was an accomplished gambler; he learned to play Sabacc from regular Republic Navy pilots.

     Elisevah finished her stew and put the bowl in the recycler. She walked the few steps to her very small cabin, closed the door, and knelt on the floor. She meditated an hour before rising and sliding into the narrow bunk and falling asleep. After sleeping for six hours, Elisevah rose to find Alph and Ep chatting in the cockpit.

     “Hello. Thank you for the stew, Ep,” she said addressing the bald man in the co-pilot’s seat. Ep had shaved all his head bare. He sported a neatly trimmed goatee.

      “You’re welcome, General. We are on course and about two days out. Nothing much to do,” he said cheerfully. “If you want to make it, there’s food in the galley. I was able to get some fresh food during our wait at the Starbase.”

      “Of course, I would be happy to prepare our meals. It will give me something to do,” Elisevah answered.

     “Would you like to play some cards later?” Ep asked with a half-serious tone. Elisevah laughed and turned to leave. She stepped into the galley and began preparing the food. Elisevah learned to cook during her time on Vulcan. Amanda, Sarek’s Terran wife had taught her how to prepare several dishes. She learned to cook Indian food, the food of a Terran culture, during her time with Starfleet. She enjoyed preparing the Chana Masala, losing herself in the simple acts of preparation and the pungent aromas of the spices. Later, as the dish cooked, she practiced in the common area with her Lightsaber and a remote.

      Alph and Ep joined her in the common area when the food was ready. They shared the food in an easy quiet. She went to the cockpit to stand her watch while they played cards in the common area. She heard them laughing several times before it grew quiet. After her watch, she meditated and went to bed. She fell into a deep sleep. It was the last peaceful sleep of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Privet, Lizochka, eto khorosho, chtoby videt' vas! (“Привет, Лизочка, это хорошо, чтобы видетьь вас!") -"Hello, Lizochka, it's good to see you!"
> 
> “Privet, Pasha Dorogoy,” (Привет, Паша Дорогой) - Hello, Darling Pasha."


	11. Crash and Burn, Part Three-Jedi Temple Burning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of Chapter Nine, Crash and Burn. Elisevah is back on Coruscant after Order 66 has been executed. Elisevah meets up with her cousin, Bail Prestor Organa and her two fellow Jedi, Obi-wan Kenobi and Master Yoda. This is set during the movie, "Star Wars III: The Revenge of the Sith". The events in this chapter cover some of the scenes from the movie from the perspective of the Jedi Master, Elisevah.

          Aboard the stricken freighter, Celestial Dancer, Elisevah ran to the escape pod and strapped in before launching the small craft. The ride was rough and flames lapped at the edges of the pod’s shields. The flames hid her separation from the rest of the ship. She dropped into the regular transit lanes and headed for a landing area nearer to Cantham house. She set the craft down lightly and cracked the external hatch. When she exited, she set a thermal detonator in the pilot seat, closed the hatch, and stepped back. She turned and ran away before the charge exploded. The craft contained the blast but it destroyed the interior of the craft and any information about who was in the vessel or where it had come from.

     She walked the short distance to public transport and got off behind Cantham House. It was dark and cool as she began to scale the seven-meter tall wall. Her Master, Adi Gallia, had trained her to scale rough, irregular stone the wall freehand when she was a young girl. The climb he wall scuffed her hands and boots. She rubbed spots into her knees. She ignored these details and made good progress up one side and then down the other. It took only a few minutes. When she was most of the way down the inside wall, she dropped to the bare ground. Tall trees and bushes hid the spot. She spotted the gazebo in the corner of the garden and ran over to it. She climbed the back railing and stepped into the gazebo. She took out her comlink and signaled her cousin of her arrival.

     Elisevah remembered a previous visit to this same gazebo many years before. She had been Princess Elisevah Organa at the time. She snuck away from the reception meant to introduce her suitors to the Alderaani living on Coruscant. She had drawn Pavel Chekov with her into the dark corner of the garden. They had kissed passionately but Pavel had refused her request to make love to her in the garden. Then Obi-wan and her cousin, Bail Organa had shown up with one of the suitors in tow. It was the beginning of her last days as a Princess of Alderaan. She bounced on her feet and swung her arms as she waited and considered how much had changed in the years in between. It was not long before she felt the familiar presence of her cousin coming down the path towards her.  She smiled when she saw him.

       “Lissy?” he asked quietly in the dark seclusion of the garden.

        “I am here, Bail,” she said as she stepped out of the shadows.

       “Here,” he said offering her a bundle of cloth, “I’ve brought you an Alderaan Defense Force uniform. You can go as my pilot.” He turned his back to allow her to slip the uniform over her clothes. “I’ll take you over to my office. I have a ship waiting there. We can go to the base on Polis Massa,” he said with quiet reassurance. “I have a speeder on the landing pad. Come this way.”

       “I saw some of the reports about the Jedi Temple being under siege. Do you know anything?” she asked as she followed behind him. She tucked her hair into the uniform cap and adjusted it on her head.

       “Only what I’ve seen on the holonets and from what I can see from my apartment. There seems to be some fires in the building now,” he said as they walked along the garden path. They walked into a back entrance to the building and took a lift up to the roof. A small open speeder sat on the landing pad.

       “Bail, I need to go to the Temple, there was a homing beacon recalling the Jedi to the Temple,” she said as she folded her leather jacket and placed it on the pilot seat of the speeder before dropping into it. She looked over the controls and prepared to lift off. Bail took the seat beside her. She took off and entered the traffic stream headed towards the Temple. She set the speeder down on one of the higher landing pads on the side of the Temple. There were fires burning in the main hanger and many of the wrecked Jedi fighter crafts lay strewn in pieces around the landing area on the ground level. There were clone troops standing guard closer to the Temple. Bail got out of the speeder and walked towards them. Elisevah remained behind.

       “What's going on here?” Bail asked as he approached them.

       “There's been a rebellion. Don't worry, sir, the situation is under control,” the lead trooper declared. Elisevah kept an eye on them from the speeder. She had a phaser in her lap.

       “I'm sorry, sir. No one is allowed entry,” he continued. The troopers formed a solid line to prevent Bail from going any closer. The Clones point their guns at Bail and readied to fire.

       “It's time for you to leave, sir,” the leader said. Bail stepped backwards towards the speeder.

      “And so it is,” he replied calmly. As he was backing up a commotion broke out closer to the temple. A young Jedi was bravely attacked the clone troopers. Elisevah recognized the boy as Zett Jukassa. The leader of the small group looked his shoulder at the fighting and then turned back towards Bail and pointed his phaser.

      "Get him! Shoot him!”  Several of the clones fired towards Bail and the speeder. Bail jumped behind the speeder and he and Elisevah opened fire towards the troopers.

       Zett cut down several of the clones, including the leader, before being cut down by phaser fire.Elisevah used the distraction to lift off with Bail clinging to the side of the speeder. The clone troopers fired several shots as they left.

      “Did you know that boy?” Bail yelled in his excitement after struggling to get into the seat.

      “Yes, Bail. His name was Zett Jukassa. I gave him some lessons in basic dueling technique when he was younger. He was only ten,” she replied and roughly wiped the tears from her face. “Bail, Master Yoda is still alive. We must intercept him.”

      “Head over to my Senate Office. I have a Defense Force Starcruiser waiting on the landing pad,” he answered. “The Clones didn’t seem to recognize you. Does that happen often?” Bail asked.

      “Most people do not look directly at us. They see the robes and the Lightsabers but they do not see our faces,” she said with a tinge of irony. She pointed the craft towards the large complex where most of the Senators and their staffs lived. She set the speeder down on Bail’s private landing pad.

       A member of Bail’s staff came towards them. “Tell Captain Antilles to get ready for immediate take-off,” he ordered. Elisevah followed him through the halls of the Senate and down to the landing pad. They walked through a tunnel onto a huge underground platform with another aide. Two Royal Guards stopped them.

      “Identification . . .” the lead guard asked.

      “Senator Bail Organa of Alderaan and my aides,” he said extending his hand with their identification cards. The guard examined them and returned them to him. They walked up the ramp onto the starship. The Alderaan Defense Starcruiser lifted off into the crisp morning sky.

       “Welcome aboard, Senator. Where are we going?” Captain Antilles said as he greeted the Senator, Elisevah, and the aide. “Set course for the base on Polis Massa. Were you able to get hold of a Jedi homing beacon?” Bail asked as they walked towards the main cabin.

       “Yes, sir. We've encountered no opposition. The clones are still a bit confused. It appears no one is in command,” the Captain answered quickly. His eyes rested on Elisevah; he gave her a look of recognition and smiled.

       “That will change soon. Hopefully, we will be able to intercept a few Jedi before they walk into this catastrophe,” Bail said as he strapped into his seat.

        “Contact Master Yoda, Master Elisevah will give you the channel.”

       “Yes, Sir,” he replied crisply and went towards the Bridge and Elisevah fell in behind. “You can give my pilot a hand, if you don’t mind, Master Elisevah.”

       “Not at all, Captain Antilles,” she replied as they stepped into the cockpit.

 

       Three hours later, the Starcruiser hung in space as a small craft dropped out of hyperspace. The smaller craft floated over and attached itself to the Starcruiser. Bail and Elisevah stood in front of the airlock as it cycled through; a small green creature limped through the hatch.

      “Welcome aboard, Master Yoda,” Bail said. The Jedi Master looked up at the tall, darkly handsome Senator.

      “Thank you, Senator Organa. Greetings Lissy. With us the Force is. More Jedi have you heard from?” he asked in his characteristic croak.

       “Greetings Master Yoda. We are fortunate to have survived. Bail and I visited the Temple. It is completely controlled by Clone Troopers. They have set the homing beacon,” Elisevah replied.

       “Dangerous this is,” the little green Master croaked.

        “Yes, Master, but we have control of the homing beacon. If anyone does contact the Temple, we should be able to intercept the calls,” Bail said reassuringly.

        “Good this is. Tired you look, Lissy, rest you must,” he said looking at Elisevah.

       “I think that is a good idea. I am going to lie down. Please wake me when we return to Coruscant,” Elisevah said as she walked towards a sleeping quarters.

 

       Sitting in the main cabin of the Starcruiser, Bail listened intently to the signal coming in over the com channel. The voice wavered before becoming clear.

      “Emergency Code Nine Thirteen ... I have no contact on any frequency. Are there any Jedi out there? . . . anywhere . . .” Elisevah recognized the voice immediately as that of Obi-wan Kenobi.

       Bail spoke into the holoprojector, “Master Kenobi, this is Bail Organa. Do you receive us? A small hologram appeared on the holoprojector pad.

       “I've locked on. Repeat.” Elisevah could see the face of her oldest friend. She sighed in relief.

       “Master Kenobi?” Bail asked caustiously.

      “Senator Organa! My Clone Troops turned on me ... I need help,” the hologram pleaded.

      “We have just rescued Master Yoda and Master Elisevah. It appears this ambush has happened everywhere. We're sending you our coordinates,” Bail responded reassuringly.

      Several hours later, Elisevah listened intently as Obi-wan’s craft, actually a small fighter that had belonged to General Grievous, docked with the Alderaani Starcruiser. The door to the main airlock slid open and Obi-wan stepped into the corridor.

       “You made it,” Bail said with relief. Elisevah embraced her friend.

       “Master Kenobi, dark times are these. Good to see you. it is,” Yoda said as they walked back to the main cabin.

      “You were attacked by your Clones, also?” he asked. Elisevah nodded slowly.

       “With the help of the Wookiees, barely escape, I did,” Yoda answered sadly.

       “I saw Commander Alpha receive his message. He looked right at me and then attacked me,” she said quietly.

      “How many other Jedi managed to survive?” Obi-wan asked. “Heard from no one, have we,” Yoda answered as they took their seats.

      “I contacted Yoda after…after the attack. Yoda suggested contacting Bail. We went to the Temple,” Elisevah said with some hesitation.

      “We saw thousands of troops attack the Jedi Temple. That's why we went looking for Yoda,” Bail added.

       “Have we had any contact from the Temple?” Obi-wan asked.

       “Received a coded retreat message, we have,” Yoda said with a sigh.

      “It requests all Jedi to return to the Temple. It says that the war is over . . .” Bail answered.

       “Well, then we must go back! If there are other stragglers, they will fall into the trap and be killed,” Obi-wan replied excitedly.

       “It's too dangerous to return,” Bail said with caution.

       “Suggest dismantling the coded signal, do you?” the Master said.

       “Yes, Master. There is too much at stake here, and we need a clearer picture of what has happened,” Obi-wan said with some force.

         “I agree. In a dark place we find ourselves ... a little more knowledge might light our way,” Yoda answered thoughtfully.

 

       The Alderaani Starcruiser headed towards Coruscant. Elisevah sat in the co-pilot’s seat while Yoda, Obi-wan, and Bail Organa sat in the passenger area.

      “We are receiving a message from the Chancellor's office, sir,” the seasoned Alderaani pilot said.

      “Send it through,” Bail answered.

      “Yes, sir,” the pilot responded as he pushed some buttons.

       Mas Amedda, Palpatine’s assistant appeared on the screen. “Senator Organa . . . the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic requests your presence at a special session of Congress,” he said with some authority.

      “Tell the Chancellor I will be there,” Bail replied. The hologram of Amedda could not see in the cockpit beyond the person speaking. The speaker appeared as a hologram to Amedda.

       “Very well. He will be expecting you,” the image answered and then disappeared from the screen.

         “It could be a trap,” Bail asked after some thought.

        “No, I don't think so. The Chancellor will not be able to control the thousands of star systems without keeping the Senate intact,” Elisevah added with a scowl.

       “If a special session of Congress there is, easier for us to enter the Jedi Temple it will be,” Yoda answered.

      The Starcruiser sat down on the landing pad. Obi-wan, Bail, Yoda, and Elisevah stepped down the gangplank onto Coruscant. Two of Bail’s staff followed behind them. A guard was waiting by the landing pad door.

      “Welcome back, Senator. May I see your clearance?” he asked dutifully.

      “Certainly,” Bail said as he extended his Senate identification.

       “Thank you, you may proceed. We will take custody of the Jedi,” he said nodding towards the other guards waiting by the door. Elisevah stepped forward and spoke with a slow motion of her hand, “It would be better if we stayed with the Senator.”

      “It would be better if they stayed with you,” the guard replied sleepily.

        Bail and his aides headed towards the Senate chamber. Elisevah, Obi-wan, and Yoda headed for the Jedi Temple.

 

        It was late in the day when the three Jedi Masters arrived at the main entrance to the Temple. A dozen Clone Troopers stood guard. There was a sudden flash and hum as three Lightsabers ignited. In a flurry of motion, the Clone Troopers fell quickly to ground. Elisevah stood quietly with tears stinging her eyes. More deaths on her conscience.

      “There are several battalions of Clone Troopers on every level,” Obi-wan said looking up towards the Temple.

      “Dismantle the coded signal quickly. That group back there, soon discovered will we be,” Yoda croaked. Elisevah wiped her face and grimly moved forward. They moved quickly and quietly through the Temple, avoiding the hundreds of milling Clone Troopers. They used the Force to distract as many Clones as they possible but there still several more dead Clones.

      A general stench of death hung over the Temple. After some time, they came across some bodies lying in a corridor. They stopped and stared. Most of the bodies were of children, Younglings and Padawans left to rot where they fell.

      “Not even the younglings survived,” Obi-wan exclaimed, his voice full of the horror they all felt. “Killed not by clones, this Padawan. By a lightsaber, he was,” Yoda said with a sigh.

       “Who? Who could have done this?” Obi-wan asked, his gaze sweeping from one body to the next.

       Elisevah stood silently. She recognized some of the faces that were beginning to discolor in death. She put a hand over her mouth and shook her head. Then she noticed the body in the middle of the group. A tall, willowy female Padawan. An agonized whimper escaped her throat and she dropped to her knees beside the body. Elisevah looked into the face of her Padawan, Jsissinia Lomo. The 16-year-old girl’s brown eyes were now milky but open and staring. She had lost her hands and been bisected by a Lightsaber from her right shoulder down to her left hip. Elisevah had known the girl since she was a Youngling of three or four years old. Gently, Elisevah reached over and closed her eyes.

      “Oh Jsisa,” she sobbed. Obi-wan walked over and stood beside her. He had been very fond of the girl. He had given her lessons in dueling. She was very talented. Elisevah took off a silver pendant that Jsisa had purchased recently. She put it around her own neck.

       “Come, Lissy. We have things to do. We can’t let them have sacrificed their lives in vain,” he said quietly, his voice shaking with emotion.

       “I need to return to my quarters. I need something,” she whispered without taking her eyes off Jsissinia’s body. She rose and headed towards a nearby wall and pounded a spot. A door hidden in the wall opened and she ran up the stairwell behind the door.

      “With her go, Obi-wan,” Yoda suggested. Obi-wan looked between the door and Yoda. “Take care of myself I can,” the old master reassured.

       Obi-wan ran to the stairs to catch up with Elisevah. She was bounding up the stairs. Obi-wan took them two at a time and passed her on the way. When he got to the floor where their quarters were, he opened the door to corridor and listened before going into the corridor.

        Elisevah ran past him and headed towards her room. She opened the door and stepped in. She grabbed a small silk embroidery off the wall. She reached into a drawer and pulled out a small box containing her embroidery supplies a few small keepsakes. From another drawer, she grabbed a Tholothian headdress that had once belonged to old Master, Adi Gallia and an older Lightsaber. The silver Lightsaber had been her first. She replaced it with the current one shortly after the war began. The last thing she did was grab her cloak and robes. Obi-wan watched her feverish actions without saying a word.

      “If I am going to die, I want to die as a Jedi in my robes, not hiding as some outer rim smuggler,” she exclaimed hurriedly.

      Obi-wan gave her a shrug that was equal parts frustrated confusion and agreement. “We need to go. We need to get back to Master Yoda,” he said as he stepped back into the silent corridor. There had been some action in the corridor. There were phaser burns on the walls and some of the doors were off their tracks. He saw a leg sticking out of one of them. There was smoke in the air. Fires burned in different parts of the Temple.

      Elisevah wrapped up the items in her cloak and tucked the bundle under her arm. They rushed down the stairs following Yoda’s presence. They found Yoda in the computer center in the first subterranean level. Obi-wan went over to the large bank of computers and began working. Elisevah stepped behind some computer banks and emerged wearing her grey robes with shorter tunic.

       “I've recalibrated the code warning all surviving Jedi to stay away,” he said matter of factly.

       “Good . . . For the Clones to discover the recalibration, a long time it will take. To change it back, longer still. Hurry,” Yoda croaked. Obi-wan moved towards the security area of the large room. He sat down at the desk and turned on the holoprojector.

       “Wait, Master. There is something I must know . . .” he said quickly.

       “If into the security recordings you go, only pain will you find,” Yoda cautioned.

        “I must know the truth, Master,” Obi-wan said as he cued up the recordings. He saw a hologram of Anakin cutting down many Jedi including some Younglings that had been hiding in the High Council chamber. He put his hand over his mouth and stared in horror, “It can't be . . . It can't be . . .” his voice trailing off.

       Elisevah came up behind him and put her hand on his shoulder. Elisevah had never been especially close to Anakin Skywalker but she knew that Obi-wan had been as close to his former Padawan as she was to Obi-wan.  I

    In the hologram, Anakin Skywalker stood in the center of destruction on the main level of the Temple. A dark-robed figure entered the Temple and Anakin approached him and knelt. Obi-wan turned up the sound.

        “The traitors have been taken care of, Lord Sidious,” he said quietly.

        “Good . . . good . . . You have done well, my new apprentice. Do you feel your power growing?” the hooded figure said.

       Elisevah recognized the voice of Chancellor Palpatine. Here was proof that Palpatine was behind all the terrible things that had led up to the devastating war. There were tears running down Obi-wan’s face and he trembled.

      “Yes, My Master,” Anakin said with deep respect. “Now, Lord Vader, now go and bring peace to the Empire,” Palpatine croaked.

       “I can't watch anymore,” Obi-wan said as he turned off the hologram. The three of them stood there with only silence between them. “Destroy the Sith, we must,” Yoda said resolutely. “Send me to kill Palpation. I will not kill Anakin,” Obi-wan demanded.

        “To fight this Lord Sidious, strong enough, you are not,” Yoda replied. He tapped his cane to the floor. “Anakin you must confront.”

         “He is like my brother ... I cannot do it,” Obi-wan pleaded. Elisevah looked from one Master to the other, deeply conflicted in her own thoughts and emotions. “Twisted by the dark side, young Skywalker has become. The boy you trained, gone he is . . . Consumed by Darth Vader,” Yoda continued.

       “How could it have come to this?” Obi-wan asked with a stricken tone.

        “To question, no time there is,” he finished. “I do not know where the Chancellor has sent him. I don't know where to look. “

       “Use your feelings, Obi-wan, and find him, you will. Visit the new Emperor, my task is. May the Force be with you, Obi-wan,” he said. Yoda turned and looked up at Elisevah,

       “Go to Senator Organa, you must. Wait with him, you will. Contact you, will I,” the green-skinned Master continued.

      “May the Force be with you, Master Yoda. And with you, too, Lissy,” Obi-wan said. He turned and ran out of the room.

        Yoda started slowly for the door and Elisevah followed him. They walked through one of the many service tunnels that honeycombed the Temple. When they came to one of the tunnels that linked the Temple to the Senate building.

       “Go to Senator Organa you will, Lissy,” he said as he pointed in another tunnel.

       “But Master will you not need my help?” Elisevah asked quietly.

       “Help me, you will. Keep the Senator safe you must,” he explained.

       “Yes, Master,” she responded. “May the Force be with you.” Elisevah turned to leave and made her way through the corridors until she reached an elevator.

 

       Senator Bail Organa was sitting in his office watching a holonet broadcast. The Senate had only recently proclaimed Palpatine as the Emperor of the New Galactic Empire. He flipped between different channels listening as the commentators tried to make sense out of the death of the Republic and the proclamation of an Emperor. He turned when he heard a knock at his office door. 

       “Come in,” he said. The door opened and Elisevah stood before him. “Where are Master Yoda and Master Kenobi?” he asked.

       “Master Kenobi has gone to confront an old friend and Master Yoda has gone to confront Chancellor Palpatine.”

        “It’s Emperor Palpatine, now. The Senate proclaimed him Emperor and proclaimed the Republic to be the Galactic Empire. What have we done, Lissy?”

       “The world seems to be ending around us, Cousin,” she said quietly taking a seat near the desk. “Do you still have back channel contacts with the Federation?” she asked.

        “Yes, do you want me to arrange safe passage for you?” Bail asked curiously.

       “No, I only wish to send a package. I need to get something to Sarek. Can you help me?” she begged.

     “Of course. What do you need?” he asked.

      “Some paper and something to write with,” she replied. He reached into the desk, pulled out some paper and a writing implement, and put them on the desktop. Elisevah started writing, pausing to occasionally to think about what she wanted to say. Bail left the desk and returned with a small box.

      “Do you have any envelopes?” he nodded and left to retrieve them. Elisevah penned a short note in Russian to Pavel first. She placed it on the bottom of the box. She took off her rose gold earrings and bracelet that Pavel had given her and wrapped them with a piece of pale pink silk. She dropped in the buckle off her wide Jedi utility belt. Then she placed the battered leather pouch that held her embroidery needles and the antique silver scissors that had passed down through several generations of her family. She folded the embroidered picture her mother had made and placed it inside the box. She closed the box and placed it inside an envelope. She wrote an address across the front of the envelope. Bail did not recognize the language. She wrote another note and attached it to the top of the envelope. Then she placed the first envelope inside another envelope and wrote across the envelope in Vulcan.

       When she finished, she slid them across the desk to Bail. “When will you be able to get these to Vulcan?”

     “I can send them out tonight,” he said. “It may take a while to get there…what is this about?”

       “I do not know if I am going to live through this, Bail. I do not want strangers pawing through my life. And I want someone to know they were in my thoughts….” She explained.

       “Ah, I see. So, it’s true, you have friends in the Federation?” Bail asked.

      “It would be better if you did not ask questions. You will not be in danger if you have no information that anyone wants,” she cautioned. Bail nodded.

      A comlink on the desk hummed. Bail picked it up and answered it.

       “Ready am I,” Yoda’s voice announced from the comlink.

       “Activate your beacon and we’ll find you,” Bail answered. “Come, Lissy. They walked to the private landing pad and jumped into the open speeder. They dropped down several levels and feel next to one of the eaves. Lissy slowed the ship and followed a long row of recessed lights. She stopped under one of them and Yoda dropped into the backseat of the speeder. He straightened himself out.

       “Into exile I must go. Failed, I have,” he said with his eyes full of sadness and regret.

        Elisevah flew the speeder towards the traffic lanes. They did not speak until they were at the Alderaani landing strip. The large Starcruiser loomed ahead of them. They boarded the ship and lifted off.

 

      Several hours later, the Starcruiser landed on the barren asteroid called Polis Massa. The landing pad dropped into a deep hole and the doors closed over the top. A group of droids came out to meet them as they descended the ramp into the base.

     “This way, Senator Organa. We have arranged quarters for you and your party,” the lead droid explained. They followed it through the corridors until the droid stopped in front of a group of doors. Elisevah entered the quarters assigned to her. She took off clothes and laid down on the bed. She fell asleep very quickly. Opportunities to sleep had been rare and short. She woke up with a start after only a few hours. She had dreaming about the fight at the Jedi Temple. She was lying awake in her bunk when she heard a knock at the door.

      “Come,” she announced. The door opened and Bail stood in front of her.

      “It’s Obi-wan. He’s made contact and he’s on his way here,” he stated. Bail moved on down the corridor. Elisevah rose and dressed quickly. She headed back towards the landing pad. Bail and Yoda were not far behind her. Elisevah listened to the mechanism of the landing pad elevator.

       When the landing pad settled into place, a gangplank came out of the side and touched the deck. Obi-wan came down the gangplank carrying Senator Padme Amidala in his arms. She was unconscious and very pregnant. Two droids, a squat astro-mech unit and a tall, gold protocol droid, followed behind him.

      “We'll take her to the medical center, quickly,” Bail said and motioned towards the corridor.

     Elisevah and Yoda followed behind them.

       In the medical center, she watched Obi-wan place her on the medical bed. Obi-wan placed her body on an anti-grav stretcher. The medical droids approached her and began working. Another droid showed them to a waiting room on the side of a glass wall.

       “You can wait here.” After some time had elapsed, a droid floated over towards the glass.

     “We don't know why. She has lost the will to live. We need to operate quickly if we are to save the babies,” the droid explained.

     “Babies?” Obi-wan asked excitedly.

      “She's carrying twins,” the droid answered.

       “Save them, we must. They are our last hope,” Yoda proclaimed.

      “She is asking for Obi-wan. Would you come with me?” Obi-wan moved to the door and entered the medical center. He walked over to table and stood beside Padme. The medical droid turned around and returned to the patient. In the corner of the room, Padme’s droids made noises.

        Bail, Yoda, and Elisevah stood near the window watching the droids deliver the twins. Obi-wan stood beside Padme as she moaned and cried in pain.

        A medical droid pulled a baby from her open stomach. “It's a boy,” the droid proclaimed. Padme groaned.

       “Don’t give up, Padme!” Obi-wan said as he held her hand and stroked her brow.

       “Luke . . .” she said managing a faint smile. She tried to reach out to the baby. Her hand fell.

       “ ... and a girl,” the droid said, holding up the second baby. “ . . . Leia,” the young Senator whispered. Obi-wan leaned over her and whispered.

       “You have twins, Padme! They need you . . . hang on!” he whispered in her ear and stroked her face.

      “I can't . . .” she cried while holding onto the trinket Anakin had given her many years ago.

     “Save your energy,” Obi-wan pleaded.

       “Obi-Wan . . . there . . . is good in him. I know there is ... still . . .” she whispered. A pained look came over her face, she gasped and her life slipped away from her.

 

        The Alderaani Defense Force Starcruiser was bound for Theed, the capitol city of Naboo. They were taking the body of the late Senator, Padme Amidala back to her people. Bail, Obi-wan, Yoda, and Elisevah sat around the conference table.

       Elisevah cradled Leia, the tiny baby girl in her arms. Bail was feeding the boy, Luke. The boy was strong and made loud sucking sounds. Elisevah gazed at the small face; the girl looked like her mother and had muddy-colored eyes and a thatch of dark curls. She knew the girl would have her mother’s doe-eyes. The boy had soft, sandy colored hair and large blue eyes. Elisevah was reminded of his father, Anakin as a boy.

        Yoda and Obi-wan watched the cousins, the Senator and the Jedi, cuddling the twins. “Pregnant, she must still appear. Hidden, safe, the children must be kept,” Yoda said as he watched the little boy grasp at the bottle.

      “We must take them somewhere the Sith will not sense their presence,” Obi-wan declared. He reached out and touched the girl’s tiny hand. Elisevah smiled at him.

     “Split up, they should be,” Yoda insisted. Elisevah looked from one baby to the next. She was conflicted by the choices.

     “My wife and I will take the girl. We've always talked of adopting a baby girl. She will be loved with us,” Bail said as he watched Elisevah with the baby.

       “And what of the boy?” Obi-wan asked, still holding baby Leia’s hand.

        “To Tatooine. To his family, send him,” Yoda said.

         “I will take the child and watch over him. Master Yoda, do you think Anakin's twins will be able to defeat Darth Sidious?” Obi-wan asked.

       “Strong the Force runs, in the Skywalker line. Hope, we can . . . Done, it is. Until the time is right, disappear we will,” Yoda stated forcefully.

       “Lissy, will you come with me?” Obi-wan asked. Elisevah looked up from the baby in her arms. “It will be less conspicuous if I travel with a woman.”

        “Of course, but I will have to leave for my exile from there. I do not think it is safe for us to remain together,” Elisevah answered.

         “I understand,” Obi-wan said as Bail handed him the baby boy. He came over to Elisevah and she handed Leia’s small form to him. Bail took the baby and left the conference room. Elisevah took the baby boy from Obi-wan’s arms and followed Bail out the door. “Master Kenobi, wait a moment. In your solitude on Tatooine, training I have for you,” Yoda said as Obi-wan was moving towards the door.

 

           Several hours later, Obi-wan and Elisevah stood at the airlock for the escape pod. The Starcruiser dropped out of warp into orbit around a small, swampy world called Dagobah. Yoda accepted Elisevah’s embrace and looked warmly towards the taller Jedi, Obi-wan Kenobi.

      “May the Force be with you, Master Yoda,” she said with tears in her eyes.

       “And May the Force be with you, also Lissy. See each other again, we shall not. But watching will I be.” Elisevah flashed him the Vulcan salute and he smiled. Yoda stepped into the landing pod and locked the hatch. The two remaining Jedi stood watching the monitor as the craft flew away towards the planet.

 

        Two days later, the Alderaani Starcruiser landed in the landing bay of the royal palace on Naboo. Senator and Viceroy, Bail Prestor Organa strode down the gangplank. Padme’s coffin floated behind him on an anti-grav sled. Her droids followed behind them. From inside the craft, Elisevah and Obi-wan watched the procession on the monitors. The current Queen of Naboo was there with her ladies-in-waiting; the women clutched each other and wept when they saw the coffin. Padme had been very popular with anyone who knew her. She was a kind, generous, passionate woman. There was a public procession through the streets of the city before her internment. Elisevah and Obi-wan stayed inside the ship and watched on the local holonets. Padme’s coffin was open and her body was laid out as if she was asleep. In her hands, Obi-wan had placed the small trinket the nine-year-old Anakin had made for her more than ten years before.

      When the funeral ceremonies were over, Bail returned to the ship. “Captain Antilles, I'm placing these droids in your care. Treat them well. Clean them up. Have the Protocol Droid's mind wiped.

     “Yes, Your Highness,” Captain Antilles replied crisply.

       The golden protocol droid muttered “Oh, no,” as Senator Organa walked past him. The small astro-mech unit just twittered.

       “I have ordered the ship to return to Alderaan. Master Yoda is safely on his way to his destination and I’ve arranged for the two of you to travel as a couple to Tatooine on a commercial transport. I will give you some money to live on until you establish yourselves,” Bail proclaimed over the conference table. “And Lissy, that box was sent out before we left for Polis Massa.”

     “Thank you, Bail,” Elisevah replied in a warm, gentle tone. She was cradling Leia in her arms.

       “You look so natural with that baby in your arms. Are you sure you don’t want to stay with him?” Bail said as he reached out for the small hand of the tiny baby.

      “I am sure, Bail. I need to go away. I need to go somewhere where I will not endanger anyone. Where no one has ever heard of the Jedi,” she replied sadly.

 

        Three days later, the Starcruiser landed on the landing pad of the royal palace in Aldera. Queen Breha came out to meet them. She embraced Elisevah warmly.

       “Cousin Elisevah, are you here to stay?” she asked sweetly.

       “No, Your Grace. I must move on. We only came to deliver the baby to you. Obi-wan and I will be leaving for exile,” Elisevah said as she handed over the sleeping baby girl to her cousin’s wife. Breha smiled broadly. “Her name is Leia and she will have brown eyes like her mother.”

       Breha rocked the baby who startled and opened her eyes. The baby sighed and yawned and tears of joy sprang into Breha’s eyes. “You could stay here, with us. This is your home, Elisevah,” Breha declared.

       “Thank you, Your Grace, but I really must leave. It is not safe for me to stay here. My presence would endanger you and the baby. It is better that I go into exile far, far from here,” she replied calmly.

       “Whatever I can do to assist you, dearest Cousin. I owe you so much,” Breha said reaching out warmly to her husband’s cousin. Elisevah took her hand and squeezed it fondly.

       “Bail has promised me money and clothes to take into exile. The best thing that you can do is to forget that I was ever here and to raise your daughter to be strong,” Elisevah responded.

 

        Bail Prestor Organa stood at a secret entrance to the palace. Elisevah was dressed in the clothes of an Alderaani woman of the Middle Class. The simple, plain dress was dark and form fitting. Her blonde hair was now dyed auburn and simply dressed in a long braid down her back. She had a small suitcase. Obi-wan stood next to her in similar clothing. He held the baby boy, Luke Skywalker in his arms. Two large cases full of baby clothes and supplies sat on the deck next to him. To outside eyes, the two Jedi Masters looked like a happy couple with their newborn. Bail leaned down and kissed his cousin on the cheek.

     “Good-bye, Lissy. May the Force be with you.”

     “And May the Force be with you, Cousin,” she said with a sad smile.

     “May the Force be with you, Master Kenobi,” Bail said as he clasped Obi-wan’s hand warmly.


	12. Chapter Nine Part IV Firebird in Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jedi Masters Elisevah and Obi-wan Kenobi flee Alderaan and the forces of the newly named Emperor. She and Obi-wan are charged with caring for Anakin's infant son, Luke. They journey to the desert world of Tatooine. Obi-wan makes his home in exile. (If anyone is interested, I've been working on this story for months but ran into computer problems that lead to delays. I hope you enjoy. Comments and critiques are welcome)

In Alderaan’s capitol city of Aldera, Obi-wan Kenobi, wearing a dark jacket, pants, and under tunic, walked up to the transport pier. He carried two large suitcases as he followed the other travelers to the entrance gate of the pier. Elisevah walked behind him carrying a small baby in her arms with a baby bag slung over her shoulder. The two Jedi Masters looked like any of the other dozens of working class people bound for the decidedly unglamorous desert world of Tatooine. He could see the modest interstellar passenger ship looming above the top of the building. The ship was called “The City of Juranno” and despite being named after one of the most beautiful and elegant cities on Alderaan, it was neither beautiful nor elegant. It was a hulking ship with a stained hull and clumsy lines. It was one of the few ships that made regular runs to their destination.  
“Well, Lissy, there she is. Do you suppose that scow is even space worthy?” he asked with a note of frustration.  
“Remember Ben, we are traveling to a new world for a new start in life. We are a happy and hopeful family,” Elisevah replied in a motherly tone. Ben was the name he had chosen for himself when they prepared to go into exile. Her cousin, Bail Prestor Organa, Alderaan’s Senator and Viceroy to Queen Breha had set them up with clothing and money to finance their journey to Tatooine. The baby in Elisevah’s arms was the son of Senator Padme Amidala Naboori and Obi-wan’s fallen apprentice, Anakin Skywalker, now known as Lord Darth Vader.  
“You look so much like his mother,” Obi-wan observed. “But I can’t get used to the hair…or the brown eyes.”  
Elisevah smiled shyly, she had died her hair and was wearing brown lenses. She had not done it often, but there were times when she had wondered what it would be like to have a baby with Pavel Chekov.  
“I always pictured a baby with brown eyes,” she replied. Obi-wan nodded and gave her a sidelong glance.They presented their identification and tickets to the droid standing at the gate.  
They made their way through the crowds waiting to board. They registered their tickets and walked over to the waiting area. In the waiting area, people milled around the holonet screens. Elisevah walked over to where a crowd had gathered and gasped in horror. The screen showed the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. On the screen, droids carried the bodies of fallen Jedi, Padawans, and civilian workers out to the main plaza in front of the Temple. There was a large bonfire roaring and they tossed the bodies onto the pyre. Elisevah recognized some of the robes of the fallen Jedi. There was a group of officials from the new Imperial Ruling Council observing from the sideline. She thought she recognized Sly Moore and Mas Amedda in the group.  
“The Imperial Army has announced that the Temple has been cleared of all the traitorous Jedi and their supporters by the valiant efforts of the loyal 501st Legion,” the voice on the holonet projector proclaimed. “Remember, not all the Jedi have been accounted for; any Jedi should be considered armed and dangerous. Do not confront any suspected Jedi. A reward is being offered for information leading to their capture,” the voice continued with a noticeable strain of distain in her voice.  
“Well, now, that’s interesting,” Obi-wan said from behind her. They could hear people muttering around them. They sensed fear and contempt. It was clear the non-stop negative coverage the Jedi “Rebellion” had generated was having an effect.  
“You had to know it would happen. He cannot afford to allow sympathy for the Order to build. Notice they did not throw the bodies of the Younglings on the pyre. That would be too offensive to the general population,” Elisevah whispered in response.  
A bell sounded and people started moving towards the boarding gates. Obi-wan picked up the suitcases and moved forward. Elisevah rocked the baby and cooed at him. They walked through the boarding gates and onto the passenger decks. They found their cabin just past the midway-point on the passenger deck.  
Obi-wan opened the door and motioned Elisevah and the baby into the small cabin. The cabin was small, dark, and drab. There was a wide bunk on the bottom and a narrower one on top. There was a sink in one corner and a small toilet chamber in the other corner. Obi-wan looked around and sighed.  
“It is only for a week, Obi,” Elisevah admonished. She handed Obi-wan the baby and turned on the holo screen. There were reports of the end of fighting on all the Separatist worlds and more reports of Troopers hunting for the Jedi. She unpacked their bags and made a bed for the baby. “You should go and explore the ship. Find out where the mess hall is and when they serve food,” she said pushing him towards the door.  
Obi-wan returned an hour later, “I’ve found the dining room and the recreational facilities. This is hardly luxurious travel.” Elisevah smiled at him and handed him the baby to feed. After he finished and changed the baby, they went to dinner. The meager meals were barely palatable.  
They took turns meditating and watching the baby and then turned in early. Obi-wan took the upper bunk leaving Elisevah and baby Luke on the bottom bunk. Elisevah had been a sleep for only a short time when a nightmare had her sitting up and panting. The baby beside her seemed to sense her fear and began crying.  
“Lissy, are you alright?” Obi-wan asked from the bunk above her.  
“I had a nightmare. I dreamt I was back in the Temple again,” she replied somewhat shamefully. She soothed the baby by cooing and patting him gently.  
“That’s better than I’m doing; I haven’t been able to sleep,” he said leaning over the edge of the bunk. “This is harder for you. You hadn’t killed anyone before, I remember how I felt after Qui-Gon died.” He said as he jumped off the bunk. “Move over,” he said as he climbed in beside Elisevah. She rolled onto her side and cradled the baby. Obi-wan laid beside her and put his arms around her and the baby. They slept for a few short hours before the baby woke up for his feeding. The next several days went the same way.

 

The ship was making its way through hyperspace to Tatooine. They were only two days away making planet-fall. Elisevah spent time staring out the observation port watching the weird light of hyperspace. Other times she watched the holo-screen and listened to reports from Alderaan and Coruscant. They were preparing for bed when Elisevah stopped on a news holonet from Alderaan. The royal family announced the birth of a daughter, Leia to Queen Breha and Viceroy Bail Organa.  
“They did not waste any time making the announcement. I know they wanted children. Bail told me it was such a disappointment for them,” Elisevah said while turning from the screen to face Obi-wan. He was putting Luke down to sleep in the portable bassinet they had brought.  
“Did you ever think about children? Did you ever think of think of leaving the Order?” Obi-wan asked quietly. He slipped the bassinet onto the upper bunk.  
“No, of course not, I worked too hard to stay in the Order. But what about you? Did you ever consider leaving?” she asked coyly trying to change the subject.  
“Well, there was Sateen, I did consider….if she had asked….I might have,” he replied with some embarrassment. “Lissy, I know you and Pavel were very close. Did you love him?”  
Elisevah rocked her head back and forth and sighed heavily, “Pasha said he loved me but I never let myself think of such things. Pasha knew it meant too much to me that he could not ask me to leave…” her voice trailing off.  
“What about now? We don’t know how many are left. The Order is dead, will you go to him?” he asked gently.  
“I do not know, Obi. I would never put him in danger. I am worried that Palpatine will come after us,” she said with real concern on her face.  
Obi-wan came closer and put his arm around her. “Would you consider staying with me?” he asked tenderly. “We’ve always been friends….we look like his parents…we could be a family…”  
He leaned in and kissed her gently on the mouth. Elisevah accepted the kiss hesitantly. Obi-wan deepened the kiss and pulled Elisevah into an embrace. She returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around him. It was strange and his beard rubbed up against her face. He pulled her towards the bed and started to open the back of her dress. Elisevah broke the kiss, suddenly embarrassed. “Stop,” she whispered and put a hand on his chest.  
“Obi, I am not ready for this. Do you…love me?” she pleaded.  
“Lissy…I don’t know…I…don’t know…” he stumbled. Obi-wan looked guiltily towards one of his oldest friends.  
“What about Siri Tachi? Or Sateen? Did you love them?” she asked.  
“Yes, I loved them. I do…love…you,” he offered cautiously. “Are you jealous? That is not like you?” he asked in his confusion.  
“Obi-wan, you were my only friend when I was a girl. I have loved you like a brother. I am not ready to love you like a husband,” she said with tears in her eyes. “And Obi-wan, I am not ready to be a mother to this baby!” she sobbed violently.  
“What? Why? He’s just a baby!” Obi-wan yelled, something he had rarely done with Elisevah.  
“I know…but I just cannot forget seeing Jsisa….seeing all the others…I cannot forget it was Anakin,” she sobbed for a long time. The baby cried and she froze. “I do not want to blame the boy for the wrongs of the father…but I cannot. I am sorry, Obi-wan….” She turned away and continued crying. Obi-wan went to the baby and soothed him. Obi-wan could feel the boy’s presence in the Force. He knew the baby could sense the negative emotions but there was no understanding, yet.  
“Did Master Yoda teach you Qui-Gon’s meditation?” Obi-wan asked trying to calm the situation. He comforted baby Luke and then put him in the basinet. Elisevah stood straighter and dried her tears, but her back was still turned.  
“Yes, he instructed me. I have not been able to approach the meditation yet. I cannot clear my mind…I have attempted it several times but….” She sniffed and wiped her face.  
“I am sorry I put this pressure on you. I never meant to. El…Lissy, you’ve always been my friend, and I have always loved you as a sister, too. I’m sorry, I thought we would be better together,” he said quietly. He stepped over to her and put his arms around her. “You’re right. The baby deserves to grow up without anyone judging him or resenting him for what Anakin did. We will take him to his family. I will stay to watch over him and you will be free to leave….”  
“I have no destination. I have nowhere to go. Everything I have built my life around is destroyed. I feel so broken…I cannot let go of the anger…” she answered and leaned against him as a friend.  
“I know; I feel the same. You need to get over this; you need to heal. I think you should go to Pavel. You deserve to be happy. You have always wanted to be with Pavel. You know you have,” he said fondly.  
“I cannot go; I am too much of a threat to his safety…” she said looking up at him in anguish. He grimaced. He wanted to ask her to stay but knew it would be pointless. They spent the next two days being painfully polite with each other. They took turns caring for the baby or meditating.

 

The ship made planet-fall in the largest city on the planet, Mos Eisley. The dozen and half passengers stumbled off the transport ship into the bright, hot, arid, dusty spaceport. Obi-wan and Elisevah emerged onto a crowded street. There were large quadrupeds wandering the streets along with speeders and speeder-bikes.  
“This is where you found Anakin?” Elisevah asked with a cool tone. She looked around and tried to shield herself and the baby from the relentless sun.  
“Yes, that’s right, you’ve never been here before. I didn’t explore much, Qui-Gon did that. It’s a wretched place full of scum and villainy. There are pirates, outlaws, and smugglers. They even traffic in sentient lifeforms,” he said with a smile and a nod.  
“Scum and villainy? That seems a bit extreme, Ben,” she said with a wry smile. “How are we supposed to find his family?” Elisevah asked while looking around and searching for anything welcoming. “It seems a bit uncivilized.”  
“Did I mention that they traffic in slaves?” he asked with a smirk. “Anakin was owned by a Toydarian who ran a repair shop. Maybe we can find him?”  
Several minutes of walking around and asking led them to a dilapidated shop. An aging Toydarian sipped from a cup outside the shop. The awning above his head was torn in several places.  
“Are you Watto?” Obi-wan asked quietly. The merchant looked up at him and squinted with a bleary-eyed gaze.  
“Who wants to know,” he asked with a scowl.  
“I’m looking for someone who used to live here. I’m looking for the family of Shmi Skywalker. Do you know how I could find them?” he replied.  
“I don’t know you,” Watto said as he looked Obi-wan up and down and then focused on Elisevah and the baby. “I don’t want to make trouble for anyone. Why should I help you?”  
“We could pay you for the information,” Elisevah said quickly in her sweetest, most demure tone. Watto stroked his stubble covered face and thought for a moment. “We’re friends of the family. We have something for them.”  
“It’s a long way, you won’t get there by walking….I could sell you something, you know,” the merchant replied.  
“So you know them?” Obi-wan asked. “You could direct us there?”  
“For a price….I’ll sell you a speeder….It would get you there. What sort of friends are you that you don’t know where they live?” Watto asked suspiciously.  
“We are friends of someone who died. We have come a long way,” Elisevah replied quietly.  
“Who died?” he asked quickly with a suspicious, appraising glance.  
“His name was Anakin, Anakin Skywalker. He was from here,” Obi-wan answered quickly.  
“Ani is dead?” the old Toydarian asked in sad shock. “He…was some kind of Jedi…yes?”  
“Eh, well, no…he left the Jedi…some time ago,” Obi-wan answered with sadness.  
“Ehh…I see…he was a strange one….so young…” He dropped his head for a moment. “I can get you a speeder…to get out to the Lars farm. It’s beyond Anchorhead near the Dune Sea.”  
“Thank you, for your kindness,” Elisevah said with a friendly smile. The eyes above the smile were brown. She had brown lenses to hide her blue-grey eyes.  
“I saw him once, before the war. He was with a pretty girl. She looked a lot like you, with dark hair,” he said while he gave Elisevah a hard look. She knew he had trouble distinguishing between humans, but Padme and been small and delicate like Elisevah. In fact, Elisevah had worn some of Padme’s clothes on the journey to Tatooine. “They died together….in the war,” she lied, again. Not really a lie, just a half-truth.  
The Toydarian merchant’s gaze softened. He looked from her face to the baby, “This baby is…”  
“Yes,” she said simply with a sad, slow nod. He raised up out of the chair and showed them to a speeder parked in the back of the shop. Like its owner and the shop, the speeder had seen better days. He programed the coordinates into the speeder’s navigation system.  
"It will take a while to get there…” Watto said quietly.  
“Thank you, for your kindness,” Elisevah said with her very regal manner. They packed their suitcases in the speeder and set off. It took them several hours to get to their destination. They stopped along the way to feed the baby. They arrived in the heat of the afternoon.

 

The moisture farm was a few squat buildings clustered around a large round depression in the ground. Elisevah pulled the speeder into the area between the small hut that marked the entrance and the deep hole. Obi-wan called out.  
A heavier-set young woman came out of the small hut wiping her hands on an apron. She smiled when she saw them. She had a kind face with large blue eyes and light brown hair.  
“Hello?” she said with a questioning smile. “Can I help you?”  
“Is this the Lars farm? We are looking for the owner, Cliegg Lars. My name is Ben Kenobi; this is my friend Lissy. We’re looking for the family of Shmi Skywalker. Does Shmi Skywalker live here?” Obi-wan asked with a smile.  
“She did. She was married to Cliegg Lars but she died years ago. Papa Cliegg died a year ago; it’s just my husband and me running the place, now. Owen is his son, my name is Beru,” she said with some hesitation. She looked from Obi-wan to Elisevah. The baby cried in the back of the speeder. “You better come in. It’s too hot out here.” She said bringing them into the hut, which turned out to be stairs into the hole and into the rooms built into the walls of the hole. The quarters were spare but clean and comfortable. “Can I offer you some water?” she asked as she showed them to a seating area off the hole in the ground. They nodded and she brought two small glasses of water. “Why are you here?”  
“Our friend’s mother was Shmi Skywalker. He died in the war. This is his baby. We hoped to find his family,” Obi-wan said while cradling the crying baby.  
“He didn’t have any family really. His mother is dead. The Sand People took her. Anakin came back with a woman, with Padme,” she explained as she served her guests. “Then he went out to the Sand People to find her. He brought her body. We buried her out by the ridge over there. When Cliegg passed, we buried him beside her. A few days later, someone found a whole band of Sand People. Someone killed them all, even the children and left them to the predators.”  
“I didn’t know that. Do you know who did it?” Obi-wan asked with real interest.  
“No, but it happened right around the time that Anakin was here. After the burial, Anakin and Padme left. We never saw them again,” Beru said quietly.  
Elisevah heard the sound of heavy footsteps coming closer. A tall, broad man came into the room.  
“Who are you folks and what are you doing here?” he asked a little too loud. The baby started and cried. The man, bearded with light brown hair, was roughly dressed.  
“Hello. I’m Ben Kenobi. This is my friend, Lissy. We are here looking for Shmi Skywalker’s family,” he said with a smile.  
“Shmi’s dead. She didn’t really have any other family here. Her son left a long time ago,” he said looking at the baby.  
“Is that his baby?” Beru asked softly.  
“Yes, this is his baby….and hers, too,” Elisevah answered gently. “They’re dead. We wanted to bring the baby to some family.”  
“Why aren’t you keeping the baby?” Owen Lars demanded.  
“I do not know where I am going and I want him to be safe,” Elisevah responded. The big man nodded. Beru looked over at him with pleading eyes.  
“Owen, can we keep the baby?” she came closer and looked at the tiny face with the large blue eyes. Obi-wan offered to let her hold the baby. She readily took the baby from him and cooed into the small face. “What’s his name?” she asked.  
“His mother called him Luke,” Elisevah answered as she watched the young woman with the baby. She could sense how much the woman longed to keep the baby.  
“Beru, Anakin Skywalker was trouble. He left under some strange conditions. He went off and died in the war…” The young man gave his wife a frustrated glare. Beru held the baby and looked at him with pleading eyes. “I’m not going to win on this, am I?”  
Beru smiled, a sweet smile, “Owen, we haven’t been able to have our baby….” Owen Lars sighed. Elisevah and Obi-wan exchanged glances and smiled to each other. “Ben and Lissy, you’ll have to stay the night, it is too dangerous to travel back to Anchorhead after dark,” Beru explained.  
Elisevah spent most of the evening sitting with Beru and teaching her to care for baby Luke. After several hours, Beru gave Obi-wan and Elisevah blankets and left them in the sitting room.  
“You should be comfortable here. We don’t have a lot, but we’ll share it with Luke,” Beru said with a smile. You can travel as soon as the sun comes up.”  
“Thank you for your consideration,” Elisevah said quietly. She took a blanket and laid down on the small settee. Obi-wan grabbed the other blanket and laid down on the floor near her.

 

In the morning, Obi-wan and Elisevah climbed into the speeder and headed back to Mos Eisley. They left Beru and Owen Lars standing next to the small entrance hut. In the speeder, Elisevah turned to Obi-wan.  
“What will you do, now?” she asked taking her eyes off the speeding landscape in front of her.  
“I need to find someplace nearby where I can observe the boy. I spent some time talking to Owen last night. This planet is nearly lawless. There are any number of isolated spots for hiding out. I have been scanning the area and I think I found a place. Head towards those hills there, to the east,” Obi-wan said while gesturing to a point ahead. Elisevah swung the speeder towards it.  
They stopped the speeder on a small rise a few kilometers away from the Lars farm on got out and walked around. Elisevah took an old scanner and examined the terrain. “It’s about 30 meters down, but there is water here,” she said looking up from the scanner.  
“It will take some time to build a permanent shelter. Let’s go back to Anchorhead and see what we can find,” Obi-wan returned to the speeder. Elisevah climbed back into the pilot seat and they headed off to Anchorhead.

 

Anchorhead was dirtier and dustier than Mos Eisley had been. Droids, beings from many planets, and large animals wandered around the streets of the haphazardly arranged city. The sun beat down on the ugly, squat building and the occasional breeze stirred the thick dusty air and the smells of dung and perspiration.  
The two spent several days roaming around the city and investigating sources of supplies. They found a source for a plasticrete shelters, moisture vaporators, and Jawas. The Jawas were small, hooded beings who scavenged, traded, and supplied all of the moisture farmers and outlaws living in the area between Mos Eisley and Anchorhead. All trading on the planet seemed to run through their hands. The Jawas spoke in series of grunts, whistles, whoops, and chirps. It was hard to tell if they had a gender or even how they reproduced. After several days of asking around, Elisevah and Obi-wan always ended up being redirected to the Jawas.  
“Really, they are too much!” Obi-wan scoffed as they were sitting in the speeder outside a Jawa storefront as two or three of them circled the speeder and made appraisals of the vehicle and the two Jedi.  
Elisevah smiled, “They remind me of some of the politicians I dealt with in the Senate. They are always looking for an angle and something to sell. You will need to learn to deal with them if you are going to live here.” Obi-wan glowered at her but they got out of the speeder and went into the business.  
“I thought it was the Hutts who ran this planet,” Obi-wan said grimly.  
“I am sure that the Jawas are dealing the Hutts in for a cut. They could not operate if they were not,” she replied with a smile. Inside, they bargained for a shelter kit, a moisture vaporator, and the droids necessary to assist them in building the shelter. They arranged for the delivery of supplies to Obi-wan’s chosen site. The two Jedi followed the massive “sandcrawler” that the Jawas used to travel between the settlements and the planets two major cities, Mos Eisley and Anchorhead. It took two days for the vehicle to arrive, but the unloading process was very quick once there.  
Elisevah and Obi-wan spent two weeks building the shelter with assistance from two droids. They lived out of a tent and took turns standing guard over the site. Many of the beings they talked to warned the Jedi about the Sandpeople. The Sandpeople were even more mysterious than the Jawas. They heavily cloaked and swathed Tusken Raiders seemed to travel in nomadic bands around the outskirts of the settled areas. They lived in extended family groups and kept outsiders away by force. Every so often, according to the locals, the Sandpeople would raid outlying farms and even kidnap women and children into their bands. Shmi Skywalker had been one of their victims. The two Jedi knew they were being watched, but they never actually saw the Sandpeople, they just found evidence of their having been there.

 

It took two weeks of working around the clock to get the shelter ready for occupation. When it was finished, Obi-wan looked around at the large, single room that would be his home for some time to come. The sparsely furnished room was divided into several areas; there was a small kitchen, salvaged from some space freighter, a sleeping area with a bed and a few chairs, and an area for personal hygiene, also salvaged from an old spacecraft. Outside, they had set up two vaporators to provide Obi-wan with water for personal needs and they set up a small garden to provide food for Obi-wan. He could also trade some of the food for other things that the Jawas could provide.  
“If you are settled here, Obi-wan, I will be going now,” Elisevah said as they watched the suns set in the distance.  
“Is there no way I can persuade you to stay?” Obi-wan asked quietly. “It would be the two of us, the baby is with his family.” He looked over at his friend; she smiled sadly.  
“Obi-wan, it would attract too much attention to us. We are better off hiding in different places,” she said with a sigh.  
“Will you go to Pavel?” Obi-wan asked again.  
“I returned the bracelet he gave me. I told him I was dead, Obi-wan. I want him to move on and find someone he can love who will give him children and a home,” she replied quietly.  
“Promise me, when it’s safe, go back to Pavel. You owe it to yourself to be happy,” he answered.  
Elisevah prepared to leave Tatooine. She took a shower in a pigment darkener and removed the brown contact lenses she had been wearing since Alderaan. From the few articles she had removed from her cell in the Temple, she took out Adi Gallia’s Tholothian headdress and placed it over her still auburn hair. The affect was stunning. She came out dressed in the dark cargo pants and tunic she had been wearing during her mission.  
“You’re still a little short for a Tholothian,” Obi-wan chided her. She smirked as she placed the Lightsaber on her hip.  
“Most of the people here will not know that. I must get off this world,” she said. “I am thinking of signing on as a pilot on one of those smuggler’s ships.”  
“Where will you go?” he asked.  
“I thought about checking the Jedi facilities on Dantooine,” she responded. “I may try to make my way to Vulcan. Their telepathic powers would hide my abilities. I always felt at home there,” she answered honestly.  
Obi-wan helped her load up the droids into the speeder. Standing in front of the newly completed cabin, he smiled at Elisevah and hugged her tightly. She hugged him as well.  
“This may be the last time we ever see each other,” he said sadly. “I never told you, but Qui Gon talked to me on our way to Naboo. He was so proud of you, Lissy.” Elisevah smiled and nodded with tears in her eyes. “May the Force be with you, Lissy.” He kissed her on the forehead.  
“May the Force be with you, Obi-wan,” she slipped her arms around him in a tight embrace. Elisevah broke the embrace and climbed into the speeder. Obi-wan stood at the door of his newly completed cabin. He waved as she pulled away. She waved back while concentrating on the details of his face and the sunlight caught in his reddish blond hair. She had a feeling she might never see him again.


	13. Chapter Nine Part IV Crash and Burn-Danse Infernale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jedi Master Elisevah is fleeing from a death mark as the Empire seeks to destroy all the remaining Jedi. She is seeking a safe haven by traveling in disguise. She finally arrives at a safe place with some old friends.

      Elisevah stopped in Anchorhead to drop off the two droids with the Jawas. She arranged to have another vaporator dropped off at Obi-wan’s cabin in lieu of payment.

     She continued on to Mos Eisley. She pulled up in front of the Watto’s dilapidated shop. The Toydarian was sitting under the awning in front of the shop. Elisevah stopped in front of the shop and stepped out of the speeder.

     “I don’t need the speeder back,” he said with a weary tone.

      “Good Afternoon, Watto. I have no need of a speeder but I do need some funds to leave the planet,” she replied calmly.

      Watto fixed a bleary eye on her Lightsaber, “You changed, did you think I wouldn’t recognize you?” he grunted.

      “Will you take back the speeder for some credits?” She asked in a serious tone, ignoring his remark about her appearance.

      “Was the other one a Jedi, too?” he asked, moving his gaze from her Lightsaber to her face.

      “Perhaps I killed a Jedi and took the Lightsaber,” she replied with a steely stare.

     He grunted again, “I don’t care, Jedi, but the Hutts, they care. There are rewards for Jedi; the Hutts are always looking for more money....” he answered with a hard glare.

      “I have no money; I have a speeder I do not need. Perhaps we can make an arrangement. Information for the speeder?” she asked.

      “Uh, there are many pilots who would be willing to help for a price,” he wheezed heavily. “If you don’t have money, what do you have to trade?”

      “I am a pilot. Do you know anyone who needs a pilot?” she replied.

       “That cantina over there,” he said pointing towards an ugly, squat building across and down the street from where they stood. “A lot of the smugglers get their drinks in there.”

      “Do the Hutts run the cantina?” she asked.

      “Business is important to them; if you can make them more money than a reward they will help you. I think I heard the Corellian, Aeryn Jakko of the Silver Lance is looking for crew,” he grunted with a somber stare.

     “Thank you,” she said with a nod. She raised her eyes and studied the entrance of the cantina.

      “Did he kill Ani?” Watto asked suddenly. Elisevah quickly returned her gaze towards the Toydarian.

      “No, he did not kill Anakin. Someone else killed Anakin,” she told a half-truth with a heavy sigh. The Toydarian grunted in acknowledgement. Obi-wan had left his friend dying on Mustafar but Palpatine had killed the boy’s spirit months before.

      Elisevah reached into the speeder and grabbed her duffle bag. She headed to towards the cantina. Elisevah entered the door of the cantina. It was hot and smelled of stale drinks and unwashed bodies. The noise from a band playing on the far side of the room was nearly overwhelming. Elisevah found a table hidden in a corner of the room. The vantage point allowed her to see the main entrance to the cantina and the bar area. She sat observing the room for nearly an hour. She watched different species come and go. She also noticed that several of the other customers were watching her just as intently.

       She rose from her seat and approached the bar. It took a moment for the bartender to notice her. She smiled at the humanoid male. He glared at her.

     “What do you want?” he asked in broken Tholothian.

     “I am looking for Aeryn Jakko of the Silver Lance; I was told I could find him here,” she said leaning in to be heard over the band and the din of conversation.

      “Who wants to know?” the man said with a surly smirk. The man was at least a foot taller than she was and outweighed her twice over.

      “Jsisa Allie, I am a pilot,” she answered in a cool and condescending tone. She could play that game if she had to.

     “We don’t want any Jedi around here,” he said fixing his stare on her hip.

      “The Jedi are dead. This is a trophy,” she snapped without batting an eye.

      “Where is the Corellian named Jakko!” she demanded.

      At the other end of the bar, a face turned towards Elisevah. A tall and muscular woman made eye contact with Elisevah. “How did you get the drop on a Jedi?” she asked in a husky voice.

      “From behind. She was young and inexperienced; she never knew what hit her,” Elisevah boasted. “You are Corellian, do you know Jakko?”

     “I am Aeryn Jakko,” the woman answered. Elisevah nodded and gave her a wry smile.

     “Who told you I needed a pilot?” The bartender gave the women a disgusted look and walked away.  “A merchant named Watto,” she replied.

      The Corellian took a sip of the drink in front of her. “Watto the Toydarian?” she asked coming closer. “He didn’t tell you I was a woman. What else did he forget to tell you?”

      “I am looking for passage to Dantooine. I have no money to pay for the passage but I am a pilot and navigator. I would trade my skills for the passage,” she said.

      “My last run was intercepted and two of my crew were killed. Some of this lot is nervous about working for me. Do you have any objections?” she asked with a sour smile.

     “I need a position. You need a pilot. It would seem that neither of us can be discriminating under the circumstances,” Elisevah replied honestly.

      The Corellian woman shrugged. “So it would seem. Where did you get your training?” Captain Jakko asked. “I had some training with the Republic Navy before the war,” she answered.

      “Really and how did that work out?” Jakko replied with a wry grin. Elisevah surmised the Corellian woman was in her forties, perhaps 15 years her senior. Her dark hair was beginning to show a little grey at the temples.

      “I went looking for a more profitable billet,” Elisevah explained. “I crewed with Celestial Dancer, but there was dispute among the crew and she went down in flames and the cargo lost.”

       “Where will you go after Dantooine?” Jakko asked with a gleam in her brown eyes. “It will all depend on what I find when I get there,” she said with a cold glare.

     “I’m ready to leave whenever you are,” Jakko responded. She nodded at Elisevah recognizing that she was going to get no further with the petite younger woman. “West Dock, Bay 7.”

      “Shall we then?” she said with a faked Tholothian accent. She picked up her duffle bag and headed towards the door. The Corellian woman swallowed her drink, slammed down the glass, and headed for the door.

 

      The Silver Lance was about twice the size of the Celestial Dancer. It was battered hulk with some clumsy lines. There were obvious repairs to the hull and the weapons array was a crude upgrade from the original specifications. Elisevah scanned the ship, walking slowly aft to check out the hyperspace engines. They were standard for a ship of this size. She also examined the impulse engines that lifted the ship into space; they were darkened by the heat of years of use. She shifted her gaze to the landing bay itself.

      Three rough-looking men were lounging in a landing bay alcove. They looked up from their card game. The oldest man, fixed a look on Elisevah. He was large and burly.

      “Yo skipper, what did you drag in?” he asked in a raspy, drunken slur.

      “That’s Jsisa Allie, and she’s a pilot. Jsisa, this is Haro Keene. He keeps this ship flying,” Aeryn proclaimed. “That’s Touli Umaru, he does our weapons,” she said pointing to a young man with dark hair and a scruffy beard. “And that’s Noori Amella, he picks up loose ends. Mya Bosh must be on board already, she’s our medic. She also handles the accounts. Hey Mya!” she yelled.

     A tall, dark haired woman with a medium build came down the open gangway. “Yeah, whatcha want, skipper?” she answered.      

     “This is our new pilot, Jsisa Allie, she’s bunking with you. Show her where to stash her gear so we can get out of here,” Aeryn responded while walking over to the three men. “The other crew members, Zak Yandi, who gets our supplies, and three others, Giro Assa, Ottola Mdobo, and Jaff Khaffo, who fill in where needed, I can’t tell you much about them, they just joined in the last couple of days. Follow Mya, she’ll show you around.”

        Elisevah nodded and walked to the gangway. She followed Mya through the narrow companionways of the ship. Mya stopped in front of a hatch and opened it. The cabin was smaller than her old cabin on the Enterprise. It had two bunks on one side and two closets on the other. The top bunk was unmade. Mya pointed to it. Elisevah dropped her pack in the closet and smoothed the sleeping bag over the thin mattress. Mya brought her to the fresher next. It was small and dark but ultimately functional. The whole ship had the slightly sour smell of unwashed bodies.

      “Show me to the cockpit; I would like to get a look at the controls,” Elisevah said quickly. Mya nodded and showed her to the cockpit that was a level up from the sleeping quarters and common room. She noticed the auxiliary control panels in the narrow companionway. The cockpit itself was small with a layout similar to the one aboard the Celestial Dancer. The navigation computer was an older model but was also fairly standard. She sat now at the navcom and looked through the flight plan history. She glanced out the cockpit window and saw a short, squat male in his early 30s coming into the landing bay. Captain Jakko and the other crewmembers waved towards him. This must be Zak Yandi.

       Aeryn came into the cockpit a few minutes later, with Zak trailing behind her. “Zak, this is Jsisa Allie, she’s the new pilot. Jsisa, this is Zak, he’s our acquisition artist,” she said with a sarcastic note.

     “So, what do you think of my baby?”

       “Adequate. The weapons grade was clumsy but does seem to integrate properly with the rest of the controls. The navcom is a bit dated, but I have worked with worse,” Elisevah replied as she stood next to the co-pilot seat.

      “Well, you’re blunt. I hope you fly as well as you talk,” Aeryn answered with an annoyed tone. “I want you and Zak to prepare to leave. We have everything we need, so let’s blow this dust ball.”

        The Silver Lance made the first of several stops when they landed on Ord Mantell. There would be more stops over the next several weeks but they would always be the same. The ship would land; the Captain and Yandi, but sometimes Maru, would go out and return with credits or with cargo to deliver. However, this first stop was on a planet famous for its hotels and casinos. Aeryn released the crew from duty. Most of them made hasty retreats to the nearest cantina or casino.

        “This is Ord Mantell, you wanna come with us to the casino? The booze is strong and the card games are mostly honest,” Mya asked from the bunk below her.

       “No, I neither drink nor gamble; but thank you for the invitation,” Elisevah answered quietly.

       “You sure? I hear you sometimes, you know? You cry in your sleep or I hear you moaning and groaning. Something is botherin’ you. Maybe a change of scenery would do you good, ya know?”

       Elisevah sensed that Mya felt concern for her, even while she kept Elisevah’s secret. “I have never been here before, but perhaps I could accompany you…for the change of scenery,” Elisevah offered with some hesitation.

      “Don’t worry, I haven’t told the Captain. I think she’s figured out you’re a Jedi. She won’t turn you in,” Mya whispered reassuringly.

        “She’s not the one you have to worry about. Zak’s the one to watch. He’s in it for the money. Whatever gets him the biggest reward is what he’ll do.” Elisevah listened carefully and nodded. Elisevah had sensed the mercenary natures of the crew. Currently, they were more focused on the profits from this current voyage. The two women made their way towards the famous casino.

       The Lady Fate Casino was a large, ornately decorated multistory structure in the heart of the entertainment district. The interior of the building was just as decorated as the exterior. The crush of the colors, noise, and crush of the crowds overwhelmed Elisevah. She immediately slipped into her Jedi training and threw up all of her mental walls. She was reminded of her visit to the Terran resort city of Las Vegas with her Starfleet Academy classmates. She stopped in front of a roulette wheel.

       The droid attendant smiled at her. “Care to place a bet, fair lady,” the droid asked in an overly familiar manner. Elisevah gave the droid a confused look. Mya bumped her arm, and tossed her head towards the wheel and smiled.

       “Go on, give it a try. It’s fun!” she said excitedly, raising her voice to be heard over the noise. Elisevah handed over a five-credit coin and stepped back. She watched the wheel as it went around. She slowed the speed of the wheel almost imperceptibly and waited for it to stop on the number she had chosen. The wheel stopped on the third highest amount on the wheel, 10,000 credits. The droid burbled happily to celebrate her victory, then handed her a credit chips worth 50,000 of the new Imperial credits.

     “Wow! I thought you said you didn’t gamble!” Mya exclaimed as she watched Elisevah accept a sack of coins.

     “I have never placed a bet before,” she answered honestly. “Here, have a share,” Elisevah said as she extended her hand with five chips in it.

     “But it’s yours! You won it fair and square…..didn’t you?” Mya protested with a questioning look.

      “Please, I have enough; share this with me,” Elisevah entreated and patted Mya’s hand. The Correlian woman gave her a skeptical look but closed her hand on the 5000 in chips. Elisevah smiled graciously. If money would keep her safe and useful to her shipmates, she was prepared to supply it. Elisevah “shared” her winnings with every member of the crew they encountered.

       The Silver Lance left Ord Mantell two days later. Elisevah left with 7500 Imperial credits. She kept a share of the original bet for herself and then placed a number of small wagers at various games around the casino; the winnings were modest and did not draw suspicion. With her Jedi skills, she kept her “presence” in the Force contained and she passed unnoticed by the telepaths who patrolled the casino looking for cheats. She managed to skirt the edges of the entertainment district without drawing any attention. She located a communications station; with the use of her passwords, she tapped into the backdoor of the Jedi network. Someone, a Jedi whose codename she did not recognize, had left a message summoning all Jedi to a meeting on Kessel. Elisevah made note of the encoded location and prepared to depart.

         Captain Jakko picked up two passengers and cargo during one of her trips into the town. The passengers avoided the crew and only emerged from their cabins during meals on the three day trip to Kessel. Elisevah, for her part, also avoided the crew and spent most of her time in the cockpit. Mya brought her food infrequently and urged her to try to sleep. She even volunteered to take a shift at the helm so Elisevah could sleep. Since the cabin was empty, Elisevah took advantage of the time and attempted entering a deep meditation that was more restful and healing. She was only marginally successful and returned to consciousness before she was fully rested.

       

     When the ship arrived at Kessel, Elisevah set out to contact the sender of the message. She made her way through the city following the coordinates on a battered old tricorder. The signal brought her to an abandoned spice mine. She stood outside and stretched out her senses; she encountered the weakly shielded presence of four or five minds. She remained where she was until a solitary figure of a female approached her. The woman was tall with light brown skin, dark hair and dark eyes. Elisevah recognized her from some of the strategy sessions she had attended during the war. Her name was Shadday Potkin and she had served as a general during the war. Elisevah knew her from a number of briefings she had given to the High Council and other generals.

       “The Force is with you, Master Shadday,” Elisevah said with a faint smile and nod of her head. “I saw your message. Has anyone else responded?” Elisevah asked cautiously.

      “Master Elisevah?” she asked uncertainly, eyeing the disguised woman. When Elisevah nodded, she continued, “Only a handful. Do you know if anyone else survived?” Shadday asked. She invited Elisevah into the mine with a welcoming gesture. The two women talked as they walked through the dark and dank tunnel.

      “I was at the Temple. The Temple has fallen and there was no one left alive in the building,” she replied, shielding the survival of Yoda and Obi-wan. “I was seeking exile for myself.”

       “I was at the Temple, too. I stood there and watched them burn the bodies of all my friends and colleagues! Come join us. We must come together and fight back,” Shadday replied strongly.

       “Who do you wish to fight? Palpatine is too strong for any of us,” Elisevah answered.

       “I want Darth Vader. Palpatine has sent him out to slaughter the rest of the Jedi. We have heard that he is seeking Obi-wan Kenobi,” Shadday replied. “I want to lure him here and kill him before he kills any more of us.”

      “Darth Vader? Where have you heard this?” Elisevah asked; Obi-wan had left him for dead on Mustafar. Elisevah doubted her ability to defeat Vader if he survived his duel with Kenobi.

      “We have a few connections, the information was not cheap,” Shadday replied. “Vader is the Emperor’s new attack beast…”

       “And the Emperor has surrounded Vader with Anakin’s old battalion, the 501st,” boomed the voice of Koffi Arana as he emerged from the shadows. Aleena Master, Tsui Choi stood behind him.

       “Master Arana, it is so good to see you,” Elisevah said with a smile, “and you, too, Master Choi.”

        “Where were you, Master Elisevah when the end came?” Tsui Choi asked a little suspiciously.

         “I was returning from an intelligence mission when two of my most trusted squadron commanders attacked me,” Elisevah answered honestly. “I have been in hiding and on the run ever since.”

      “I see that, how as it working out for you, Master Elisevah?” Koffi Arana asked.

      “I have been recognized as a Jedi by some of the crew of the freighter that brought me here, but they do not recognize me by name,” Elisevah said with some caution.

        “Stay with us, fight with us, Master. You’re the last member of the High Counsel, it makes any action we take legitimate,” Koffi Arana replied.

       “There are too few of us and Palpatine is very strong in the Dark Side,” Elisevah replied cautiously.

        “I say we use any means necessary to defeat them, including the Dark Side!” Tsui Choi hissed in disapproval and Elisevah recoiled in horror.

       “No, no, I cannot be a part of such a thing. I seek only exile for myself. There is nothing that would justify using the Dark Side, anyone who did would be just as lost as Anakin….” Elisevah whispered.

       “Palpatine and his creature have sworn to eliminate each and every one of us. There are bounties out on all our heads….on your head, Elisevah. How can you leave?” Koffi demanded.

       “I cannot fight at this time. I refuse to throw my life away in a losing battle. I will seek exile and perhaps the time will come when we are strong enough to mount a winning battle,” Elisevah responded sadly.

      “Then stay here with us, anyway. You will make us stronger. I know you can help us,” Shadday pleaded.

        “No, I should not stay. Palpatine defeated some of the most powerful Masters I have ever known. I do not think we are strong enough to engage him and we are too few to withstand the Grand Army of the Republic. I am sure that Palpatine will come looking for me, it is better that I keep moving,” Elisevah answered solemnly.

       “We have heard there is a reward for the capture of any Jedi. The reward is very high for Masters and member of the Councils. There are reports of bounty hunters seeking out lone Jedi in order to collect,” Shadday replied.

       “Thank you for the warning, Shadday. May the Force be with you,” Elisevah said with a respectful nod. She turned and left the group and made her way back to the spaceport. She was too distracted to notice the figure trailing behind her as she made her way through the crowded streets.

 

      Elisevah was half way back to the spaceport area when she felt the clinging, cold presence following her. The crowded streets had become less crowded as she moved along. She slowed her pace and stretched out her senses. Yes, there was someone there, but the chilly, angry presence had a familiar feel to it. She stopped quickly when she recognized the being following her was one of her fellow crewmates. She spun around and closed the distance between herself and the figure, ending in the en garde position with her Lightsaber drawn but not ignited.

      “Why are you following me, Touli,” she demanded, forcing a calm quiet into her voice that she did not feel.

       “So it’s true, you are a Jedi. You know there’s a big, fat reward for Jedi. I could turn you in,” he sneered.

       “If I am a Jedi, do you realize I could cut you down where you stand in an instant,” she returned defiantly.

       “I thought the Jedi were forbidden from killing an unarmed opponent,” he taunted.

        “The Jedi are dead, struck down by opponents they spared. Perhaps I have learned from their mistake? Perhaps my Lightsaber is a trophy from such mistakes?” she spat sarcastically.

         “Kill me or put it away. Make it worth my while and I’ll pretend I didn’t follow you,” Touli replied with a force friendliness.

         Elisevah relaxed without taking her eyes away from him. She reached out with her senses. Yes! She could a mind trick. “We met up by chance returning to the ship,” she intoned and moved her hand in a flat, horizontal sweep.

         “We met by chance returning to the ship,” Touli echoed in a drowsy monotone. She approached him warily and they resumed the walk back to the spaceport. At the ship, the others greeted them with various degrees of warmth. Elisevah went immediately to her cabin. The Silver Lance blasted off Kessel at first light the next day.

 

        The ship was one week in flight to reach Dantooine. Elisevah had avoided her fellow shipmates. She could feel the increasing tensions. She knew they had seen the holonet newscasts of the search for the Jedi and the rewards offered for information about them. She packed her duffle bag. When the ship landed in the busy spaceport, she left the cockpit and found Captain Jakko in the common room.

      “We have arrived safely at Dantooine, Captain. I have come to take my leave,” she said in a careful reserve. Aeryn Jakko looked up from the table where she was eating a quick meal. “I really hate to lose you as a pilot, Jsisa. What would it take to get you to stay?” she asked hopefully.

        “Nothing, I really must be going. There are arrangements that must be made and the journey is long,” Elisevah replied with her usual reserve.

       “Look, I know that Lightsaber is no trophy. The whole crew knows. Why not stay here with us?” she asked with a friendly tone. Elisevah sensed that she was sincere in her offer.

       “No, Captain. Thank you for the offer, but I really must be going. It is not safe for any of you if I remain,” responded somewhat cautiously.

       “Well, if you insist, but you’re always welcome on my crew if your arrangements fall through,” the Correlian woman stood and nodded to the much smaller woman. Elisevah bowed her head in a quick, respectful nod.

      “Thank you, Aeryn. May the Force be with all of you,” she replied with a friendly tone.

       She turned and left the ship. She had not left the docking facility before she became aware of a persistent presence following her. She stretched out her senses, she recognized her former crewmates, Touli Umaru and Ottola Mdoba again but he was with another that she did not recognize. There was a distinct negative sensation.

      Elisevah made her way through the large docking facility. There were beings from a number of systems. After several minutes, she reached the streets of the city. It was more crowded but the air was fresher. She continued along, taking side streets on several occasions. She stopped outside a shop and appeared to be looking at the merchandise in the window. Her extended senses told her that she was still being followed. She watched the passing crowds in the reflection on the glass. When she saw Touli’s taller form emerge on the street, she moved quickly towards one of the service alleys nearby. The alley was dark with several doorways and loading docks but it lead to a darker, dank back alley. She turned quickly and found a place to hide and wait. A few minutes later, she felt rather than saw Touli and Ottola approaching cautiously down the alley. She peered around the corner of her hiding place. The two Correllians were edging their way towards her with weapons in their hands. She pressed herself against the slimy wall and waited until they passed. When they were several meters in front of her, she stepped into the middle of the alley intent on slipping back the way she had come.

        “I wouldn’t want to explain why I shot a female in the back, but if it gets me that fat reward, I’ll do what I have to,” Touli yelled as Elisevah stopped midstride. She turned towards his voice with her hands away from her side.

      Ottola waved his weapon determinedly, “My partner wants you to hand over your Lightsaber.”

      “Why should I do that?” Elisevah asked calmly, her hands still away from her body.

       “We have the drop on you,” Ottola snarled at her. “We could vaporize you on the spot. Now come over here, we have some cuffs. We’re going to take you to the Imperial authorities. There’s a hefty reward for Jedi and we intend to collect.” Elisevah removed the Lightsaber from her belt.

      “They say that some Jedi are just as dangerous without their Lightsabers as they are with them,” she replied, standing with the cylinder in her hand.

      “Just toss it here and quit stalling,” Touli snapped. Elisevah tossed the Lightsaber to Touli who caught it handily. “The reward is for dead or alive; it’s your choice,” he sneered. Ottola nodded, a drop of sweat dripping down his temple.

       “Any Jedi turned over to the Empire is killed on sight. If I am a Jedi, I am already dead,” she answered truthfully. She tried to reach Ottola’s mind, but realized he was too strong for a mind trick to work.

       “Suit yourself, dead then!” Touli taunted. Elisevah tried to reach out and use a mind trick again. “You lost track of me in the alley,” Elisevah said as she concentrated on Touli. Ottola noticed Touli lowering his weapon. He fired at Elisevah. She pushed the shot away and summoned her Lightsaber to her hand. She ignited the blade and cut Ottola down where he stood.

      Touli, freed from his trance, fired at her. She deflected the blow with one hand and sliced off the hand that held the weapon. Touli grabbed the weapon with his other hand and fired again. Elisevah tried to deflect the shot but it hit the hilt and the blade shorted and disappeared before her eyes. She threw the blade to the ground and approached the crouching Touli.

        “Touli, I wanted to avoid this,” she knelt beside him and put her hand to his face. He recoiled but she grabbed his arm. He whimpered as she touched him, again.

       “You killed me, Touli. She watched me kill Ottola and then you shot me and watched my body disappear. Take my Lightsaber and my cloak and go to claim the reward,” she murmured as she pressed against him. She forced her memories into his mind. The sight and stench of Zett Jukassa’s disintegration became her own death. Touli whimpered in pain and repeated what she said. When she was sure he believed her, she forced him to sleep. She pulled off her cloak, picked up the disruptor and burned away most of her cloak. She rifled through her duffle bag, removed her other Lightsaber and her Jedi boots and the credit coins and put them in her small backpack. She put on the leather jacket. She left the bag near the cloak, and ran down the alley in the direction she had come.

         In her haste to leave the scene, she failed to notice the Ubese male lurking near the entrance to the back alley. She walked through the city looking for transport to the commercial spaceport. She booked passage to the Outer Rim planet, Islar. The passage cost her nearly all her credit chips. The passenger ship was small with only a few cabins. The ship had a worn, shabby feeling. She made her way down the cramped, smelly corridors to her tiny cabin. She locked the door behind her, crawled into the bunk and burst into tears. It took two weeks in the cramped ship to reach Islar.

 

        When the ship landed, Elisevah made her way from the spaceport towards the city. She walked along looking for the cantina district. She did not have far to walk. She wandered along the dirty, crowded street looking through doorways. She failed to notice an Ubese male sitting in a cantina across the road. The Ubese had noticed her on Dantooine. He had watched her kill and maim two Correllians with a Lightsaber, then flee the scene. He watched her board the shoddy passenger ship and then beat her here in his own, faster ship. After the Jedi passed his position, he rose to follow her at a safe distance. After looking into doors, the female entered the fourth cantina.

       Elisevah walked into the fourth cantina; it was larger than most, noisy, and brightly lit. She took a seat near the end of the long, crowded bar. She watched the room, all the different tables. She tried to sort through the noise of conversations and emotions. It was then that she noticed the Ubese male in the opposite corner of the room watching her. She was suddenly chilled and shivered involuntarily. She picked up her small backpack and walked out of the crowded bar. She walked along for two more storefronts before she saw an entrance to an alley. As she hoped, the Ubese followed her. She was nearly to the end of the alley; she could feel the cold, deliberate calculations of the Ubese as he trailed behind. She drew her Lightsaber and turned slowly once she reached the wall.

        The Ubese was standing in the middle of the alley. The near-human wore a black and silver mask over mottled green and tan clothing. The male was holding two heavy-duty phasers on Elisevah. She moved the Lightsaber up towards her ear in the en garde position favored by Obi-wan.

       “Turn and leave, I will let you live,” she yelled. The Ubese shook his head and made a motion to put down her Lightsaber. “I cannot do that!” she yelled. She rushed towards the bounty hunter, shrieking like a dragon. The Ubese fired both weapons at once. Elisevah batted the energy bolts away with her Lightsaber. When she closed the distance, she took a final swing at her opponent and sliced him neatly in half. The two halves crumpled to the ground. She stopped and retracted the blade. She stepped over to the wall and wretched. When she finished, she wiped her mouth and returned to the body. She rifled through his clothes and found the lock card for the docking bay. She removed his mask and placed it over her face. It smelled of stale breath and fear. She bit her lip and swallowed the saliva that filled her mouth. She breathed through her mouth and forced the nausea away. She took the mask over and dropped it beside the body. She removed the utility belt. There were was a cache of credit coins and a computer card.

    When she had stripped the corpse of valuables, she stepped back and set the heavy phaser on disintegrate and vaporized the body. She put the mask back on, put her Lightsaber into her backpack and put the heavy phasers on her hips. She moved through the crowded streets without attracting attention. She made a methodical search of the docking bays seeking the appropriate docking bay. The search took more than two hours. The lock lit up and the door slid open. Elisevah stepped into the docking bay and locked it behind her. There was a small, inelegant deep space vessel on the landing pad. She approached the open gangway cautiously. She stretched out her senses looking for signs of traps or crewmates. The ship was deserted. She removed the mask and walked up the gangway into the dank smelling ship. The cockpit was unlocked but the helm controls were. She reached into her bag, pulled out the severed hand of the Ubese, and placed it on the lock plate. The controls flashed to life. She quickly used the access to reprogram the controls to respond to her. She had been seeking passage on another ship. Here was ship that would suit her purpose but the cost of the passage weighed heavily on her.

       Elisevah sat at the controls of the cockpit. She could feel the Force around her. The bright spark had dimmed when the voices of her fellow Jedi were so quickly silenced. The Force no longer seemed to scream in protest, but the glow and hum were not as she remembered. She emptied her mind, concentrating on the hum and allowing it to fill the emptiness.

      In her mind’s eye, she conjured each of them. She thought of Ki-Adi Mundi’s paternal tone in council meetings. She smiled as she remembered the gruff scolding from Master Sae-See Tiin when he taught her to pilot starfighters. She sighed sadly, as she remember Addy Gallia’s warm advice on diplomacy. And lastly, she remembered the impatient challenges from Master Windu.

      “Masters, what have I done? Forgive me for placing my life above the life of this being,” she spoke aloud in the tiny ship. In the depths of her mind, she heard a distant voice.

         “Survive you must,” she thought she heard a familiar whisper. Yoda had been her friend from the moment she met him. She had been a small girl and she had looked into the large eyes of the ancient Master. When Master Windu had nearly broken her with his challenges, Master Yoda had always been there to sooth and encourage her. She smiled to herself, reassured by the warmth of the words she was not sure she heard.

        With a renewed sense of purpose, she plotted a course for the Federation Neutral Zone. Once she was free from the planet’s orbit, she sent a message over a secure com channel. It would take some time for the message to travel, through subspace and it would take some time before she received an answer. The answer to her message came two days later when she dropped out of hyperspace. It would take a half-dozen more jumps and another two weeks before she could reach Starbase 15. She set the computer for the next jump, settled into the pilot’s seat, and prepared to doze. She woke up with a start a while later.

      She had dreamt of Djissinia Lomo again. She saw her murdered Padawan lying amid the other bodies of the slain Younglings. Her cheeks were wet with tears. The days followed the same pattern; she drilled with her Lightsaber, prepared meals and dozed in the pilot’s seat in between calculating the next jump. She managed to skirt both Imperial and Federation patrols as she crossed the Neutral Zone. She dropped out of hyperspace several hours out from Starbase 15. She used the stolen Ubese identification to register with the spaceport authority and at the assigned berth. She registered two members of the crew, a male Ubese and a Vulcan female.

 

       Elisevah found clothes belonging to the late bounty hunter in the cabin of the borrowed ship. She padded the boots, gloves, and overtunic and taped down her chest. She altered her walked to better assume her disguise. When she was comfortable, she walked to a nearby cantina and waited for her contact. She waited for hours, sitting in a booth in the back of the room. She watched and waited. Her solitary vigil was not unusual for an Ubese. She spent the time playing a game of chance on the booth’s entertainment device. She was bored and ached to be doing needlework. Inside the heavy mask, she sighed. When no one appeared after more than eight hours, she rose and made the walk back to the docking bay.

       The next morning she rose and altered her appearance once again. She donned a pair of pointed ear extensions and altered her complexion again with another dye to give her a slightly greenish tinge. Her dyed her hair black and allowed it to hang straight down her back. She wore a simple, unadorned black shirt and pants with a pair of sleek black boots. The effect was very convincing. She strode boldly down the alleys with a carefully composed lack of emotion. Even though she was small and apparently unarmed, the people parted as she walked along, quiet and inscrutable.

       She arrived at the same cantina, one she had been to on previous missions. She took a different booth and sat down. She played a Terran game called chess, not the three-dimensional game, but the old standard game that Sarek had taught her. She spent several hours playing, sipping a glass of water. She was playing her fifth game against the computer when two Vulcan males stepped through the door. They were dressed in somber, dark colors with very little ornament. They stood surveying the room for more than a minute. They spotted Elisevah and approached with a deliberate pace stopping just before the booth.

       They raised their hands in salute. “Live long and prosper,” Elisevah responded in her perfect Vulcan.

       “Peace and long life,” they replied in Vulcan. “We come to serve.” “I am honored,” she answered. The two males sat down at the table.

      “The ship is berthed in dock 20; it will depart in two hours,” the taller of the men stated. Elisevah nodded and rose to leave.

      “I must return to my ship for some things.” The two nodded and followed Elisevah out the door.

      Three of them walked to the Ubese ship. Elisevah picked up the few things she had brought with her then she doused the interior of the ship with a flammable liquid and set a delayed timer. She walked quickly down the gangplank and sealed the ship. The fire would not spread beyond the ship, but it would burn all traces of her presence. “I am ready,” she said without inflection. She followed the two males to their ship. It was a small, utilitarian long-range cruiser of Vulcan design. She followed the two males up the gangplank and stowed her few possessions in the bunk assigned to her. “I am a qualified pilot if you require assistance on the voyage.” “Of course, but I do not anticipate needing assistance. I will notify Command that you are aboard. It should take us 12.3 standard days to reach Vulcan,” the shorter of the two men replied.

 

       The ship arrived in Vulcan space at 0800 HRS local time. The ship touched down on the tarmac of the spaceport thirty minutes later. When the gangplank descended, Elisevah walked down into the heat of a Vulcan summer day. A tall, broad shouldered male stood waiting. Elisevah recognized him immediately and raised her hand in salute.

     “Live long and prosper, Sarek, son of Solkar,” she said in a cool neutral tone.

      “Peace and long life, Elisevah, Master Jedi,” he replied with a tone that was notably warm for a Vulcan. Sarek motioned towards a ground vehicle.“I have arranged for you to stay in the monastery on Mount Seleya but first I will take you to see Amanda.”

      “Is Lady Amanda not well, Sarek?” Elisevah asked with a note of concern.

     “She is well, but thought it would be better to hold a private reunion in our home,” Sarek said as he watched Elisevah take her seat in the vehicle.

     “Thank you, Sarek. What news do you have of the Republic?” Elisevah asked as she looked up at the older man’s face.

     “The Republic has fallen. Palpatine has proclaimed himself Emperor and the Senate has recognized his title. There have been several reports of Jedi deaths. Your death was reported a few days ago,” Sarek explained patiently. Elisevah lowered her head.

     “Then it is true, I am dead,” she replied sadly, the impassive mask slipping.

      “There are always possibilities. Perhaps you will discover a new path during your studies.”

 

       Amanda Grayson paced the foyer of her large home, anxiously glancing out the window as she paced. She had lived on Vulcan for nearly fifty years; she had learned to control her emotions and to shield her thoughts from the sensitive minds of the Vulcans around her. However, there were times when her emotions and her impatience rose to the surface. This was one of those times. She stopped when she heard the ground car arrive. She stood in front of the door and composed herself. The door opened and the slight figure of a Vulcan female entered the room. Amanda gasped in spite of herself.

      The woman bowed and raised her hand in salute, “Live Long and Prosper, my Lady,” she said in English in her familiar voice. Amanda stepped forward and put a soft hand to the unfamiliar face.

      “Elise! I hardly recognized you!” she threw her arms around the smaller woman and hugged her tightly. It had been months since anyone had touched Elisevah, Amanda’s emotions, anxiety, joy, and relief swept over her. She felt Amanda sobs and suddenly began to weep uncontrollably. Amanda soothed her and whispered, “It’s all right, let it all out.”

       Elisevah cried for a few minutes and then stepped away from the older woman. She roughly brushed the tears away. “Forgive me, Amanda,” she said contritely. “I have done such terrible things. I fear I am falling to the Dark Side.” She was still trembling.

      “Nonsense, Elise, you did what you needed to survive. You need to let it go. You’re safe here. No one will harm you and no one will judge you for what you did to survive,” Amanda answered reassuringly, her hands resting on Elisevah’s shoulders. “Now what can we do about this disguise, is the dye permanent?” she smiled as she touched Elisevah’s dyed black hair. “But the ears suit you!” She smiled at Sarek, looking over Elisevah’s shoulder. Sarek nodded to his wife, the merest hint of a smile playing at the corner of his mouth.

 

      The next day, Elisevah stood behind T’Pau and Sarek at the entrance of the monastery on Mount Seleya. The High Priestess, T’Lar stood before them. Elisevah stood with her long blonde hair loose about her shoulders, her fair complexion and blue-grey eyes restored. She wore a simple dress of unbleached Vulcan linen. Her Lightsaber, boots, and leather jacket were neatly folded in the duffle bag beside her; they were her only remaining possessions.

       T’Pau, fragile in her ancient years, summoned her full height and stared the Priestess in the eye. “Sarek, son of Solkar and I present this Jedi Master, Elisevah to you to study for the Kolinar.”

      “Our ways are not for off-world strangers, T’Pau,” T’Lar answered as she gave Elisevah a hard appraising look.

      “Elisevah is kin to me. She is well-trained in the Jedi Arts, and will be a good student, T’Lar,” Sarek proclaimed. “She is no stranger to Vulcan or the ways of Surak.” 

    "And you, Master Jedi, what do you have to say for yourself,” T’Lar demanded.

     “I come to study and to serve, your Grace, I submit myself to follow your teachings. I seek to surrender my emotions and to achieve Kolinar,” Elisevah answered in her coolest, most reserved voice.

      T’Lar glared at her for a solid minute and then arched a delicate eyebrow. “Then come, Elisevah, Master Jedi. You are welcome here,” T’Lar announced as she stepped aside.

       Elisevah nodded and stepped forward. She turned and faced Sarek and T’Pau. “Live Long and Prosper, T’Pau. Peace and Long Live, Sarek,” she said quietly then she turned and entered the monastery.


	14. A Firebird is Not a Phoenix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serving as First Officer about the U.S.S. Reliant, Commander Pavel Chekov receives a small package in the mail.

     Commander Pavel Chekov stood at the mirror in his cabin and adjusted the flap of the new maroon uniform coat. He smoothed his hair and then left his cabin for his morning meeting with his new Captain, Clark Terrell. Pavel had come aboard the Miranda-class Science ship only two months before. The U.S.S. Reliant was small with a crew of only 40 officers and enlisted. It was a change from the Enterprise, but he was now the First Officer and the Captain’s chief advisor. The two men met each morning to go over the dispatches and orders from Starfleet. The men decided what to discuss at the regular staff meetings and even discussed the menu offered in the two mess rooms on board.

     Pavel walked into the wardroom. The Captain was already there staring intently at the computer screen with a PADD in front of him.

     “Good morning, Keptin, would you care for some coffee?”

     “Coffee will be fine, Mister Chekov. I’ve been reading the morning traffic out of Starfleet. The Galactic Senate has proclaimed Chancellor Palpatine as Emperor and have extended his powers beyond the Republic Grand Army and Navy. It happened 48 hours ago and Starfleet Intelligence is just finding out. What do you make of it?”

       “Russia was ruled by an Emperor for three centuries, Keptin. We had a revolution and replaced the Czar with another imperial bureaucracy that lasted for another century. We don’t like Emperors, autocrats, or tyranny,” he answered honestly. “I am quite happy to be on this side of the Neutral Zone.”

      “The new Emperor accused the Jedi Order of trying to assassinate him and the Senate has declared them outlaws with a detain on sight…and if they should resist, use of any or all force necessary to stop them is authorized. Starfleet has authorized the same if they are caught crossing the border.” The Captain compared the screen with his PADD, a little concerned. Pavel watched his captain with the outward appearance of calm. Inside, his stomach churned and his mind raced. What would this mean for Elisevah?

      “The Jedi traitors? No, Keptin, there must be some sort of mistake. The Jedi would not do this…” he said shaking his head.

     “Why do you say the Jedi can’t be traitors, Pav?” Terrell asked as he looked up and saw the slight signs of the First Officer’s consternation.

     “The Jedi Order is all about honor, service, and preserving the Republic. They would not do this.” Pavel shook his head again, and scowled.

     “Well, orders from Starfleet, we are supposed to honor the Senate’s pronouncement even if we aren’t part of it anymore. Are you going to have a problem with this?” he said leaning back. He watched his First Officer very closely.

     Chekov recoiled, “No, of course not!” He thought of Elisevah. She was now an enemy but in his heart, he knew the Jedi could not have plotted to assassinate Palpatine.

      Terrell continued looking at Chekov, “I’ve never met a Jedi, have you?” Pavel nodded. “What are they like?”

      “I have known several Jedi Masters. They are very dedicated, very disciplined, very ethical. They are honorable and assassination is dishonorable and unethical.” It was true.

      The two men appraised each other’s resolve from across the desk. He did not know Terrell well enough yet to tell him about Elisevah. Terrell nodded; he concluded that his First Officer knew more than he was willing to discuss but he would wait. When Chekov was ready to talk, he would listen.

      When his duty ended for the day, Pavel went to his quarters to send messages to Hikaru and Nyota. There were several messages back and forth between the friends. They were concerned for their Jedi friends and equally convinced that the Jedi were not traitors. Later, when the reports of violent resistance and mass executions of the Jedi surfaced in the media and Starfleet dispatches, their concerns turned to genuine worry. The longer the silence, the greater was Pavel’s sense of dread.

 

 

     Two months later, Pavel was supervising an exchange of cargo and supplies from the U.S.S. Hood. The pilot of the shuttlecraft came out with a large, but half-filled bag.

       “We have several packages for your crew, Commander. You guys got some actual mail. Captain wants you to sign for it,” the young ensign said as he held out the bag with one hand and the PADD with the other.

       “Thank you,” Pavel said as he took the PADD from him. He glanced down at the bag, signed his name and handed it back. “Is that everything?” he asked taking the bag from him.

      “Unless you got something for us, Commander,” the young man smiled. “Hey, I heard that one of the packages has funny writing on it.” Pavel smiled.

     “Nothing further. Thank you, Ensign; you’re dismissed,” he replied and tucked the bag under his arm. The ensign saluted smartly, climbed back into the shuttlecraft, and made ready for departure.

 

      Later, in the mess hall, Pavel passed out the packages to the appropriate crewmembers and then sat down at the Captain’s table to open the package addressed to him in hand-written Cyrillic script peeking out from under the printed English label in the center. It must be the one with the “funny writing” the ensign had mentioned.

      “What’s that, Pav? A care package from home?” Clark Terrell asked his First Officer, a smile on his face. Packages were such a rare thing in Starfleet that it drew everyone’s curiosity. By an unwritten rule, the recipient was expected to open the package to share the experience. “No, I am not sure what it is,” he said looking at the return label.

      “Zhar-ptitsa Stravinskaya?” he mumbled. The fanciful name worried him. The shipment date on the package was more than a month old. His stomach turned slightly and he frowned. He opened the smallish package with a slight tremor in his hand. The box contained a small, folded embroidered wall hanging, a burnished copper belt buckle with a carved design of stylized wings, an old and scuffed leather pouch with a small, worn pair of scissors and some needles, a small and delicate bracelet in rose gold and a pair of earrings to match wrapped in a piece of pale pink silk.

        A folded piece of real paper lined the bottom of the box. With a sense of dread and a trembling hand, Pavel picked up the letter and opened it. Written in Russian, he recognized the elegant handwriting immediately.

              “Dearest Pasha, By the time you receive this, I am already dead. I send these few things to you because I could not bear to have anyone else touch them. They are the only things that had any meaning for me. I treasured the time we spent together. My only regret is that I could not see you one last time. Firebird”

       The color had drained from Pavel’s face and the paper shook visibly. He read the words over and over again. Terrell’s smile faded and concern spread across his face.

       “What’s wrong, Pavel?” Pavel rose shakily from the table.

       “Please excuse me, Sair. I do not feel very well.” He backed away from the table snatching the package so quickly he nearly spilled the contents on the table. Terrell looked over to the Stony Beach, the Helmsman, and Doctor Bianca Wilder and shook his head. They had never seen the Russian officer behave in such a way.

 

 

          Before going to bed, Terrell stepped across the hall and rang the buzzer at his First Officer’s cabin. There was no answer.

       “Pavel? Are you alright?” he asked, leaning close to the door and speaking softly. The door opened and an ashen-faced Chekov stood before him. The only color in the Commander’s face was his red-rimmed eyes. Terrell gasped and Pavel stepped back and let him in.

       The cabin was spotless and neatly organized. There were several pieces of Russian folk art hanging from the walls. A small picture frame lay face down on the desk. The box and the letter were on the desk next to a bottle of vodka and a glass. Pavel dropped heavily into the chair behind the desk. Glassy-eyed, he stared up at his captain.

       “Is there anything I can do?” Terrell asked with genuine concern. He did not know Chekov very well, but he had liked the excitable and energetic young officer from their first meeting.

      “Nyet. She…nyet…nothing,” he said and covered his eyes with a shaking hand and suppressed a sob. Chekov had not spoken of his private life during his short time with the crew. Terrell could only judge him by his conduct as an officer. He was a demanding officer but always fair and appreciative of those under his command. His friendly, outgoing manner was popular with the other officers and the crew but no one on this ship held his private confidences.

      Terrell had noticed the picture on the desk before; he tried to remember what the picture had looked like. The affects were obviously from a woman, “Is it your mother?” Terrell asked gently.

      “Nyet, someone else….I do not wish to discuss it, Keptin,” he said wiping his eyes and assuming a grim calm. “I must contact some people, Sair. They will want to know.”

     “Yes, of course. Whatever you need,” the captain replied. “Would you like some time off?”

      “NO!” he stated emphatically, lowering his voice, not raising it to make the point. Terrell stepped towards the door before turning back towards the desk. Pavel sat staring into the screen, lost in thought.

      “My door is open, anytime you need to talk, I’ll listen,” he said.  

      “Thank you, Sair,” was the quiet reply. Pavel dropped his eyes to the computer screen and positioned his hands to type. Terrell nodded and stepped out of the room.

       Pavel paused for a moment after Terrell left. He poured another glass of vodka and swallowed it in one gulp. He slammed the glass down on the table and grimaced. He sent messages addressed to Nyota Uhura aboard the Enterprise and to Hikaru Sulu at the Starfleet Academy in San Francisco. It took him a moment to compose the message. “I have received a package that was sent over a month ago. She returned the bracelet and earrings and sent me her embroidery scissors and the piece her mother made for her.” He could not bring himself to write more. They knew her well enough to know the importance of the details Pavel mentioned.

       Pavel picked up his favorite picture of her from beside the bed, clutched it against his chest, and cried himself to sleep. An hour later, his morning alarm sounded. When the alarm rang, Pavel rose and dressed for duty. Pavel checked his messages before leaving his cabin. As he knew he would, he received equally brief replies from Sulu and Uhura. They understood his message and the depth of feeling behind it. They could say little over official channels. Their real exchanges of grief would have to wait until they could be together in person. His friends cried their tears in private and worried how Pavel would cope. The message had only confirmed their worst fears that the Jedi Knight was dead.


	15. The Devil to Pay and No Hot Pitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year after the death of his lover, Master Elisevah, Pavel Chekov is still mourning the loss. An old friend, Jim Kirk shows up to help. Pavel meets some new friends but will it fill the empty place left by the Jedi Knight? Pavel makes friends with the Reliant's Chief Engineer and a wild night of drinking and women follows. What happens on Shore Leave stays on Shore Leave.

     Rear Admiral (Retired) James T. Kirk strode across the Officer’s Club dining room at Starfleet Headquarters in San Francisco. He nodded to the many familiar faces. He scanned the room looking for someone. When he spotted the person, he walked over in his brisk and authoritative manner.

     Hikaru Sulu and Pavel Chekov were eating lunch on the far side of the dining hall. Involved in a deep conversation, they did not see Admiral Kirk enter the room.

     “Just the people I was hoping to find,” Kirk called out. The two men looked up when he stopped in front of them.

     “Hello Admiral Kirk, care to join us?” Sulu asked with a friendly smile. Chekov nodded and gestured to the empty chair.

     “Did you require something from us, Admiral?” Pavel asked with a solemn expression. Kirk sat down and smiled at Chekov. What he had been told was true, Kirk discovered as he surveyed Chekov’s face. The younger man looked rough. His face was drawn, his eyes were sunken and tired, and his complexion had the unhealthy, dehydrated cast of someone who had been drinking too much for some time.

     “Yes, Pav, you can. I just bought a new boat; well, an old boat and the decks need some work. I need someone to show me out to pay the seams and refinish the decks. I was wondering if you would do me a favor and lend a hand this weekend?” Pavel had been raised on a sailing ship, a moving museum his parents had operated and maintained. He knew how to do all these arcane tasks. He heaved a sigh.

     “Paying the seams is a big job, Sair,” he replied shaking his head a little.

     “I know, Pav. It’s a big favor. I was just hoping you’d take a couple of days and show me what to do and I’ll do the rest myself.”

     “I don’t know,” he muttered. “Sulu?” he asked looking at his friend.

     “Don’t look at me; I’ve got commitments this weekend. You go, the sunshine and fresh air will do you some good,” Sulu said with a smile. He did not like seeing his friend spend the weekends brooding and drinking.

     Pavel heaved a frustrated sigh, “Fine, Sair. Where is the boat berthed and what time should I be there?”

     “It’s the ‘Sea Fever’ and she’s berthed at Slip J161 of the Oyster Point Marina. Does Saturday morning at 0800 HRS sound good? There’s a bunk, you can spend the night and I’ll do the cooking or there are a couple of places to go with good food and some music.”

     “I will be there, Sair. Would you care to join us for lunch?” Chekov replied with a weary tone.

     “Thank you, Mister Chekov. I’d love to,” Kirk replied and tapped an order into the table’s menu computer. “Let me pick up the check, too.” The two younger officers shrugged and nodded. “If you insist, Sir,” Sulu said with a smile. “I never disobey a senior officer.”

 

 

     At 0800 HRS sharp, Pavel Chekov walked down the dock and stopped at slip J161. “Ahoy ‘Sea Fever!’ Permission to come aboard, Sair?” he called to the man on deck. He was dressed in black deck shoes, navy blue cotton duck bell-bottomed pants, and the blue and white striped long sleeved shirt that was the traditional undershirt of the enlisted Russian Navy uniform. His American-style sailor’s white canvas cap had the brim rolled down. The cap gave better coverage to his head and ears than the Russian cap with its traditional red pom-pom.

     “Permission granted, Mister Chekov. Welcome aboard,” Kirk answered, happy to see his former Security Chief. Kirk was equally casually dressed. He wore light colored linen trousers, a short-sleeved T-shirt and deck shoes. “Let me show you around and you can stow your gear,” he said reaching out for Chekov’s backpack. “She’s 30 feet long, with a wooden hull, mahogany decks with a redwood cabin, inside and out. There is maple trim in the cabin. The cabin deck is mahogany, too. She’s 30 years old, but the design is mid-Twentieth Century American. Would you like a cup of coffee?”

     “Very nice. Do you have any tea, Sair?” Pavel asked as his eyes swept the deck. The 30-foot sloop had graceful lines and old-fashioned details on the low-slung cabin. Pavel was impressed and saw why Kirk had bought the boat.

      “Ah, that’s right, you drink tea, I forgot. But call me Jim. You’re not an ensign and we’re not on duty, Pavel,” he said with a friendly smile.

      "Yes, of course, s…Jim,” he replied deliberately. “Did you check out his hull?” he asked, slipping into the Russian custom of referring to a ship in the masculine.

      “Well, I had her scanned and the interior is dry,” Kirk replied. He had liked the younger man instantly and had spent many hours observing and mentoring him over the years, but they had never developed a personal relationship despite many years of service together. This was the first time Jim had ever invited his former crew member into his home. After finishing their hot drinks, Pavel ditched his shoes and the two men took cushions and got down on their knees so Pavel could show Kirk how to caulk the seams in the mahogany deck.

     Kirk watched Chekov easily apply the caulking material into the seams. “Pavel, I was so sorry to hear about Elise. I know you were close. She was a remarkable woman,” Kirk offered as he watched the younger man’s face. Pavel paused for a moment and tensed up.

     “Thank you…Jim,” he replied as he returned to the task. He worked quickly and quietly, Kirk studied his actions and tried to duplicate them.

     “I knew her for as long as you did, but I never really understood her. I’m not even sure she liked me,” Kirk said after a few minutes. Pavel thought for a moment or two, and then turned towards Kirk.

     “She liked you, but she did not…she felt she needed to…she did not want to…” he said as politely as he could.

     “She felt she needed to keep her distance…I see. I kissed her once,” Kirk said cheerfully.

      Pavel looked at him with a wide-eyed look of horror. “Admiral!” he exclaimed, clearly appalled.

     “Well, I tried to kiss her, it didn’t go beyond that…” he said with a reassuring tone and gesture.

     “I know this, but how old were you?” Chekov asked. She had been so sheltered and innocent.

     “I was… I’d just turned 35,” he replied after thinking for a moment.

     “She was 18!” Chekov insisted as he suddenly realized the reason behind Elisevah’s shyness around Kirk.

     “No….she was old…er….really, she was 18?” he answered sheepishly. “I always thought she was older….” Once again, Kirk realized he had misjudged the woman. “I hope I didn’t frighten her too much?”

     “No, I think it made her curious…” he answered wistfully. Pavel had taught her how to kiss; she had been a willing student once he overcame her shyness.

     “I misjudged her and I was hard on her. Did she ever complain? You can be honest.”

    “No. She felt that you challenged her. She liked challenges. She wanted to earn your respect,” Pavel replied honestly.

    “She always had it. You know that, don’t you?” Kirk asked. Chekov nodded slowly.

    “What was she like, Pav, I mean really like? She never let me in after that. I never got past the reserve,” Kirk asked as Pavel paused, lost in thought.

    “She was very fond of spicy food. She even learned to cook Indian food because she enjoyed it,” Chekov said with a smile.

    “Spicy food? I knew she liked Indian food,” Kirk said with a smile.

     “Oh yes, if you put a chili in it, she would eat it. She and Sulu once ate jalapeno ice cream,” he said smiling back. Kirk shook his head and smirked at the thought of the dignified young woman and his former helmsman eating something so unlikely.

    “And what else. I always knew there was a lot going on behind those eyes, but I could never read her,” Kirk continued.

    “She was very Vulcan in many ways. She was funny in a sly, quiet way. She was very shy and never saw herself as beautiful. She was very sensitive to people’s emotions. The crowds were painful for her. She found it very hard to put herself before others. She was very disciplined but she struggled with her impatience and stubbornness. She was very sweet and the most gentle person I have ever known,” he said and wiped away a tear.

    “Impatient? I did not know that. She always seemed so cool and collected,” Kirk said thoughtfully.

    “Yes, when she was most impatient, she would stand in the at ease position,” Pavel responded with a smile and demonstrated the hand position.

    “Ah, I see. I always assumed it was part of the Jedi training,” Kirk replied softly. He remembered the many times she had stood “at ease” and stared straight ahead, her eyes unblinking and unreadable.

     “The Jedi training was very close to Vulcan teachings, she was like Mister Spock. She had to trust you before she let you in. You had to know her well to read her,” Pavel answered calmly, Kirk nodded in understanding. Kirk had spent many years getting to know his Vulcan First Officer. Contrary to popular belief, Vulcans had very deep emotions, but they controlled them. It took many years to learn how to read the subtle nuances of those emotions.

     “Did her abilities ever intimidate you? I never forgot seeing her with the Lightsaber,” Kirk asked. “Seeing her drill always worried me, but I was never intimidated by her other abilities. I think she kept some of them from me, so they wouldn’t come between us. But I could never lie to her,” he replied solemnly.

      Kirk worked for a few minutes in silence. Then he sat up and looked over at Chekov. “You loved her, didn’t you?” Kirk asked with concern.

     “Yes, she is the only woman I have ever really loved.” Chekov stopped and stripped off his shirt. He was sweating and Kirk could smell a hint of alcohol in the sweat. He looked away but Kirk knew he was hiding tears.

     “Did she love you?” Kirk continued with a tender note in his voice.

     “She would never say this, it was forbidden. She did not want me to tell her I loved her, but there was no one else for either of us.” Chekov answered with a dry whisper.

     Kirk looked at him, “You mean in all that time you never….” Pavel shook his head. “Never even tempted?” Kirk asked curiously.

     Pavel blushed and smiled, “Tempted? Well, a few times but I never...succumbed.” Kirk nodded, a little surprised by the younger man’s devotion. There had been many women in his life but most had left fond, fleeting memories. He looked down at the deck and thought for a moment.

     He pursed his lips and sighed. “Pavel, someone who cares asked me to talk to you,” Kirk continued, getting down to the reason for inviting Chekov to his boat. Pavel scowled and muttered nasty sounding things in Russian. Kirk thought he heard Sulu’s name. “It wasn’t Sulu.” Chekov looked up, surprised.

    He thought a moment and a look of horror flashed over his face. “Was it…my…was it Keptin Terrell?” Chekov asked, choking on the question.

    “No, but I believe he may have spoken to McCoy. You know they go back a ways, don’t you?”

    “No, I didn’t. What would McCoy tell him?” Chekov asked, still looking worried.

     “I’m not sure. But, Bones knows how much you cared about her. He would never betray her. If that’s what you’re worried about. Have you been drinking?”

     “Yes,” Chekov answered with a stricken look.

     “Do you drink on duty?” Kirk pressed.

     “NEVER!” he insisted, clearly horrified at the thought.

     “But when was the last time you were sober?” Kirk asked bluntly.

     “Completely?” he asked and Kirk nodded. “Six months. The day the package arrived. Have there been complaints?”

     “Hmm…complaints, no, but your friends have noticed and they are worried,” Kirk replied with genuine concern. “It’s a measure of your competence as an officer that there haven’t been any complaints. But you can’t keep this up,” Kirk continued. “You look like hell, Pav.”

    “I can’t sleep. I drink to sleep. I can’t remember her face when I am awake but when I am asleep, I see her…I hear her voice and then I wake up and she is gone,” he finished, wiping tears from his face. He had not spoken so honestly to anyone about her death.

     “Pavel, you have to let her go. You can’t let your grief ruin your career,” Kirk replied. Chekov shook his head. “Do you think Elise would want you to be this torn up?”

     Chekov laughed harshly, and smiled sardonically, “No, she wouldn’t. She would be very cross! ‘Pasha, you must move on, be happy’. If that were even possible….?”

     “She was very wise. You should take her advice. Have you had a drink today?” Kirk asked. Chekov nodded, shame-faced. “Well, we’ll sweat the booze out of you and maybe the elbow grease will help you sleep tonight.” Kirk countered in a fatherly tone. He was not old enough to be Pavel’s father, but he had spent many years mentoring the younger man. Kirk did not want to see such a promising officer ruined by self-destructive grief.

     “And so you know, it was Nyota who asked me to talk to you,” Kirk finished and kept watching Pavel. A black look of anger came over his face and vanished almost as quickly. Chekov could be furious with Sulu, not speaking to him for days or even weeks, but he could never stay angry with Uhura. She had been his first friend in Starfleet and she always had a way of reminding him of what was important and taking him to task when he lost his way. She had tried to talk to him and he had refused to listen.  He shook his head and rolled his eyes.

     “She is a very good friend, Jim.” The two men worked side-by-side for long hours under the bright sunshine. Kirk straightened an flexed his aching shoulder muscles. He looked over to his former navigator, the young man was sporting a sunburn across his bare shoulders.

    “You know, I always thought Martha Landon was prettier…not that Elise wasn’t pretty…” Kirk said with a wry smile as he stole a sideways glance at Pavel. Chekov had been raising his cup of tea to his mouth; he stopped, screwed up his face in thought, and then nodded his head from side to side.

    “Mmm. Maybe? Martha was more stylish, definitely. She wore a lot of make-up. You like these things, I think.” Chekov replied, thinking back to the pretty Yeoman. Their romance had lasted for close to a year before they finally drifted apart.

      “Elise didn’t wear make-up?” Kirk asked. Kirk had danced with her the first night he met her. He had judged the young princess as less beautiful than her famous mother, but still a delicate beauty in her own right.

     “No, not after she cut her hair…” Pavel answered, making a scissoring gesture towards his hair.

     “But her…you mean that complexion, those cheeks was natural?” Kirk asked, incredulous.

     “Yes, it was all Liza. A little scented soap and some lotion and that was it,” Chekov smiled at the memory. Her skin had been so soft. He wandered into the memory of the first time he saw her. Kirk watched his face and drew him out again.

     “I was surprised by her figure. I didn’t realize she had all those curves until she joined the crew of the Enterprise,” Kirk mused. The elegant but voluminous gowns she wore as a princess had overwhelmed her petite figure and the boxy Jedi robes were meant to hide the body.

     “She was so self-conscious in the uniform, she thought it was immodest. She was embarrassed to show her legs,” Pavel answered.

     “That’s a shame, she had great legs,” he said with a smile and Pavel gave him a jealous glance. “Do you ever wonder whatever happened to Martha?” Kirk asked, switching subjects to lighten the mood.

      “She is married with a daughter. He is an artist. They are very happy,” Pavel answered.

      “You kept up with her? After all these years?” Kirk probed.

      “I went to her wedding and sent her a baby gift a couple of years later,” Chekov responded.

      “You went to her wedding?” Kirk questioned in surprise. “Of course, she was nice, but we did not have much in common. I get a greeting at Christmas,” He answered matter of factly.

      Kirk shook his head. He did not get many invitations to the weddings of old girlfriends. Chekov had a very different approach to the women in his life. Pavel preferred close relationships to casual encounters. He also had serious friendships with several women and a fierce loyalty to his friends and family. Kirk sometimes envied him that ability.

      “Did I ever tell you that I met her mother?” Kirk asked. Chekov shook his head and gave him a curious look. “Yep. I was an ensign, fresh out of the Academy. The Farragut visited Alderaan to make an appearance at a diplomatic reception. I shook hands with her and she smiled at me,” Kirk said with a wistful look. “She is still one of the most beautiful women I’ve ever seen.”

      “I have only seen the pictures. Liza did not talk about her very much. She taught Liza how to embroider,” Chekov added. He did not tell Kirk that she had sent him her mother’s embroidery scissors in her farewell letter.

     “Yes, I remember, it was such an unusual hobby,” Kirk replied.  “Did I understand correctly that she made something for you?”

      “Da, she embroidered a scene from ‘Firebird’ folk tale. The Firebird,” he said quickly correcting his English.

     “I heard it was very impressive,” Kirk replied as he stretched. Chekov nodded. “Well, we have a big day again tomorrow. Are you about ready to call it quits for the day? I’ve worked up quite an appetite. How ‘bout you?”

      Pavel nodded. He was quite hungry. He had a fast metabolism and he had not eaten much today. “Yes, Jim. That would be good. What is for dinner?”

      “Do you like spaghetti? I make a really great marinara sauce. I also have ingredients for a tossed salad and I picked up a loaf of Sourdough last night. Sound good?” Pavel smiled and nodded.

       Pavel set the small cabin table and Kirk prepared the food in the small galley. They chatted over dinner and then moved up to the deck. The stars were out and the air had cooled. Kirk took a long sip of his iced tea and nodded his head. They watched the harbor lights while they talked.

     “So, what did you have in common with Elise?” Kirk asked as he gazed over the water.

      “It is hard to say. She listened to me and she understood what it is like to be from a different culture,” Pavel answered. He remembered their first conversation in the observation lounge aboard the Enterprise. He had talked to her of Russia.

      “Did you teach her to speak Russian?” Kirk asked.

      “No, she learned on her own. She learned about Russian music and literature. She could recite Pushkin,” he said with a triumphant grin.

      “But with a Moscow accent,” Kirk teased. Kirk had heard Pavel complain about it more than once.

       Chekov grinned. “I think she did this on purpose. It would be her sense of humor.”

       “So, music? What did she like?” Kirk probed. He remembered talking to Elisevah after the ballet one night. “She was very fond of Mussorgsky and Rimski-Korsakov, and Stravinsky, of course,” Pavel answered with a nod. “But she also like Bach, Vivaldi and Telemann. And she could play the piano.”

     “Really? I didn’t know. Was she any good?” Kirk asked, knowing Pavel had once been a child prodigy.

      “Well, she could play Ragtime and some more modern pieces. The more complicated Classical pieces were beyond her. She learned “Claire du Lune” as a surprise for me,” he answered with a sad and wistful smile. Kirk nodded and sipped his iced tea. There was so much he had not known about her; it made him sad to think he would never get to know her.

      Around nine o’clock, Kirk leaned back and yawned. “I’m ready to turn in?” Kirk asked. Pavel had been staring at the deck, lost in thought.

      He looked up. “Oh, yes, yes, of course,” he said with some hesitation. He had not had a good night’s sleep in months. Some nights, he cried himself to sleep and other nights he drank, but in either case, he rarely slept more than three or four restless hours. It was wearing him down.

     He followed Kirk down the companionway; Kirk stripped off his pants and shirt, and slipped under the sheet on the narrow bunk. Chekov stripped off his own clothes and knelt down to say his prayers, he crossed himself in the Orthodox manner when he finished. Kirk watched him climb into the bunk and then he turned off the lights.

     “Goodnight, Pavel,” he said as he rolled over.

      “Goodnight, Jim,” he replied. The gentle rocking of the boat lulled him to sleep. He slept soundly for the first time in months. He woke up with a start just before sunrise. He had dreamed about the last time he saw her.

     “Pav, are you alright?” Jim asked softly. Chekov had woken him up. He could not understand what Pavel was saying but he knew he was agitated.

      “Sorry, just a dream. I did not wish to disturb you,” Pavel murmured.

      “No problem. Are you ready for some breakfast? We can get an early start,” Jim said as he rolled out of the bunk. Kirk walked the few steps to the galley and began preparing a simple breakfast of pancakes and eggs. He put up water for coffee and tea.

      “So what was the dream?” he asked casually.

      “It is the same one I keep having. It is the last time I saw her at Starbase 15. We walked to the spaceport and I kissed her. I got into the elevator and the doors closed. In my dream, I try to stop them from closing, to beg her to stay but when the doors open, she is gone,” he answered as he sipped his tea.

     “I’ve had dreams like that. I know it’s hard, but I also know it gets easier. You have friends who want to help you through this. Let us help,” Kirk replied with great compassion, remembering his own struggles with grief and loss.

 

      The two men worked side-by-side throughout the pleasant summer day. Kirk made sure they had plenty of fluids to drink in the warm sunshine.

      As evening approached, Jim sat back and stretched, “Let’s call it a day. I’d like to take you out to dinner at this little grille I know. The food is good, the music is fine, and the women are friendly.”

     “Uh…I don’t know…I’m not so sure I am ready,” Pavel answered, “I have not looked at another woman for a decade…” his voice trailed off. He had never liked casual sex or trashy bars.

     “This is a nice place, more neighborhood clientele, not the usual spaceport dive. I wouldn’t take you to one of those,” he explained.

     “Why don’t you go shower and change; I’ll finish up on the deck,” Kirk said with a smile. Chekov rose and ducked into the cabin. A few minutes later, he emerged through the cabin hatch, wearing a dark wine red, long-sleeved shirt and a pair of grey trousers. He sat down on the bench on the aft deck. Kirk smiled broadly and ducked down into the cabin. Chekov settled onto the bench and drifted into sleep.

       Thirty minutes later, Kirk popped out of the cabin hatch. He observed Chekov’s sleeping form. The last two days had been good for the younger man. The sun had put color into his cheeks, and sweating and fluids had flushed the alcohol from his system. In sleep, his face was relaxed and less haggard. He still looked boyish and younger than his years.

      “Pav?” he asked gently. Chekov’s eyes snapped open. “Are you ready to go?” Chekov rose quickly, almost standing at attention. Kirk smiled. “Relax, this is supposed to be fun.”

     

       The two men took public transport to the nearby restaurant. The restaurant was well lit with a long bar, a large dance floor, and seating around it as well as on a lighted outdoor terrace that ran along the window wall. Kirk and Chekov took a booth in one of the corners and ordered their dinner. Their table allowed them to survey the room. There were other small groups of the same gender at many of the tables doing the same general surveillance. There were many trips back and forth between the differing groups. There were couples at some of the smaller tables and booths. The couples seemed oblivious to the surveillance and trips between tables. Pavel watched the activity with amused interest; he had seen it before but had never been a player in the mad dash to hook up with someone.

     “I’ve had very good luck finding company here, Pav. Do you see anyone you like? There’s a cute blonde over there near the dance floor,” Kirk said with a broad grin and nodding his head in the direction of a petite but busty blonde in a green dress. Chekov scowled.

      “Nyet. No blondes; it is too soon,” he said while dropping his eyes to his food. Just then, their attention was drawn to the sound of laughter coming from a nearby table. The loudest laugh came from a copper-haired girl in her early twenties.

     “She’s lovely. What about her?”

     “Too young and I have never really cared for red hair,” Pavel answered as he looked away from the young woman.

     “But what about Jo McCoy?” Kirk said with a chuckle.

     “Jo McCoy is a friend. I never dated her,” he replied with a smirk.

     “But you took her out a couple of times, I remember,” Kirk mused.

      “No, I showed Jo around, but we did not date. Len would have killed me if I had,” he explained.

      “Are you sure? Bones likes you and he supported your relationship with Elise,” Kirk asked.

      “Len felt protective of Liza, but he was not her father and she was not his daughter. He did not want anyone from Starfleet dating his daughter,” Chekov offered in his old joking manner.

     “So, no blondes and no redheads. That leaves brunettes,” he said rubbing his hands together in boyish but lusty manner. “How do you feel about them?” Kirk asked cocking his head to the side.

     “Most of my girlfriends have been brunettes, Jim,” he answered with amused sarcasm.

     “I could have sworn you preferred blondes. I mean you went from Elise to Martha,” Kirk said with a smirk.

     “Martha was not a real blonde, Jim,” Pavel said with a wry smile.

     “Really? I can never tell these things. I like the bright blonde hair. I guess most of the blondes I’ve known weren’t really blonde after all.”

     “It was the blue eyes… and her hips, she had very nice hips…” Kirk noticed that Chekov was gazing over his shoulder and beyond.

     “Do you see someone you like?” He followed Pavel’s gaze. A leggy woman in a short blue dress was talking and laughing with the bartender. “Why don’t you ask her to dance?” he said with an encouraging smile.

     “It’s been such a long time…” he said, gulping the last of his tea. Kirk could see the gleam in his eye. He knew Chekov only needed a push in the right direction.

     “Go on, I bet she’ll say yes,” he replied with his friendly manner. “Go on, ask her. Or do I have to issue an order, Mister Chekov?” he teased. Pavel smiled, rose, and walked towards the woman at the bar.

     He stood next to her and cleared his throat. She turned towards him and smiled.

     “Hello there?” she said in a voice in the Alto range.

     “My name is Pavel and my friend over there bet me that you wouldn’t dance with me,” Pavel said with a boyish swagger as he gestured back towards the booth he had come from.

    “Really? What’s your friend’s name?” she asked, looking past Pavel to the booth wear Kirk sat. Jim smiled at her gaze. She smiled back but shifted her eyes to Pavel.

      “His name is Jim,” Pavel answered with a smile of his own.

      “Well, Pavel, tell your friend Jim that he lost the bet. I’m Melinda and I’d love to dance with you,” she said with a flirtatious grin. “Hey, Jack. Would you keep an eye on my stuff while I dance?” she asked the bartender.

     “Sure thing, Melinda,” answered the tall Asian man behind the bar. The woman put a small purse on the bar, next to her drink. Pavel extended his hand and the young woman took it, rose from her seat, and followed him to the dance floor. Even without the heels, the young woman was taller than Pavel. She was thin with an angular figure, long dark hair, and long legs.

      When the dance was over, Pavel walked the woman back to her seat at the bar. He took the seat next to hers and ordered a beer. “Pavel’s an unusual name and you have an accent. Where are you from?” she asked with a fetching, but slightly crooked smile. Her nose was aquiline and a little too long for her to be a conventional beauty but her bright smile and warm voice made her very attractive.

     “Pavel is Russian for Paul. I am from the Historic District in the rural area outside of Saint Petersburg,” he answered with a boyish grin. “Have you been to Russia?”

     “No, my father took us to Italy when I was teenager and I backpacked around Asia with some friends after college but mostly I’ve lived on the West Coast. So, what brings a guy from Russia to a bar in San Francisco?”

     “Well, Jim invited me to help him pay…I mean caulk the seams and refinish his boat deck,” Pavel answered with a charming smile. He looked into the light brown eyes of the woman in front of him. She was around his age with a medium complexion and a light dusting of freckles across her nose.

     “So how did you meet your friend Jim? If you didn’t notice, we’re a long way from Saint Petersburg.” She said as she brushed her manicured fingertips across Pavel’s hand. Pavel blushed, but it felt nice.

    “We know each other from Starfleet. We served together for a number of years,” he answered, as he placed one of his hands over hers.

     “Starfleet? I’ve never met anyone from Starfleet before!” she gushed, placing her other hand over the top of his and squeezing.

     “But you live in San Francisco? How is this possible?” Pavel asked with a confused chuckle.

     “I’ve only lived here a couple of years, but I don’t get over to that side of town. I was warned it can be a little wild over there,” she offered. Pavel smirked and nodded; the area around the Academy and Headquarters could be rough. “So what do you do in Starfleet?”

      “Oh, I am First Officer on a Miranda-class science vessel, the U.S.S. Reliant,” Pavel answered with some pride.

     “I’m not sure what that means. What do you really do as a First Officer?” she asked leaning towards him.

      “We are a small ship with a compliment of 40 officers and crew. I am the second in command and I assist the keptin in running the ship. I do evaluations for half the crew. I interview new crewmembers with the keptin. The usual things. What do you do?” he said taking a sip of his beer.

     “I love you accent. It’s cute, the way you say ‘wessell’ and ‘keptin’,” she said as she leaned in close.

      “I grew up in Portland and I moved to San Francisco five years ago. I teach Language Arts in Daly City. C’mon, let’s dance some more!” she said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the floor.

      When they returned to their seats, she turned and put her knees against his thigh and smiled. Pavel cheeks colored slightly. She giggled and moved closer. A moment later, she put her hand on his thigh. Pavel put his hand over hers and lifted it to his lips to kiss.

     “Wow, you’re sweet and kinda old-fashioned,” she chided. Pavel laughed quietly.

     “Is true, but women seem to like it,” he replied honestly with a boyish grin. Pavel had always like women, not just sexually, but he enjoyed their company and some of his best personal and professional relationships had been with women. “Let’s dance,” he said taking her hand and leading her to the dance floor. Jim Kirk was coming to the floor with a young woman.

       As so often happened, the woman was a busty blonde and very pretty. “Hey, Pav, this is Gillian and I’m taking her back to the boat this later evening. Gillian this is Pavel Chekov, he’s been helping me with the deck the last couple of days.” Gillian smiled at Chekov who smiled and nodded to the woman in return. “What time are you due on base?” he asked with a casual half-smile.

      “I’m helping Nyota with a communications seminar at 10 and having lunch with Hikaru at noon. Then I have two seminars in the afternoon,” he answered stiffly.

     “How about breakfast at 9 in the Officer’s Mess?” Chekov nodded and Kirk turned his eyes towards Pavel’s dance partner. “Hello, I’m Jim Kirk. Who do I have the pleasure of addressing?” he said with a flirtatious smile and extended hand.

      “Hi Jim. I’m Melinda Martin and you lose,” she said with a wink as she shook his hand. Kirk gave her a confused smile. “The bet, you lose the bet!” she said with a laugh.

     “Ah! Well, he told you that, did he?” Kirk said, looking past her to his former crewmember. Pavel gave him a guilty shrug and smirk. “Some bets are worth losing.” Gillian leaned in and cleared her throat. Kirk turned towards the woman and gave her a sexy smile. “Don’t let me keep you two from enjoying the evening,” he said as he wrapped his arm around Gillian and walked away.

      “What seminars are you taking?” Melinda asked cheerfully. Pavel looked at her with a questioning look. 

     “Taking? Uh no, I am not taking seminars. I am giving two seminars, one in advanced interstellar navigation and the other is in Differential Geometry,” he answered. She looked impressed.

      “Wow. You must be pretty smart…” she said, giving him an appraising look. He smiled and shrugged. Pavel had been a math prodigy and held a Doctorate in Differential Geometry.

     “Well, I was second in my class at the Academy...” his voice trailing, trying to sound casual. Pavel had been positioned to finish first in his class when he decided that his main competitor needed the number one spot more than he had and he deliberately tanked the final in Navigation.

     After the dance, Melinda steered Pavel towards one of the smaller booths and slid in next to him. She placed an impulsive but lingering kiss on Pavel’s mouth and he kissed her back.

     “Would you like to come back to my place?” she asked in a breathy voice. Pavel breathed in the scent of her hair. It had been so long since anyone had kissed him. He felt a stirring in his body he had not felt in months.

     “Yes, I would. Very much,” he answered hoarsely. He touched her face and kissed her again.

      “Then let’s go. Did you need to check in with your friends?” she said tilting her head toward Kirk’s table. Pavel finished his beer and rose from the booth. He caught Kirk’s eye and waved. Kirk raised his glass in salute and smiled.

      They walked the several blocks to her apartment holding hands. Her apartment was small and mostly neat. She could see the lower part of the bay from her living room. She brought two glasses of beer and some chips and set them on the table in front of Pavel. He smiled and took a small sip of the beer. She dropped onto the sofa next to him and snuggled close. Pavel put his arm around her and leaned in to kiss her. The kiss was long and deep. She wrapped her arms around him and clung to him hungrily. She dropped her hand down to Pavel’s crotch and began rubbing the growing stiffness. Pavel broke the kiss and laid small kisses down her neck and across her chest. He ran a hand up her skirt. They kissed and stroked and squeezed.

     After a few minutes, Melinda stood up and took Pavel’s hand. “You’re so hot. Are you ready?” she asked. Pavel was surprised but nodded eagerly. He rose and followed her to the bedroom. She pulled at his shirt and he unzipped her dress. She set him on the bed, stood between his legs, and stripped off her dress and undergarments as he watched with rapt attention. “Wow, I’ve never been with a guy with body hair,” she said as she stroked his chest.

     “Is it okay?” he asked and she nodded. Pavel smiled in approval and swept his eyes over her body. Her figure was more straight lines than curves. She was thin with narrow hips and a small bust but her skin was soft and smooth and tasted good. She reached down, undid his fly, and slipped her warm hand into his black underwear. He pulled her to him and kissed her.

     “How do you like to fuck?” she asked breathing heavily. Pavel paused to gain control and shed his pants and underwear.

     “You on top but first, let me taste you?” he replied hoarsely, lust washing over his face. She kissed him hard on the mouth, knocking their teeth together. Pavel broke the kiss with a grin, and then kissed her gently.

      “God, you read my mind,” she whispered against his lips and moved onto the bed. She laid back on spread her legs. Pavel kissed the inside of her thighs and rubbed a finger against her clitoris. He worked his way down her thighs and breathed in her scent. He licked and kissed the sweet spots and worked his finger into the opening. Melinda’s breathing grew heavy and erratic. She panted and moaned. “Pavel, fuck me, fuck me now,” she pleaded.

     Pavel lifted his face, moved up on the bed, and laid on his back. She took his erection into her hands and smiled. She flicked her tongue against the head and then licked the shaft before taking it into her mouth. After wetting his throbbing penis, she broke away, swung her leg over, and mounted him. He groaned as he reached up to run his fingers over the large nipples. It had been so long since he had touched a woman; his head swam for a moment as he concentrated on the sensations of their bodies together.

     “You are beautiful, Melinda,” he murmured as she rubbed against him. He bucked against her and she gasped as she came. Pavel grasped her hips tightly and groaned as he climaxed. He chuckled softly as the pleasure ebbed away. She kissed his lips and he put his arms around her.

      They cuddled for a while and then she sat up. “That was really great. Do you want to spend the night?” she asked as she walked to the bathroom. “I think I have a new spare toothbrush.”

     “Yes, thank you,” he answered. He laid back and thought for a moment. He had never slept with a stranger before. He felt a pang of guilt but also wondered why he had not done this before. Melinda came out of the bathroom and crawled into bed.

     “I set the toothbrush on the counter,” she said as she adjusted the pillow behind her. Pavel rose and strolled to the bathroom.“Nice ass,” she said as she watched him.  When he came back to the bed, she was already dozing. Pavel slid under the sheets and pressed up against her sleeping form. He fell asleep quickly.

 

         In the morning, Pavel floated to consciousness. He looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings and then remembered where he was. He felt rested and refreshed, an unfamiliar feeling in recent months. The space next to him was empty and cool. He listened and heard soft noises from the front room of the apartment. He rose and put on his clothes. Melinda was standing in the kitchen. He slipped his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek.

      “Last night was very special,” he said earnestly. She did not turn towards him. She seemed distant and Pavel was confused.

     “How do you take your coffee?” she asked coolly.

     “Do you have any tea?” he asked, still confused. He sat down at the counter and watched her.

      She seemed annoyed with him. “Fine. You don’t do this very often, do you?” she asked as she took a sip of her coffee. She busied herself preparing the tea.

      “No, I haven’t,” he answered, trying to sooth the tension. She plopped a cup of nondescript tea down in front him so firmly some sloshed out of the cup. She pushed a sugar bowl in front of him.

      “Are you married?” she asked purposefully, pursing her lips and giving him a piercing look.

      “No!” he said quickly and firmly, a nervous chuckle escaping his lips. He picked up the tea and took a sip. The tea was barely warm and the taste was weak.

     “Well, if you’re not married, who is Liza?” she demanded. Pavel cringed, as much from the tea as the question. He flushed with embarrassment and took another sip of the tepid tea.

     “She is…was my lover,” he answered; now understanding her distance. He must have talked in his sleep, again. He slumped slightly in his seat.

     “Is she the jealous type? Is she going to show up and make a scene?” she demanded with an annoyed expression.

     “No, …not the jealous type,” he responded in a quiet voice. He kept his eyes on hers, trying to show his sincerity.

     “Honey, we’re all the jealous type….wait. Did she dump you?” she asked with some patience. Pavel squeezed his eyes shut to fight back the tears. He took another sip of tea and gulped down the lump in his throat.

     He had never said this aloud to anyone, “No, she did not… dump...me. She…died.” He sipped his tea again trying to wash the taste of ashes out of his mouth. He hung his head, whether out of embarrassment or shame, Melinda did not know. Her jaw dropped and the cold annoyance vanished from her face.

       “I’m so sorry. You talked in your sleep. I thought you were cheating on someone,” she responded. He looked up and gave her a pained expression. “How long has it been?”

     “I found out six months ago,” he said flatly. He did not want to discuss the issue, but he realized that she deserved to know the situation. “This was…you were the first woman I have been with in…a very long time. I am sorry…,” he offered. He stood in preparation to leave. “I did not mean to hurt you.”

      She set down her cup and her face softened. “You don’t have to leave. I don’t remind you of her or any weird shit like that, do I?”

     Pavel sat down and smiled apologetically. “No…you are very different,” he said and then quickly added, “you are pretty and very nice, just different from…her.” He looked her straight in the eyes with an earnest appreciation.

      She tilted her head to the side. “Look, you’re a little short and you’re hairier than other guys, but I usually don’t get off the first time with a new guy and you’re sweet,” she said with a smile. Pavel smiled in return. “Would you like to come for dinner tomorrow?”

      “I would like that very much, but may I bring the tea?” he asked with a charming grin and waving the cup gently. She snickered. The next four weeks went by smoothly. Pavel spent many nights at her small apartment.

 

 

      Melinda finally joined him for dinner at his quarters near Starfleet Headquarters. As he prepared dinner, she wandered around the apartment but stopped in front of a picture on his dresser. A small, brightly painted box sat in front of a picture. She opened the box, it contained a few things, some pink silk and a small, delicate bracelet and earrings. The antique frame held a picture of a beautiful woman with long blonde hair and cat-like blue eyes. She was looking at someone not in the picture with a solemn but pleasant expression.

     “Pav? Is this Liza?” she said picking up the picture. He came into the bedroom at the sound of his name. He looked uncomfortable when he saw the picture in Melinda’s hand.

     “Yes, that is Liza. It was taken a few years ago on shore leave,” he said as he took the picture from her and set it down next to a small painted box.

     “She was beautiful,” Melinda said as she gazed at the picture.

     “How did she die?”

      “I don’t know. It happened out there somewhere,” he replied as he gestured to the starry sky.

      “What was she doing out there?” she asked. Melinda had never left Earth.

      “She was a pilot, a very good one,” he answered quietly. He could not tell her that Elisevah was a Jedi. The Jedi were considered traitors and there were still orders allowing deadly force to arrest them. However, he did not tell her because most Terrans had never heard of the Jedi.

     “So she was in Starfleet?” she asked.

     “For a while, but she was not Starfleet when she died.” Pavel took her hand, and led her out of the bedroom and towards the dinner table. “I have something to discuss with you,” he said quietly. They sat at the table and Pavel served their food. He made a simple dinner of roast chicken and potato blini and steamed fresh broccoli. Melinda sat down across the small table from Pavel and waited patiently.

     “I got orders today. The ship is heading back out for a six-month deep space patrol. I leave in two weeks,” he explained. She listened attentively and waited until he finished.

       “Okay. Do you expect me to sit around waiting for you?” she asked.

       “I am not sure. I wanted to talk to you. Would you wait for me?” he asked cautiously.

       “You mean like, sitting at home and not going out with anyone else kind of wait for you?” Pavel nodded.

       “I will be deployed for six months. I will not be going out or seeing anyone,” he answered plainly.

        “But aren’t there women on you crew? What about them?” she asked.

        “Yes, there are 15 women but I am the First Officer. It would be fraternization for me to be involved with anyone on the crew. It violates good order and discipline. I could be court martialed,” he said bluntly. Relationships between crew members were not uncommon but they were complicated. On a larger ship, these relationships were less complicated, but on a small ship, they were impossible. There was nowhere to escape if the relationship went badly.

       Melinda watched his face and thought for a moment then shook her head. “Look Pav, you’re really sweet and a great lover but I’m not so sure I’m the waiting type. It’s been fun but I wasn’t looking for a relationship when I hooked up with you. And I don’t think you’re ready for something long term, either,” she answered honestly. He pursed his lips and nodded.

     “Thank you for being honest. I was not sure how you would react.”

     “Pav, don’t be hurt. I’m just not ready to commit to someone. Call me when you get back and we’ll see how things are going. We can still have fun until it’s time for you to leave,” she replied as she patted his cheek.

       The next two weeks were very busy. Pavel had many duties to prepare the ship and crew for their deployment. He saw Melinda when he could. When the departure day arrived, she came down to the spaceport to see him off. She kissed him on the mouth and held him in a light embrace.

     “Call me when you get back, Pav. If I’m available, we can have some more fun,” she said with a cheerful smile. Pavel gave her a sad smile. He did not think he was in love with her, but he had enjoyed the companionship and the sex. He was sleeping better and hardly drinking. He still had dreams of Elisevah, but they were less frequent and not as disturbing.

     “I will miss you, Melinda Milaya,” he said earnestly. He patted her cheek and then stepped back towards the spacedock. “You want to go through those doors and follow the yellow line to get back outside,” he said pointing her to the proper exit. She smiled and walked away. Pavel watched her go. He did not hear the ship’s Chief Engineer step up behind him.

      “Your girlfriend is cute. Does she have any friends?” he asked in a joking manner.

       Jerry Hyde was a couple years older but they had a passing acquaintance at the Academy. Chekov had remembered him for his hard drinking and womanizing ways. They had been interested in one of the same girls. Chekov had “won” the competition for the girl even though Pavel was an underclassman. The relationship had not lasted long, but it had been passionate.

     “She’s not my girlfriend, it was just casual,” Chekov replied.

     “Yeah, well, if you get lonely and want some more casual company, I know some clubs where you can make some new friends,” he offered.

      “Sure, Jerry,” he said with a note of sarcasm. Jerry was tall with light brown hair and dark brown eyes. He seemed to think of women as something to pursue and to possess but quickly got bored and dumped them to return to the chase. Chekov had no intension of going on one of his “skirt chases” as Jerry liked to call them.

 

        As the months of the patrol wore on, Chekov became lonelier and the idea of female company became more pressing. When the Reliant made a short stop at Starbase 10, it was easy for Commander Hyde to convince Chekov to join him at one of the bars. The women were eager, the alcohol flowed, and Chekov found himself in bed with an attractive girl whose name he barely remembered.

     Jerry pounded on his hotel room door the next morning, a smile on his face, “You look like hell! You must have fucked the shit out of her!”

     Chekov rubbed his throbbing temple, “I don’t know. I don’t remember much.” The woman gathered her clothes and left, pushing herself past Jerry. Jerry leered and slapped her on the behind. She turned around and winked.

     Jerry turned to the First Officer, “You know what they say about shore leave. Whatever happens on shore leave stays on shore leave, right?” Chekov ran his hands through his hair trying to smooth it.

      “Thank you, Jerry,” he answered and tried to clear his throat. “I don’t need this to get back to the Keptin.”

      “Sure, sure. Don’t worry. I’ve got you covered,” he reassured. Chekov was embarrassed. He did not like to lose control of the situation. He usually had a higher tolerance for alcohol. And he didn’t like casual sex.

     

 

       The trip back to Earth was quiet and uneventful. When the Reliant was several days out from Earth, Pavel contacted Melinda and asked to take her to dinner. She responded back quickly, “Gee, Pav, I’m really busy right now. I’m seeing a couple of guys and don’t want things to get any more complicated than they are now. You’re fun; but I’m just not available. Sorry, some other time. Kisses, Melinda.”  He was disappointed, but he understood. It was hard to ask someone to wait for you when you could be gone for months, even years before coming home.

     During dinner that night, Jerry leaned over, “So, are you going to hook up with that hot casual number when we get back?” Pavel shook his head. “Hey, I know a couple of girls that will blow your mind. A couple of pros. No commitments, no promises. What do you say?”

     “I don’t know, that is not really me…,” he said honestly. Touching a woman and being touched by a woman had felt so good but it did not fill the hole in his heart. Jerry brought the matter up several times as they drew closer to Earth.

 

       Jerry finally prevailed and the day after his return Pavel found himself standing beside Jerry in a hot and noisy club. They approached a booth shared by two busty, heavily made up women in skimpy clothes sitting close together. They smiled and waved when they saw Jerry approaching. The make-up made it difficult to tell how old the women were, but they looked hard even though they sounded young.

      “This pretty thing is Pris and her friend over here is Tia,” Jerry said as he pointed to each woman. “Ladies, this is my friend Pavel. He’s kinda shy but you’re gonna warm him up, right?”  The women giggled and batted their eyes at him. Chekov sat down next to the taller woman on the left. Did he call her Pris?

      After two rounds of drinks, Jerry announced that he had a hotel suite waiting for them across the street. Pris and Tia were both bleached blondes with obvious roots, and started to take their clothes off as soon as they entered the room. They kissed and stroked each other, putting on a show for the men. Pris came over to Pavel and pulled at his leather jacket to remove it.

      “So Pav, what do you like? Do you like to play rough or do you want to watch a little girl action?” Chekov blushed and stiffened as she kissed his chest and massaged his crotch.

      “No…not rough…I have never seen girls together…” he stammered. Pavel was not a prude and had become a regular viewer of pornography, but he was a very private individual and had never had an audience for such intimate relations before. Jerry, who was being stripped by the other one, laughed,

        “Loosen up, Pav. Pris knows things to do with her mouth that will have you begging!” Tia dropped down to her knees and began sucking Jerry’s cock. “Suck me off quick, babe, I want to watch you and Pris get in the mood, okay? And then, maybe you two can double up on my buddy. He just got dumped by a girl and he’s kinda lonesome. Oh god, yeah!”

       Pavel watched as Tia’s head bobbed up and down on Jerry’s cock.

      Pris was taking down his trousers and underpants, when she looked up, “Is that true, Pav?” Chekov shot Jerry a dirty look. He was too busy enjoying himself to notice. He held the woman’s head between his hands. He was pushing his penis farther into her mouth but she was not gagging. Pavel had said nothing about the situations with Elisevah or Melinda, and yet, the rumors had swirled around the ship.

       “Uh…yes…is true,” he gasped as she took his cock into her mouth.

       She pulled her mouth away, “Well, well. It seems somebody isn’t so shy after all. Would you like to fuck my friend and me with that big boy?” she asked, coyly licking his dick. He blushed and she giggled.

      “You just watch and when you feel like it, jump right in, okay?” She kissed his cock and walked over to the bed. Tia was just finishing with Jerry and he smiled happily.

      “Good girl!” he said as he patted her head. Jerry walked over to the dresser and made himself a drink. With a drink in hand, he took a seat on one of the beds. His limp manhood lolled to one side. Pavel sat down in the chair near the bed. His erection was clear to see. Jerry sat on the other bed and leered at the two women who began kissing and touching each other, again.

      From opposite sides of the room, the men sat back and watched the women. They laid down on the bed and Tia moved between Pris’ legs. Pris began moaning obscenely, looked over at Chekov, and licked her lips. Chekov’s hand moved towards his erection. He watched her touch Tia’s arm; she rolled her head towards him. Tai turned to look and smiled broadly. She moved up towards her friend and began rubbing her mound against her friend. The women kissed and moaned loudly.

      “C’mon Pav. Come fuck me and my friend. I want that big cock in my pussy…” Tia exclaimed in a deliberately girlish voice.

     “I’m so hot!” She straddled Pris and shimmied against her. Pris giggled suggestively and bucked against the other girl.

      “C’mon, Pav! Fuck me hard!” Pavel watched as they presented their shaved pussies towards him. He jumped onto the bed and crawled over. He put his hands on Tia’s ample hips and plunged in. He thrust hard several times. She leaned forward and kissed her friend on the mouth. She growled with pleasure.

       “My turn, Pav. Fuck me, too,” Pris called breaking away from Tia’s kisses. Pavel withdrew from Tia as she moved forward so he could drop down into Pris. He kissed Tia’s back as she writhed against Pris; it tasted of sweat and lotion.

      “Oh god make me cum!” Pris shouted and squealed. Pavel pushed harder and faster. A deep groan was torn from his chest as he came. He went slightly limp as the wave of pleasure passed over him. He rolled over onto the bed and waited for his head to clear.

      “Well that was nice, but who’s going to suck poor little Tia? I want to cum, too!” she pouted. She crawled over and lowered herself over Pavel’s gasping mouth.

       “Make me scream, Daddy,” she begged, looking down at Chekov. He began licking and kissing her wet and juicy pussy. It tasted of strawberry lube. It did not take very long before she gasped and moaned. Pavel’s mouth was filled with her slightly bitter taste.

      “Good boy!” she whispered while looking down into his face. The women went into the bathroom to clean up while the men crawled into bed and laid back under the sheets. Pavel could hear them talking and giggling.

      “See what I mean? Was that the best fuck in your life or what?” Jerry asked and took a sip of his cold drink. Pavel clutched the sheet up to his waist. He was still a little shocked at his actions.

      “These girls, you get what you pay for. They don’t expect you to love them or take care of them but they always deliver the goods! Ain’t it great?”

      “I have never paid for sex before,” he said with some hesitation.

       Jerry laughed. “Yes, you have! You just didn’t realize it. Every time you paid for dinner or bought that drink, you were paying for it, buddy. The difference is, you don’t know if you’re going to get laid at the end of it and I do!” Jerry got up and poured another drink. “Want some?” he asked but Pavel shook his head negatively.

      Pavel smiled when the women came out of the bathroom. Tia crawled into bed with him while Pris snuggled with Jerry. They rested for a while and then Jerry rolled over on top of Pris who squealed enthusiastically. Their moans and the sounds of their bodies slapping together provided inspiration. Tia threw herself on top of Pavel and started nibbling his ear and massaging his cock.

      “Would you like to fuck me in the ass?” she whispered.

      Pavel froze, “You like this?” his eyes wide with surprise and his accent very heavy. She hummed an affirmative in his ear and she sucked on the lobe.

     “I already lubed up, just say the word,” she whispered. Pavel nodded, still somewhat in shock. She smirked positioned herself on her knees. Pavel entered her vagina first and then pulled back. He found the small pink opening and used his hand to guide himself into the passage. It was hotter and tighter than he expected. She rocked herself on his body. Pavel reached around and grabbed her breast.

      “Oh my god, oh my god!” she squealed and bucked up against him. Pavel grunted as he came and collapsed beside her. After a few minutes of lying still, Tia lifted her head and propped her weight on an elbow.

     “Would you like a shower?” Pavel nodded and cleared his throat.

      “C’mon then. I’ll wash your back!” she said as she ran to the shower. Pavel followed her. She lathered herself, slowly and sensuously, smiling as Pavel watched. When she finished, she began to lather him, kissing and stroking his body. She dropped to her knees and took his penis in her mouth. He was flaccid and looked apologetic.

       She looked up, “Don’t worry, honey. I just wanted a taste to say thank you. I didn’t want to say this out there, but you’re sweet and that was a really nice fuck. For real.”

        When they returned to the bedroom, Jerry and Pris were finished and waiting for their shower. Pavel crawled into bed and was asleep almost immediately.

 

        It was still dark when Pavel awoke with a start and a gasp. He was in the center of the bed between both women. They were laying with their arms touching each other over his chest. When he stirred the women moved. Jerry was sprawled face-down and naked across the center of the other bed. He was snoring loudly.

      “What’s wrong?” one of them asked sleepily.

      “Go back to sleep, it’s too early,” the other one mumbled. Pavel laid still and tried to calm himself. He had dreamed of the last time he had made love to Elisevah. He wondered what she would think if she could see him and he was suddenly ashamed. He sat up in bed, which roused the women to full wakefulness.

       “I must get up. It is time for me to leave,” he said in a low, calm voice. The two women rolled out of bed and grabbed their clothes.

      “Are you sure, we were paid for the whole night,” Tia said with a yawn.

      “You were nice, Pav. If you want to party with us again, just give us a call. We’ll give you a discount.” Pris said happily. The two women were dressing slowly.

      Pavel was hurriedly dressing, “Thank you, but I am not sure it is a good idea. You were very…nice, but I…this is not something I should have done.” The women looked a little disappointed. They had seen this sort of reaction before.

      “Pav, you have a real talent for this, are you sure?” Jerry asked, yawning and scratching as he sat up in bed.

      “Ladies, you don’t have to rush off in the dark. Come keep Ol’Jerry company,” he drawled. The women stopped dressing and moved to the other bed.

      “I need to leave and we will not speak of this again…What do I owe for my part of the evening?” Pavel asked quickly.

       “Well, 250 credits for the ladies here and another 50 credits for the room. I’ll spot you for the bottle of booze, but that was 35 credits,” he said with an annoyed tone.

       “Very well, I will give you 350 credits later today. But this will not happen again.”

 

       Pavel walked out of the room and out of the building as quickly as possible. He stalked off down the street, stopping only at the corner because the pavement changed. His thoughts and emotions were all in a jumble as he walked alone in the cold, pre-dawn light. It took him a moment to get his bearings in the morning fog. He was walking in the wrong direction. He took out his communicator. “Sulu here,” the voice on the other end sounded cheerful despite the early hour.

      “Karusha, it’s Pasha. I need to talk. Are you available?” he pleaded. Sulu could hear the desperation.

      “Sure. I’ll make tea, when will you be here?” he asked with real concern in his voice.

       “Spasibo, Karu. I will be there in about 30 minutes,” he said as he ended the call. He quickened his pace as he backtracked up the street and headed towards the base. It felt good to be outdoors and breathing unfiltered air.

 

       Pavel rang the buzzer of Sulu’s apartment and waited for the door to open.

       His smiling friend opened the door, “Rough night?” he asked as he stepped aside to let Pavel into the spacious apartment. He walked around the long kitchen counter and continued to prepare breakfast and make tea. Pavel pulled out a chair and sat down at the high counter and Sulu passed him a mug of tea with a spoonful of black currant jam. Pavel rubbed his forehead.

        “What sort of stupidity did you get into?” Sulu asked, teasing more than admonishing his best friend. Chekov laughed a sardonic chuckle and shook his head.

       “Uh…it was pretty stupid,” he said as a blush spread over his cheeks. He patted his hair and hung his head.

       “Out with it…” Sulu said taking a sip of tea.

       “I don’t know…was it a three or a foursome…there were two girls,” he said with a sheepish smirk.

       “No…shit! Two girls?” Chekov nodded sheepishly. “Oh myyy,” he said staring at his friend. “Yep, that’s pretty stupid. A foursome?” he asked studying his friend.

       “Jerry Hyde set it up…with two prostitutes that he knows,” he said taking a sip and trying to sound casual but failing.

       “Did you and Jerry…?” he asked quickly. He was surprised, he knew Chekov was not attracted to men, but he had never known him to engage in this kind of behavior before.

       “No…NO…Jerry was just there watching. I saw him get a blowjob but we did not touch,” he rushed to answer.

       “Well, okay then. The world has not turned completely upside down. So, how do you feel about it?” he asking sipping his tea.

       “I…don…have you ever?” he asking looking squeamish and stirring his tea absent-mindedly.

       “I was still at the Academy but there was only one girl. I was real drunk and it was very weird, especially the next day. It ruined a couple of friendships. So, how do you feel?” Sulu had known Pavel for more than a decade; he knew about his traditional and religious upbringing and his closeness to Elisevah. He had reason to ask after his friend.

       “Weird is a good word. The sex was hot but it was not satisfying in the end. They would not kiss and the scent and taste is all wrong,” he admitted sadly. He sat for a moment lost in thought and sighed heavily. “I still miss her, Karu. I miss the smell of her hair and the warmth of her body next to me.” He rubbed his head in distraction.

      “I know. I miss her, too. But it’s been a year and life has to go on. She wouldn’t want you to ruin your life.” Sulu had a close and honest relationship with Elisevah but it had never been romantic. He understood his friend’s loss.

      “I woke up dreaming about her. I was very ashamed; she would not approve…it was so meaningless. There was no connection. When we were together, I could feel her emotions, her thoughts,” he lamented. Sulu had caught them once or twice, blissfully asleep, their hands and bodies intertwined. Their deep connection was easy to see.

      A bedroom door opened and a girl with came running down the hall, “Dyadya Pasha!” The eleven year old threw her arms around Pavel’s neck and kissed his cheek.

      “Moya Malenkaya!” he said as he wrapped his arms around the little girl and kissed her cheek. Two years before, Sulu had received custody of this daughter he had not known existed when her mother died suddenly. Chekov had never asked how Sulu had come to father a child and Sulu had never offered an explanation. Sulu accepted an assignment at Starfleet Academy to be home to raise her. He was enjoying parenthood. Pavel visited his friend and spoiled the girl at every opportunity. The girl adored her new uncle. “You are getting so tall, Zaichik!” he said holding her at arm’s length.

       “Dyadya Pasha, I can play a song. Do you want to hear?” Pavel had given the girl piano lessons whenever he was available. She was a gifted musician but she solid student and enjoy practicing.

      “That is wonderful. You must play it for me,” he said smiling.

      “Demora, you have to go and get ready for school. Pasha will have dinner with us tonight and you can play it for him we’ve eaten. Okay?” Demora looked at her father in exasperation.

      “Ah Dad, do I have to?” she whined. Sulu gave her a stern look and nodded. She turned to Pavel who gave her a comical scowl. “UGH!” she exclaimed, pretended to collapse in defeat, and limped down the hall. Chekov looked over to his friend and chuckled. Sulu rolled his eyes and smirked.

      “Have you ever considered getting married?” Sulu asked. “Could your parents arrange a match with a Russian girl?” Chekov had been his most supportive friend since Demora came into his life. He knew the younger man longed for a home and family.

       Pavel lowered his head and sighed deeply. “It would not be fair. I could not marry someone I do not love and right now, I can’t love someone new.” Pavel sipped his tea.

     “I understand…but hanging around with Jerry Hyde isn’t good for you,” he said seriously. Sulu had never liked the man and he did not understand what Chekov saw in him. “Are you going to tell your folks?” he asked.

      “No, never. They would not understand. I would like to keep this between the two of us,” he said with some trepidation.

     “Your secret is safe with me. I wouldn’t tell Nyota, either. There will be the devil to pay!”’

      “You know that is a sailing term? Yes?” he asked his friend as he winced at the usage.

      “No, I didn’t. What does it mean?” Sulu asked, curious.

       “The devil is the waterline seam on a sailing vessel. ‘Paying the devil’ is caulking the seam. But it fits; Nyota would probably pay my seams if she found out about this and hot pitch hurts,” he said with a nervous chuckle, embarrassed by thought.

       Sulu nodded and smirked in agreement. “She’s just as likely to caulk my seams if she knew I was holding out on her,” he could just see the scolding look she would give them both.

 

 

        The U.S.S. Reliant did not get orders for another patrol for two months. Pavel went to a bar when the longing for a woman’s touch was too much. He chose a nicer bar between a university and a few of the off-world embassies that was quieter and the clientele were more sophisticated than the ones near Starfleet. He met a different woman each time but there was no real connection with them. They had sex and the women seemed to enjoy themselves but Pavel did not feel any connection and had a hard time remembering their names and faces. The next morning, he woke up next to a stranger in unfamiliar surroundings and it made the loneliness greater. When the Reliant departed, he decided he would be celibate until he met someone he could truly care for. The Reliant would not return to San Francisco for another year.

**Author's Note:**

> “Pasha, eto khorosho, chtoby uvidet' vas, yesli tol'ko na nekotoroye vremya” (паша, это хорошо, чтобы увидеть вас, если только на некоторое время)-Pasha, it's good to see you, if only for a little while.
> 
> Nata, zabotit'sya o moikh druzey! (Ната, заботиться о моих друзей)-Nata, take care of my friends!


End file.
